Fallen
by strvng
Summary: When a pilot crash lands in front of the Atlantis gate team the question becomes where did they come from and are they a threat? Starts during Atlantis Season 1 and three months after the initial Cylon attack.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

* * *

"Major, the checklist." Laird stretched up a hand holding out the pre-flight checklist.

Turning around the Major reached out and took the list quickly signing off before handing it back to Laird. Laird looked down at it and nodded slowly before turning his attention back to the Major.

"Major if you don't mind me asking, you're a viper pilot correct? Why are you taking out a raptor?" Laird tucked the checklist down against his body.

"Admiral wants me to do some surveillance. She's feeling rather particular today." The Major adjusted her gloves buckling her gloves under the flight suit.

"Alright, good luck ma'am." Laird waved a hand at the Major who nodded and turned around closing the raptor doors behind her.

The Major moved to the front of the ship powering it up as it was moved into the launch tube. After double-checking that her helmet was snapped into place she moved to start up the engines. The sound of the raptor lowering into the tube reverberated around in the ship as the ship began to move out of the tube.

"Command this is Shotgun, my ship is being launched. Preparing to initialize jump drive for recon mission."

Flipping the various switches on the dash she hit the commands for the jump drive. A beeping sound alerted her to problems with the jump drive. Turning her head the Major began to adjust the settings trying to determine the cause.

"Major this is command, are you prepared to jump?" The disembodied voice of Colonel Fisk came over the radio.

"Negative Colonel, something seems to be wrong with the jump drive. I think it might just be a small malfunction I'm attempting to correct it."

Unbuckling herself from her seat the Major rose and went to the middle of the raptor messing with the panel where the ECO should be. The Admiral had not thought it necessary to send an ECO with her. Shedding her gloves she began to open one of the panels below the console. Eyeing the wiring she began to push pieces around looking for the problem.

"Major this is command, what's your status? Do you need to be returned to the ship?"

Rolling her eyes the Major pushed another piece of wiring out of the way. "At the moment Colonel that's a negative. I'm attempting to correct the problem. Give me another few minutes and I'll return to the ship."

"Alright Major, but not too much longer we don't want this mission delayed."

"Yes sir," Muttering the last part she pushed aside another bit of wire.

There in the back was a piece of frayed wire. Reaching back she pulled it forward and tried to examine it. The helmet was getting in the way but she didn't want to take it off at this point. Getting up she opened the med kit and pulled out some medical tape. Moving back to the console she began to repair the frayed wire using the medical tape.

"Command this is Shotgun, the jump drive had some frayed wiring but I improvised and it should be good until I get back." Climbing back into her chair she buckled herself back in.

"That's good to hear Major. Try to spend the maximum amount of time at the site before returning."

"Yes sir," The Major grimaced and flipped the switch for the drive again.

The drive began to whirl and the coordinates, which had been pre-programmed, began to pop up on the back counsel. A sudden creaking sound made the Major turn her head and eye the jump drive. Shaking her head she turned back around and began to slowly steer the ship. The sound of sparking made her snap back around as the jump drive began to smoke.

"Oh frak, Command this is Shotgun by drive is busted and it's starting to smoke. I'm going to have to return to the ship before this raptor goes up." The Major was trying to sound calm as she turned the ship around but the sparking was really starting to worry her.

"Major the bay is being prepared for you and a second ship is being prepped."

"Understood," the Major had the ship aimed at the Pegasus and was attempting to shut down the faulty drive but it kept whirring away.

Not wanting to bring the raptor too close to the ship and risk ripping the ship apart. Bringing the ship to a stop she unbuckled herself from her chair and moved back to the drive. As it continued to spark she reached out and pulled off the panel. The wires were burning and sparking flying at her face. Wincing she reached in and tried to manually pull the power from the drive. The drive made a powerful whirring noise as it activated.

"Major, why have you stopped your ship? Major?"

"Oh frak me sideways," The Major reached up and tried to stop the sequence using the control panel but the jump drive kept whirring away.

"Major!" Fisk's voice had become quite insistent at this point.

"Not now Colonel, I'm trying to keep this frakking piece of junk from jumping." She shouted not really caring about anything beyond stopping the jump drive.

Reaching into the panel she tried to pull the power connection between the jump drive and the rest of her ship. She hissed in pain as her suit began to melt from the fire in the panel. A loud beeping made her snap her head back up. The sequence had been completed and the drive activated.

"Holy frak," the Major whispered the words and then there was nothing.

Suddenly the world was back again and the ship was spiraling out of control. Lifting her head she stared out the window of the raptor as it dived down towards the surface of a planet.

"Shit!" Yanking her hands out of the panel she raced towards the controls and tried to pull the ship out of its downward spiral.

Bracing her feet against the floor she tried to pull up on the controls but the ship was moving too fast through the lower atmosphere and the faulty jump had damaged too much of the ships systems. There was a sudden ripping sound that made the Major turn her head. Pieces of the outer hull of the ship began to rip away. Letting out a long low scream she pulled harder on the controls the burn on her hand and arm completely forgotten in the desperate need to level out the ship.

The nose of the ship began to wobble slightly as it got closer to the ground. It hit the top of some trees and there was a great tearing sound as the bottom of the ship was torn away by the trees. Let out a terrified gasp the Major pulled harder on the controls. Blood dripped from her burn wounds down onto the ground. The cut on her neck that had been stitched up months ago but refused to fully heal tore again and began to drip blood down the inside of her suit.

With the ground rushing up she had nothing left but she refused to let go of the controls. With a great crash the ship plowed into the earth and the Major was shot forward through the glass, a giant piece impaling her in the chest. Her body hit the ground and bounced along with sickening smacks. The ship made a disgusting creaking noise as it slid along the earth pieces falling off of the burning mass before it finally flipped over the broken fallen body of the Major exploding into a cloud of smoke barely ten feet away.

The Major turned her head letting out a small gasp and stared at the broken glass of her helmet. Through the distorted window she could see boots rushing towards her. With a small whimper she tried to roll her body over but it was too painful to even try to move. Tears uncontrollably raced down her face and the damage to her throat prevented her from screaming. Suddenly there was someone leaning over her shouting at her or at least it seemed like shouting. And then there was nothing again.

* * *

Not ten minutes earlier the intrepid SGA-1 and SGA-5 with a team of botanists had been marching across a planet they had been checking out for the Athosians. One that was supposed to contain some kinds of plant life that had medicinal purposes that both the botany department and the medical department were looking to study. A sudden loud explosion in the sky made everyone spin around. Pausing everyone just stared as a giant fireball began to streak across the sky. As it came closer it became apparent that it wasn't a meteor so much as a ship.

"Is that a ship?" Sheppard tilted his head lifting his P-90 slightly.

"Looks that way sir," Captain Wilton who was head of SGA-5 lifted a pair of binoculars and tried to get a closer look at the ship. "I can't tell if anyone's actually flying that thing."

"Do you mind Captain," Sheppard held out his hands for the binoculars before lifting them up to his face to look at the ship. "Regardless it's definitely coming in fast. I think we should all move that a way." Sheppard waved his hand away from the apparent flight path of the burning vessel.

The two teams practically moved in perfect unison rushing out of the way of the crashing ship. They all watched in horror as the flaming hunk of metal careened towards the earth. The sound of glass breaking and a body flying out had Beckett on the move before anyone could blink.

"Doc, wait" Sheppard shouted after the Doctor before rushing after him.

Beckett's knees were hitting the ground before the ship had even fully crashed. "Oh good lord, quick somebody radio back to Atlantis we need a board and a medical team."

Sighing Sheppard turned to Wilton. "Captain get back to the jumper and contact the city. Tell them we need a medical team and a board ASAP."

Beckett whipped out his ancient scanner and began to run it over the body. "Minimal burns but there's definitely some broken bones and I'm going to need to stabilize her before I can remove that," Beckett waved a hand at the giant piece of glass protruding from the pilot's chest. Moving his scanner closer to the pilot's neck he checked for any damage to the spine. "The neck doesn't appear to be broken and the spine's intact so I think we can remove this helmet. I'll need a hand though."

Moving forward Teyla sat down her P-90 and reached out a hand to help the doctor.

"Alright Teyla love, I'm going to need you to hold our pilot's shoulders steady as I unclip this helmet. They don't have any spinal damage yet and I don't want to give them any while we're checking them over."

Teyla moved forward placing her hands on the pilot's shoulders being careful to avoid the glass. With a nervous smile Beckett reached out and unclipped the helmet. Slowly he pulled it away revealing brown hair held back in a ponytail and skin stained with blood. Setting the helmet aside Beckett leaned closer and gently pushed some of the hair out of the pilot's face. The pilot's eyes were closed but some of the features could be made out a thin straight nose led down to a cupid bows mouth and a strong chin.

"It's a woman," Teyla said the words as though the sight was peculiar to her turning her head slightly to examine the woman more carefully.

"So it would seem. Miss, can you hear me?" Beckett leaned closer moving the scanner over the body again. "She's out cold. We have to get her back to Atlantis. The scanner is picking up internal hemorrhaging and this piece of glass is a serious problem." Carson kept moving down the pilot's body clucking his tongue at the obviously fractured right wrist and what was probably a torn ligament on the left. The lower legs gave him pause. He ran the scanner over the lower left leg three times before stopping. "Huh."

"What?" Sheppard turned around to look at Carson who was just staring at the pilot's left leg.

"Well who ever she is she's from a planet with reasonably advanced health care." Carson took out the scanner and checked again.

"What makes you say that Doc?" Sheppard shifted his P-90 again not feeling all that comfortable standing in a field surrounded by burning wreckage with a dying woman and a bunch of scientists.

"She has multiple surgical pins in her leg. At some point in her youth she severely broke her tibia and had it surgically repaired." Carson turned his head and stared up at the Major. "Wherever she's from they've progressed to a point where not only are they capable of the surgery but capable of keeping the patient alive afterwards."

"She could just be a fluke." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder and turned his head to look around the clearing again. He really wanted Wilton to get back with that medical team.

"No, this is good quality work. An excellent surgeon preformed this work and she had good care after words. Teyla do you know of anyone capable of this?" Carson looked at the Pegasus native.

She just shook her head. "No, the uniform is completely unfamiliar to me and I have never heard of anyone performing such procedures at the level you seem to be indicating."

Carson nodded and turned back to his patient. She looked young and even unconscious her brow was scrunched in pain. Suddenly her eyelids started to flicker widely and her back arched. Moving quickly Carson grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Teyla! Grab her legs we can't let her thrash around in this condition."

Teyla moved quickly grabbing the girl's legs as the pilot let out a gasping scream. The damage to her throat became apparent as the pilot let out a pained whimper the scratchy sound grating on the Atlantean's ears.

"Miss, you have to calm down." Carson leaned in close to her face trying to reassure her. "We have a medical team on the way but you can't move. Lieutenant," Carson whipped his head around to shot at Ford. "My medical bag, get the morphine." Turning back to the gasping pilot he tried not to wince at the pained look on her face. "Miss I'm going to give you a pain killer but you have to stay still."

The pilot tried to nod her head but her chin barely moved as another pained gasp leaked out of her map. A single tear slipped out past her eyelids as Carson moved away quickly digging the morphine out of his bag. Sheppard dared to glance back not wanting to look kind of disturbed by the whole thing. The sight of watery blue eyes and the blood stained face gasping in pain made him turn away.

Teyla had moved away from the pilot's legs to grasp her hand and slowly stroke her hair out of her face. "Do not fear a medical team is coming and we will help you."

With a blood choked gasp the pilot tried to lift her hand and reach for her throat. Teyla grabbed the pilot's hand and lowered it again shaking her head. "Do not move help is coming."

When the needle punctured her skin the pilot's eyes fluttered closed again and her face relaxed as the pain dissipated. Carson began to dig through his medical kit moving quickly to stabilize the damaged wrists and knee. Grabbing gauze he began to pack it around the piece of glass trying to keep it from moving. The scan had revealed it had punctured her left lung and Carson was worried that she was going to choke on her own blood before the team got back.

The sudden rushing sound of a jumper landing made everyone lift their heads. The medical team rushed out of the jumper carrying the stretcher. With precision Carson ordered them all around enlisting the soldiers to help them lift the pilot onto the jumper. Moving quickly Carson began to use the supplies on the jumper to further stabilize the pilot including thoracentesis to relieve the pressure on the pilot's left lung and intubation because he was worried about how much oxygen she was actually getting.

The jumper flight back to the city was a tense one and it became no less tense when they rushed the pilot towards the infirmary. Weir was chasing after them trying to get Carson's attention.

"Carson, Carson what are you doing?" Weir tried to get him to stop but the doctor kept following along after his patient.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I can't stop right now. I have to operate immediately. The pilot has severe internal bleeding and lung damage. If we're going to save her life we have to move quickly." Carson started moving faster and began shouting at his staff to prep the patient for surgery.

"Carson we can't just bring strange people to Atlantis for medical treatment." Weir kept trying to get Carson's full attention.

"I realize that Elizabeth but what are we supposed to do when a ship crashes in front of our bloody eyes and the pilot goes flying through the window. Were we supposed to leave the poor girl there to choke to death on her own blood in the grass?" Carson waved a hand around stopping to stare at Doctor Weir his heart thudding in his chest.

"No. Of course in that sort of situation we can't do anything but try to help. I'll leave you to it but as soon as she's well enough we need to determine exactly where she came from." Weir waved a finger at Carson and walked out of the infirmary as the doctor hurried to get prepped for surgery.

Stopping outside of the infirmary Weir nodded at Sheppard. "Major, what happened?"

Shrugging his shoulder's John unzipped his jacket slowly. "Well we were out for a quiet forest walk and then there was an explosion in the lower atmosphere. When we looked up and there was this huge fireball and it turned out to be that pilot's ship. The pilot crashed through the glass of the ship before it crashed into the ground. Beckett went to work, end of story." He waved a hand not really sure what else to say.

"So we have no idea where the pilot came from?" Weir crossed her arms over her stomach feeling very unsafe with this new addition in the infirmary.

"Not a clue. Beckett says though that she had some sort of advanced medical care as a kid, something to do with medical pins in her leg. I wasn't really paying attention." Shrugging a shoulder Sheppard tucked his hands into his pockets. He was just as uneasy about the pilot. She had to have gotten that ship from somewhere and he was worried about who would be behind that somewhere.

"Did Teyla have any ideas?" Weir started to slowly walk around Sheppard. Tapping her fingers lightly against her arm.

"No she'd never seen anyone wearing a uniform like that." Sheppard leaned back against the wall. He didn't want to go too far from the infirmary just incase.

"Alright. Well keep me updated," Weir went to move away when the door to the infirmary suddenly opened.

A nurse walked out holding something in her hand. "Here while we were preparing the pilot for surgery we found this. It might help you figure out where she came from."

Weir held out her hand and took the item from the nurse. Lifting it up slowly she stared at the two octagonal shaped charms on a ball chain necklace. One had the words Artemis Cain written on it and the other had what looked like a dialect of Ancient. She stared at the Ancient words rubbing her thumb slowly over the text.

Sheppard leaned in trying to see what it was. "They look like dog tags."

"Yes and I think our pilot's name is Artemis Cain. I can't make out what these other words are though. It looks like a dialect of Ancient." She handed the tags over to Sheppard for him to examine.

"Artemis? Why is that familiar?" Sheppard held up the necklace looking at it carefully.

"Artemis was an ancient Greek goddess and she was called Diana by the Ancient Romans. She was the twin sister of Apollo and the goddess of the moon and the hunt." Weir trailed off as she noticed Sheppard's blank expression. "Coincidentally I've found there's an Ancient name, Artemisia. I wonder." Weir tapped a finger on her chin.

"You think she's some kind of Ancient?" Sheppard raised an eyebrow before passing the necklace back to Weir.

"No but perhaps a descendant of the Ancients. That would explain why she seems to be from a culture more advanced than the standard Pegasus galaxy inhabitant. We'll have to ask won't we?" Weir had a small smile on her face as she stared at the Ancient text. She didn't want to be too excited but the possibility of someone who might have knowledge of the Ancients or their technology was too much to resist.

"Don't get too excited she could just as easily be from a culture that could be incredibly dangerous and planning to destroy us." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder and went back to leaning against the wall.

"Let's hope it's the former," Weir smiled slightly and jingled the necklace in her hand.

* * *

Hours later Carson emerged wiping a hand along his forehead, at this point Weir and Sheppard had been joined by Teyla and McKay. Sighing Carson let his hands rest on his hips. "Well I managed to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damage to her lungs. Her right wrist turned out to be broken and I had to put a cast on it, the left needed to be tightly wrapped as well as her right knee. I was able to safely remove the glass shard and she had an older injury on her neck that I saw to. The next 24 hours will be crucial but she was healthy before the accident and I'm hopeful that she'll pull through."

Weir nodded and jingled the necklace in her hand again. She had been nervously jingling the necklace the entire time she had been waiting. "Did you find anything else that might give us a clue as to who she is?"

"Well a physical examination revealed a few scars, some tattoos. Her wrist right and a spot on her lower left back had more of that writing that's like Ancient. I took some photos so you can try and have them translated." Carson blew out a small breath and tried not to collapse. The surgery had been exhausting.

"That's good. I think whatever it is must have started out as Ancient but over time diverged. We might have to wait until she regains consciousness to get her to tell us what it means." Weir sighed and held out the necklace to Beckett. "Give that back to her. I want to try and establish some trust with her."

"Can we avoid any interrogations until we at least get her breathing on her own? I had to intubate her in the jumper and with the damage to her lungs it could be a week before I could take her off the machine." Carson crossed his arms over his chest feeling very protective of his very injured patient.

"Don't worry Carson we will give your patient plenty of time to heal. There's a lot I would like to find out from her." Weir nodded and looked at the others. "Keep me updated Carson."

Carson nodded and turned going back into the infirmary. The others slowly dispersed as well. Walking over to his newest patient he reached down and clipped the necklace back around her neck. Picking up the chart he quickly reviewed it and spoke softly to the unconscious pilot. "Alright love your vitals appear to be strong and holding steady. You keep fighting dear." Setting the chart back down he walked away to check on some other patients.

* * *

At first it was just the sound of beeping, then the heavy hiss made by the in and out of a mechanical breathing device. Her eyelids fluttered open and Artemis tried to move her head. There was no pain just the sweet feeling of numbness that had to be some pretty heavy-duty drugs. She tried to smack her lips together but there was something blocking her mouth. Slowly she lifted her left hand and whacked ineffectually at the tube down her throat. Groaning she tried to grasp at it but the splint prevented her fingers from bending far enough.

Suddenly there were medical technicians swarming over her and a very comforting voice reached her ears. Moving her eyes she immediately regretted it when a flashlight was shined in her eyes. Hands pulled her own hands away from the breathing tube.

"Now I'm going to need you to hold still love we need to check you over before we can pull out the tube. Your breathing appears to be much better though and your vitals are holding steady." Carson smiled down at the young lady. "Now am I correct to assume that your name is Artemis?"

Artemis just raised an eyebrow and tried to move a body part to signal a yes. Between the various bandages, the drugs and the machines she didn't have a lot of room to maneuver.

"Well Artemis my name is Dr. Carson Beckett. You might remember that we found you when your ship crashed. We brought you to our city and we've been looking after you. It's been about a week, I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to wake up ." Dr. Beckett smiled and shooed away the other members of the medical team.

Staring at the doctor Artemis tried to process what was being said. Her drug-addled brain wasn't really comprehending what was going on. The only thing that seemed to make any sense was that she wasn't in a colonial infirmary. But that didn't make any sense because she had no idea where else she could be.

"Now you just rest dear and when you're feeling up to it there are some people here who would like to talk to you." Carson nodded and patted her hand gently.

Struggling to remain conscious Artemis reached up her left hand and banged in gently on the breathing tube.

"Oh right well your breathing stats are good but the damage to your lung still has me worried so I want to wait a few days before I pull the tube out."

Nodding slowly Artemis felt herself slip away into unconsciousness the beeping of the machines still ringing in her ears.

* * *

When consciousness returned to her again the tube was out signaling to her that she had awoken at some point earlier. Rolling her head over to the side she stared at the monitor next to her head.

"So you're awake." It was a drawling lazy kind of voice and it came from the far side of Artemis head.

Turning her head again Artemis stared at a man who looked like he was in his thirties with spiky black hair and some light stubble. He was wearing a grey jacket with a black high collared shirt sitting in a chair next to the infirmary bed. He was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. Opening her mouth Artemis tried to respond but she just wound up croaking and then started coughing uncontrollably. Pain rocketed through her when her body convulsed radiating out from her chest and diaphragm. Alarms started going off and suddenly the little Doctor was rushing over.

"Major! What did you do?" Beckett moved between Sheppard and the bed offering water to his patient.

Artemis sucked on the straw and looked slowly between Beckett and Sheppard. Major, huh?

"Sorry Doc, I don't think she's quite up to talking yet." Sheppard stood up slowly shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well I could have told you that. Between having a tube down her throat for almost two weeks and the damage to her throat and lungs she's probably not going to be able to talk properly for a while yet." Beckett pulled the straw out of Artemis mouth not wanting her to drink too much water too fast.

"We need to talk to her Doc," Sheppard looked like he was going to say something else but was cut off by McKay interrupting him.

"And that's where my genius once again saves the day." Coming to a stop McKay held up a tablet that had a large keyboard on the screen. "All you need to do is hit the keys, type in your answer, hit enter and the tablet will speak for you. Its actually a very readily available technology back home it just didn't occur to us to use it." McKay nodded tapping his fingers on the tablet.

Beckett, Sheppard and Artemis just stared at McKay until he finally jumped forward laying the keyboard down on Artemis stomach. Twisting her head Artemis stared down at the keyboard.

"Rodney, Major, I don't think this is the best time for this. This is only the third time she's regained consciousness and I don't think we should be rushing her." Beckett laid a hand down on the bed.

"Where am I?" The crackly electronic voice made all three men turn their heads to look down at beaten up woman lying on the bed.

"You're in Atlantis, it's an ancient city," McKay bounced on the balls of his feet eager to respond. "Actually we wanted to ask you about that other language on those tags of yours."

"It's a dialect of the old language," the electronic voice sounded weird and typing with a single finger on her left hand was proving not to be particularly efficient.

"The old language? What's that? See the thing is this city was built by some ancient people who had some pretty advanced technology and their language looks an awful lot like the language they used." McKay rambled on the bouncing getting more noticeable.

"It was the language given to us by the Lords of Kobol," Artemis was starting to feel exhausted. All this one handed typing was proving to be more tiring than it should be.

"Lords of Kobol?" McKay started to look a bit skeptical at that point.

"The gods," Artemis let the tablet drop into her lap. She was slipping away again and the tablet felt too heavy in her hands.

"I think that's enough for now, my patient needs her rest." Carson reached down and lifted the tablet out of her lap setting it aside. "I'm going to ask you two politely to leave so please just go."

Nodding Sheppard turned and grabbed McKay's arm steering him out of the infirmary. Beckett sighed and turned back adjusting the monitors. He was worried about his patient. Quickly drawing some more blood he went to run some tests.

* * *

Weir joined Sheppard, McKay and Dr. Beckett in Beckett's office just off the infirmary. Their guest had been in the infirmary for just barely three weeks and was finally starting to show real signs of recovery. She was able to maintain consciousness for hours at a time and her voice seemed to be improving even though Carson still recommended that she use the computer to respond.

"So you said you had something to tell us," Weir crossed her arms over her chest and moved to stand closer to Sheppard.

"Yes you told me to keep you updated on our patient's condition. Her lungs are healing nicely as is the damage to her wrists and knee. I think next week we should start on physical therapy and get her up and moving around. Now I think she's well enough that you can talk to her properly but I don't want you to push her too much. When I ran her blood work a week ago I found that she has some sort of congenital problem that's slowly down her bodies ability to repair itself. Also, she did test positive for the Ancient Gene." Drawing a breath Carson stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So our theory that she was somehow descended from the Ancients is correct?" Weir's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Well I suspect she's as related to the Ancient as any of us are but she could just be an anomaly to really know I would have to do a sampling of her native population." Beckett shrugged his shoulders and turned leading the other three out into the infirmary. Walking over to the bed he smiled down at his patient. "Hello love Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard have come to talk to you since you're on the mend."

Artemis nodded slowly her eyes drifting slowly over the three people there to talk to her. She knew what the word talk really meant; it meant something closer to interrogation.

"Hello Artemis, I don't think we've formally met I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir," Weir stepped forward and reached out taking Artemis' left hand and shook it slowly. "This is Dr. McKay whom I heard you had already encountered and Major Sheppard the head of the military contingent of this city. There were just a few things that we wanted to ask you."

"Hi," Artemis hit the enter button on her little computer.

"I did have one question before you all started for her medical records," Beckett slid forward and Weir stepped aside for the Doctor. "How did you break your leg dear?"

"I tried to fly and instead I fell down a hill," Artemis typed the response on the computer and let the digital voice speak for her.

"Ah well, a common childhood malady." Beckett smiled and wandered away slowly to enter the information onto his computer. He stayed close enough so he could hear if his patient was in distress.

"You seem to have a problem with crashing," Sheppard shoved his hands slowly into his pockets leaning his head back a bit.

"Faulty equipment both times." Artemis quirked an eyebrow at Sheppard not impressed by his disdain. "Turns out it doesn't matter how fast you flap your arms."

Sheppard let out a small laugh at that flashing to a similar childhood experience where he ran around pretending his arms were wings.

"Well childhood injuries aside when you last spoke with Dr. McKay you said that the Lords of Kobol gave you the old language on your tags and your tattoos. I was wondering if you could elaborate on that." Dr. Weir smiled warmly and held up her own tablet obviously interested in taking notes.

"Do you want to know what the tattoos mean?" Artemis twisted her head slightly and tried to move herself into the best position for her to type and watch the others.

"That would definitely be a start. How about the one on your wrist?" Dr. Weir prepared to copy down what was going to be said.

Artemis paused for a moment before starting to type, "Ares said unto the tribe of the Bull you are my chosen and no matter what hardships may be heaped upon you I shall always give you strength."

"And Ares is one of the Lords of Kobol?" Weir typed quickly not wanting to miss this.

"Yes, there are 12."

"Hm. And the one on your back?" Dr. Weir looked hopefully at Artemis.

"Reaching their destination they turned their gaze to the stars and in that moment knew they were not alone for their brothers were painted in the heavens." Artemis let her eyes slip shut for a moment before hitting enter on the keyboard. Typing longer messages was still difficult even with her wrist feeling better and having more fingers at her disposal.

"Painted in the heavens?" McKay couldn't hide his disdain. He had hoped for an intelligent scientific discussion but it was just turning into a theological nightmare.

"It's a metaphor," Artemis hit enter quickly not liking McKay's tone.

"Obviously. Look have you ever heard of the Ancients? We tried to talk about this before but you passed out on me. So, what do you know about them?" McKay tapped his fingers on his leg feeling very impatient.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at McKay and tried not to type anything too rude. "The only ancient people I know of are the Lords."

"Well that's just great, you two have fun talking about gods and magic. I'm going back to real science stuff." McKay turned and stomped out of the infirmary. He had hoped to get some real information but two seconds with the tattooed wonder back there had proven that she was just another Pegasus Ancient worshipper.

"We have atheists too," Artemis added it as a final parting shot at McKay.

"So your people don't universally believe in this Lords?" Dr. Weir pulled up a chair and moved closer to the bed.

"No. Some believe more than others and some don't believe at all. "

"Now the language in your tattoos you said was the old language, can you explain that more?" Dr. Weir rested her hands on the tablet.

"Its one of three dialects of the original language of our people. Our common language has changed since then," Artemis was really getting frustrated with the typing device but she didn't have much choice.

"So your people once spoke a common language?" Dr. Weir wanted to make sure she understood completely.

"On Kobol when we lived together, then the language splintered but we kept a common language and its now the language we all use. The old languages are saved for religion and matters of state." That was about as long as Artemis wanted to type. She was going to have to come up with a more creative way to type things.

"So your people lived together as one and then split apart. Where are they now?" Dr. Weir tried to put the question as gently as she could.

"Gone." Artemis leaned her head back really not wanting to go down this line of questioning.

"Gone where?" Sheppard stepped forward slowly. This was finally getting interesting.

"Destroyed by our own hubris."

While not completely true it was how Artemis felt about the whole thing. And granted the Pegasus might still be out there but she didn't want to go back to it and it was possible it could have been destroyed by now. If they could destroy billions of people in mere minutes then within a few weeks the Cylons should have no trouble destroying one Battlestar. They probably wouldn't even have to do much work given the way the crew was killing each other off.

"What does that mean exactly?" Sheppard didn't like the sound of that. That could mean access to technology that could be very unsettling.

"We were the masters of our own destruction." Artemis was trying very hard to dodge a straight answer and to just stop talking about it all together. This was dredging up too many painful thoughts.

"Can you be anymore specific?" Weir cut Sheppard off before he could ask.

"We created the thing that destroyed us."

Sheppard and Weir shared a look instantly thinking of the Hoffans. The flaming ship seemed to make a lot more sense all of a sudden.

"Do you know to build that thing?" Sheppard turned his head and looked at Artemis more carefully.

As the swelling went down and her facial lacerations healed her features were becoming more apparent. She had to be in her late 20's but there was something unsettling about the look in her eyes. People in their 20's shouldn't have looks like that about them but it was a look everyone was starting to get used to ever since they met the Wraith.

Artemis shook head, "No." The computer voice seemed definite.

"So you are the last of your people?" Dr. Weir said it quietly horrified at that thought.

"Guess so." Artemis typed in the offhand answer and shrugged a shoulder.

"I would like to try and learn from you as much as we can about your people. If we can get a record of your people and their culture than they can live on through that." Dr. Weir sounded almost excited about the prospect.

Artemis just stared at Dr. Weir. Her time so far in this city had taught her a few things and one of those was that it was filled with two types of people scientists and soldiers. She didn't really know if she wanted to share the history of her people with either one. The soldiers would freak out over the whole Cylon thing and the scientists would scorn how deeply religion was tied to her culture. Sure not everyone believed but it had permeated the culture enough that pretty much everyone had a certain level of knowledge regarding the Gods.

Nodding slowly Dr. Weir tapped her fingers on her tablet not sure what to say next. "Well, maybe we should try something else. Why don't you tell us about you?" Smiling Weir shifted her body to try and look friendlier.

"Like what?" Artemis wasn't exactly sure what she should tell these people. Self-preservation was telling her not to tell them she was a soldier.

"How about something about your family?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes and turned his back on Weir and the injured pilot. He still wasn't completely sure that Artemis people didn't post a threat but it was looking less and less likely.

"Never had much family."

"Your mother? Your father?" Dr. Weir hoped that getting Artemis to talk about her family would get her to talk about other aspects of her people. She still believed that Artemis people had Ancient secrets that maybe they weren't aware of themselves.

"No father, not close to my mother."

"Everyone has a father," There was a tone of disbelief in Weir's voice.

"Never met him."

"What about siblings?" This was not going at all well, it seemed that family only made Artemis less communicative.

"Nope."

"Aunts, uncles, cousins?" Weir was getting a bit desperate at this point.

"My mother was an orphan."

"Alright," Nodding slowly Weir looked over at Sheppard. "Major do you have any questions for our visitor?"

"Just one really, are your people a threat to Atlantis?" Sheppard moved closer staring at Artemis.

Artemis stared back at Sheppard and typed on her tablet. "No." It was the truth, the Cylons were not her people and if they came here then she would be more forthcoming.

A sudden beeping made everyone turn their heads and Beckett bustle back into the infirmary. Pausing at the monitor Carson checked over the readouts.

"Ok everyone I think that's enough chatting for today. You're exhausting my patient and I don't like these blood pressure readouts. Now go on," Carson waved a hand and popped his stethoscope in his ear.

With a soft goodbye Weir left with Sheppard trailing after her still staring at the pilot. There was something about Artemis that just bugged him. Beckett was already moving around listening to her heart and checking her vitals.

* * *

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

* * *

"Ok love now I want you to try and stand," Beckett scooted back from the bed trying to encourage his patient to stand.

After nearly five weeks of expert medical care, if he did say so himself, Artemis was finally starting to really recover. He was comfortable now with how her wounds were healing that her felt she should get started on her physical therapy. Having spent over a month in a bed and the damage to the ligaments in her knee she needed to get up and start moving around. If she didn't resume normal movement her muscles were going to start experiencing some degradation and the exercise would help with blood flow and the healing process.

Her throat still being something of a problem Artemis just gave the Doctor a wary look and turned her body letting her legs hang over the edge of the cot. They had disconnected her from all the wires and tubes that used to stick out of her body so she could easily move around. Letting her feet touch the ground she leveraged herself up slowly.

Turning around Carson grabbed a pair of crutches and held them prepared to give them to Artemis. "Now I want you to use these crutches to help keep the strain off your knee for a little bit longer. This will stretch your torso some though so try to move in short bursts resting frequently. We don't want you tearing all those lovely stitches."

Rolling her eyes Artemis took the crutches from Carson. She was familiar with crutches; they had give to her when she broke her leg as a kid. Letting the crutches rest in her armpits she scooted forward slowly. Her whole body rebelled at the pain of the movement. The doctor had stopped giving her hard-core drugs and was now only administering oral medications in a much more controlled fashion. All along her line of stitches up the center of her torso the skin burned and rebelled against the movement. Her knee seemed like a minor ache in comparison.

"Good, good, now I want you to follow the loop that takes you out of the infirmary around the center of the tower and back to the infirmary. Take breaks whenever you feel like you need it, we don't want you hurting yourself further." Beckett patted Artemis on the arm gently and moved to take care of another patient.

Lifting her head Artemis took in the two guys holding guns waiting at the infirmary doors. Moving forward slowly she exited the infirmary turning her head slightly to see the guys turn. Apparently the boys with the big guns were going to be her new friends. Turning her body slowly she began to scoot down the hall. The majority of her weight was on her left leg and her right leg dragged somewhat ineffectually along the ground. Behind her Artemis could hear the heavy clomp of the guards boots. Shifting her shoulders she tried to let the crutches carry the brunt of her weight but shape of the crutch in her armpits was uncomfortable and made it difficult for her to move forward.

Moving down the hallway at sort of an odd little hopping gait she made it barely ten feet before she had to stop again. The guards behind her came to a sudden clopping stop whenever she did. Turning her head slightly she eyed the guys standing behind her. They seemed to be looking everywhere but at her. Rolling her eyes she started hopping again. She didn't really think guards were necessary but obviously someone thought they were. It was probably that Major. The others who had dropped by to see her had been scientists of some kind and they all wanted to know about her people.

When she got to the end of the hallway there was a sort of turn that proved to a bit more difficult to maneuver around. Turns on her crutches weren't that easy. She had to turn her entire body before she could move forward. With her body now pointed at the straight point of the turn of the hallway she scooted forward the pain in her chest screaming at the motion. She could push through the pain though. She always pushed through the pain. Pain was the bodies' way of telling you something was wrong and she already knew that something was wrong and why so she just had to ignore the pain. She made it around the curve of the hallway before her breathing became slightly labored. Pausing she let people move around her. A soft cough from behind her made Artemis turn her head.

"Um, Ma'am the doctor did say you should take breaks," The soldier coughed nervously shifting the stunner in his arms. He could see how labored her movements were and it made him uncomfortable to have to follow her around with a stunner.

Giving the soldier a dark look Artemis turned her head back around and tried to focus on moving forward. It hurt but she needed to get moving. If they were taking her off the drugs then it no longer meant any sweet drug induced dream free nights of sleep. As she became more lucid the dreams returned and she needed something to keep her occupied. If she couldn't jog hobbling around the outside of the infirmary would have to do. Rolling her shoulders back she started moving forward again the crutches creaking slightly under the effort.

Occasionally people would stop and stare as she moved past them. Obviously she must be quite a sight either that or the news of a strange visitor had reached everyone's ears. Well she had been there for a month and if the way gossip spread on a battlestar was anything to go by probably everyone knew about her by now. Lifting her head she stared at the strange architecture of the city. There was something oddly familiar about it. Looking out one of the many windows she stared at the cityscape. When she turned her head just slightly it sort of reminded her of parts of Caprica city.

Sighing she turned her head away from the view and went back to her hobbling walk. Eventually she made it all the way around to the next curve and back onto the straight away that would lead her to the infirmary. Picking up her pace she began to move a bit more quickly back towards the infirmary and a nice bed to lie down in. She hadn't taken a real break since she started moving and her whole body was desperate to have a real break. Her breathing was starting to become a bit labored. The giant piece of glass to the lungs had done a lot more damage than she wanted to admit.

Making it back to the infirmary she hobbled back in and to her bed. Letting out a soft gasp of relief she let the crutches out from under her arms. Turning her body she eyed the infirmary bed dubiously not completely sure she could hop up onto it.

"Here Ma'am," the overly helpful guard moved forward and held out a hand ready to help Artemis onto the bed.

Artemis glowered at the guard. She should be able to do this. Getting back into a bed was not a momentous accomplishment and she could do it herself. She waved off his hand and pushed away the crutches. She hopped closer to the bed and leaned her left hand on the bed. Her right wrist being in a cast had provided a number of challenges already and she didn't want to put any extra weight on it. The guard continued to hover nearby obviously desperate to help.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Carson's voice echoed across the infirmary as the little man marched over to where Artemis was. "Young lady were you trying to get into that bed on your own?"

Quirking an eyebrow Artemis tried to appear unphased by Carson's shouting. She had yet to figure out why the little man insisted on calling her young lady when she was pretty sure he wasn't that much older than she was.

"There is a very nice young man who has put down his gun standing right here let him help you. You're going to tear your stitches and injure your wrist further if you don't accept some help." Carson moved around her waving a hand at the guard to help. Together the guard and Carson helped Artemis hoist herself up onto the bed. Taking away her crutches Carson stood at a distance.

"Now don't even think about getting out of this bed. You got back here much too fast which means you didn't take breaks like I told you to. You need to rest or you'll never heal properly," Carson's voice took on a soft chiding tone. There was a tone of caring that clearly came through in his voice.

With a childish lift of the eyebrows Artemis lay back against the pillows. Reaching out her left hand she grabbed the tablet she had been given and started to read. Dr. Weir had given her a tablet that had a translation guide for the Ancient language. She wanted Artemis to find similarities between her peoples own ancient languages and the language of the Ancients. Mostly though Artemis was just memorizing the Ancient language.

Carson leaned around and stared at the tablet Artemis was using, "Learning Ancient are we?"

Artemis nodded her head and hit a button for the next page of text.

"Did Dr. Weir give you that?" Carson was obviously asking questions he knew the answer to but he was always trying to draw his patient into conversation. He wanted to get to know the girl better but she was proving to be rather resistant in that respect.

Nodding again Artemis began to poke away at the tablet again. Languages had never been easy for her but she liked a good challenge.

"Have you been able to find any similarities between the Ancients languages and any of your peoples languages?" Turning his head Carson tried to look more carefully at Artemis tablet.

Artemis just quirked an eyebrow at Carson before going back to her tablet. She was not going to give into Carson's little try and get to know the new girl game.

"Oh come on dear you need to use your voice a little bit. You lungs need physical therapy just as much as any other part of your body." Carson waved a finger at Artemis with a little smile on his face.

Letting out a soft laughing noise Artemis laid her tablet down against her legs. Her sounded like a croaking frog when she finally opened her mouth. "Dr. Beckett I really don't want to talk."

Smiling Carson turned around and pulled up a chair. Sitting down next to Artemis bed he let his hands rest gently on the mattress. "Now come on love everyone needs to talk now and again. Surely there are things you're dying to tell us. Perhaps about yourself, your people, your mother?"

"The last thing I want to talk about is my mother." Artemis picked back up her tablet trying to avoid Carson's yearning eager eyes.

"You can't have had that bad a relationship. You know my mother and I get on quite well. Maybe if you talked to me about why you two had problems?" Carson leaned forward eagerness in his voice.

"My mother, like the rest of my people is dead. There's no point in talking about my problems with her."

"Maybe you can share some happy memories of her with me. Talk about the good times you two must have had together," Carson was trying not to sound like he was prying but that he was genuinely interested.

"We didn't have good times," Artemis turned back on the tablet and flipped it to the next page of information.

"Alright, obviously your mother is not the best subject for discussion. Are there any happy times that you can remember?"

Sighing Artemis turned off the tablet again. "Doctor, there was a time in my life when I thought one person dying was the worst thing ever and then," She paused for a minute trying to think of the best way to word what she wanted to say without giving anything away, "there was an equipment malfunction and ten people I knew died at once and I thought that was the worst thing ever and then in the space of about five minutes almost all of my people were wiped out. Now, I'm having a hard time remembering anything happy because I really can't get past that fact. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'd rather just be left alone."

Carson nodded slowly, "Ok dear, I'll leave you alone for now but I do think you should talk to someone. Tell your story."

"Dr. Beckett this isn't your city, the technology here isn't yours, you're using the building blocks of someone else's society. You didn't have to suffer for the knowledge or have to face any of the consequences, my people made a similar mistake. The technologies we used to destroy ourselves were gleamed from knowledge that was handed to our ancestors. We didn't suffer from our mistakes until they wiped us out. Until you prove to me that your people are incapable of making the same mistakes, which I find very unlikely, I'm not telling you anything about my people. "

Carson took a deep breath and patted Artemis arm gently before getting up and slowly walking away. Artemis words were weighing heavily on him.

* * *

"So I hear Artemis is up and about?" Dr. Weir smiled at Carson from behind her desk. She hit another part of her tablet before laying it down.

"Yeah, I find that somewhat unsettling," Sheppard was sitting in one of Weir's chairs rocking slowly back and forth.

"Well her body is healing well but it's her mind that I worry about. She may not seem that way but she's obviously depressed." Carson waved his arms out and slowly sank down into the other chair.

"The loss of your entire people would undoubtedly cause a great deal of depression." Weir leaned forward slowly and linked her fingers together.

"Its more then that. From what she's told me there was some sort of initial catastrophe and then the others were killed off."

"How do you know that? Did she actually tell you what happened?" Sheppard spun his chair to look over at Carson.

"She told me something, she said her people died all in about the space of five minutes and that the technology that killed them came from knowledge handed to her ancestors." Carson looked down at his hands not comfortable repeating what Artemis had said. He did find a certain amount of truth in her words, especially considering McKay's god complex.

"You think the Ancients taught her people some of their knowledge before they ascended?" Dr. Weir looked Carson over carefully reading discomfort in the man's body language.

"I'm not going to speculate. I can only tell you what she's told me. Dr. Heightmeyer thinks she's suffering from survivor's guilt as well as some form of posttraumatic stress disorder. If we push her she's likely to just shut down on us completely. I think her willingness to learn the Ancient language is a good sign. We should ease her into talking to us about her people, let her share her people's languages with us and then try to get more from her. Dr. Heightmeyer and I agree that if we push her she'll shut down completely."

"It keeps coming back to the same thing for me, do we have any idea what killed her people and is it a threat to us?" Sheppard waved his hands and rocked around in his chair.

"No, but I think it might have been some sort of nuclear device. In addition to her congenital problem I have found signs of damage to her body that could have been caused by exposure to radiation." Carson held up the tablet he had in his lap that revealed the small amounts of damage to Artemis internal organs due to the radiation poisoning. "Now she obviously received some level of treatment for it but its done lasting damage."

"Well I'd suggest she came from the Genii but they don't have any sort of ships." Sheppard bounced one of his legs on the floor. He didn't like the idea of another people building nuclear devices underground.

"Perhaps a similar culture, a massive mistake with a nuclear device they were building could have easily wiped them out and the resulting fall out would have been horrific. It would also explain why she's reluctant to talk about anything. If her people were equally secretive she's not going to want to share anything even with all of them dead." Dr. Weir looked down at the read out on the tablet before handing it back to Carson.

Carson nodded, "Yes that's what I was thinking as well."

"It still makes me uncomfortable having her here. Until we're sure she's not a threat I'm leaving the security detail on her." Sheppard nodded at Weir and Carson before rising from his seat. "I think she and I need to have another talk though."

"Major I must caution you. Don't push her too hard. We have no idea how she'll react if she's stressed any further. She could have a complete breakdown," Carson's eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll be careful. I can be diplomatic when I need to be." John shrugged his shoulders and refrained from pointing out that the last time he had tried to be diplomatic they found the Amish like Genii were really building nuclear weapons.

Weir and Carson shared a look before they both went back to their work. With a definite nod Sheppard left Weir's office and went to go get some other work done before he went to talk to the pilot. He still hadn't gotten use to calling her Artemis, something about people named after Greek gods made him uneasy. There were enough people with god complexes running around this city that they didn't need someone actually named after a god running around with one.

* * *

_Leaning her head back against the glass partition Artemis stared at the blank wall in front of her. Pulling her legs up she let her arms rest on her knees. Behind her she could hear a chain clinking._

_"So I get the whole making centurions look like people. It makes sense. It's a good strategy. Giant metal robots with gun arms and glowing red eyes aren't exactly designed for stealth. So if you want to destroy a people from the inside out making yourself look like them is a good way to go about it but why be so detailed about it?" Turning her head slightly Artemis leaned her head back against the partition more. Her cheek pressed against the warm glass behind her. "You have all your functioning female parts. I mean I get having some of the more delicate girly parts, makes the ruse more believable but why do you have ovaries? What could a machine possibly want with ovaries?"_

_There was rustling and clinking behind the partition. The sound of something wet sliding across the floor and finally the thunk of a body leaning against the partition. "You want to ask me about my ovaries?" Gina's voice gurgled slightly from the blood in her lungs._

_"Yeah, I want to ask you about your ovaries." Artemis tapped her fingers on her knees in a slow steady pattern._

_"And what would knowing about my ovaries tell you?" Gina's voice sounded crackling and harsh._

_"Might help me understand you more. I mean I understand the whole teenage angst I hate my parents thing so I'm going to wipe out my creators but there are some inconsistencies in your thought process."_

_"You actually want to understand me? I thought you just wanted me to suffer. Isn't that what you told me? That you wanted me to suffer for everyone who had died aboard this ship as a direct result of my actions?" The reply was practically hissed out._

_Turning her body slightly Artemis stared directly into the beaten and bloody face of the cylon spy. Her stomach curled and her throat clenched. She felt the uncontrollable urge to vomit at the sight in front of her but she didn't want to let on. "I want to know why you feel the need to have ovaries? Why would machines want to have babies? Because that's what you are you're machines, very fancy machines."_

_"No, we're more than that. We're people, we are just as human as you are." Gina brought her hands up dragging a finger down the side of her face. "Just as human as the men who have done this to me."_

_"Well then you're a sociopath. After all only a sociopath could eat dinner with someone, smile at them and make conversation and then plot their complete and utter destruction." Artemis pushed off the glass rising slowly._

_Gina just smiled and turned her head watching Artemis get up. "A sociopath, really? Well aren't you enlightened. Just remember Major you created us. We're your sociopathic children." Her smile slowly grew darker and her hand reached up towards Artemis._

With a croaking gasp Artemis shot up in the infirmary bed. Her chest burned at the sudden jarring motion and forced her to collapse down against the pillows. Coughing she pressed a hand to her chest and rub her cheek against the pillows. This is why she stopped sleeping in the first place. She had to get out of this bed. Rolling her body she felt her feet hit the ground. Reaching out her hands she groped for the crutches next to the bed. Swinging her body onto them she began to hop out of the infirmary. She needed to move. She couldn't lie in that bed anymore.

Forcing herself to move even with the pain burning a path from her throat down to her belly button she kept hobbling along on the crutches. Swinging her leg forward she kept the weight off her knee and inched slowly along the floor. The more she moved the more frustrated she became. She wasn't moving fast enough. She needed to run. She needed to get away from all of it. With a groan of frustration she threw aside the crutches and lowered her leg. Pain shot up into her hip when she tried to put weight on the damaged knee.

Closing her eyes she drew a few deep breaths and pushed aside. Slowly she began to move forward again one foot in front of the other. She needed to move, she needed to run. Her bandaged leg felt like someone had hooked a weight into her knee and it was being dragged down. With a limping walk she made it to the curve that led around the exterior of the infirmary. Finally making it to the straightaway again Artemis let out a pained whimper and leaned against the wall. She wanted to keep going, she had to keep going but the pain in her body was just too great.

Smacking her right hand against the wall she heard the crinkle made by the material of the cast. She just wanted to hit something, to run as far and as fast as she could, to scream out her frustrations. She was a prisoner in her own body and it was the worse sort of torture that she could imagine. Leaning her forehead against the wall she tried to get her breathing under control and push the pain down so she could start moving again. She stayed there not moving for what felt like hours in her own mind but was probably only mere minutes.

"You know, I think you lost something," the sardonic voice of Major Sheppard drifted over to Artemis.

Turning her head slightly Artemis stared over at Sheppard who was holding up her crutches.

"Trying to make a run for it?" Sheppard walked forward slowly swinging the crutches.

"I don't think I'm running anywhere any time soon." Artemis replied with a rough voice.

"You seem to be trying." Pausing a foot or so from Artemis, Sheppard let himself lean on the crutches.

"I find a night time jog relaxing," Artemis turned her body slowly so her back was leaning against the wall.

"You've been on bed rest the past month what could you need to relax from?" Sheppard let himself swing around gently on the crutches.

"Apparently I'm suffering from post traumatic stress disorder which means I have a severe form of depression. I'm trying to relax from that." Artemis lifted her right hand and considered the cast. The tips of her fingers were just visible past the plaster.

"You don't seem to me to be the type who lets a little thing like depression get to you," Sheppard swung his legs up letting his arm pits rest on the crutches.

"And you know me so well," Artemis drawled out the words and shifted her body so her weight was off her injured leg.

"No actually I don't know you at all which is part of the problem." Sheppard stopped swinging and got off the crutches leaning them against the wall. "Except maybe that your people built a nuclear device and killed themselves. Are you capable of building a nuclear bomb?"

"Well maybe if I had six months, the materials and a really good instruction manual. I've always been very good at following instructions," Artemis nodded her head at Sheppard.

Sheppard let out a snort of disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to make you tell me your peoples deep dark secrets what I need from you is something honest, something that lets me believe that you're not a threat to this whole city."

Artemis stared at Sheppard for a few minutes considering him. Taking a deep breath she thought very carefully through what she wanted to say.

"My people have a saying, this has all happened before and it will all happen again. It relates to the circular nature of action in the universe, that people are doomed to repeat their mistakes because as time passes we forget the lessons we've learned. When the wound heals the memory of the pain eventually fades and we're doomed to injure ourselves again." Artemis leaned her head back farther letting her eyes turn towards the ceiling.

"Long ago when we lived with the gods, there was a great catastrophe and we had to leave that world. During that time there were thirteen tribes of my people, twelve went together to a new life and the thirteenth went off in another direction. These twelve tribes associated themselves with twelve distinct constellations, symbols of the tribes, and when the thirteenth reached their new world they found it to be a place where all twelve constellations were visible. That's what the tattoo on my back means." She paused for a moment her lips feeling dry and cracked. Slowly she licked her lips trying to get some moisture back on them.

"That's not exactly what I meant by honest," Sheppard shifted closer. "It's a nice story though."

Artemis just smiled and shook her head, "I wasn't finished yet. When I was in school the only science I really liked was astronomy. So for my final project I used the quote and the story behind it to explain how as long as you knew the time of year and the exact time you could find your place anywhere on our world at night you just had to look to the heavens. You were never alone because your brothers could always lead you home. Now that knowledge is useless to me, that project rendered meaningless because my home is uninhabitable. My world and all my people reduced to ash."

Sheppard look down at the floor feeling slightly ashamed. Clearing his throat he tucked his hands into his pockets, "What about this thirteenth tribe, maybe we could help you find them?"

Artemis gave Sheppard a long look from underneath her lashes before rolling her head away. "Its just a story Major. One gleamed from a prophecy no less. I believe in the Lords of Kobol because of how I was raised and they give me comfort, as do my traditions. A mythical thirteenth tribe on a far away world is too much of a stretch even for me."

"How were you raised? Deeply religious single Mom?" Sheppard didn't mean to sound callous with his questions but he wanted to know more. He was feeling more comfortable about the whole thing but she still was nowhere near as forthcoming as Teyla.

"No. At the age of five my mother enrolled me in the Ares Academy, finest education on the whole planet, it also had year round boarding. Originally it had started out as a religious school purely for the education of the priesthood but had over time become more secular. It still had a very heavy emphasis on the religious aspect. Services every day, being taught the old languages, having to memorize entire sections of the sacred scrolls. Fun stuff." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and coughed gently. Reaching up a hand she rubbed it gently over the bandages on her chest. The nurses had kindly provided her with a clean pair of scrubs today so the giant bandage that encompassed her entire torso was covered.

"So you were a priestess of Ares?" Sheppard raised his eyebrow slowly looking Artemis over. She was a thin, taller than average woman and didn't exactly look like what he expected from an alien priestess.

"No," Artemis laughed softly and then groaned when her stitches objected to the movement of her diaphragm. She didn't like this line of questioning though. These people were already following her around with guns the last thing she needed to do was tell them she used to be a soldier. "Are you feeling more comfortable Major, have I told you something honest?" She gave him a long slow considering look.

"Yeah, but I still think you're holding back from me." Sheppard tucked his hands into his pockets rocking on his heels gently.

"I am and I will always hold things back from you. You'll just have to accept that," Artemis could feel the energy draining from her body. The effort to heal her many injuries continued to limit the amount of time she could actually spend awake even with her insomnia.

"I've never been very good at just accepting things." Turning his body Sheppard let himself lean back against the wall next to Artemis.

Artemis grinned her eyes slipping shut. "Then I think you've made a very serious error in your career choice Major. Last time I checked military service was all about accepting things."

Sheppard open his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off by an angry shout.

"Oh good lord! What are you doing out of your bed at this hour?" Carson came rushing over his lab coat trailing after him like a cape. "I was just on my way to go to bed myself and I went to check on you and you were gone." Buzzing around Carson begun to check Artemis' body, lifting her scrubs to make sure her stitches hadn't started oozing yet.

"I was doing my physical therapy just liked you wanted," Artemis rolled her eyes and let Carson do all his poking.

"I find that very doubtful and what were you doing Major?" Carson turned his eyes on Sheppard flashing him a dark look.

"Just talking," Sheppard shrugged his shoulders.

"This is hardly the time for an interrogation. If you're not careful girl you're going to permanently damage that knee of yours and you should thank your lucky stars that you aren't riddled with broken bones. It's a bloody miracle that you didn't break all of your ribs and your spine when you shot out of that ship like a bloody rocket." Carson's mutterings grew more incomprehensible as he kneeled down pulling up Artemis pant leg to check on the knee in question.

Artemis turned her head to look at Sheppard who just smiled back at her. Carson rose from the ground and grabbed the crutches thrusting them at Artemis.

"Alright missy you are going to hobble yourself back to the infirmary this instant and get into that bed." Carson took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot as he waited for Artemis to get a move on.

With a small roll of her eyes Artemis began to make her way back to the infirmary. Carson trailed behind her his breathing coming out in angry huffs. Behind him Sheppard followed at a more sedate pace. When they reached the infirmary Sheppard and Carson helped Artemis back onto her cot. Carson continued to fuss around Artemis like a mother hen making sure she was tucked in before placing the crutches out of easy reach.

"Now I want you to actually stay in this bed young lady. I can't have you up and wandering about and tearing your stitches. The only good thing I can say about the Major having his goons follow you around is at least if you become injured there's someone near by to radio for me." Carson waved a finger at her before walking off. He got about three feet before he turned around and pointed an accusatory finger at Sheppard. "And don't you go bothering my patient."

Reaching over Artemis pulled her tablet into her lap and began to actively ignore Sheppard as Beckett finally walked away. Sheppard lingered by her bedside bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"So got anything else you want to tell me?" Sheppard looked down at Artemis who seemed focused on her tablet. When she didn't respond after about a minute he leaned down to see what was on the tablet. "What are you working on?"

"Learning Ancient, trying to find the similarities between it and my peoples languages." Artemis kept avoiding looking at Sheppard and focused on the tablet. She had already given him and Carson more information than she had ever planned to give them.

"That's exciting." Sheppard could hardly keep the boredom out of his voice. He hadn't really been on board with the whole let Artemis learn Ancient plan either. It seemed like a bad idea to teach a stranger how to access their database.

"It keeps me occupied," Artemis hit a button on the tablet making it flip the page.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sheppard looked around and noticed that the rest of the infirmary was pretty dark.

"Can't sleep with you standing over me now can I?" Artemis didn't even spare Sheppard a glance. They had had their big sharing moment and she wanted him gone.

"I think you're not going to sleep even if I leave," Sheppard shifted his weight slightly.

"And why does that matter to you? I'm not going to destroy your city Major, I can barely make it out of the infirmary, you're all safe from me for at least tonight." Artemis stared at a series of symbols something eerily familiar about them though she couldn't quite place from where.

With a small laugh Sheppard turned away slightly, "Well you have a good night then."

"Good night Major," Artemis waved the hand that was wrapped in the cast at Sheppard.

* * *

"Ok, now I think we can unwrap that left wrist of yours," Beckett gestured for Artemis to sit down at the examination table.

Lifting her wrist Beckett slowly begun to unwrap it pulling away the medical tape and metal struts that had held her hand steady to keep it straight so it could heal fully. Picking up his scanner Beckett ran it slowly over her left wrist before moving to her right wrist.

"Well your left wrist has healed very nicely and your right seems to be coming along very nicely. I think another week or two and we'll be able to take the cast off. Your knee is still troubling for me so I want to leave it wrapped for a bit longer and after that I want you to wear an orthopedic bandage." Carson nodded seriously as he recorded his findings on her chart.

"What about my chest?" Artemis gestured at the giant bandages around her chest. The whole changing of the bandages thing was probably the must unpleasant part of her day. She had lived on battlestars for years and was used to zero privacy but somehow this place seemed so much more open than a battlestar crew quarters or locker room.

"The wound caused by the glass shard and the internal bleeding is still worrisome to me. Your lungs are healing well even though they show some signs of damage from cigarettes," Carson paused and gave Artemis a very pointed look. "Your body is healing itself slowly. Your congenital defect is part of the problem. Your body doesn't produce red blood cells in a normal fashion as a result your blood doesn't replenish itself in an expedient enough manner. Do you know if such a problem is common among your people?"

"Its pretty much limited to my tribe but I have heard about it occurring amongst other tribes." Artemis shrugged slightly.

"So you were aware of it?" Carson turned away from his computer completely looking at Artemis carefully.

"Yes but it really was only a problem that time I broke my leg. They were worried about the blood supply in my leg." Artemis lifted up her left hand and slowly examined it. She curled and uncurled her fingers having missed the feeling of not having her hands tightly bound.

"Do your people have a name for it?" Carson moved back to his computer prepared to type away excitedly again.

"Yes, it was caused by exposure to a naturally occurring element. We eventually worked out the problem but the defect had already worked its way into the population." Artemis flexed and wiggled her fingers enjoying the stretch in her fingers.

"Can you elaborate at all?" Carson kept typing trying not to look too hopeful.

"I could but I'm not going to. Can I go?" Artemis jerked her thumb towards the exit of the infirmary. These days she was starting to take longer and longer walks.

Sighing Carson nodded and waved a hand letting Artemis go. Lowering herself off the examination table Artemis grabbed the nearby crutches and scooted off. Carson had told her that soon she was going to be allowed to graduate to a cane. The thought of a cane had sent Artemis eyebrow almost into convulsions. Making it out into the hallway Artemis began to start her circuit around the infirmary. When the familiar clomping of boots sounded behind her she almost smiled.

"Still with me boys?" Artemis didn't even bother to look behind her just keep hopping forward.

"Yes ma'am" Private Harting responded quickly, this detail still left him with a sour taste in his mouth. Trailing someone who was for all intensive purposes a cripple with stunners seemed a little bit like kicking a dog when its down.

"Wanna race?" Artemis turned her head slightly her lips quirking up a bit.

"I think you'd lose ma'am," Sergeant Winston spoke up.

"You would think that." Swinging her body a bit faster she began to move just a little more efficiently on her crutches.

She tried to avoid making the same mistake that she had when she was a kid. During that particular adventure with crutches she had swung her entire body up until its was parallel with the ground, accidentally let go and had fallen the two feet to the ground cracking her cast. The good brother who was in charge of the academy infirmary had not been happy with her after that one.

"There you are!" The grating voice of Rodney McKay sounded from behind Artemis.

Turning her body slightly she just stared as McKay hurried towards her.

"I have been looking all over this city for you, for an invalid you're very hard to track down." McKay came to a stop just in front of the guards his breath huffing in and out.

Artemis and her guards shared a look before turning their heads slightly to look at the door to the infirmary. "Yes, I have cleverly been avoiding you by never moving more than a few feet away from the infirmary."

With a dramatic eye roll McKay waved an angry hand at her. "Well come with me." Spinning around McKay wandered off in a huff.

After sharing another look with her guards Artemis started to hop after McKay. "Come on boys, apparently we're desperately needed."

Her guards laughed slightly and followed along after her. With McKay in the lead they formed a sort of strange caravan to the labs. Reaching the lab there was a lot of debris spread out across a table. Various scientists were cleaning it and cataloging it.

McKay came to a sudden stop spinning around to face Artemis. "So this," he gestured at the debris. "Is the remains of that flaming wreck you called a ship. We went back to that backwater planet you crashed on and brought back the remaining pieces. Currently we're going through the pieces and are trying to identify whats what and what function they served."

"And?" Artemis stared at the pieces of the broken raptor and wondered if anything that actually served a real purpose was still there.

"We need you to tell us whatever you can, which I doubt will be much, about your ship." McKay waved a finger at the broken pieces.

"No." Artemis nodded at McKay and turned her body moving out of the lab.

"What do you mean no?" McKay shouted after Artemis his voice taking on a distinct whining tone. He began to follow after her. "You just can't say, no!"

"Yes I can. What part of I'm not going to share any information about the technology of my people do none of you seem to understand? Sure the occasional entertaining anecdotes and information on our language but no technology. The last thing you people need is access to more technology that you didn't have to develop yourself." Artemis gave McKay what she hoped was a serious intimidating glare.

"Oh well that's just ridiculous. Just because your people apparently blew themselves up doesn't mean we will, we invented nukes over 50 years ago and we haven't blown ourselves up." McKay waved a hand at Artemis back as she started to move away.

When she heard what McKay said she paused. Slowly she let her crutches fall away before turning around and hopping towards McKay with a dark look on her face. As she moved closer McKay slowly began to back up not liking the look on her face. The guards stepped back having no problem if she all of a sudden decided to slug McKay. Backing McKay against the wall Artemis glared down at him.

"I'm only going to tell you this one thing Doctor," she drawled out the word 'doctor'. "McKay. You know nothing about my people and you never will. I won't waste my breath trying to actually make you feel bad because as far as I can see, everyone on your home planet could die and you wouldn't care as long as the great Dr. McKay got to play with one more new toy. Just wait McKay, one day you're going to poke something or start messing with something that is way beyond your understanding and boom. But the difference between my people and you McKay, my people our mourned even if its just by me but no one will mourn your passing. Actually as far as I can tell some people might even throw a party."

Turning around Artemis hopped back over to her crutches. The helpful private bent over and handed them up to her. McKay just stood there leaning against the wall before turning his head to look at the science team who were just staring at him. They all looked at each other as one before quickly trying to look as busy as possible.

"People would mourn my passing," McKay muttered to himself before stomping back into the lab. "I'll show you stupid alien twig woman."

* * *

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm always interested in hearing others comments.

* * *

Setting the candles down carefully she arranged them in a pyramid shape. The candles had come from Teyla along with a lengthy discussion about how her people manufactured them. Pulling the lighter from her pocket she watched as the little flames sprung to life and battled against the wind out on the pier. Laying down the lighter Artemis moved back to kneel in front of the candles. Reaching up a hand she pulled her tags from around her neck and laid them next to her. Holding her hands out with her palms facing upward she drew a deep breath.

"Lords of Kobol, hear the prayers of your servant Artemis Cain." Drawing a deep breath she opened her eyes and felt the sting of the wind on her face. Her fingers curled in slightly as she tried to control her breathing.

"For all my life I have served others. As a student I bent to the will of my teachers, as a soldier I bent to the will of my superiors, as a daughter I have bent to the will of my mother and as your faithful servant I have always bent to what I perceived to be your will. I accepted that as a parent allows a child to fall down so that it may learn to walk that you let us build the cylons so we could learn the error of ways. That the act of creating life is not meant for mere humans. I accept that as I lost faith in my fellow man the acts they carried out around me became more deranged. I accept that I still have much to learn but this, this is too much." Reflexively her fingers curled in her nails biting into the palms of her hand.

Drawing a shuddering breath she tried to control the shaking in her body. Rubbing her lips together she took a deep breath before starting again. "What am I supposed to learn from this? This is, this is beyond the scope of my acceptance." She stopped again her lips quivering uncontrollably.

She opened her mouth to speak again before stopping. Her jaw quivered uncontrollably. "Gods frakking damnit," She screamed out suddenly her chest heaving from the exertion. Shooting up from the ground her hands curled into her fists. "What the frak? Where is the gods damn lesson in all of this? Why did you bring me here?"

Holding up her arm with the tattoo wrapped around the wrist. "This was your promise to us! You said no matter what hardships you would give us strength. Well I could really use some strength right now, so how about giving a little?"

Her whole body shook she was barely able to stand on her quivering legs. "You took everything from me! Everything. And I still thanked you. But this, this is a joke. This is like some bad dream and I want to wake up. "

"Whoever these people are they're not my people. Even if they're from the thirteenth colony they're not my people. I don't belong here. I don't belong." With a deep shaking sob her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed onto the ground. Pressing her face into her hands she held back the sobs that threatened to well up from inside of her. Ever so slowly a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

* * *

24 Hours Earlier…

Artemis loved the feeling of the metal of the city beneath her feet as she jogged endlessly through its corridors. The steady thump made by the rubber hitting something so close to steel was comforting, especially in the darker parts of the city. In the darker parts of the city she could close her eyes and almost imagine that she was somewhere else. Some nameless battlestar floating out in space, some place that felt like home instead of the cold alien nature of this city. This strange metal island floating out in the middle of a great ocean.

Her breathing was controlled and the ache in her knee was barely a dull burn. The doc had finally gotten rid of her cast and the bandage around her knee. In the wake of a great injury her body was finally starting to piece itself back together. When she had been a teenager and her roommate had been out she had stood in front of a mirror and examined her naked body. All teenagers did and she looked at it, moving from side to side. Part of her had marveled at the paleness of her skin and the longness of her limb. Nothing had marred her skin then. Now there was a great rough red stripe running from her collarbone down to her belly button. She looked as though she had been gutted.

When she had stood for the first moment alone in the guest quarters they had given her and stared at the scar she had felt the urge to vomit. Her body that she had once been so vain about was ruined. The angry red path cut first by the glass, then by scalpel and finally sewed closed would never go away. It seemed so silly to be upset by it in the wake of everything that had happened but it was all she could seem to think about. Her face had healed nice the many cuts and bruises fading away until she just had a little ridge up by her right eyebrow.

Vanity aside her body still felt like she had aged ten years in just over two months. Drawing deeper breaths she began to pump her legs harder trying to move faster. The stretch and burn of her thigh muscles distracting her mind from everything else that was going on around her. Her strides seemed to eat up the ground beneath her and carry her farther and faster.

The sound of a suspicious thumping behind her made her turn her head and look to see who was following her. The familiar form of Major Sheppard came up behind her and she slowed her pace to let him catch up.

"Do you ever sleep?" Sheppard jogged slowly next to Artemis trying not to look as winded as he felt.

"I don't like sleeping all that much." Artemis turned her head forward again not looking at Sheppard.

"So you jog and you learn ancient, do you do anything else?" Sheppard's voice was filled with disbelief.

"I eat and I've been learning Athosian." Artemis replied in a rather dry voice.

"Athosian?"

"Yes, Athosian. I think Teyla enjoys teaching me, makes her feel like she's helping me through my pain." Shrugging a shoulder Artemis let her body lean into the next turn.

" Is she helping you through your pain?" Sheppard quirked an eyebrow not really liking the tone Artemis was using when she was talking about a friend.

"Major I get the strange feeling that you don't care either way."

"You don't think I care and here I thought we were becoming friends?" The sardonic tone was heavy in Sheppard's voice.

Slowing Artemis came to a full stop and moved in front of Sheppard. "I think if I had a cute curvy figure and batted my big my blue eyes at you then I'd think we'd friends. As it stands right now I think you're still waiting for me blow everyone up."

Sheppard had to slam on his breaks so to speak to keep from slamming head first into Artemis. Putting his hands on his hips he returned her stare. There was something oddly intimidating though about a woman who was almost as tall as he was.

"Well if you changed your attitude maybe tried smiling every now and again I think we could become friends. Though batting your eyelashes at me wouldn't hurt. You do have big bluish greenish eyes," Sheppard twisted his head slightly to the side as though trying to determine their actual color. Actually her eye color was clearly burned into his mind ever since she first opened her eyes and stared at him while she gasped for breath. He would never tell her that though.

Quirking an eyebrow Artemis forced a slow smile over her lips before pointing at her face, "See I can smile."

"That is not a smile. This is a smile," Sheppard flashed Artemis his best winning smile.

"You're a child," Artemis turned on her heel prepared to start jogging again.

"And you have a huge stick up your ass." Sheppard couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. "You just think you're better than all of us."

Turning back around Artemis glowered at Sheppard, "Maybe not all of you but certainly better than you."

"Oh please, I've never turned any ship I've ever flown into a flaming wreck where all that survives are a few charred pieces," Sheppard stepped forward getting into Artemis face.

"That was an equipment malfunction, not pilot error." Artemis thrust her jaw out not backing down.

"Your people seemed to have a big problem with malfunctioning equipment," Sheppard lowered his voice and shoved his face farther forward.

"And the best technologies you have at your disposal you've stolen from the dead hands of the people who built this city." Artemis waved a hand her and Sheppard practically nose to nose at this point.

"They fled this city, we found it and brought it back to life," Sheppard was pretty close to shouting now.

"Hm, well maybe they fled it for a good reason? Like, oh wait, these wraith I keep hearing about," Artemis waved her hands out not intimidated by Sheppard at all.

Sheppard paused for a second, wraith she heard about? "Your people have never heard of the wraith?"

Artemis unsettled by the sudden change in the conversation shook her head. "No, why?"

"How do you not know about the wraith?" Sheppard just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shrugging her shoulders Artemis let her body relax. The anger was draining out of her.

"You know what Teyla first said to me when we showed up on Athos, if the Wraith have never visited your world then go back there. So that makes me wonder why the wraith never visited your world." John crossed his arms over his chest taking a moment to carefully consider Artemis. This was really bothering him,

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the wraith won't you." With a shrug Artemis turned and took off running again. She didn't feel like wasting anymore time dealing with Sheppard.

Sheppard stood there for a few moments staring after Artemis before turning and heading towards Weir's office.

* * *

"So her people have never heard of the wraith?" Weir laid her tablet down considering John from across her desk.

"Apparently not, I mean I was all for starting to trust Artemis but after this I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well we had never heard of the wraith before either. John, I understand your worries about the large gaps in Artemis story but I think we just have to trust her. She hasn't done anything to make me suspicious of her." Dr. Weir just smiled and tapped her fingers on her desk trying to look reassuring.

"You just like her because you think she might be able to tell you stuff about the ancients if you butter her up enough." Sheppard leaned back in his chair more.

"Major if you're so worried then why don't you see if you can get Artemis to tell you where her world was actually located. Then you and your team could go investigate it." Weir picked up her tablet obviously done with talking to Sheppard.

"You know I think I might actually have an idea about that," Sheppard waved a finger at Dr. Weir as he got up out of his chair.

* * *

Artemis was sitting out on one of the piers eating her MRE and reading over her tablet. She found the piers were nice quiet places where she could study and no one ever bothered her. At least she was pretty sure she was in a place where no one would bother her. That was at least until a heavy shadow came over her blocking out her light. Lifting her eyes slowly she stared up at the form of Major Sheppard looming over her.

"You like astronomy right?" Sheppard crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a sort of half smile.

"I enjoyed astronomy as a child, is there a point to this or do you just enjoy blocking my light?" Artemis took another bite out of her sandwich before turning back to her tablet.

"Well it just so happens we have an astronomy lab here and I thought I might show it to you. Give you something to do other than jog and learn ancient. So come on," John waved a hand wanting Artemis to get up and follow him.

Rolling her eyes Artemis stuck the rest of her sandwich back into the MRE bag and turned off the tablet before standing up. "Lead the way then Major."

With a small smile Sheppard turned and led Artemis back into the city. The astronomy lab was located on one of the outer most edges of the city for better star viewing. Being largely nocturnal they were kind of a strange cast of characters. Leading Artemis into the lab Sheppard gave the owly looking scientists a small wave.

"Guys this is Artemis, Artemis meet the guys in charge of the astronomy lab. Make nice," with a small smile and a little salute Sheppard left.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Sheppard's retreating back before turning around and looking at the scientists. They just all stared at her before Anslow scooted forward.

"Hello, we heard you're that pilot that crashed. Um, would you, um, like to look at some star maps?" Anslow waved his fingers about trying to not appear completely freaked out by the strange tall woman in the lab.

"Sure. This is an interesting lab you have here," The lab was most covered in paper maps and boards with calculations written all over them. They had what appeared to be a couple of telescope like objects out on the balconies outside the lab.

"Well yes we wanted to study the similarities between our galaxy and this galaxy. We already noted that a lot of habitable planets bear a surprising similarity to our own but we're trying to study star systems with habitual to see if there are certain correlations between them." Tapping his fingers together Anslow bounced around the room pointing at various objects. "Its really quite fascinating. This galaxy has so many similarities to our own but also so many differences from our own."

"So where are your people from anyway?" Artemis walked further into the lab looking around slowly.

"Oh, we're from a galaxy that we call the Milky Way. We live on a planet called Earth." Anslow tapped his fingers together and then moved quickly away picking up some star charts. " We're something of traditionalists around here so here are some star charts from our own planet. We brought them as sort of a way to remind ourselves of home." Anslow tapped his fingers nervously on the star charts before laying them out.

"Earth?" Artemis looked slowly over at Anslow her hands unconsciously drawing the star plans towards her.

"Yes, Earth. I realize it's not a particularly original name for a planet but its home." Anslow shrugged his shoulders not completely sure he understood the strange look on Artemis face.

Nodding slow Artemis looked down at the star maps. Instantly a symbol jumped out at her. Reaching out a finger she slowly traced it over the shape that represented a pull. Really it was only two lines that joined together with a third line but she could see the bull. To its right was the twins and to its left the ram. Artemis body shook slightly before pulling her finger away. Looking up at the doctor she brought her hand back in close to her body.

"You have some very interesting constellations on your planet," Artemis said the words softly.

"Oh yes, well those specific constellations are generally associated with the Ancient Greeks." Anslow looked nervously at Artemis and then back at his team.

"And these constellations are in another galaxy?" She turned her eyes back to the old symbol of Tauron. Sure it was something she had only ever seen in illustrations but here it was.

"Yes, in our galaxy." Anslow nodded slowly his hands rubbing together.

"Interesting. You know, I'm going to go but I'll probably come back later." The MRE bag in Artemis hand dropped away and she turned leaving the lab very quickly.

The confused scientists looked back and forth between each other. Shrugging their shoulders they picked up the MRE and checked it over before getting back to work.

Outside in the hall Artemis leaned against the wall and struggled to control her breathing. Pressing a hand to her chest she let out a soft noise and pushed off the wall. She had to find Teyla. Moving quickly through the halls she asked people where the Athosian was. After moving through half the city she finally found Teyla.

"Teyla, Teyla" She shouted softly after her quickly catching up with her.

Teyla paused and turned around looking back at Artemis. She flashed a small smile. "Hello Artemis, do you need something?"

"Yeah actually, um do you have any candles?" Artemis didn't even want to imagine what she looked like at this moment but it was probably something not unlike a strung out junkie.

"Candles? Why?" Teyla seemed confused and tried not appear unsettled by how Artemis appeared to be acting.

"I haven't prayed in almost two months and I kind of need to talk to something greater than myself but I don't have an altar so just candles will have to do." Artemis rushed all of the words out almost in a single breath.

Teyla nodded slowly worried about Artemis but not wanting to push. "Alright, I have some in my room. My people make them."

Teyla led Artemis back to her room explaining to her as they went how the candles were made by her people. Going through her things Teyla pulled out three candles and passed them to Artemis. Moving around her room she went through another bag and pulled out a lighter. "Here one of the marines traded me for this. You might need it."

Artemis nodded and took the lighter and the candles. Handing the tablet to Teyla she juggled the candles in her hand. "Can you keep an eye on that tablet for me?"

"Of course," Teyla nodded slowly and watched as Artemis hurried out of her room. Feeling very unsettled she hit her radio and contacted Sheppard telling him what had happened.

* * *

Artemis couldn't sit on the pier any longer. Lifting her head she stared out at the long expanse of metal and then it came to her. Reaching down she pulled the shirt slowly off her head dropping it on the pier next to her. Her fingers ran gently over the giant scar running down the middle of her chest. Drawing a deep breath she rose slowly and pulled off her shoes. Standing there on the pier in her bra and pants she began to run. Her feet pounded away as she raced to the edge of the pier. Leaping out she stretched her arms out and then pulled them in diving down towards the water.

The rush of cold covered her entire body but she didn't shiver. She just let the current carry her down. When her momentum finally stopped she let her body relax and turned letting herself float back up to the surface. Instinctively she gasped for breath when she broke the surface. With her arms stretched outwards she just floated. Her toes barely wiggled in the water underneath her. Above her the stars barely showed through in the clouds over Atlantis. Strange alien stars.

Staring at the sky she thought back to another time when she had just let her body float. The first time she had ever felt grief stab at her heart like a knife and what powerful emotions guilt and anger were.

_Her legs were stretched out in front of her and her head leaned against the side of the viper. It was her viper, the metal plaque on it said in big bold letters Captain Artemis, Shotgun, Cain. That was who she was and he had been Bulldog. She had put him in that ship, told him good luck and then his own people had killed him. Blown him sky high in the name of the mission. Picking up the bottle next to her, she brought it up to her lips and took a long slow drink the liquor burning a path down her throat. _

_The sound of boots made her look up the bottle still resting on her lips. "Commander, sir." She gave him a messy half salute her hand falling away from her forehead. Lowering the bottle she let it rest against her leg._

"_Captain," He reached out a hand and she handed him the bottle. Adama lifted the bottle to his own lips and took a slow drink before passing it back to her. "I'm going to tell you a story."_

"_A story sir?" Artemis tipped back the bottle disbelief written across her face. She couldn't believe that he was actually saying that. _

_Adama didn't seem offended and kept going. "When I was young I spent my summers with my uncle and foxes would attack his henhouse. It used to piss him off and he would wake me up and get his hounds and we would go out into the night. The hounds would smell the scent and they would go crazy, the pack would become a team and they would force the fox towards the river. Half of the foxes would turn and fight and the other half would try to swim across but my uncle told me that some would swim halfway out turn with the current and ride it all the way out to sea. Fisherman would find them a mile off shore swimming." _

"_Suicidal foxes sir?" Artemis took another drink from the bottle not really sure she got the point._

"_I always thought they were just tired. Captain, don't drift. Either turn and fight or swim for it." Adama nodded at her and walked back off the flight deck._

"What the hell are you doing!" Sheppard's voice came from high above.

Lifting her eyes Artemis looked up to the top of the pier where Sheppard was standing, staring down at her. With a flick of her fingers and a gentle kick of her legs she let the brief moment of momentum carry her just a bit further.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? Is this some weird religious practice where your people strip down and jump off the sides of buildings?" Sheppard had his hands on his hips and was just staring down at her completely confused.

"I'm riding the current." Artemis let her eyes drift closed and she flicked her fingers again.

"You're riding the current? You know I'm perfectly willing to accept the fact that losing your people might make someone go a bit crazy but this is a bit much." Sheppard shouted down at her still trying to figure out what he had just seen take place.

Teyla had said Artemis had gone to pray out on one of the piers and when he had found her she had been collapsed on the pier. It had almost sounded like she was crying but Sheppard didn't want to speculate on that. Then all of a sudden she had stripped her clothes off and dived off the end of the pier. It had been one of the weirdest things he had seen in a long while.

"I'm drifting out to sea like a fox that has given up on fighting the hounds." Artemis wiggled her fingers in the water.

"And what have you decided to drift out to sea?" Sheppard squatted down letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"I'm tired." Artemis voice got softer and her toes wiggled in the water.

"Maybe that has something to do with the fact that instead of sleeping you jog. You know most people when they're tired they take a nap. They don't jump off of things." Sheppard tapped his fingers gently on his knee not really sure he understood exactly what was going on.

"Are you telling me Sheppard that in your entire life you've never had a moment where you just said frak it all and jumped?" Artemis stopped floating and began to slowly kick her legs.

"Well I've never used the word frak but yeah, I have." Sheppard waved a hand and shook his head at Artemis. "Not quite like this though. You know I've lost people to. I sort of understand what you're going through."

Treading water Artemis just shook her head. "No I don't think you do Major." Twisting her body Artemis let her head drop back underneath the water completely submerging her body.

"Artemis," Sheppard rose from his crouched position and scanned the water. He couldn't see anything. "Artemis! Ah damn it," Reaching up Sheppard yanked his radio out of his ear. Shedding his jacket and boots he looked at the water one more time trying to see Artemis before shedding his boots. Leaping forward he dived into the water after her.

Hitting the water Sheppard looked around opening his eyes wide and trying to see her. Twisting his head from side to side he looked for any sign of her before breaking the surface again and taking a deep breath. Diving back under he looked for her again finding nothing he broke the surface again. Gasping Sheppard scanned the surface of the dark water trying to find any sign of her. Something grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Struggling he tried to break away when all of a sudden what ever was holding him let go.

Swimming back to the surface Sheppard gasped for air and stared as Artemis head slowly broke the surface. She just smirked at him her arms stretched out from her body making tiny waves in the water around them.

"What the hell? Was that really necessary?" Sheppard shouted at Artemis reaching up a hand to push the water off his face though it didn't really do much.

"Yes," and in that moment Aretmis flashed Sheppard a tiny smile. "I think I'm finally ready to start swimming."

"You're already swimming and I think that's point. We should get ouf this water." Sheppard couldn't believe this. He began to look around trying to find the nearest place they could swim to and get out of the water.

"I was drifting before letting the current carry me out to sea and now I'm ready to swim towards the shore. To try and live," Artemis leaned her head back and let her body dip more into the water again. She drew a deep breath before lifting her head again.

"So you're not going to kill yourself?" Sheppard raised an eyebrow kind of freaked out by where all of this is going.

"No I'm not going to kill myself. I'm ready to let go of death, of all the pain I've been carrying around, to try and live again." She paused her feet kicking underneath the surface of the water. "I was smiling just before it all happened. I looked my mother in the eye and I smiled at her and she smiled right back. Once we realized the full extent of what had happened it didn't seem right to smile anymore. Like I was somehow dishonoring all of those that had died by being happy." Artemis flicked her fingers in the water enjoying the feel of the cold wetness surrounding her body.

"That's kind of a heavy burden to take on yourself." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder his lips curling up slightly.

"I've always felt a strong sense of duty towards my people. I was responsible for the lives of others and I always felt guilty that I survived when they didn't." Artemis lifted her hands out of the water and pushed some of the hair that had fallen into her face out of the way.

Sheppard tried to think of something to say to that. He had felt that same responsibility and guilt in Afghanistan and here in Atlantis. When he thought about it he'd probably freak out too if his entire people were wiped out while he was on the clock. "Still it's taken you a while to get to this point."

"I needed time to mourn properly. When my people mourn we're supposed to distance ourselves from the world. We were all black, even black gloves. Our bare skin never touches anything. With the way things were I never had time to mourn properly. I guess I just had to sort of work it all out." Artemis left a small smile twist her lips.

Sheppard not really knowing what to say nodded. "Well it is nice to see you actually smiling but I don't know if this was really the best way to go about it."

"What you don't like to swim Major?" Artemis grin only got wider as she kicked out swimming back a few feet.

Clearing his throat John appreciated the distance that was now between them, the whole half naked, nose-to-nose, in water thing felt a bit weird. "You know you don't always have to call me Major or Sheppard, I do have a first name."

"You've never told me what it was and no one calls you by it as far as I can tell." Artemis quirked an eyebrow and pulled her knees up so that they barely broke the water and let her body drift backward. Stretching her legs out she kicked them gently.

Swinging his arms out Sheppard swam after Artemis not wanting to lose track of her. "Well its John if you were interested. You could try calling me John every now and again."

"And why would I want to do that?" Artemis raised both her eyebrows and turned so that she swam towards Sheppard.

"We could try being friends. I mean if you're going to stay here permanently we should probably try and get along." Sheppard moved his body in a slow circle keeping a safe distance between him and Artemis.

"Am I staying here permanently Sheppard? That little trick with the astronomy lab was cute." Artemis let Sheppard maintain the distance.

"Look, we have no way to confirm anything you tell us because you won't tell us anything. You won't tell us where your planet is, you won't tell us exactly how your people died, and you won't tell us why you've never heard of the wraith." John lifted his hands above the water before smacking them down again.

"I can't tell you things I don't know. I don't know why my people have never heard of the wraith, we never left our own solar system. I can't tell you why my people died because, because," Artemis looked down at the water her breath blowing out making little ripples in the water. "It's a secret that should die with me. What we did should die with me. And I can't tell you where my planet is because I don't know. I used to know where I was anywhere I traveled and now something that's not even possible has happened. You know I hadn't been home in years, I was supposed to be going home but I stopped to see my mother and I never made it home."

"Well what about all those star maps those astronomy guys have? They should be able to at least point us in a general direction." Sheppard waved a hand not really fully understanding what was being said to him.

"That's just it, all your star charts have done is raised more questions than they could ever possibly answer." Artemis just shook her head and looked away from Sheppard.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing down there?"

The sound of Beckett's angry screech made both Sheppard and Artemis snap their heads up to stare at him, Teyla and McKay who had all gathered at the edge of the pier.

"Late night swim?" Sheppard shrugged a shoulder.

"Are you naked?" McKay waved Sheppard's jacket at them sounding very disbelieving.

"No McKay," Sheppard voice was disgusted as he shook his head.

"Would you two just get out of that water before you get bloody hypothermia. There's a pier right over there swim to it and we will meet you down there." Shaking his head Beckett stomped off picking up Artemis clothes as he went.

McKay made a squawking noise before following after Beckett. Teyla flashed them a small smile and then followed the other two. Sharing a look Artemis and Sheppard both dutifully swam towards the nearby pier that both of them had some how missed. When they got there they climbed onto the pier water falling off of them. Standing up Artemis reached up a hand and pushed her hair out of her face. Sheppard sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Being out of the water he suddenly felt cold and began to rub his hands up and down his arms.

Rolling her shoulders back Artemis crossed her arms over her stomach and tried not to shiver. The cold air was quickly turning what had been pleasantly cool water into freezing cold droplets of ice all over her skin. John turned his eyes to the side and then recoiled instantly at the sight of Artemis scar. He could clearly remember seeing the big piece of glass protruding from her chest but somehow he had imagined that the wound would just disappear. Now it was angry and red and stood out from her skin which seemed incredibly pale in the moonlight.

The sound of rushing feet made them both lift their heads. Beckett, McKay and Teyla now joined by Dr. Heightmeyer rushed out onto the pier.

"Oh good lord," Beckett took Artemis shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Don't look at me," Sheppard took his jacket from McKay sliding it on and zipping it up. "I jumped in only when I thought she had drown or something had grabbed her."

"How chivalrous of you," McKay muttered.

Dr. Heightmeyer stepped forward a small smile on her face. "Artemis why did you jump off the pier?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I used to jump off higher rock formations as a kid. I just needed to breath." Artemis rubbed her hands up and down her arms the shirt not really doing much to warm her up.

"Which explains how you broke your bloody leg as a child now come on I need to get you both back to the infirmary. Who knows what kind of bacteria are living in that water," Beckett wrapped his hands around Artemis shoulders steering the taller woman towards his infirmary.

The others soon followed in a strange sort of caravan. With Beckett clucking at Artemis the entire way down to the infirmary. Once they got to the infirmary Beckett immediately ordered Artemis and Sheppard to get changed into scrubs. After having checked them both over thoroughly Beckett declared them both healthy but wanted them to stay the night in the infirmary just in case.

Lying back against the pillows Artemis sighed and tried to get comfortable. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep but Beckett would probably be watching her like a hawk so she couldn't slip out. Tapping her fingers on her knee she tried to think of something that would keep her busy.

"You know you could actually try to sleep," Sheppard's voice drawled from the bed next to hers.

"I don't sleep."

"Yeah you've said that before and everybody sleeps." Sheppard turned his head looking over Artemis.

Curling her lips into her mouth she reached up a hand and ran her fingers through her still wet hair. Her hair, which had been barely shoulder length when she first arrived on Atlantis, was starting to grow out. Part of her wanted to cut it but she was ready for a change. Maybe it was time to grow her hair out again.

"Are you ignoring me?" Sheppard narrowed his eyes looking more carefully at Artemis. She was playing with her hair, it was weird, he twisted his lips considering her more carefully.

Artemis snapped out of her stupor and looked over at Sheppard. "What?"

"I said are you ignoring me?" He lifted an eyebrow looking at her more carefully.

"No what you said before that," Artemis gestured with her left hand her right still wrapped around her hair.

"Something about sleep," Sheppard shook his head not really remembering what he said either.

"I don't like sleep." Artemis began to braid her hair almost on reflex making little braids in her hair.

"Oh come on everyone likes to sleep." Sheppard watched her fingers move not sure about this new development. The sudden almost bipolar like mood swings Artemis had begun to go through were creeping him out.

Closing her eyes Artemis let her fingers run through her hair disrupting the braids. "Sheppard, sometimes I really wish you would just shut up."

"You don't mean that. Admit it, I'm growing on you." John grinned and leaned back in his bed pulling his blankets up a bit. "Well even if you're not going to sleep I am going to."

Rolling her eyes Artemis leaned her head back and just listened to the soft sounds of the infirmary. A few minutes later Carson wandered back in and handed Artemis her tablet.

"Here love, I know you're not going to sleep but this should at least keep you in this bed for tonight."

Artemis smiled and took the tablet from Carson. "Thanks Dr. Beckett. I'm just glad that my roommate," she looked over at Sheppard who was obviously pretending to sleep. "Has finally quieted down for the night."

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning. You too Major," Carson called after himself as he walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me something about your childhood? You said you used to jump off rock formations as a child. That seems like a strange childhood pastime" Kate Heightmeyer folded her hands in her lap leaning towards Artemis just a bit.

"I like how we've gone from being worried that I was here to destroy the city to being worried that I'm trying to kill myself. And it's not that weird a pastime little kids jump off of things all the time." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her seat.

"Artemis you have been with us for a few months and a number of people in this city now consider you a friend. As such they're worried about well being. You suffered a massive loss and what was undoubtedly a huge trauma. We just want to ensure that you're recovering from it." Heightmeyer kept her hands clasped together gently very aware of her body language.

"Is there a chapter in your psychology textbooks about how to recover from a genocide?" Artemis scratched a finger over the side of her face.

"No, there isn't." Heightmeyer shook her head slowly. "But I think I can still be of help to you. I think if you maybe if you focus on the good things that you can remember from your people that it will help you through the grief."

"I already told the Major that I was ready to let go. That I'm no longer going to focus on the pain. Isn't that enough?" Artemis tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure you know that saying one thing and actually doing it are two very different things. I get the feeling that you're very much a woman of action."

"Actually you'd be wrong there. I usually didn't get to act too much." Reaching down Artemis picked at some lint on her pants.

"So do you feel as though you can't act here? That you're waiting for someone to give you permission to act?" Heightmeyer's voice remained steady and calm.

"No, not really. I'm mostly just waiting for calm." Artemis leaned back in her seat slightly wanting out of this room. It felt like Heightmeyer was holding her hostage.

"Well I don't know if this city is the best place for calm. Have you found prayer to be calming?"

"I used to. I had everything figured out once but now I'm just waiting for some of my questions to be answered." Artemis turned her head so she could stare out the window. She really didn't want to look Heightmeyer in the eye.

"Questions about why you survived when no others did?" Heightmeyer turned her head trying to catch Artemis' eye.

"No I pretty much made my peace with that. I'm waiting for other kinds of answers." Artemis studied the skyline of the seemingly endless sea.

"Perhaps if you shared your questions with me I could help you find those answers?" Heightmeyer reached out a hand trying to touch Artemis'.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Artemis pulled away from Heightmeyer getting as far back in her chair as she possibly could.

"We can end now if you would like." Heightmeyer nodded slowly and got up from her chair.

Rising from her own chair Artemis nodded. "Do we have to do this again? I think once has been more than enough for me."

"Only if you want to. My door is always open for you." Reaching out a hand Heightmeyer slowly shook Artemis hand.

* * *

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sanctuary Side Story

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

This is an Episode Tag to Sanctuary. While it falls within the overall story it can be also thought of as a side story. As a result this chapter is shorter than others.

* * *

"Hello love," Carson walked into the mess hall and sat his tray down across from Artemis.

Artemis has been eating and working again, tablet in one hand and fork in another. Looking up she waved her fork at Carson trying to swallow before she opened her mouth to say anything.

"I hear you've been made an honorary translator of sorts." Carson picked up his silverware eying the fare on his tray and trying to decide what to start with.

"Yeah surprisingly enough not a lot of the scientists actually speak Ancient and I've apparently become quite handy. Not sleeping has its advantages," Artemis poked around her plate and scooped some of the mysterious Pegasus galaxy food onto her fork.

"Well it is a rather complicated dead language. Did you study languages a lot when you were in school?" Carson was still months later trying to coax Artemis into talking about her people. Most of the others had given up with the notable exceptions of McKay, Weir and Sheppard. But each of them had their own reasons for wanting to know more about Artemis people.

"Only the ones that the brothers and sisters wanted us to learn. Not my favorite subject though." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and finally set down her tablet.

"Brothers and sisters? Major Sheppard did say that your school had a heavy religious influence." Carson hadn't completely understood what Sheppard had told them about Artemis schooling. Just that she had apparently gone to a school that had started out as a religious institution.

"My teachers were all priests and priestess of Ares who had chosen to live a more cloistered life dedicated to educating youth. Dr. Weir gave me some text on your homeworld's religions and I believe the closest approximation would be monks and nuns." Artemis scooped up some of the food on her plate and took a few bites.

"Been reading up on Earth have you?" Carson didn't quite know what to make of that but it was good to see Artemis expanding her interests.

"Just on some religion and history stuff. Since your culture and mine seemed to have a few similarities I was interested in finding out if there were others." Really what Artemis had been looking for was a connection to Kobol and its colonies. The Ancient Greeks and Romans had been particularly interesting especially when she found out that the Ancient Greeks used a language very much like Taurons.

"Well that is very interesting. I'm sure quite a few of the anthropologists would be interested in finding out what you found." Carson smiled and scooped some food into his mouth.

"After I get done with my busy schedule of learning Ancient and Athosian, jogging and watching all the television that the scientists brought from your planet I'll get right on that." Artemis grinned and held back a small laugh.

Carson laughed softly. "Watching television? Are you sure that's the best use of your time?"

"You told me I was running too much so I started watching television in the late hours of the night. The scientists really have a lot on their computers and some of the marines even managed to sneak some sports games." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and poked at some mysterious piece of fruit on her plate.

"It is amazing what they managed to sneak in with them when we first came to the city. It is good that you've started running less I was worried about the damage you might do to your still healing knee. Your lucky you didn't tear your ACL," Carson thrust his fork at Artemis not happy with how Artemis had been handling her recovery.

"You sound like Brother Acacius after I broke my leg. He would sneak me books from the library to keep me in the infirmary bed." Artemis grinned slightly remember the brother for a moment. Acacius had died of a heart attack a few years later.

"So you were a precocious child then?" Carson had a hard time picturing Artemis as a child. The thin hard worn woman sitting in front of him didn't seem like someone who had ever been a child.

"I had my moments." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and finally decided to eat the piece of mystery fruit. She regretted it immediately afterwards. Coughing she picked up her glass of water and tried to wash the taste from her mouth.

"You should watch out for those little buggers, Teyla says they're an acquired taste." Carson looked doubtful about that and pushed his own pieces of that particular fruit off to the side.

"Acquired only if you're starving to death." Artemis coughed into her hand and took another drink of water.

Carson grinned and nodded just a bit. "Well I think there we definitely agree. But you should eat more fruits and vegetables. Your congenital defect makes you very prone to anemia."

Artemis rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "I'd say you sound like my mother but that wouldn't be an accurate statement. How about, you sound like a mother hen."

Scoffing Carson began to heap some broccoli like vegetables onto Artemis plate from his own. "I won't deny that I can be a bit of worrier but your physical condition is delicate. You suffered massive injuries, which I'm surprised your body managed to rebound from at all. You have a serious chronic health problem and to top it all off you've had some form of radiation poisoning in the past year. As your physician and your friend I have every right to be worried about your health."

Laughing softly Artemis popped one of the green vegetable florets into her mouth. "Its very nice of you to care Dr. Beckett."

Looking somewhat bashful Carson shook his head, "Oh, just call me Carson already. Christ you do make me feel like I'm your bloody mother."

Leaning back in her seat Artemis smiled widened and really laughed. Her hand immediately went up to her mouth stifling her laughter. "Trust me Dr. Beckett, Carson, I do not treat you like I treat my mother."

"I wish I could have met your mother, she must have been a very interesting woman." Carson picked up his own glass taking a small drink from it.

"My mother would have made you cry." Artemis shook her head rubbing a finger over her bottom lip as she contemplated her mother. Yeah her mother would not have liked Dr. Beckett. She would have chewed him up and spit him out.

"You really think so?" Carson looked a bit worried at the thought.

"She was a very powerful and intimidating woman who always got her way." Artemis chewed slightly on her bottom lip thinking back to how easily cowed she had been by her mother as a child. Always, Yes Ma'am and No Ma'am.

"That doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would have a child, if you don't mind me saying." Carson seemed confused by Artemis description of her mother and how logic would dictate a woman like that behaving.

"Someone convinced her that having a child would be beneficial to her career. Something about traditional values and people finding her more approachable if they knew she had a child." Shrugging her shoulders Artemis popped another piece of food into her mouth.

"Doesn't sound like you believe that," Carson finished off the fruit cup on his platter.

"I don't think anything could make my mother more approachable. She was like a wild animal capable of sensing fear in those around her." Artemis narrowed her eyes as she bit into another floret of what she was beginning to call in her head Pegasus broccoli.

"Good lord. What a terrifying way to grow up," Carson tried to image his own sweet mother ever being that intimidating and unapproachable.

"It wasn't so bad. I didn't see her that often. We had our own sort of odd equilibrium." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and popped the last of her broccoli into her mouth.

The crackling voice of Dr. Weir came over the radio asking Beckett to meet Sheppard in the infirmary.

"My work here is never done. I will see you later my dear," Sighing Beckett picked up his tray and headed out of the mess hall.

* * *

"Artemis, Artemis!" Dr. Weir hurried after the tall woman. Behind her Chaya followed at a more sedate pace gazing around at the city.

Pausing in her walk Artemis turned around and looked at Dr. Weir. She was holding a tablet to her chest and trying to hide an Mp3 player she had managed to trade one of the marines for. Oddly enough all it had taken was an Athosian knife that she had gotten as part of a set from Halling in celebration of her learning Athosian.

"Yes Dr. Weir?"

Smiling Elizabeth gestured at Chaya. "Artemis this is Chaya and Chaya this is Artemis. Chaya is from a planet called Proculus and she's very interested in religion and philosophy. I thought maybe you could share some information about your people's religion with her." Dr. Weir smiled at Artemis before turning to Chaya addressing here directly. "Artemis you see here is sadly from a nearly extinct civilization and she's really the only source of information regarding her people's religion. I thought you might enjoy talking with her. Her people subscribe to a polytheistic religion."

"Polytheistic?" Chaya seemed to be rolling the word around in her mouth as though trying to decide how it tasted.

"It means that they worship more than one god. They actually have a pantheon consisting of twelve distinct gods." Dr. Weir looked over at Artemis expecting her to say something.

"My people had a very lengthy history with our religion. It's not completely monolithic though. There were 12 tribes of my people and each tribe had a unique variation on our religion. For example there was one tribe that subscribed to a belief system that was a literal interpretation of our religious text." Artemis clutched the tablet tighter to her chest moving it slightly so she was sure Weir wouldn't see the Mp3 player. She didn't want Weir asking any questions about it.

Dr. Weir looked between the two and smiled warmly. "Well I really wanted the two of you to meet. I thought you might enjoy talking to each other."

"I'm on my way down to the linguistics lab to talk with Dr. Barnes in linguistics and Dr. Wade in anthropology about some questions I have about the development of language. She can come with me if you want," Artemis shrugged offering because she was hoping that if she offered the little priestess would say no. The whole floaty dress and sandals seemed a bit too earth mother for her. The priests and priestesses of Ares had been far more practical in the way they dressed.

"I would like to accompany Artemis if it is alright Dr. Weir?" Chaya spoke softly and smiled gently at Dr. Weir.

"Its fine with me, Artemis?" Dr. Weir looked at Artemis hopefully. She really needed Artemis to be agreeable about this.

Sighing Artemis nodded, "Of course. I did offer."

"Wonderful. I have to get back to Stargate Command, if you need anything feel free to ask Artemis or radio myself or Major Sheppard." Dr. Weir gave one last smile and walked back towards the tower.

Artemis waved to Weir and turned, "If you'll follow me, it's a bit of a walk. We can take the transporter though which will speed things up."

Chaya smiled at Artemis and began to walk slowly along next to her. "You are not from this city?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"No, my ship crashed and they rescued me from the wreckage. I've been living here ever since." Artemis shifted her tablet bundle now that she didn't have to hide the Mp3 player anymore.

"Do you not wish to return to your people?" Chaya looked up at Artemis a gentle smile on her face.

"I don't really have any people to return to." Artemis looked off to the side not liking where this conversation was going.

"What happened to your people?"

"They died." Stopping at the transporter Artemis hit the buttons to open the door. Stepping inside she activated the button to take them to the transporter nearest to the lab. When the doors open again she stepped out with Chaya following behind.

"That must be very hard for you to be the only survivor. You are your people's legacy. I would like to hear more about your religion." Chaya kept her hands folded in front of her clasped loosely together. "What are the names of your gods?"

"Collectively they are the Lords of Kobol but each has their own name." Artemis turned down another hallway leading Chaya towards the lab.

"Kobol?" Chaya appeared to ponder the name for a moment as though she didn't completely believe what she was hearing.

"Yes Kobol, it's the name of the planet where we once lived with our gods."

"This has all happened before and it will all happen again," Chaya said the word softly her head turning slowly to look up at Artemis.

Coming to a sudden stop Artemis turned her head and looked down at Chaya. "Excuse me?"

Chaya stared at Artemis her eyes slowly widening. "A hand more powerful than that of Athar brought you to this place."

Artemis stared at Chaya not really sure how to react. "I think maybe I should take you back to Dr. Weir." She swallowed slowly watching Chaya carefully.

"Your blood and your faith are very powerful things and they have made you a worthy tool for your gods." Chaya moved closer and raised a hand as though she was going to touch Artemis.

Stepping back Artemis held up a finger. "Don't you dare touch me. I'm taking you back to Weir, now." Turning Artemis started heading straight back towards the transporter hoping that Chaya would just follow her.

Chaya came up next to her again as Artemis activated the transporter doors. "They are watching you even now. When the time is right they will act."

Stepping into the transporter Artemis shut the doors and rounded on Chaya. Getting in the face of the little priestess she lowered her voice and tried to speak as calmly as possible. "Now you listen to me. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm done. I want you to stay away from me until you go back to whatever little primitive backwater you came from.

Hitting the button Artemis activated the transporter and stormed out. Pointing a finger she gestured in the direction of the gate room. "Weir's that way. I'm sure you can find your way back on your."

Chaya watched Artemis walk away before calling after her. "Your people have a god of war, it should not have been a surprise to you that you were destroyed by war."

Artemis paused for a minute her shoulders twitching before marching off.

* * *

Exiting the mess hall with a sandwich and bottle of water in hand Artemis paused as Sheppard walked past with a picnic basket in hand. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards him.

"And what hapless park ranger did you steal that pic-a-nic basket from Yogi?" Artemis crossed her arms underneath her tablet letting her sandwich and bottle of water sit on top.

"Did you just call me Yogi?" Sheppard stared at Artemis not completely believing what he just heard.

"Yes." Artemis paused looking around quickly to make sure no one was listening. "Hanna Barbara cartoons were included in the last batch of tv that I got from the scientists."

"Really? You've been watching tv?" Sheppard still couldn't quite believe what Artemis was saying.

"Dr. Beckett doesn't want me running as much so I have to do something to fill the late night hours." Shrugging a shoulder Artemis tried to get a closer look at the basket.

"I think we've had this conversation before and usually it involves me telling you to try sleeping more." Sheppard smirked a bit and shifted the basket away from Artemis.

"And then I tell you I don't sleep. Its good that we have this routine." Artemis waved a hand between her and Sheppard.

Sheppard grinned and hoisted the basket up a bit more. For a basket filled with nothing but food it was surprisingly heavy. "It does add a bit of normalcy to our lives. If you don't mind I do have somewhere I need to be." He went to move past Artemis but she blocked his path.

"And where are you going with the basket?" Artemis couldn't resist finding out what the deal with the basket was. Her curiosity was pretty much getting the better of her at this point.

"I have a diplomatic meeting," Sheppard said the words slowly trying to dodge around Artemis again.

"A diplomatic meeting? Maybe that means something different on your planet than on mine but last time I checked it didn't involve picnics. Picnics are for sappy romantic get togethers." Artemis twisted her neck and noticed a stack of crackers sticking out of the top.

"Not a big fan of romance I take it?" Sheppard had never really met a girl who wasn't a sucker for something romantic. Even Teyla seemed to have the occasional girly girl moment.

"Never saw much point to it. So who's the diplomat in question?" Artemis shifted the tablet slightly when it began to slip.

"Chaya, Weir said she had introduced you two." Sheppard smiled thinking about the sweet little priestess.

"Chaya? Well that's a recipe for trouble if I ever saw one." Artemis leaned back moving the tablet into a more defensive position.

"What? Why would you say that? She's a sweet girl." Sheppard couldn't believe this. He figured Artemis and Chaya could bond over the whole deeply religious thing.

"There's something not right about her. I don't know what it is but she's hiding something." Artemis schooled her face into a more controlled expression.

"Oh she's hiding something? Well that's a lot like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it. I mean you're the queen of the mysterious back story." Sheppard rolled his shoulders back sticking a hand on his hip. He couldn't believe Artemis was accusing Chaya of subterfuge, Artemis of all people.

"Yeah, I'm the real woman of mystery here so maybe I can tell when someone is hiding something. All you see is a pretty smile and it makes you forget to act rationally. If she was a middle aged man you wouldn't be so keen to have diplomatic picnics with her now would you Major?" Artemis glared at Sheppard her hands tightening on her tablet.

"Well there's the Artemis we all know and love. I should have figured the smiles of the last few weeks were just an act." Sheppard's upper lip twitched, he hated what Artemis was accusing him of.

"And what does that mean?" Artemis jaw twitched slightly her eyes narrowing further.

"Condescending, superior and generally full of yourself. You just always have to be right don't you." Shouldering Artemis aside Sheppard stomped off with the basket in hand.

Artemis stared after Sheppard and let loose a deep breathe that she had been holding inside of her. Spinning on her heal she stomped off.

* * *

"Dr. Weir," Artemis rushed up the stairs of the gateroom and into Weir's office. McKay was standing in the office arguing with Weir. "I want to talk to you about Chaya."

"What about her?" Dr. Weir sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was exhausted from all of this.

"I don't think we can trust her. I think we need to make her leave." Artemis let the words rush out of her mouth.

"Thank you! Finally someone else who sees reason," McKay waved a hand at Artemis a very superior look on his face.

"Why do you think she should leave?" Weir leaned back slightly. This business of Chaya having to leave was getting tedious.

"She said some stuff to me, stuff that some sweet little innocent priestess shouldn't know to say. So either someone else has been talking to her about things that are none of her business or there is something seriously fishy about her." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest her fingers tapping nervously on her arm.

"Exactly what I have been saying this whole time." Rodney waved a finger in the air.

"What kind of stuff?" Weir couldn't believe that Artemis and McKay actually agreed on something.

"She said something about my people worshipping a god of war and that's why we were destroyed by war. I hadn't said anything to her about Ares or what had happened to my people and as far as I know when you introduced us that was the first time that anyone had talked to her about me. So how could she know?" Artemis whole upper body was vibrating.

"Oh geez. She might be psychic she could be mind probing all of us." McKay clasped his hands to his head visibly freaking out.

"Or at the very least she could be a spy and be very good at probing us for information." Artemis tapped her foot on the ground staring at Weir.

"I appreciate your concerns but unless either one of you has concrete evidence I can't go around accusing someone who could be possibly a great ally to this city of being a spy." Elizabeth turned around and picked a PDA off her desk. "Now please both of you just calm down and get back to work."

Walking out of the room Elizabeth left McKay and Artemis standing around in her office. Slowly Artemis and McKay turned and looked at each other.

"I do have to say I never thought we would ever agree on anything." McKay coughed into his hand not really sure what to say.

"Yeah I know. I feel kind of sick to my stomach about the whole thing." Artemis rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"My stomach is echoing the sentiment." McKay paused and looked over at Artemis. They shared a long look contemplating each other.

Finally Artemis spoke, "Fat ass."

McKay quickly replied, "Twig woman." Suddenly McKay snapped his fingers together. "You've gotten pretty good at reading Ancient right?"

"Yes," Artemis said it slowly not liking where this was going.

"We found an Ancient device that scans for alien life signs but we're still trying to learn more about it. I think if you help me we might be able to scan for irregularities with Chaya. Maybe show Weir that there's something wrong about her." McKay looked over at Artemis and held out a hand. "So how about we declare a truce just for this."

Reaching out her hand Artemis slowly shook McKay's. "Deal but just for this. I still think you're a pompous ass who's going to blow himself up one day.

"And I still think you're a fanatical ice queen from a race of idiots." McKay shook Artemis hand and quickly released.

"Good, then we understand each other." Artemis nodded at McKay. "Let's get started."

By the time morning rolled around Artemis was having trouble keeping her eyes open. It was actually felt quite good to be so tired. Leaving McKay to tell Weir their findings Artemis headed down to the mess hall to retrieve some coffee. Coming back with a couple of cups in hands she walked into the meeting at the tail end of the conversation. McKay was talking to Chaya accusing her of being an Ancient. Walking into the room she stared at Chaya as she confessed to being an Ancient.

Standing there with cups of coffee in hand she just listened to Chaya. When Sheppard asked for a moment Artemis let the cups drop out of her hand and put a hand out stopping Chaya from leaving.

"Wait. You said some stuff to me that made sense in a mystical philosophical way. I'm not letting you leave just like that." Artemis rolled her shoulders back trying to be as solid as possible in her stance. In that moment time seemed to slow and there was a strange white glow forming around Artemis and Chaya.

"I can not become involved with your people Artemis. The children of Kobol are subject to others and I fear becoming too involved will bring undue attention to what they do." Chaya tried to maneuver around Artemis but Artemis refused to move.

"What do you know about my people? You knew about my gods how is that possible?" Artemis breathing grew labored as she began to piece things together.

"Your people have a prophecy 'And the silver bow of the moon shall lead the way'. Your people's faith in those that you call gods has given them great strength and because of that they have been able to hide from the punishment of the others. One day you shall be reunited with your people but not today." Shaking her head Chaya seemed to move through Artemis.

Artemis eyes snapped open and her body shot up from the ground. Gasping Artemis grabbed at her chest and stared around her. She was lying on the floor of her room but she had no idea how she gotten there. Rising from the floor she rushed out of her room and got to the gate room as quickly as she could. Racing up the stairs she slid to a stop in front of McKay.

"Where's Chaya?" Artemis was panting feeling slightly out of breath.

"Well hello to you too. Where have you been anyway? You've been missing for like a day?" McKay barely looked up from his computer still working on a diagnostic.

"A day? But I was just here, I went to get coffee." Artemis looked around still feeling confused.

"Yeah, sure. Well you missed it, it turns out that Chaya was an Ancient. She went back to her planet though." McKay stared up at Artemis. "So I was right but for the wrong reasons."

"I knew that. I," Artemis rubbed a hand over her forehead. Sighing she sank slowly down onto the ground next to the console. "I had a really weird dream."

"Whatever," McKay looked down at Artemis before turning back to his console. "Just go away I'm working."

"Jackass." Artemis rose slowly and decided to head towards the mess hall. She really needed a cup of coffee now.

"Witch," McKay muttered after Artemis' back.

* * *

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm always interested in hearing others comments.

* * *

_Clicking off the safety on the P-90 Artemis clipped it onto the zipper on her jacket. Checking her back up side arm she shoved it into the holster on her thigh. Nodding at the two marines who used to be her guards they began to move out. Beckett came sliding around a corner and held up a hand._

"_And where the bloody hell do you think you are going?" Beckett stood in front of Artemis not letting her get past him._

"_As much as I'd like to argue with you about this Dr. Beckett, we need to hunt down the wraith that are in the city." Moving to try to get around him Artemis sighed when Carson just kept sliding in front of her._

"_What makes you think you're qualified to do something like that?" Carson's face looked horrified at the thought._

"_I know how to shoot a gun, I'll be fine. You need to get back to work." Artemis patted Carson gently on the shoulder. When it had been decided that they needed to erase the database Artemis had been recalled from the Alpha site to help Dr. Weir go through the database and pick what should be saved. Now with the Wraith in the city Artemis had switched to helping the security teams track down the Wraith threat. _

"_Fine, but don't go getting yourself all beat up again." Sighing Carson threw down his hands and stomped off. _

Artemis eyelids fluttered open. The sweet feeling of morphine pumping through her veins and the familiar beeping sounds let her know she was in the infirmary. Turning her head slightly she was surprised to find the Major sitting next to her bed. With a small smile Sheppard leaned forward.

"Hey you're awake."

Artemis nodded slowly her jaw flexing slightly. Her mouth felt dry, reaching up a hand she poked at her lip.

Sheppard seemed to get it and picked up a cup of water from the table next to her. Bringing it to her mouth he held it up so that Artemis could suck slowly on the straw. "How do you feel?" Sheppard set the cup aside.

"Fuzzy," Artemis croaked out the word. There was a stretching in her lower left hand side. Reaching down a hand she poked at what felt like a bandage.

"I'm sorry," Sheppard said the words softly as though he could barely bring himself to say it.

"About what?" Artemis was confused. She wasn't sure what Sheppard was apologizing for.

"You um," Sheppard coughed and gestured at the bandage on Artemis side. "Ford shot you."

Artemis twitched her eyebrows and her forehead scrunched as she trying to remember what had happened.

"_Lieutenant you don't have to do this," Carson held up his hands not wanting to make any sudden movements. _

_Ford was holding a gun at Carson his arm twitching slightly. His one black eye looked like it belonged more on a shark than a person._

_Artemis rose slowly from her bed in the infirmary. She had taken a wraith stunner to the leg but was otherwise unharmed. The pins and needles feeling was fading and she was pretty sure she could move fast enough. _

"_Just give me the enzyme," Ford ground out the words his finger itching on the trigger._

"_Ford please, we can help you lad." Carson tried not to let his fear come through his voice. He wasn't so much scared for himself as he was scared for his patients._

_Sliding around Artemis moved into position prepared to tackle Ford._

"_Hand over the enzyme!" Ford shouted his gun shaking in his hands. _

_Artemis used that moment to dive forward catching Ford around his waist slamming him into the supply rack beside him. Ford struggled shoving against Artemis. Catching her right leg underneath his Artemis flipped them both so they hit the ground with a smack. The pair rolled about on the ground as the sound of the security teams boots approached. Then there was a shot. Artemis let out a soft gasp and released Ford. She fell back hitting the ground. Ford rose slowly still holding the gun. He pointed it at Carson._

"_Now give me the enzyme," Fords voice was shaking and his one normal eye kept flicking down. Artemis was lying on the ground coughing with a bloody hole on her left side._

_Carson pursued his lips together and tossed the enzyme packets at Ford before moving to Artemis side._

Nodding slowly Artemis rubbed her fingers over the bandage on her side. "Oh yeah. Ford did shoot me."

Sheppard nodded along with Artemis before looking away. He felt responsible. He knew that there was nothing that he had done that had caused this but he still felt responsible. He should have been able to anticipate that Ford would break out of the infirmary and go after the enzyme.

"Where's Ford?" Artemis made a face and rolled her head to the side looking around the infirmary.

"Um, he's gone. He escaped with a puddle jumper." Sheppard said the words softly not really believing it himself.

"Oh," Her side was starting to hurt a bit and her head still felt like it was full of cotton. She would probably have forgotten all of this the next time she woke up.

"Yeah. Well I'm just glad you're ok. I know we've had our differences but still, um, yeah well I'm glad you're ok." Patting the arms of his chair he rose slowly and walked out of the infirmary.

Watching Sheppard leave Artemis sighed softly and let her eyes slide close.

* * *

The oddly soothing sounds of Bruce Springsteen drifted across Artemis ears as she sat at a computer terminal. With the ranking members of the Atlantis expedition gone back to Earth the city was pretty quiet. There hadn't been too many people coming and going. Mostly the scientists were just taking advantage of what they could learn now that they had a ZPM. Artemis had somewhat more concentrated interests.

After Chaya had come and gone there hadn't been much time to focus on her private research efforts but now that everything was quieting down so she could finally begin to really focus. The word Kobol had sparked some kind of recognition in Chaya and that made Artemis think that the word itself might be much older than her people originally thought. That it might be the original name of the world unchanged by time. And if Chaya knew the word then there stood to reason it might be in the database. That is unless of course she had gained the information after she ascended but it was all Artemis had to go on right now.

Shifting through the database was proving to be grueling and tiresome though. The Ancients had their own idea of organization when it came to their data it was proving tricky to find what she was looking for. She had started by simply going through the names of planets that had been known to be Ancient settlements where the Ancients had fled to the Milky Way. She had begun to think that if her Lords of Kobol had been Ancients who ascended and it was really beginning to look that way that they had to be listed somewhere in the list of refugees from Pegasus. Weir had even told her that there was an Ancient name Artemisia that might even be where her own name might have come from. She had begun to run that name through the database as well thinking perhaps that might link her back to a list of people with names similar to that of her own gods.

All of this was taking time though and she wasn't even sure what she going to find or what she really wanted to find. Would what she find even mean anything? Finding out where her gods came from wouldn't really help her any. And what had Chaya said that at some point she would be reunited with her people. Would finding the history of the gods help that? Either way it was something to keep her occupied. Something that would keep her mind off the fact that she had nothing better to do. The bullet wound in her side was healing nicely but it limited her range of movement.

It also kept her mind off the fact that she really wanted to hunt Ford down and return the favor. Honestly she really wasn't a revenge driven person but getting shot by Ford over what was essentially a drug was a bit much for her. At the very least she owed the little shit a punch in the face and a broken nose.

Scrolling down past another few lines of information she sighed and leaned her forehead against her hand. Her body still got tired easily these days. Beckett had warned her before she left that her body wasn't going to heal quickly. He also gave her a very long lecture about how stupid she had been and what had she been thinking when she just threw herself at Ford like that. Sheppard had come by a few times still being very apologetic about the whole thing. He had some strange guilt issues about the whole Ford thing and seemed to think he was somehow responsible for Ford shooting her.

It was weird but she and Sheppard had reached something of an understanding. They were actually starting to get along. He had forgiven her for the whole Chaya thing and sometimes they even ate the occasional meal together. McKay was still the scum from underneath on of his home planets rocks but that would probably never change. Dr. Weir had also left behind for Artemis instructions on how to write a translation guide for the languages of her people. Apparently in the data burst to Earth Dr. Weir had included a few things about Artemis language that had sparked some serious interest in some members of Earth's anthropological, archaeological and linguistic communities. Namely someone called Dr. Jackson who apparently had a lot of questions for her. If he came back with the expedition like everyone said he would she would probably have to spend a lot of time dodging him.

Rubbing a hand slowly over her forehead she brought up another section of the database. There was so much information she still had to go through and a lot of it required careful translation.

"Artemis," Teyla's voice was soft and her footsteps barely made a sound. She approached Artemis who was sitting alone in one of the empty Ancient labs. Artemis somehow always managed to find these little quite out of the way places.

Looking up Artemis sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. "Oh hello Teyla. What are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for you actually," Teyla walked over and sat down next to Artemis. "I wanted to see how you were doing since your injury." She pointedly avoided looking down where Artemis had been shot.

"I'm fine. I was just reading over some stuff from the database." Artemis gestured at the Ancient writing on the laptop. "I was trying to find some names that my people might have derived names from. Dr. Weir and the other linguist Dr. Barnes believe my name Artemis is derived from the ancient name Artemisia."

"So you have come to believe as well that your people are descended from the Ancients?" Teyla stared at the Ancient writing not understanding it but still finding it interesting.

"Maybe not descended but derived in a loose sense, its hard to say at this point." Artemis scratched a finger down the side of her face. Its not that she didn't trust Teyla but she wanted to play this one a little more close to the vest. She didn't want to tell anyone what she was really doing until she was sure she had all the right information.

"That is fascinating. Are making much progress?" Teyla looked at Artemis hoping for a quick and easy answer. She found the idea of someone trying to find out more about her history very noble.

"At the moment, no. The Ancients had a very unique way of organizing their data and it's proving to be rather difficult to find what I'm looking for." Artemis waved a finger not very excited by the whole thing.

"Well I think you will find what you're looking for. You seem very dedicated," What Teyla had really wanted to say was obsessive. She, like Dr. Beckett, often worried about Artemis propensity towards isolation and ignoring her own health. She believed that Dr. Heightmeyer called it self-destructive behavior.

"One can only hope. Seems like an awful waste of time if I just come up empty handed." Artemis laughed ruefully and hit another button on the computer letting another series of pages from the archives pop up on her screen.

"Do you ever think that you'll go searching for your home world? Even though it may no longer be habitable there may be artifacts that you wish to take from it." Teyla brought her hands together letting them rest in her lap.

"No, I don't think I'll ever go back to my home world." Shaking her head Artemis scrolled through some of the data on the screen.

"Do you not wish to go home?" Teyla couldn't believe that even in some small way that Artemis did not want to go home.

"Its not my home anymore." Artemis didn't even look at Teyla she just kept poking away at her computer.

"Have you come to think of Atlantis as your home then?" Teyla's voice was hopeful but in her mind she was doubtful.

"Not really. Perhaps I'll find a new home sooner or later," Shrugging a shoulder Artemis kept her eyes on her computer. She didn't want to look too carefully at Teyla for risk of giving something away.

"Do you wish to leave the city?" Teyla hoped Artemis would stay. She thought the city was good for their wounded traveler and that she needed to stay. She also thought that certain people might miss Artemis more than they let on.

"Not at the moment," Artemis stared at a particular line of text before scrolling down again. There was something oddly familiar about it.

"Good. There are many that would miss you, some more than others and I think some more than they let on." Teyla was trying to be vague but she hoped that Artemis picked up on what she was hinting at.

"Well I know you're not talking about McKay because he would gladly let the door hit me on the way out." Artemis laughed softly and hit a few more keys on her computer.

"No I am not talking about Dr. McKay but he has shown surprising courage in difficult situations." Teyla arched an eyebrow and drew a deep breath. She could definitely agree with McKay being quite a difficult man.

"I do have admit that we are all here now partially because of McKay but some of that credit has to go to others." Artemis wasn't going to mention Ford because what ever that little shit had done to save people had been wiped away in her mind the minute he shot her. Maybe she was being a bit bitter but until the stitches came out of her side she was going to stay mad.

"Yes, like Major Sheppard and Dr. Beckett." Teyla let the names slip out very carefully.

Slowly Artemis turned her head her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say something Teyla?"

Teyla shrugged and looked innocent, "Just that Dr. Beckett considers you a very close friend and that Major Sheppard seems intrigued by you. He doesn't behave around you the same way he does around other women. I think you are good for him."

"By behaves differently do you mean he doesn't look at me either as an asexual almost maternal figure or as a cute piece of ass?" Artemis looked at Teyla more carefully not quite believing it.

Teyla laughed softly and nodded. "Yes. I think he sees you as something of a challenge. I think he's very used to having women be charmed by him."

"I noticed that as well." Artemis grinned and hit the enter key on her computer. She paused staring at the text this might be what she was looking for. It was a list of one of the earlier evacuee groups from Pegasus to the Milky Way.

"I just want you to know that you have people here who care about you and that don't let your encounter with Lieutenant Ford color your opinion of the work that's being done here." Teyla looked sympathetic really worried about the affect of the shooting on Artemis.

Artemis nodded not really listening distracted by her discovery. "Yeah sure. I'm not angry at the expedition I just want to shoot Ford." Pausing Artemis slowly lifted her eyes and looked up. "Did I say that last part out loud?"

Teyla nodded but she looked understanding. "Yes, you did."

Tapping her fingers on the computer Artemis took a moment to pause from her work. "Listen amongst my tribe we have this old tradition, blood for blood. If someone kills a member of your family you can go out, kill that person and then when you're arrested claim blood for blood. It's a really old, outdated law and often considered to be barbaric even amongst my tribe but the lawyers that will rally against it anytime someone uses it as a defense still wouldn't try to get it taken off the legal books. It's so much a part of our culture that even people who disagree with it can't bring themselves to get rid of it. Violence like that is engrained in our culture."

Nodding slowly Teyla looked down at her hands. She sometimes wondered about Artemis people, they seemed very diverse but Artemis herself only really spoke about her particular tribe. "Your people seem like they were very tied to the old ways."

Artemis rubbed her lips together trying to think of the right to phrase her answer. "Some were more than others. There were certain things that were almost universally tied into everyone amongst the tribes. Even if you didn't believe in the Lords of Kobol you still knew all the stories and who they were. The level of belief and the particular way that you believed varied heavily."

Slowly Teyla shook her head. Truly, from a philosophical stand point Artemis people were a great loss. They would have had much to share with others. "I have noticed whenever you speak of your people its always with great reverence."

"My people had a lot of problems but I loved my life. I had a good life, a life that I had spent my entire childhood working towards and it was everything I could have possibly wanted." Artemis shook her head and turned back to her research. She had to focus on something else.

"I must say I am somewhat envious of yourself and our friends from Earth who had these childhood ambitions. With the Wraith as a constant threat we never had the chance for such things," Teyla shrugged a shoulder she didn't like to dwell too much on things that could never be.

"I had this old teacher who always took a lot of interest in me, he used to tell me 'Artemis Cain, you spend too much time with your eyes on the stars and not enough time with your feet on the ground.' It was his little way of telling me that I spent too much time thinking about the future and not enough time focusing on the present." The side of Artemis mouth curled up slightly. She looked up then her hands hovering over the keyboard, "Which seems ironic since now I'm obsessed with the past."

"You cared for this teacher of yours very much," It wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

"Yes, I did. The sisters and brothers pretty much raised me." Well more accurately they did raise her not just pretty much, Artemis let her fingers hit the keyboard and began to type again.

Teyla reached out a hand and rubbed it slowly over Artemis shoulder. "It's alright, I understand. Thank you for sharing with me, I do appreciate it every time you do."

Artemis reached up one hand and patted Teyla's back. "It's nice to have someone to talk to who just wants to talk. Most people around here are looking for information that I can't or won't give."

* * *

"Its absolutely fascinating. I mean your tribe's written language looks like Ancient Greek but your older more traditional languages look like dialects of Ancient." Dr. Barnes patted his hands together excitedly. He was staring at the translation guides that Artemis had written up for him.

Artemis nodded and spun the stool underneath her letting her spin around. It squeaked as it went drawing Barnes attention away from the translation guides. Artemis stopped her spinning and grabbed the underside of the stool.

"Sorry," She said it with a small shrug not really meaning it. She hadn't really wanted to talk to Barnes today but she needed to get some more translation portions of the Ancient database from him. She was having a hard time getting a hold of the original parts that she think held the data she was looking for.

Coughing softly Barnes looked back at the translation guides on the tablets. "Well its all just so very interesting for us and we, I mean well me really, the linguistics department wanted to thank you for this. And we wanted to extend to you an invitation." Barnes tapped his fingers together nervously.

"An invitation?" Artemis wasn't completely sure she liked the sound of that.

"Yes, an invitation. We in the linguistics department would like to make you a fellow linguist and translator. Sadly we have a hard time finding translators and we think you are uniquely qualified." Barnes bounced on the balls of his feet a bit. He really wanted Artemis to say yes.

"So I would actually be an employee no longer a shiftless lay about?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well not quite an employee since paying your in Earth's currency wouldn't do you much good but we could probably work something out. I asked Dr. Weir before she got on the Daedelus to return and she agreed." Shifting from side to side Barnes watched Artemis.

"What do I get out of this deal then?" Artemis tapped her fingers on her arms. The idea wasn't a bad one but she wasn't completely sure.

"We can offer you higher level security clearance and now that we have the Daedelus help requisition you stuff from Earth, as well as some other yet to be determined perks I guess that's what you could call them." Shrugging nervously Barnes hoped that that sounded appealing. "Maybe you could even start traveling off world. There are a lot of teams that could benefit from a good linguist."

Sighing Artemis shrugged a shoulder, "I guess I could agree to that. Doesn't sound so bad."

Barnes clapped his hands together excitedly. "Wonderful, just wonderful. I can't wait to tell Dr. Weir. We'll of course need to get you a new uniform and oh this is just so exciting," Barnes was practically prancing around the room he was so excited.

Slowly Artemis rose from her stool and began to scoot out of the room. She really was creeped out by Barnes apparent happy dance. Grabbing the tablet that Barnes had uploaded the information to before he got distracted she hurried out of the room.

Walking down the hall she began to tap away at the tablet. She knew the file that was linked to the other file she had found had to be in here. Turning down a hallway she kept walking tapping away at the tablet looking for the right file. When the screen finally popped out she let out a soft, "Ah ha."

Moving down another hall she started to head towards one o her quiet spots. She needed sometime alone to dig through the data. Finding one of her favorite piers empty she slid to the ground and began to eagerly dig through the data. Barnes was calling for her over the radio. Reaching up a hand she turned it off and tossed it aside. Her hands went back to the tablet and she began to dig through the information.

Then there it was, what she had been looking for, a manifest list from one of earliest groups to leave the Pegasus galaxy and return to the Milky Way. Twelve names popped instantly to her attention, twelve ancients from the same planet who were taking a group of humans with them back to the Milky Way with plans to then travel on to another world that didn't have a stargate, a world called Kobol. Artemis ran a finger slowly down the twelve names staring at them. The name Artemisia jumped out at her and that name was followed by Aphronus, Apollonius, Areronius, Athes, Demetra, Dionya, Hephaestion, Heron, Hermetites, Poseil and Zeon. Twelve Ancients who had come from the same world and went to a world called Kobol together.

There it was. That was the answer. Her Gods at on time had been real people who had brought her people from the Pegasus galaxy and then educated them on a world in the Milky Way galaxy before Ascending. Suddenly she remembered something, from the older translations of the scrolls, 'And Athena leaped from the Gates in despair her body turning into a glorious shimmering light before vanishing.' Rubbing a hand over her jaw Artemis stared at the screen. Turning off the tablet she slowly lifted her eyes and looked at the large sky. The sun was beginning to set and the colors of dusk seemed oddly glorious.

"Lords of Kobol, hear the prayers of your servant Artemis Cain. I think I have been given a revelation, that you have led me to this place to teach me, to impart upon me this great piece of knowledge but what good does this do me? You're ascended Ancients and I'm apparently stuck in another galaxy. So what am I supposed to do with all of this?" Artemis stared at the sky waiting for some sort of sign. The wind slowly blew her hair across her face but no other sign came. "Even if Chaya wasn't lying and my people are still out there how does this knowledge help them?"

Bringing her knees up Artemis let her elbows rest on them and her head in her hands. "Wait, the planet." Artemis grabbed up her tablet and began to dig around in the database again. They had all come from the same planet. A planet that granted while in a galaxy full of Wraith would be a safe haven from the Cylons. But the planet wasn't listed. Not with this manifest.

"Gods damnit." Slamming the tablet down she groaned and rubbed a hand over her forehead. It was like she had taken two steps forward and two giant steps back.

* * *

"_So I have a new visitor and aren't I lucky. Major Artemis, Shotgun, Cain, the daughter of one Admiral Helena Cain and an undisclosed father. Left the Ares Academy of Higher Learning at the age of sixteen to enroll in a young officers initiative at the Tauron Colonial Military Academy. This meant that you graduated from the Academy a Captain at the age of twenty-two. First stationed on the Valykrie as second in command to Major Ioannes Kull, CAG of the Valkyrie, then promoted to Major and made CAG of the Battlestar Acropolis. Currently the CAG of the Battlestar Pegasus after the unfortunate death of Major Tomo during the initial attack. Really you have a very impressive record." Gina stared at Artemis through the glass of her cell. _

"_That's kind of creepy but you could have easily picked that up by reading my file. I'm not quite sure why you would want to read my file though," Artemis tucked her hands into the pockets of her pants. _

"_It was important to learn all about you. To know your history so that we can act accordingly when we come to destroy you. Though I have to say you're proving to be very stubborn." Gina's split lip curled in a disgusting manner as she stared at Artemis through the glass. _

_Swallowing back some bile at the sight of the bloodied Cylon prisoner Artemis shifted slightly. "Yeah terrible thing about us humans we just don't want to lay down and die. Though I do have to compliment you on your plan. Disable the computer systems through a virus and knock out our ships at your leisure. Wrap it all up by nuking the planets so we can't return for a thousand years." Shrugging a shoulder Artemis slowly began to pace. "My guess is though you didn't count on even a single ship getting through. That's why we lowly primitive humans always have back up plans." _

"_We don't need back up plans. A single battlestar with barely half a crew won't prove to be too difficult to destroy. Just wait, our ships will come and you will all die." Gina shifted her shoulders back her bounds arms aching. Focusing on her arms helped her forget about the other pain in her body._

_Artemis just stood there with her hands in her pockets staring at Gina through the glass._

_With a shuddering hacking cough Gina's grin turned feral. "You're all going to die."_

Artemis shot awake her chair rattling from the noise. Rubbing a hand over her eyes she stared at the sleeping computer monitor in front of her. Obviously at some point she had just passed out while working. She was still trying to dig through the database to find the planet where the Lords of Kobol originally came from.

Pushing away from her desk she stood up and stared bouncing on the balls of her feet and moving from side to side. She needed to wake her body up. She didn't want to fall asleep again. Every time she closed her eyes she was back on the Pegasus. Rolling her shoulders back she jiggled her hands and finally her body began to relax. The tension eased from her muscles. Slowly she rolled her head from side to side her neck loosening.

Bending down she grabbed at her ankles and rolled her body. The sound of her spine cracking was oddly therapeutic. Straightening she lifted her arms over her head and pointed her fingertips at the ceiling. A dinging sound from door made her drop her arms. Walking over to the door she waved a hand over the door control letting it slide open. Standing on the other was Sheppard with a smirk on his face.

Stepping back Artemis waved a hand letting him into the room. "I had heard you and the others were back Major."

"Actually its Lieutenant Colonel now but yes we're back. Alive." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder and strolled into Artemis room. This was only the second time he had ever been in her quarters. The first time had been when he had first shown Artemis where her quarters were. She hadn't done much with the place since except for the addition of a strange flag thing hanging over her bed that Teyla said she had gotten one of the Athosian women to make for her while the others were on Earth. "What's that?" John pointed at the flag he knew what it was but he always had a hard time trying to figure out what to talk to Artemis about.

The flag had a band of yellow next to a band of white with a large blue band in the middle and the same pattern of blue and white on the other side. In the center there was a strange yellow symbol. It was like a two-pronged fork with a triangle underneath it.

Artemis looked over at the flag and shrugged. "The flag of my tribe. Calen, one of the Athosian women made it for me."

"Oh," John nodded slowly and looked at the flag carefully. "Nice colors, what's with the symbol thing?"

"It's the symbol of my tribe derived from the original constellation that represented my tribe. Did you want something Sheppard other than to tell me you got a promotion?" Raising an eyebrow Artemis looked over at Sheppard not really sure why he was here.

"I just wanted to check in on you. See how you were doing. It's been a few weeks since we last talked." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder still studying the flag. When he turned his head just right it kind of looked like the head of a bull. "I heard you got made an actual member of the expedition."

"Yeah I'm a translator now. They keep trying to put me with a team but I don't really care about going off world." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and hit a button on her computer and watched the screen pop up.

"No spirit of exploration?" John wandered over looking over Artemis shoulder at what was on the screen.

"I'm in a city built by people who have been dead for 10,000 years on a planet that is not my own. That is enough of an adventure for me." Artemis closed out the windows and gently nudged Sheppard aside. Granted she used to travel to plenty of worlds that weren't her own but it wasn't quite the same thing.

"Somehow I don't quite believe you. How's your?" Sheppard coughed gently and pointed at his side

Raising an eyebrow Artemis turned her head and looked at Sheppard. "My what? The bullet wound? My appendix? My belly button? They're all just fine. You really need to let it go. I have." Well that wasn't completely true, next time she saw Ford she was going to shoot him.

"I'm sorry I still feel a bit responsible. Ford was under my command. I should have," John waved his hands ineffectually trailing off. He generally felt ineffectual when it came to the subject of Ford. He felt like he should have done something but exactly what continued to elude him.

"You weren't responsible. I tackled a crazy person hyped up on drugs with a gun and got shot. That's usually how these things work." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and closed the top of her laptop.

Reaching out a hand John patted Artemis gently on the shoulder before moving away. "What I'm saying though is that it shouldn't have happened. Ford shouldn't have been able to get his hands on that gun and you shouldn't have gotten shot trying to help protect people. Makes me feel really stupid when I thought about all the times I thought you were here to hurt us."

"You really are an even bigger girl than McKay," Artemis stared at Sheppard not quite believing that he was trying to have a meaningful conversation with her.

"Oh come on that's just uncalled for," Sheppard made a scoffing noise and started to pace a bit. "You know every time I think I'm getting somewhere with you, you just take like three giant steps back. You have this great wall of China between you and everyone else."

"A great wall of what?" Artemis was pretty sure she got what Sheppard was saying but sometime it didn't hurt to play the dumb alien.

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb with me." Sheppard waved a hand at Artemis and his pacing became more agitated. "You just won't open up to anyone. I'm not saying open up to me but tell someone something."

"Lets not do this again Sheppard. I thought by now it would be pretty clear that I'm just not the sharing type." Artemis shrugged and sat down in her desk chair. Swinging up her legs she let them rest on her desk. She wanted to appear completely nonchalant.

Walking over Sheppard leaned against the desk down by Artemis ankles. "You talk to Teyla and Carson about stuff but as far as I can tell it's never anything meaningful. You give out tidbits that let us know some stuff about you but never anything real. Like what's your tribes name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Artemis swung her body slightly letting her feet knock against Sheppard's arm.

Sheppard looked down at Artemis feet but just ignored them. "Because it would be helpful for us to know. Hey we might even be able to help you find your people if you tell us what they're called."

"I don't think I'll need your help to find my people. I like to think that it's in the hands of my Gods. If they want me to find my people then they will help me find them." Artemis gestured with her hands and kept swinging her feet to bump against Sheppard's arm. She wasn't completely sure at this point that Ascended beings were messing around in her life but given that the raptor she had been in had apparently jumped galaxies in a single jump it seemed like a pretty sure thing that some greater force was involved. Chaya had proven that Ascended beings could protect a single people and maybe if enough of them got together they could hide their actions from the others.

"Your Gods? Really Artemis come on. I didn't think you actually believed in that stuff beyond finding it comforting. Like your own personal Chicken Soup for the Soul." Sheppard smacked Artemis feet gently to try to make her stop but didn't move away.

Sighing Artemis gave Sheppard a slightly harder kick and leaned back further in her chair. "You know you really could benefit from a belief in a higher authority. It doesn't hurt to occasionally think that there's a greater power than you out there. A hand more powerful than your own directing your life."

Sheppard grabbed Artemis ankles holding them still. "Do you really believe that? Do you honestly think that having a more powerful force in the universe actually makes your life better? There are plenty of Ascended beings running around that are more powerful than us but all that they do is sit up there doing nothing."

Artemis wiggled her ankles but didn't really try to free them. "Yes, I do. I spent so much of my life getting on my knees, raising my hands and eyes to the heavens and speaking to the Lords of Kobol. My life is made better by having them in my life. Even when I'm angry with them my life is better because I'm never truly alone. They're always with me." Artemis was earnest and part of her really did believe it though part of her was still angry at the Lords for what happened with the Cylons.

John curled his hands gently around Artemis ankles. They felt thin underneath his hands but muscular. All that jogging was obviously good for something. "But they're not really with you. You just look up at the sky, see nothing and talk to nothing. You know if you didn't wrap it all up in religion you'd sound like a crazy person."

Artemis squirmed slightly under the feeling of John messing with her ankles. Very female parts of her responded to a man touching her in a non-clinical, doctor related way but she quickly suppressed it. "You just don't want to believe because if you admitted to belief then you'd have to admit that there's way more out of your control than you'd like to think. If someone else is calling the shots than maybe not everything is chance and dumb luck. Fate is a scary thing because fate is inescapable."

Giving Artemis ankles one last squeeze John let them go. Moving his hands back he tucked them into his pockets. "I think fate is for people who don't want to take responsibility. People who just want to give up and let go of any responsibility for their actions."

"And again we disagree. Fate is for people with the strength to let go of the control they normally exert over their lives. To let themselves admit that others might play a powerful role in their lives." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and shifted to move her legs away from Sheppard.

"This is a pretty heavy conversation." John shrugged his shoulders and shifted his body so he wasn't looking directly at Artemis anymore.

"You said you wanted me to talk." Artemis grinned and tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "You never said anything about what I should talk about."

"I do think I did say something about what I wanted to talk to you about. Something about you giving me more specific details about your people." Turning his head John gave Artemis a look trying to figure out if she was messing with him or not.

"That would be way too easy though." Artemis smiled got a bit wider and she leaned back so she was more fully slumped down in her chair. "I think you're way too used to things being easy between you and women."

"Hey you're talking to a guy who used to be married. Things between me and women haven't always been easy." Sheppard reached down and flicked Artemis feet again. It kind of bugged him when she made assumptions about him though he supposed it wasn't completely fair since he made assumptions about her all the time. "You ever married?" John really didn't want to hear that the love of her life died in what killed the rest of her people but he felt he had to ask.

Artemis shook her head and looked at the far wall. "Never married, engaged once but it ended before we even got anywhere near the altar. We had different ideas of what married life would be like." Really he had wanted her to be a good wife and mother and all she ever wanted was to fly Vipers.

John nodded understanding what she was saying. He had gotten married for the wrong reasons and in the end he had to suffer through a bad divorce. "You lose anyone?" It seemed like a stupid question but he had to ask.

"Lost a lot of people but no one like I'm sure you mean," Artemis quirked an eyebrow at Sheppard not really having anything else to say on the matter.

"Well this has all been very deep and moving but," Sheppard coughed gently and pushed off the table. "I should get going though."

Nodding slowly Artemis didn't get up from the chair. "Yeah you probably should. People will talk." Smirking Artemis looked up at Sheppard.

He stared at her for a minute not quite believing what he was hearing. Finally he let out a short laugh. "No one would ever believe that." Shaking his head Sheppard walked slowly out of Artemis quarters.

* * *

"And how is my favorite patient?" Carson bustled over to where Artemis was sitting on the examination table.

"Somehow I keep ending up back here. I'm starting to think I should reserve my favorite bed just in case." Artemis grinned and curled her fingers around the underside of the examination table.

Rolling his eyes Carson tugged up the bottom of Artemis shirt and began to exam the healing wound on her side. The stitches had been taken out and the bandages removed. The new skin had a soft healthy pink color to it and the scar would be a clean one. Probing the wound gently Carson eyed it carefully. "This has healed quite nicely if I do say so myself."

Carson let Artemis shirt drop down and backed away. Picking up his scanner he ran it slowly over her body. "I'm not seeing any problems which is the first time I've been able to say that to you." Grinning Carson sat down his scanner. "Well lass it seems that I might actually start seeing less of you. How have you been sleeping?"

Artemis wouldn't make eye contact with Carson in that moment. "Sleeping? That's that thing you're supposed to do at night right?"

With a heavy sigh Carson pulled up a stool and collapsed down onto it. "Can you not at least try sleeping every now and again? This insomnia of yours, while it might be purely psychological, is incredibly unhealthy. And the stress you put on your body by that endless jogging of yours isn't healthy either. You should have some fat on your body not just pure muscle," Carson reached out a hand and pinched one of Artemis muscular arms.

Artemis winced slightly and rubbed a hand over where Carson had pinched. "I sleep. We both know that if I didn't at least get some sleep I'd be a great deal sicker than you seem to think I am."

"That's not the point. I realize that you might have trouble falling asleep naturally and normally I wouldn't recommend this but couldn't you at least consider some sort

of pharmaceutical help?" Carson sounded exasperated. This wasn't a fight he knew he could win but he had to at least try.

"Not today Doc. Maybe someday when I no longer mind dreaming quite so much. Am I done?" Artemis pointed a finger at the infirmary door.

Waving his hands Carson just let out an annoyed noise. "Oh fine just go, go. Try not to get yourself hurt. I don't want to see you back in my infirmary."

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm always interested in hearing others comments.

I feel as the author I need to address a few things before I continue this story. I will say I have made a few changes to the canon and the changes I make are generally for the purpose of storytelling but I will admit to the occasional mistake that I did not intend. Please try and remember that Artemis knowledge base is based on that of the Colonial knowledge base which includes the additions of Aurora and Asclepius as Lords of Kobol even though neither one of them is a member of the Ancient Greek Pantheon of 12 top gods. For my own purposes I've chosen to omit these two as actual Lords of Kobol but rather as later additions to the pantheon worshipped only by certain sects of the religion. I realize that in the episode Faith the afterlife of the Colonials is addressed with the idea that the believers think they will go to the fields of Elysium and in the Caprica pilot the head priestess of Athena says that the dead walk with Athena. Hecate/Hekat is referred to as the Goddess of the Underworld in the Colonial religion according to the Caprica pilot. As there is no actual reference to Hades I have replaced Hades with Dionysus to create the 12 Lords of Kobol. Dionysus relates to some of the stuff that I saw in the Caprica pilot that I intend to work into some of the Colonial back story later on. If I mix Greek and Roman mythology that's only because they mixed it on Battlestar Galactica. Zeus was called Zeus by the Colonists but then the Temple of Jupiter was also a part of their mythology. I use Ancient Greek as a close approximation to the Tauron language because according to Battlestar Wiki that is what the Tauron language in the Caprica pilot is based on.

* * *

"This is not okay," Artemis spat out some water her feet treading water underneath her. Just three feet in front of her the newly minted Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard was swimming around in circles.

Turning his head he looked back at her. "I thought you liked this sort of thing. I mean you were the one jumping half naked into the ocean around Atlantis." Sheppard made a scoffing noise and went back to exploring the well like structure they were now trapped in.

"That is completely different. Taking a dive off the pier as a way to release tension is vastly different from falling through some shoddy stone work into somebody's undoubtedly disease infested well." Artemis swam towards the far side of the well and felt alone the stonework.

"Thanks for taking me with you by the way," Sheppard looked over at Artemis before turning back to his part of the wall.

"I did not take you with me. I started to fall and you grabbed onto me. My guess is you thought you were being chivalrous but I'm sure it was your weight that unbalanced us and caused us to fall through in the first place." Artemis tried to gain purchase on the wall to see if she could climb up the side. The stones were too smooth and slick though.

"Well excuse me for trying to save you from falling on your ungrateful ass." Sheppard's eyes narrowed as his head snapped around to glare at Artemis. She was actively ignoring him refusing to even look at him.

"Isn't there an alien princess somewhere around for you to ogle? " Artemis took a deep breath and dove underneath the water trying to find a way out.

"No only a cranky alien translator," John's voice trailed off when he could no longer hear Artemis behind him. His head snapped back and forth looking for her.

With a gasp Artemis broke the surface of the water. "What?" Artemis tried to knock some water out of her ear while looking over at John.

"Where did you go?" Sheppard was practically shouting at this point.

"I was looking for a way out. Mother may I try again?" Artemis couldn't keep the childish petulance out of her voice.

"Just tell me before you try to drown yourself again." Muttering to himself John turned around and went back to examining the wall.

Drawing another deep breath Artemis dropped below the waters surface and began to search around again. Her hands ran along the wall before she ran into something. There was a great splashing of water of her and she swam to the surface gasping for breath.

"What the frak?" Artemis shoved her hair out of her face.

Sheppard was panting heavily and looking around at the water nervously. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Artemis stared at Sheppard like he was a crazy person.

"That just now, something grabbed my leg." The look on Sheppard's face could best be described as horrified virgin.

"That was me you moron. I didn't know it was your leg though." Shaking her head Artemis ducked back under the water.

"Will you stop doing that," Sheppard shouted at Artemis who had already disappeared beneath the waters inky black surface. Rolling his eyes he went back to feeling along the stonewall.

Artemis swam as deep as she felt she could but still she couldn't find the bottom of the well. Turning back she swam towards the surface again. Gasping for breath she rubbed the well water out of her eyes. "There's no bottom. At least no bottom we can swim to. It just keeps going deeper and deeper."

Sheppard turned around and looked at Artemis. "Are you like secretly part fish?"

"Oh give it a rest. Have you found any stones we could use to climb out?" Artemis moved over towards Sheppard's part of the wall.

Shaking his head Sheppard moved more towards the center of the well. "No, I think we're well and truly stuck down here until." He paused turning his head towards the roof of the well. "Someone decides to get us out of here," He shouted the last part.

"We're working as fast as I can," McKay's head suddenly appeared in the empty space where Artemis and Sheppard had fallen through. "Setting up a rig to lift the two of you out on this very unsteady terrain is not easy. Just calm down and keep treading water."

"Keep treading water? That's your great genius advice? Thanks a lot McKay, the next time I don't want to drown you'll be the first person I call." Artemis rolled her eyes and couldn't hide any of the annoyance on her face.

Sheppard couldn't hold back a laugh and kept treading away swimming around in little circles to keep from succumbing to complete and utter boredom.

"This exactly why I didn't want to come a mission with your team. Weird shit always happens when your team is involved." Artemis let out a sigh and tipped her head back.

"What do you mean weird shit always happens? I think that's a gross over generalization," Sheppard gave Artemis a weird look still swimming in his little circles.

"I've heard stories. You have no idea what huge gossips the scientists are." Artemis shook her head slowly her hair dragging in the water.

"No, I think I have a decent idea of what they're like. " Sheppard twisted his head and turned an eye up towards McKay. "I spend a lot of time with the scientists of this expedition."

"I don't know if McKay is really the best example of what the scientists of this expedition are like." Artemis eyed Sheppard carefully for a minute and then started to swim around again.

"Oh I don't know, I'd say he's a pretty fair example of what the scientists are like." Sheppard shrugged his shoulders as he swum around a bit more.

"I think Zelenka, Miko, Barnes, Parrish and a few of the others would seriously disagree with that." Artemis turned around and swam back towards the wall. She began to rub her hand over the wall.

"Well if you're going to name names," Sheppard made a scoffing sound but didn't look Artemis in the face.

"Of course I'm going to name names. If we're going to talk about scientists then I have to be scientific about the whole thing and state my evidence." Artemis grinned and leaned back in the water. Her head gently connected with the back of the wall and she used it as a way to prop her body up.

"Evidence, nice. So I have a question for you?" Sheppard turned around in the water letting his back lean against the stonewall on the far side of the well.

"What's your question?" Artemis let her head lean against the back wall.

"Why are you so cold? I mean I see you smile. I see you laugh. You share personal stories with Teyla and Carson but you never warm up." Sheppard stared at Artemis. He had been considering her carefully from a distance for a while.

"My tribe, we were a stoic people. You know on my world there were no flowers. I think that best describes my tribe. We are a people without flowers." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and turned her head to look up at the open whole.

"No flowers?" Sheppard wasn't really sure he understood that.

"No flowers. We had plenty of other types of plants, we had farmed a lot but no flowers." Artemis shook her head slowly remembering the rolling grassy fields of Tauron. They were these big empty spaces of green and yellow grasses but never any of the bright beautiful colors that could be seen on other worlds.

"So your people never learned how to stop and smell the roses?" Sheppard grinned and tapped his fingers on the back wall.

"No, we kept going towards a single goal. Not stopping, never slowing." Shaking her head Artemis felt the water wash against the wall behind her head wetting the back of her ears.

"Which explains a lot." Sheppard twisted his lips up and turned his head to look at the hole. He could see some people moving around at the top.

"I miss my tribe. I miss its cold hearted, harsh people and their unforgiving stance towards everything. You might not understand us but I loved what we were. And now even the parts of my culture that I hated I've learned to love." Her mind drifted towards the darker parts of her culture but she shook her head forgetting those things. There was no point in dwelling on the darker parts of the colonies because they were gone.

Sheppard nodded slowly. He didn't know what he would do if he was the last surviving member of his people, if he was all that was left of the humans of Earth. How would he describe them to other people?

Suddenly there was a whoosh of the rope coming down and the sound of a heavy object hitting the water.

McKay leaned out over the hole in the roof. "Ok, just wrap the belt around yourselves and we'll hoist you up."

Artemis and Sheppard shared a look before swimming towards the rope. Reaching down Sheppard grabbed the belt. He wrapped it around his waist and then wrapped it around Artemis waist. Grabbing onto the rope the two felt themselves pressed against each other. Shifting uncomfortable Artemis grabbed higher up the rope. John grabbed the belt around Artemis waist and leaned his head back.

"Pull us up McKay." Sheppard shouted at the team.

Slowly the rope began to rise pulling them out of the water. Artemis turned her head taking a moment to look down at the black water. For a fleeting moment she wanted to let go and dive back in.

* * *

Walking over to the table where the lone man was sitting Artemis set her tray down across from his. "Mind if I join you?"

The dreadlocked head slowly rose and the big man just shrugged his shoulder not saying anything.

Pulling out her chair she looked over the big guy's shoulder at the two guards standing behind him. "I see you have a couple of friends back there. I used to have friends like that. Though I have to admit you're a way bigger security threat than I ever was." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and picked up a fork poking at her food.

The big guy turned his head and looked at the men behind him before grunting and going back to eating.

"I'm Artemis by the way. I know a lot of people around here are going to tell you that you can talk to them and they'll understand but they don't really know what its like to be the last of your people." Shoving some food onto her fork she slowly began to eat.

"Your people killed by the wraith?" It was the first words the big guy had spoken and they came as something of a surprise.

Shaking her head Artemis chewed slowly before answering. "No, our own folly but as it stands I'm the last child of Kobol. Do you like to run? I know you were a runner but do you actually like to run?"

Shrugging a massive shoulder the big guy put more food into his face. "Not much else to do here."

"I don't sleep so we could run together at night if you want." Artemis shrugged a shoulder.

She had heard about the caveman who had apparently held Sheppard and Teyla hostage so he could get Carson to perform field surgery to remove a wraith device. The idea that there might be another completely lost soul in Atlantis hard sparked some strange sense of need to reach out to another human being. So she had gone looking for the big guy and oddly enough he reminded her of home. The gruff voice, the looming figure, he could have been from Tauron.

"The beds here are too soft." He said it like the answer to a question not asked. "I'm Ronon."

"Nice to meet you Ronon." Artemis smiled and slowly began to eat her food. Across the table Ronon dug into his food occasionally pausing to drink from his water pitcher.

After a few minutes there was the sound of someone coming over to the table. Sheppard's familiar cough sounded behind Artemis shoulder. Turning her head slowly she looked up at John who was hovering just behind her.

"Colonel," Artemis drawled out the word before turning back to Ronon.

"Artemis, Ronon," Sheppard nodded at both of them before sitting down at the table next to Artemis. "You two getting to know each other." John waved a finger between Artemis and Ronon.

"You could say that," Artemis shrugged a shoulder actively ignoring Sheppard. Getting stuck at the bottom of a well with him was way closer to him than she had wanted to get.

Ronon looked between Artemis and Sheppard before a little smirk slipped onto his lips. "Were your people warriors?" He jerked his head at Artemis before stabbing another piece of meat.

"Some of them, we had a lot of different type of people where I came from." Artemis eyed her jell-o apprehensively. Her people had had many things similar to the humans from Earth and some things more advanced than they had but her people had never invented jell-o. The idea of a jiggly dessert made from an element taken from horse hooves had never crossed the minds of her people. She poked it again and watched it twitched.

Across from her Ronon just grinned and reached out a hand not quite taking it. "You gonna eat that?"

"No, go ahead," Artemis waved a hand and let him take the strange blue substance.

"You're giving him your blue jell-o?" McKay who was passing by sounded horrified.

"Yes. I refuse to eat that strange twitching dessert that your people seem to swear by. I like my food good and dead not wiggling around on my fork." Artemis picked up her glass of water and slowly drank from it.

Ronon just grinned and shoveled the jell-o into his mouth. McKay stared between Artemis and Ronon in shock.

"Barbarians, the pair of you," McKay stomped off his own blue jell-o wiggling away on his tray.

Sheppard had kept oddly quiet during the whole exchange just watching Artemis and Ronon.

* * *

There was a ding on her door and Artemis turned moving towards the door. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail she signaled the door to open.

Ronon was standing on the other side of the door looming in the doorway. He seemed massive no matter where he went. "You wanna run?" The sentence was short, clipped and direct.

"Sure, just let me change." Artemis closed her door leaving Ronon on the outside. Shedding her pants she pulled on a pair of shorts and some running shoes. Opening the door again she nodded at Ronon. "Let's go."

Slowly the two began to job through the empty hallway of Atlantis. It was late at night and the planet's moon was providing most of the light in the dark hallways. They began to move at a slow pace before picking it up a bit. Somehow Ronon had lost his guards and it was just the two of them running through the corridors. Part of Artemis felt exhilarated to finally have someone to really run with. They began to run faster and faster their pace picking up the longer they ran.

Somehow they found their way to the gym Teyla usually used to spar. Walking into the gym Artemis was actually feeling a bit winded. Laying a hand across her stomach she drew some deep breaths.

"You military?" Ronon's question came out of the blue as the big man began to pace the empty room.

"What makes you ask that?" Artemis bent over grabbing at her ankles and letting her body stretch.

"Way you walk, way you carry yourself, like you were military." Ronon paid attention more than people gave him credit for.

"My tribe were the chosen people of the god of war." Artemis said it somewhat ruefully smiling into the skin of her leg.

"You know how to fight?" Ronon began to bounce a bit on the balls of his feet obviously loosening up.

"Yeah. I know how to fight." Artemis stood up straight stretching her arms above her head.

"You wanna spar?" Ronon began to grin his hands punching into the air.

"No weapons?" Artemis unzipped the tight black sweater she had worn to jog setting it aside. Pulling down the bottom of her tank top she stretched her arms across her body loosening the joints in her shoulder.

"No weapons." Ronon toed off his shoes and removed his other unnecessary accoutrements obviously ready to fight.

Nodding Artemis followed Ronon's lead and toed off her own shoes. Shedding her socks as well she stepped onto the mat. Ronon noted the tattoo on her wrist and nodded at it.

"What's that?"

Artemis looked down at her wrist. Grinning she rubbed a finger over it. "It means that I was a champion of Ares. During his festival once a year we have bare-knuckle boxing fights. I won mine. It meant that at the end of the day I was the last fighter standing. This was my reward, proof that Ares had chosen me."

"I like the sound of that festival." Ronon grinned and began to move into position.

"Nothing like a day of drinking, fighting and celebrating. There was a fair share of prayer too." Artemis shrugged a shoulder as though the prayer was an after thought and began to circle with Ronon.

The two slowly circled each other sizing each other up. Ronon was a big guy, tall and thick with muscle. Artemis was a tall woman but still nowhere near as tall as Ronon with thin, wirey muscle all over her body. It would be speed against brute strength. Shaking her hands out Artemis felt her fingers loosen and a grin spread across her face. Ronon just smiled wider before he lashed out.

Artemis ducked the initial punch bringing her hands up to keep him from hitting her in the face. His fist still grazed her shoulder jarring her body. Moving quickly Artemis moved out of Ronon's reach. Ronon just grinned and moved forward striking out again. Dodging Artemis brought her knee up aiming for Ronon's stomach. Ronon brought his hand down grabbing Artemis leg and flipping her down onto the ground. Landing with a hard oomph it suddenly hit Artemis that she hadn't been in a real hand-to-hand fight in over half a year. Since she came to Atlantis.

Swinging her legs out Artemis caught Ronon around the ankles and knocked him to the ground. Rolling onto her back she rose to her feet and danced away. Her hands came up into position ready for Ronon's next move. Ronon leaped to his feet immediately invading Artemis space and moving to punch her. Artemis brought up an arm blocking Ronon's fist and actually managing to catch him along the jaw. Ronon just grinned and captured Artemis arm swinging her around to flip her onto the ground.

The two kept moving losing track of the time. Finally the pair of them just collapsed to the ground. Lying next to each other they stared up at the ceiling half laughing half gasping for air. Which is how Sheppard and Teyla found them when they came to practice early in the morning barely an hour later.

"What the hell is this?" Sheppard waved his hand staring down at the pair of them.

Artemis and Ronon looked at each other and just laughed. Artemis knuckles were red and bloody and there were a couple of distinct bruises forming on her body. Ronon only had one or two bruises but some of the darkness had gone out of his eyes.

"What were you two doing in here?" Sheppard walked over staring down at the pair of them.

"Honoring Ares," Artemis just grinned and looked over at Ronon.

Ronon raised an eyebrow and leveraged himself off the floor. He nodded at Teyla before wandering out of the room.

Artemis stayed on the ground not really ready to move yet.

"Are you going to get up?" John stared down at Artemis not sure of what to say.

"I'm waiting for my body to stop hurting. It may take a while." Artemis tapped her fingers on her stomach. "Feel free to drag me off to the side if you want to use the mats."

Teyla laughed softly and began to stretch. John just kept staring at Artemis.

"You know he could have seriously hurt you?"

Artemis shook her head. "He wouldn't have hurt me. He's a big scary looking guy but he's not cruel. He's had to survive horrible things and that has made him hard. It's made him shed parts of his humanity but he's still a good person inside. You just have to look past the big scary exterior."

"You don't know that. You're making assumptions based on who you want him to be." Waving a finger at Artemis, John began to pace around the mats.

"And you just want to have your big scary guy who beats on people. You don't really care about him and who he really is." Artemis pushed herself off the ground and winced as she rose to her feet.

"There you go again, the great Artemis passing down her incredible and varied knowledge about the human condition." John shook his head and turned away from Artemis.

Giving Teyla a nod Artemis ignored John's bait and just walked out of the gym. John looked at Teyla almost daring her to say something. Shrugging a shoulder Teyla didn't say anything and picked up her bantos rods.

* * *

McKay was bouncing around his lab his fingers flying over keyboards. He had finally managed to piece together parts of that crazy ship Artemis had crashed in all those months ago. He was finally getting some real readings off this once piece of equipment. From what he could tell it was the piece that probably caused the ship to fail and it had been better protected than a lot of the other equipment. The readings he was getting weren't to be believed though.

"Holy crap," McKay brought his hands up to his head not really believing what he was seeing. This wasn't possible.

"Sheppard," McKay hit his radio with his fingers his whole body practically twitching. "I need you down here and bring the twig woman."

A few minutes later a bored looking Sheppard and an exasperated looking Artemis followed behind him.

"Hyper drives," McKay pointed an accusing finger at Artemis. His whole body was shaking as his finger jiggled and shook at her. "Your people had hyper drives."

"What?" Artemis put her hands on her hips staring at McKay. She couldn't quite believe what the little guy was saying.

"Your people had hyper drives. That's what this is," McKay was practically vibrating as he pointed at the damaged pieces from Artemis ship. "I can't believe I didn't see this before but of course I was busy doing stuff like saving us from certain death. But your people had hyper drives."

"How many times are you going to repeat that?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest leaning back against one of McKay's lab tables.

"We need ships with hyper drives which means you missy need to tell us where your people were so we can go get them," McKay was practically shouting at that point.

"My people had ships with hyper drives. They're all gone, destroyed along with everything else." Artemis pushed off the table prepared to walk out of the room.

"Oh," McKay suddenly deflated not sure what to say after that. "But you had hyper drives. Wait," McKay started snapping his fingers together pointing at Artemis face. "You had twelve tribes of people, and you're always really careful to talk about just your tribe. You had twelve planets didn't you?"

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to keep repeating myself but the twelve colonies of Kobol are gone. No more hyper drives, no more planets, no more people. Give it a rest McKay and get rid of that," She waved a hand at the pieces of the hyper drive.

Stomping out of the room Artemis shoved the loose hair that was hanging over her face out of her eyes.

McKay stared at Sheppard his jaw quivering. "Hyper drives," he squeaked that part out.

"Yes, McKay I heard you. But if there are no more ships than it doesn't do anyone any good." Sheppard sighed and turned his head to look after Artemis. She was doing that stiff backed walk that she did whenever she got really pissed off.

"Will you stop staring at the place where her ass should be and pay attention," McKay started pacing back and forth. "If her people had hyper drives then what else did they have? I mean we thought they blew themselves ala the Genii building nuclear weapons but if they already had hyper drives then they were probably smart enough to not blow themselves up with a nuke." McKay waved his hands about.

"But Beckett said her body showed radiation damage." Sheppard leaned back against the table not really sure what to think at this point.

"So her people could have been attacked by someone with nukes. Someone maybe even more advanced. I mean we saw how the Hoffans saved their knowledge and the ruins of Sateda looked pretty built up. Maybe if the wraith left her people alone long enough they got advanced and then killed each other with nukes. I don't know, that's not my job. My job is to figure out stuff like the hyper drive which I did figure out." McKay gestured at his computers, which were still getting readings from the hyper drive.

"McKay, lets face it if there were people either coming for or coming after Artemis I think we would have found out by now. It's been over six months and no one else in Pegasus that we've come across has even heard of Kobol or its colonies. My guess is her people were distant and secretive and destroyed themselves. Let's just leave it be." John sighed waving a hand wanting to be done with this conversation.

"Fine, fine. Completely ignore the technological advancement that is the hyper drive. I mean we didn't even have hyper drives until the Asgard helped us build them." McKay waved his hands around still riding on his discovery high.

"Yes, lets ignore it." Turning Sheppard walked out of the lab before McKay could even say anything else.

"Don't come crying to me when Artemis' super advanced people actually do find her," McKay shouted after Sheppard before turning back to what was left of the hyper drive trying to learn more about it.

Sheppard just waved a hand and kept walking. He started to look for Artemis but obviously she had gone off the beaten path. Turning he found his way out onto one of the piers. And sure enough there was Artemis staring out at the ocean.

"They have oceans like this on your world?" Sheppard tucked his hands into his pockets coming to stand beside Artemis.

"We had oceans but none like this. When I was a little girl the sisters and brothers during the summer would take those of us who lived at the Academy year round down to the ocean. It was supposed to be to better worship Poseidon but I think they wanted to cheer us up. It always got lonely there during the summer when the school was almost completely empty. I loved the ocean. Its where I learned how to jump off piers." Artemis lip curved up slightly at the end there but her eyes remained focused on the water in front of her.

"How advanced were your people?" John looked over at Artemis wondering if he would get a straight answer.

"More advanced than your people which was our downfall. We didn't need the wraith to destroy us, we did just fine on your own." Artemis didn't bother to look at John just kept staring at the ocean.

"I thought you said you had never heard of the wraith." Sheppard looked at Artemis carefully wondering if he had caught her in a lie.

"I was just using them as an example." Shifting her shoulders Artemis took a step closer to the edge of the pier.

Sheppard watched her closely worried about her leaping off again. "So you're still sticking to the story that your people blew themselves up."

"Its as close to the truth as I feel like getting." Artemis curled her fingers more tightly around her arms.

"You don't seem to like the truth very much." Sheppard shoved his hands deeper into his pockets taking a step forward.

"I love the truth. I love knowing the truth but the truth is a relative thing. Right now what I tell you is all the truth you need to know." Artemis kept staring at the ocean watching the waves.

"So how do you worship Poseidon?" Sheppard looked at the ocean half expecting to see some sort of trident shape rise out of it.

"The way you worship all the gods. Kneel before the altar, light a few candles and pray. We liked to sing to your gods though on special occasions, beautiful prayer songs. On the nights of these holidays I used to fall asleep to the sound of the brothers and sisters singing." Artemis slowly lowered herself down. Her legs were hanging over the side of the pier.

"Why didn't you become a priestess?" It was something that had been borrowing Sheppard for a while now.

"I had other plans for my life. As much as I loved the gods, there was something else I loved more." Turning her head Artemis stared up at the sky.

_She leaned back resting her hands on her knees. Narrowing her eyes she put her body into position. Shooting forward her feet pounded on the ground underneath her. Hitting the rock ledge she leaped her arms spread out. For a few minutes she hung in the air and then she dropped like a rock. Smacking into the ground she rolled a few feet before rising again. With an angry huff she knocked the dirt off her clothes. Her uniform had a few dirt scuffs but it was ok. _

_Turning around she eyed the ridge. There a few higher peaks she could jump off of. Climbing back up to the top of the ridge she ran at the next highest peak leaping off and hanging in the air again. She was in the air a bit longer this time before crashing down to the ground again. Her little body ached but she still wasn't satisfied. Getting up she ran again this time for highest peak. Racing at the edge she leaped and hung in the air for the longest time. But her fall was much farther and harder. Hitting the ground she felt something snap._

_A loud scream came out of her mouth and she rolled gripping her leg. "Artemis!" There was a desperate shout and the sound of feet rushing towards her._

"_Artemis." _

A hand smacked her shoulder and it jolted her out of her memories and made her look up. Staring up at Sheppard, Artemis blinked her eyes and tried to remember what she had been doing before.

"Where did you go?" Sheppard stared down at Artemis not really sure about what had just happened.

"Sorry. Just remember something," She waved a hand by her face not really back in touch with the rest of the world yet.

"What something?" Sheppard looked down at Artemis a bit worried that she was loosing it. He frequently worried that one day she was just going to lose it. She always seemed to be hanging on by just a thread.

"Trying to fly," Artemis held out her arms and closed her eyes feeling the cool sea breeze ruffle her hair. "And crashing in the end." Artemis arms dropped down flapping uselessly against her body.

"Were you a pilot?" There was something about Artemis that said pilot to Sheppard. The way she watched the sky, the way she watched the jumpers, her apparent childhood obsession with trying to fly.

"It doesn't matter what I was. I'm a translator now." Leaning back Artemis let her body lay on the pier her legs still dangling over the end.

"I think it does. I think who you were is a major part of who you are now." Sheppard squatted down looking at Artemis.

Artemis looked up at Sheppard and just slowly shook her head. "No. Who I was and who I am now are two very different things. What happened changed some very major parts of me and I can never go back to being that person."

Sheppard considered Artemis answer for a moment. His mind went to Afghanistan and how much he had changed after what had happened there. He needed to switch topics. "I hear you've been spending a lot of time with Ronon."

"I like Ronon, he reminds me of home." Artemis smiled to herself and then looked up at Sheppard. She winked at him, "And he's so cute looking in that angry caveman way."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes considering Artemis carefully for a moment. "You're screwing with me. I know you are and I can't figure out if that's a good thing or not."

"Sheppard anything I do with you will not involve screwing." Artemis grinned and tapped her fingers on her stomach.

Shifting his body Sheppard sat down next to Artemis and turned his body so he was looking out at the ocean. "You really know how to nail a guy right in the ego."

Artemis laughed gently and rubbed her hands slowly over her stomach. The sun felt nice on her skin and sea breeze was relaxing. "It's the small joys like making you suffer that really keep me going."

"I'm glad I can help you in some small way." John grinned and looked down at Artemis.

* * *

"Sheppard's been looking at me funny," Ronon stuffed a biscuit into his mouth before tearing off a piece.

"What do you mean funny?" Artemis looked up from her contemplation of the vegetable matter on her plate.

"I don't know just funny. You say something to him," Ronon set down his biscuit and began to pick pieces off it before stuffing more in his mouth.

"I told him you were pretty." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and proceeded to try one of her mystery vegetables. One of these days she was going to get the same vegetable mix two days in a row.

Ronon snorted and picked up his glass of water swallowing half of it down. Artemis just grinned and swallowed her vegetable.

* * *

The End.


	7. Chapter 7 : Epiphany Side Story

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

This is an Episode Tag to Epiphany. While it falls within the overall story it can be also thought of as a side story. As a result this chapter is shorter than others.

* * *

"You really should be more careful when you go out on missions, "Artemis was working at something on her tablet as she walked beside Ronon.

Ronon grinned and looked over at Artemis shrugging into his big heavy coat. "Why do you say that?"

"You know the one time I went off planet with Sheppard, McKay and Teyla I wound up at the bottom of a well and let's not even mention all of the things that have gone wrong when you've gone off world with them." Artemis waved a hand not looking at Ronon as she scrolled through the information.

Ronon put a hand on Artemis shoulder steering her whenever she was about to run into people. "Not too much has gone wrong."

"Are you kidding me?" Artemis looked up at Ronon. "The scientists have a flow chart filled with variables and likely outcomes in the labs. There's even one section for how the tides around the city will cause the wraith to take you hostage. Its scarily accurate." She waved the stylus of her tablet at him.

"Don't they have work?" Ronon couldn't quite believe that.

"Its what they do with their free time. Strange I know but its what they do." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and quickly looked back at the tablet when something caught her eye.

"Your people are weird," Ronon reached out a hand tugging Artemis around again so she wouldn't run head first into a marine.

'They're not my people. Technologically similar but culturally vastly different." Artemis pointed a finger right in Ronon's face not liking being compared to the humans from Earth.

Ronon just laughed and pulled Artemis around when she almost ran into someone else again. Walking into the gate room Ronon kept steering Artemis around. Sheppard, McKay and Teyla were for Ronon in front of the gate. Sheppard raised an eyebrow when he saw Ronon and Artemis walk in together.

"Hey guys, glad you could join us." Sheppard shifted his P-90 slightly.

"See you when you get back," Artemis said it over her shoulder as she waved a hand at Ronon and wandered back out of the gate room. She completely ignored Sheppard who just watched her leave.

"So you two seem pretty cozy," Sheppard slowly looked Ronon up and down as though that would tell him what had happened.

"Whatever," Ronon shrugged a massive shoulder and began to follow the others to the jumper bay.

"You know you two would actually make a good couple. You're both looming, muscular, oddly pretty people who would probably make scary, looming, oddly pretty children." McKay looked back at Ronon his expression one of someone very pleased with himself.

Sheppard looked over at McKay both his eyebrows raised. "Oddly pretty?" He didn't know if oddly pretty was a good way to describe Artemis.

"What? She looks like one of those scary pretty Ukrainian super models. You know the ones where you're convinced could snap your neck with their thighs but they're still hot." McKay waved a hand as though that explained everything.

"I think you spent too much time alone in Siberia McKay." Sheppard just shook his head and opened the door to the jumper.

"Oh well that's just unfair," McKay looked between Ronon and Teyla. The two Pegasus galaxy inhabitants just ignored him not wanting in on this rather strange conversation.

* * *

"Why couldn't we bring Dr. Weir?" Rodney looked over at Artemis who was busily translating the Ancient writing that was near the cave entrance.

"Because she is the leader of Atlantis and with the military commander already MIA, its not wise to risk both of our top ranking military personnel. Besides Artemis is just as good a translator as Dr. Weir." Teyla gave Rodney a slow look not impressed by histrionics.

"I have something," Artemis pulled away from the wall that she had been studying. "Now mind you I have taken some liberties but it seems this place was designed to be sort of a haven for ascension. Some place people could enter, be safe from the wraith and meditate their little hearts out."

"Of course," McKay nodded in understanding.

"This writing is both a welcome and a warning. Once you're in there's no way out." Artemis tapped her fingers on the tablet.

After a quick discussion the rest of the team began to prep. Putting their supplies together they slowly went through the field one by one. Once on the other side they settled down one by one to wait for the others. When the entire team was finally on the other side of the barrier they left the cave and set out into the forest heading towards the power source.

"This place is incredible. All of this is artificial but at the same time it's a real field. " McKay waved his arm at the field.

Artemis ran her fingers along the yellow flower buds. They had fields like this on Tauron but without the flowers. "Its beautiful."

"Yeah but aesthetics aside this is an incredible feat of engineering." McKay spun around looking at the surrounding field.

Reaching up a hand Artemis rubbed her fingers against her forehead. "You should learn to appreciate the aesthetics more McKay." Her head was beginning to hurt.

"Are you alright love?" Beckett heard the tremor in Artemis voice and turned to look at her.

"This coming from the woman who comes from the planet with no flowers?" McKay looked over at Artemis scoffing.

"When you don't have something you learn to appreciate it more." Artemis rubbed her fingers against her forehead more. The pain was growing steadily and becoming quite uncomfortable.

"Artemis?" Dr. Beckett stepped towards Artemis reaching out a hand.

"My head really hurts," Artemis brought both her hands up rubbing her fingers against her forehead.

"Is anyone else experiencing symptoms?" Beckett looked around as he moved closer to Artemis. He shouldered off his medical bag prepared to dig out what he needed.

Artemis winced as the pain in her head became stronger. "Doc I think I might need a shot of morphine straight into my skull." Her body doubled over and she slowly began to sink down.

Ronon moved suddenly catching Artemis as she began to collapse her face twisted in pain. Her hands were covering her face grabbing at it as though that would alleviate some of the pain.

"Artemis? Love, I need you to look at me. I need you to tell me what else is hurting?" Beckett reached out his hands and began to probe at Artemis. Turning around he dug into his pack looking for his scanner.

Artemis let out a pained gasp her whole body convulsing as the pain shot straight down her spine. "Oh everything hurts at this point. What the frak?" Artemis body shook again as another bolt of pain shot through her.

"This isn't supposed to be happening. This makes no sense" McKay looked around as though he somehow expected something to show up out of the field and explain everything.

Ronon wrapped his arms more tightly around Artemis trying to keep her from injuring herself when her body contorted.

"Hey!" Sheppard's shout surprised everyone and momentarily they broke away from focusing on Artemis to see Sheppard come running out of the woods.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sheppard's question trailed off as he saw Artemis convulse. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Beckett shook his head running the scanner over Artemis head. "Something in this place is disrupting her normal brain activity. Its causing her severe pain and making her convulse."

"That's not supposed to happen. People come here to ascend." Sheppard stared at Artemis as her body shook again. It was frighteningly reminiscent of the first time he saw Artemis.

Artemis let out a soft gasp and her eyes rolled back into her head. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the others all recoiled from it.

"_Artemis, Artemis Cain!" _

_There was a little girl, no older than nine, with long brown hair standing in the middle of a carefully manicured lawn. Her head was tilted upwards and she was watching the clouds. _

"_Artemis Cain!" _

_The shouting finally got the little girl's attention and she turned around. Hurrying across the lawn was a middle-aged woman wearing a long black robe with yellow and blue accenting. _

"_Artemis Cain I have been calling your name for minutes. What were you dreaming about?" The woman put her hands on her hips and stared down at Artemis._

"_Flying." Artemis held out her arms and made swooping motions like her arms were wings._

"_Well come in for a landing your mother is here to see you." The woman held out her hand for Artemis to take._

_Artemis reached out taking the sisters hand and followed her back into the school. The sister led Artemis to one of the private meeting rooms. Standing at the far end of the room examining a painting of the capital city of Kobol was a tall thin woman with dark hair wearing a blue outfit. When the woman turned around it was clear it was a military uniform of some kind from the shape and the adornments. _

"_Thank you sister," The woman nodded at the sister who just smiled and left the room. "Hello Artemis." _

"_Hello ma'am." Artemis stood nervously by the door to the room. She couldn't seem to move even though a part of her wanted to throw her arms around the woman and hug her._

"_I hear that your leg healed well." The woman began to slowly walk around the room moving towards Artemis._

"_Yes ma'am. And I have been much more careful since." She looked down at her feet. She had gotten an angry letter from her mother about being more responsible after she had broken her leg._

"_That's good. I've also been informed that you're doing well in your studies." The woman came to a stop directly in front of Artemis. _

"_Yes ma'am. I enjoy school a lot." Artemis shifted nervously looking down at her feet._

"_Excellent. I believe I will be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel soon. I'm on an good track to made Admiral." _

_Artemis turned her head and looked up into the face of her mother. Her mother's expression didn't change she just kept staring at her. "That's excellent ma'am. I would like to join the military one day."_

"_Really? And have your own battlestar?" There was a small smirk on Helena Cain's mouth._

"_No ma'am I just want to fly vipers." Artemis smiled widely but quickly contained it._

"_An interesting choice but viper pilots don't usually make Admiral." Helena crossed her arms over her chest looking down at Artemis._

"_That's alright ma'am I just want to fly." Artemis looked up at her mother her face hopeful._

"_Hm. That's a discussion for another day. I have to get back to base I'm leaving on the Euripides tomorrow." Helena nodded at her daughter before striding out of the room._

_Artemis turned her head and watched her mother leave the room. She looked down at the floor again sighing softly._

"I don't know what's doing this. Something has hacked her brain," McKay was desperately typing at his computer as soon as the vision faded. Getting treated to the life and times of Artemis Cain was a bit too weird for him.

"Well make it bloody stop. Whatever this is it's practically raping her brain," Beckett gestured at Artemis who had stopped convulsing as strongly but was still twitching away.

"I'm trying," McKay shouted at Beckett still trying to figure out what was going on.

"_This is such a bad idea Temis," A short girl with a round figure and dark hair stood at the bottom of a high fence._

"_Come on now Eleni that's quitter talk. You need to learn to live a little." Artemis was most of the way up the metal fence half hanging off of it as she tried to scale it._

"_No I'm not being a quitter but this is just a great way for you to break your leg again." Eleni put her hands on her hips and looked around nervously for any nearby brothers or sisters._

"_You really to relax." Swinging her leg up Artemis managed to get to the top of the fence. Straddling the two sides of the fence she contemplated the best way to get down. "You need some more adventure in your life._

"_Being your friend is enough of an adventure thank you very much." Eleni tapped a foot angrily on the ground looking around again. This whole thing was making her very nervous. _

"_Yeah, yeah. You may be complaining now but trust me you will thank me after this." Artemis finally swung her body over and grabbed a hold of the fence. Bracing her feet against the metal struts she slowly slid down the outside of the fence until she hit the ground. Grinning at Eleni through the fence she tapped her hands on the fence. "Come on now you try."_

_Rolling her eyes Eleni tried to recreate Artemis climb over the fence. She moved much more slowly and tentatively until finally she reached the top. Straddling the top of fence much like Artemis had she looked down at the other side._

"_I don't think I can do this Temis."Eleni just shook her head looking at the drop that awaited her._

"_You're already half way there. You just need to swing yourself over and climb down. Trust me climbing down is much easier than climbing up. Its gravity," Artemis crossed her arms over her stomach. _

"_I'm not doing this. I'm staying right here." Eleni kept holding onto the top of the fence her body rocking gently._

"_Fine then. Stay there," Shaking her head Artemis turned and slowly began to walk away. _

"_Temis, Temis, Artemis! You can't leave me here." Eleni shouted after her._

"_Yes I can, if you're not going to come down I can't make you." Waving a hand Artemis paused and turned back to look at Eleni._

"_Fine," sighing Eleni swung her other leg over and slowly lowered herself down. When she got near the bottom she suddenly let go dropping like a stone onto the ground. "Ow."_

_Running over Artemis reached down and pulled Eleni to her feet. "See it wasn't all that hard."_

"_Yeah well just wait until we have to sneak back in." Shaking her head Eleni brushed her clothes off._

There was a load roar as the most recent flash of light faded.

"What was that?" McKay spun around looking for the source of the roar.

"Not that thing again, damnit." Sheppard drew his knife and looked for the beast. It was why he had come looking for his friends in the first place.

"What thing?" Teyla raised her P-90 prepared to shoot whatever was coming.

"The beast thing," Sheppard waved a hand not really focusing on the beast. This whole seeing tidbits of Artemis past was starting to freak him out. It had been easy to think of Artemis as being the last of her people when they had never seen or met any of her people. But actually having to be exposed to people who had apparently been wiped out in some massive cataclysmic event made it harder to ignore the massive loss of life.

"What's the beast thing?" Ronon stroked a hand over Artemis hair. Her body was still shaking though not as severely as before.

"I don't know it's this beast thing that comes after the people that live here. I haven't figured out how to kill it yet," Sheppard looked back at Artemis again. Her eyes were still rolling around in her head.

_Hands yanked a thin band that had blinking lights attached to it off a face. Artemis eyes snapped open and she immediately glared at the person holding the band._

"_Do you mind? I was in the middle of something," She put out her hand for the band. Artemis had to be about sixteen at this point with a big nose and lips she hadn't quite grow into yet. _

"_In the middle of what?" A guy with a funny blue tattoo right below his eyes twirled the band around his finger._

"_None of your business. What did you do to your face?" Artemis reached up a finger poking at the blue tattoo._

"_None of your business," the guy, who was another teenager with thick dark hair and lightly tanned skin, mocked back as he kept spinning the band around his finger._

"_Oh come on I'm not stupid I know what that tattoo means. How did you get them to let you in?" Artemis sat up and tried to grab the band away from the boy._

"_You think I'd tell you that?" The boy continued to hold the band just out of her reach. "So where were you?"_

"_You think I'd tell you that?" Artemis voice was mocking as she reached across the boy grabbing for the band again._

"_Come on Temis you can tell me. I know you've been messing around with the holo band ever since the brothers closed off your last escape route." The boy kept holding what apparently was a holo band away from Artemis._

"_Some party on Caprica. They're so spoiled over there. Can you believe there are freaks at those things actually simulating virgin sacrifices to Hekat." Artemis made one last dive grabbing the band back from the boy. Falling back on her bed she grinned._

"_You have got to get me the program. I wanna go to that one." The boy grinned and leaned over Artemis._

_Pulling her leg back Artemis put her foot on the boys chest and shoved him gently off the bed. "In your dreams Rastus. Just because you're some wanna be __Ha'la'tha__ doesn't mean you're a bad ass. Get lost, I have a party to get back to."_

_Rastus leaned his chin against the bed and grinned up at Artemis. Reaching up a hand he slid it slowly over Artemis bare leg. "Oh come on Temis you and me could have way more fun together than any guy you could meet in the holo worlds."_

_Smacking his hand away Artemis fitted the holo band around her head. "I find that hard to believe. The hottest guys in all the twelve colonies show up at these things." _

_Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps in the hallway. Moving quickly Artemis rolled over and shoved the holo band into a hole in her mattress. Covering it back up she grabbed a textbook off her bedside table and pretended to be reading. Rastus grabbed another one of her books and began to pretend to read as well. The door opened and an elderly looking man wearing long black robes with the yellow and blue markings walked in._

"_Artemis Cain, Rastus Montesi what are you two doing?" The man folded his hands in front of his hips staring down at the two teenagers._

"_Just studying father," Artemis said it as innocently as she possibly could._

"_I find that one hard to believe. You know Artemis that your namesake was known for the purity of both her body and mind," The man's voice was droll as he stared at the two teenagers. He had obviously made his own assumptions about what had been going on in the room._

"_My body is pure father and I struggle to keep my mind as pure as possible." Artemis smiled innocently and shifted her textbook in her lap._

"_Perhaps you would struggle less if you did not spend so much time in the holo worlds," the priest merely raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room again._

_Rastus turned his head and looked back at Artemis. The two shared a long look before they started to laugh._

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla's voice was nervous as a group of people came out of the trees moving towards them.

"It's alright Teyla, I know these people." Sheppard lowered his knife a bit as the villagers walked towards them.

"Well maybe they can tell us wherever this thing is that's screwing with Artemis head is because I can't figure out how to turn it off." McKay looked worried for a moment. The whole holo graphic eye band thing had caught his attention and he needed Artemis to survive so he could ask her about it.

"It will be alright John," a beautiful brunette reached out a hand to Sheppard. "We have come to face our fears and let go of the last thing that holds us to this world. Come with us John."

John looked between the villager and his friends for a moment, his eyes lingering on certain people. "Look I can't leave, maybe not ever."

"I understand, maybe someday. We will help your friend," Slowly the villagers began to ascend the angry roaring of the beast fading away as they became pure energy.

A deactivated device appeared in the field, it had been hidden by the flowers.

"That device was left for this one. For what purpose we do now know." The brunette woman's face was still visible in the energy.

"Well thank you," Carson spoke first looking down at Artemis. She had finally stopped twitching and appeared to be recovering.

Slowly the villagers faded into the air. "Do not destroy the sanctuary Dr. McKay. We will leave the portal open for you to leave but this place must remain so that others may come here."

* * *

Artemis eyelids fluttered open and she nearly groaned at the familiar feeling of her favorite infirmary bed.

"You want something Sheppard?" She didn't even bother to open her eyes she just knew he would be there.

"You people had holographic technology, your mother was a high ranking military officer, you wanted to be a pilot, and you apparently were something of an escape artist. Let's of course not forget the parties that apparently involved virgin sacrifice. Quite a life you must have led." Sheppard had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not real virgin sacrifice, simply the sacrifice of holographic virgins. No one ever really died and the Hekat cult wasn't a very popular one." Artemis head still hurt. Whatever that device was it still felt like it had ripped huge chunks out of her brain.

"What's Caprica?" Sheppard leaned forward and tried to get Artemis to look at him.

"One of the twelve colonies of Kobol. Not my colony though." Artemis just shook her head.

"Yeah I got that from the fact that apparently you were visiting a party on Caprica. So McKay was right about your people having planets." It wasn't a question and Sheppard was pretty sure Artemis was going to answer him.

"Twelve colonies, twelve planets." Artemis turned her head and looked for the morphine pump. Sadly there wasn't one.

"You know I was thinking about that constellation thing you've mentioned a couple of times. I went and talked to the astronomy guys and you know what they said. Caprica sounds an awful lot like Capricorn and that there's a bull constellation called Taurus. The problem with this is these constellations are all in the Milky Way not the Pegasus galaxy." Sheppard spoke slowly not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

"It doesn't matter what galaxy they're in. They're all gone. You people really need to let go of this uncontrollable urge you have to dig into my life." Artemis pushed herself up from the bed. "Now my brain feels like someone has punched their way into my head and pulled out pieces so I'd very much like to be left alone. You've already been in my head today Sheppard, so why don't you just go frak yourself." Artemis climbed out of the bed and pulled off all the instruments attached to her. The sudden disconnect set off alarms and Beckett came rushing over.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Beckett rushed over trying to stop Artemis.

"I'm leaving the infirmary. Good day to all of you," Artemis waved a hand and moved around Beckett. When Sheppard moved to stop her she just glared at him. "Move Sheppard."

"No I'm not going to move. I get that having your memories put on display for everyone to see might be a bit upsetting but we have some serious stuff to talk about." Sheppard held up a hand to stop Artemis.

"No we don't. Yes, my people were more advanced than yours. No, you can't use any of our technology or our equipment. For the last time I'm not going to tell you where my people came from." Artemis shoved past Sheppard and practically ran out of the infirmary even though her head felt like it was going to explore. When she finally found an empty hallway she collapsed against the wall.

"_I shot those people sir," Shaw was standing in front of Artemis._

_Artemis was sitting on the floor of one of the storage rooms off the side of the hangar. A bottle of liquor was clutched in her hand. Slowly she brought it up to her lips taking a slow drink. "Yes you did Lieutenant, not much you can do about it."_

_Shaw slid down and sat across from Artemis. Artemis reached down into the hole in the floor she pulled another bottle out and passed the bottle to Shaw._

"_I don't even know why I did it." Shaw opened the bottle and took a slow drink._

"_We're losing our humanity. Pretty soon the cylons won't have to destroy us because we'll have destroyed ourselves. Its like those holo parties where people sacrificed each other to Hekat only now we're doing it for real." Artemis took another long slow drink from the bottle._

_

* * *

  
_

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

* * *

"It's like she's completely shut down. She's practically catatonic and I'm really worried." Heightmeyer crossed her arms over her chest looking at the others in the meeting.

Dr. Weir had called Sheppard, Beckett, Heightmeyer, Teyla, Ronon, and McKay into a meeting about Artemis. After the incident in the ascension time dilation bubble she had slowly pulled away. It had started with Ronon finding her collapsed not far from the infirmary after she had just walked out before Beckett could clear her. After she regained consciousness she had refused to speak and now she wasn't even feeding herself. Beckett had been forced to shove a feeding tube down her nose to keep her nutrition levels up.

"I can tell you there's nothing physically wrong with her. Whatever that device was and whatever purpose it was supposed to serve it didn't damage her brain permanently." Beckett gestured to the brain scans on the screen in Dr. Weir's office.

"I still haven't been able to figure out what exactly it was supposed to do or why it was apparently left there for," McKay paused and sighed heavily he couldn't call her twig woman, "Artemis to find. But the weird thing was she wasn't even near it. I was the closest person to it. It was like all it needed was basic proximity." Gesturing McKay looked down at his tablet where the readings weren't making any sense.

"Now I realize that the sharing of one's memories in such a public and unwanted fashion could cause someone to become upset but I wouldn't think it would do this," Teyla was very worried about the woman she had come to call friend. Her attempts to draw Artemis into conversation had completely failed.

"I don't think her people killed themselves," Sheppard spoke suddenly. He had been thinking about Artemis memories for the past week trying to reconcile the bright, smiling child with the angry, reclusive woman.

"Oh and that opinion is based on what exactly?" McKay looked over at John scoffing loudly.

"Her people were able to build hyper drives, lived on multiple planets, a single mistake couldn't account for all of that. If it had been a single planet something like a broken nuke would make sense but her people had twelve planets. Something or someone wiped out twelve planets." John gestured not liking how everyone was staring at him.

"I think this is part of the problem. We're all focusing so much on what destroyed her people that we keep ignoring the fact that she's the single survivor from twelve planets of people. We're talking about something that wiped out easily thousands, possibly millions, maybe even billions of people and left just Artemis. The strain of being the only person to carry on her people's legacy must be enormous. I mean look how much more open that Ronan became when he found other survivors of his people." Heightmeyer butted into the conversation again before anyone else could say anything.

"Perhaps remembering times when she was happier has made her survivors guilt resurface?" Dr. Weir looked over at Heightmeyer looking for some sort of agreement.

"That's possible or maybe the happy memories forced the memories of when her people were destroyed into the forefront of her mind. What might have been weeks of suffering compounded into a few minutes might have been too much for her brain. Her mind might just be shutting down as a way to protect her from the pain." Heightmeyer really didn't have a good answer for this. She was just guessing with most of this, she had never seen a case quite like this.

"Why can't you leave her alone?" Ronon spoke for the first time his great bulk shifting.

"We just want to help her Ronon. If we don't understand what she's going through or went through then we can't help her." Heightmeyer put on her best understanding voice wanting Ronon to fully comprehend what she was saying. Ronon just shrugged a shoulder and went back to ignoring them.

"Whatever it is we have to figure out a way to pull her out of this funk. I can keep her alive with our iv nutritional supplements but its not good for her body." Beckett sighed and looked back at the brain scan as though he expected it to give him some clue into how to help her medically.

"Maybe if I can get the device to work again we can pull out of her head whatever happened to her people and once we all know she won't be carrying around the secret anymore and viola we can maybe find some other survivors," McKay waved his tablet looking excited.

"I think that should be plan B, aside from the obvious fact Rodney that I don't think your motives are completely pure." Dr. Weir leveled a look at McKay. She knew that McKay mostly just wanted to find Artemis people to get access to some of their technology.

"Oh come on, even if we could get a hand on a single one of those holo bands it would be totally worth it." McKay was practically whining at this point.

"That's not the point Rodney. From what I've been able to learn from Artemis her culture is thousands of years old. There could be incredible things that we could learn from their philosophers and artists. At this point I'd settle for whatever treatments they had for her congenital problem. No wonder she won't tell us anything. All we ever do when we look at her is see a way to mine new technologies." Dr. Beckett felt a bit disgusted with himself whenever he thought about all the times he tried to probe Artemis for information about her people.

"Please that is a gross over exaggeration. Why hasn't anyone acknowledged the fact that she's basically lying to us every single day? There are so many things that we need to learn from her that we won't unless we make her tell us." McKay waved his tablet at Beckett feeling frustrated.

"I don't think this arguing is getting us anywhere. I think we should all take a break and tomorrow we'll meet again and try to address this problem." Elizabeth sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. This was exhausting. She didn't want Artemis to die but at the same time she didn't know if spending all these resources on her was worth it if Artemis just wanted to die.

"I'll just go back to trying to keep her alive." Beckett muttered to himself as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Hey," Ronon called out to Artemis even though she wasn't looking at him. She was just sitting there curled up in a ball on the infirmary bed her hands wrapped tightly around the metal tags at her neck.

The Athosians had stopped by at some point and had begun to decorate the area around the bed. They had hung Artemis flag behind the bed and brought a few blankets and pillows for her. Apparently their approach to helping her was to make her as comfortable as possible.

Standing next to the bed Ronon reached out a hand and ran a finger down Artemis arm. It was as close to a hug as he was going to get. Artemis was his first true friend in this place and the only one who really understood what he had gone through in some small way. He didn't want to watch her slowly slip away but he didn't know how to help her either.

"So how long are you going to do this?" Ronon coughed gently and looked around the infirmary. Thankfully no one was watching him. "I don't know what you're thinking but you can't give up."

Artemis didn't say anything just kept rubbing her thumb over the letters on the charms of her necklace. Ronon tried to pull her hand away from them but all that made Artemis do was shift slightly so her body protected the necklace more.

Sighing Ronon turned slightly not sure what to do or say now. He didn't want to just leave her here alone but he couldn't really watch her like this. Blowing out a breath Ronon turned and began to walk out of the infirmary.

"My mother shot her best friend in the head," Artemis voice was soft but Ronon still heard it.

Pausing Ronon turned around and looked back at her.

"He was her XO, her second in command, and she shot him in the head because he refused a bad order." Artemis fingers were rubbing more quickly over the necklace.

Slowly Ronon walked towards Artemis not sure what was happening but he wanted to be near by in case she freaked out.

"I don't know if she's dead or not but I'm pretty sure she is. All I know is I believe my mother died with me hating her, I loved her so much and now I think she died with me wishing that the bullet had been into her brain." Artemis looked up at Ronon as a big fat tear rolled out of her left eye.

Reaching out Ronon touched Artemis shoulder gently. He wasn't sure what to do but next thing he knew Artemis was sobbing uncontrollably. Moving quickly he pulled Artemis into his arms and let her face press against his chest. Artemis fingers dug into the front of her shirt as she sobbed. Her whole body moved so that she was practically melting into Ronon as nearly a years worth of pain came flooding out of her body.

Ronon moved slightly so that he was sitting on the bed. It made it easier to hold her. Resting his chin on the top of Artemis head he kept holding her. This wasn't exactly what he had wanted but it as good enough for now. Really he would have preferred if she had just hit him but this would have to do. Turning his head slightly he looked over at Dr. Beckett who was standing nearby his mouth slightly agape. Slowly Beckett nodded and walked away shooing the various medical personnel away.

After a few minutes Artemis pulled away and wiped at her eyes. Her hand went to the tube in her nose but she didn't pull it out. Patting Ronon on the shoulders she pulled away.

"Ok, I'm good. Thanks. " With a deep breath Artemis reached up her fingers to fiddle with the nasal tube again.

Ronon whacked her fingers away. "Don't pull at it."

Artemis grinned slightly and shook her head. "Gods, what you must think of me now." Taking her thumb Artemis wiped away the tears just underneath her eyes.

"It's ok. Next time though, just hit me." Ronon grinned and chuffed Artemis lightly on the cheek.

"Are you going to tell anyone about what I said?" Artemis couldn't believe that she had actually said what she had said.

It had been rattling around in her brain though ever since she had had that memory of her mother as a child. It had been one of many encounters that had played out just like that but it had brought back all those feelings of admiration, respect and love that she had had for her mother. Then it all came rushing back to her. The Pegasus and everything that had gone horribly wrong ever since she had set foot on that ship, one giant flood of horrible memories. She had been working up the courage to say the words and finally with Ronon's quiet, strong presence it had come rushing out.

"No," Ronon's answer was short and clipped. He pushed some of Artemis hair out of her face. "You're not like her."

"What?" Artemis reached up a hand to rub at her forehead. Her head was still bothering her some.

"Your mother. You were worried you're like her, its what made you freak out. You're not like her though." Ronon shrugged a shoulder and began to play with a tie on his pants.

"You don't know that." Artemis shook her head and reached up to twine her fingers in her hair.

"Yeah I do. I know you." Ronon tapped Artemis on the knee. "I don't think anything could ever make you shot your best friend."

"I saw people do things I did not think they capable of. You really have no idea of what a person is capable of until you place them in a situation where you strip them of all hope and make them distrustful of everyone around them." Artemis looked Ronon dead in the eye.

There was something in Artemis eyes that in that moment almost made Ronon shiver. Like she had seen things that were comparative with the worst wraith tortures.

"You're not like that. You're too strong for that." Ronon tugged on Artemis hair trying to make her smile.

"I think you give me way too much credit." Artemis slowly shook her head.

"You don't give yourself nearly enough." Ronon rubbed a thumb over her cheek wiping away the last of a tear. Artemis was had become his sister and her struggle hurt him too.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take big guy. Every time things start to get a bit better something crops up. I want to forget. I want to let go but something doesn't want me to. It wants me to stay focused," Artemis sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of her neck.

"Who would want that?" Ronon scratched the back of his head. He always got a bit kid confused when she started to talk about the metaphysical stuff.

"Not who, what. You know what just never mind. I need to eat some real food. Where's Beckett?" Artemis turned her head her hands tugging at the nasal tube.

Ronon smacked Artemis hand again and got up to go look for Carson. "Don't pull that out." Ronon wasn't a big fan of hospitals but he also didn't think Artemis should be pulling tubes out of her nose.

Ronon returned a few minutes later with Carson clucking behind him.

"Alright love, lie back and let me get this tube out of you. Do I have your word that you're going to eat?" Carson gave Artemis his best hard stare as he reached out to remove the tube.

"Yeah, I'll eat. I'm done being crazy for at least this week." Artemis made a gagging noise as Carson pulled the tube out of her nose.

"That's good. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Shaking his head Carson tossed away the tube. "You're going to turn my hair grey."

* * *

"Now don't go wandering off," Lorne shouted at the scientists.

He hadn't really wanted to bring along so many scientists but it was technically a scientific exploration. He had Parrish, Cain who made him really nervous, and Whitaker one of the anthropologists. A few marines had come along and it had taken two puddle jumpers but they were here on this planet that supposedly used to have an Ancient city. Lorne had been shocked when McKay hadn't come racing through looking for a ZPM but apparently the database had said something about this place being the bread basket of the Ancient empire so it was decided a botanist, an anthropologist and a translator were best for this expedition.

Sighing Lorne waved a few marines to take up position near the gates. He sent a marine after each scientist but when he looked around Cain had already wandered off.

"Damnit," Lorne couldn't believe this, Cain had already taken off. Groaning he went off in search of the twitchy translator. The last thing he wanted was her having a freak out on one of his missions.

Artemis had taken off on her own as soon as they were out of the jumpers. It wasn't that she had anything against Parrish and Whitaker it was just that Parrish was way too excitable and Whitaker was about as dull as you could get. She didn't really think there was going to be anything worth finding on this planet but it was nice to get out of Atlantis. Ever since her latest incident every one had been starting at her funny. Sheppard watched her like he expected her to break down at any moment, McKay for signs she might give up the location of technologies, Teyla like a mother worried about her child and Ronon like he expected her to end it all. It was kind of exhausting keeping up with all the looks.

Walking across the stretch of open field she noted a few rather interesting ruins that could have possibly come from a Lantean like city. Though judging from the level of deteration it had been falling apart for ten thousand years and there probably wasn't enough of it left for them to really salvage anything. Something caught her eye from a distance and she began to slowly walk towards it. There were ruins of pillars set in a circular fashion. Stepping into the middle she looked around and stared at it.

Even with the columns broken and in ruins she could see a perfect circle. Standing in the center it felt as though she had been there before. There was something so familiar about it. Moving around the circle she stared out at the landscape. She could see other ruins radiating out from this center circle. The city was similar to Atlantis but different in some way. She couldn't quite figure out what that way was. Her foot brushed something and it went clattering across the circle.

Turning her head Artemis moved towards whatever it was she had kicked. Squatting down she reached out a hand to tough it. It looked like the hand held scanners they had on Atlantis but like it had been slightly modified. Reaching out she picked it up in her hand. She didn't want to but something compelled her to pick it up. As soon as she touched it the device lit up and a bright light overwhelmed her. Recoiling Artemis covered her eyes but she didn't drop the device. The light faded a bit and a strange filmy projection surrounded her. It was then that it occurred to Artemis where she knew this place from. She had seen it before. In the headmaster's office, it was the opera house on Kobol.

"Greetings children of Kobol," the voice was booming but comforting at the same time.

Turing her head Artemis felt her jaw drop at the sight before her. Standing in the gossamer version of the opera house were twelve distinct figures. Their faces were eerily familiar as were their clothes.

"Oh my gods," Artemis gasped out.

"Greetings children of Kobol and welcome to your home. Long ago we took your ancestors from this place and to a new home far away. We did not know if you would ever return but we left behind this message should you. This is your home, no matter how much time has passed, this shall always be your home. Your specific genes will activate the technology here and here you will be protected. Welcome home."

The holographic image fluttered for a moment before it finally vanished. Turning her head Artemis stared down at the device in her hand. It had gone almost completely dark except for a small button on the screen that had the word 'activate' written in Ancient.

"Cain!" Lorne's shout startled Artemis.

With a heavy sigh Artemis shoved the device down the back of her pants and pulled her shirt and jacket down over it to hide the device. Rising slowly she turned around and jogged off the circle. Pausing for a moment she turned back and stared at the circle. This place too had once been an opera house, a Kobol before there was a Kobol. Turning again she walked quickly across the fields to see Lorne hurrying towards her.

"Problem Major?" Artemis called out to Lorne looking around the empty field.

"Yeah, problem. You can take off on your own." Lorne shifted his P-90 in his arms and sighed.

"Sorry, I just saw this place and I came over here to look. I think there was an Atlantis like city here once," She waved a finger at the ruins. "But its long gone."

Lorne looked over at the ruins and nodded. "Anything we can salvage."

"I don't think so. Just a lot of pieces left from buildings and some undoubtedly dangerous terrain. If the city sank into the earth at all there could be unstable spots where people could fall through," Shoving her hands into her pockets Artemis regarded Lorne carefully.

Lorne seemed to be in agreement or at least that's what it looked when he nodded. "Ok, we'll radio Atlantis and they can send a real excavation team. Come on Cain let's get back to the others."

Artemis nodded amicably and walked along behind Lorne pausing momentarily to look over her shoulder at the Opera house again. Part of her wanted to go back there and just watch the message over and over again. She had, granted tucked in the back of her pants, proof of the existence of her gods, of Kobol, of all the things she had been taught to believe in. It was both comforting and terrifying to her. Before she had just been able to imagine her people had been Ancients, sure finding their names had been a great coincidence but now she had seen their faces. They had reached out across the space of 10,000 years and spoken to her.

Parrish was excitedly prancing around what he was swearing was an Ancient wheat like plant field when Lorne and Artemis got back to the others. The marines all looked pretty bored and Whitaker was ignoring Parrish searching for signs of Ancient artifacts. Lorne coughed loudly drawing everyone's attention.

"Cain here," He gestured back at Artemis. "Found what looks like the remains of the Ancient city." When Whitaker looked like he was going to go running off towards it Lorne held up a hand. "We don't think the ground is stable so we're going to radio Atlantis and let them know that the city will need a proper evacuation team."

Whitaker made some grumbling noises and went back to digging through the plants. Lorne nodded and went to go radio Atlantis. Artemis moved to look more carefully at the wheat field. Kneeling down she looked at wheat more closely. Running her fingers over the ends of the grain stalks she stared at it. It looked like Tauron wheat. She remembered it from the fields that used to grow near the academy. The academy had liked being self-sufficient and so it had grown and raised most of its own food. Something to do with the worship of Demeter, she had never really paid attention to that part of class.

Parrish practically danced by her in the field examining all the plants. He stopped in front of Artemis and looked down at her.

"Are you interested in plant life Ms. Cain?" Parrish smiled down at her holding some tools in his hands.

"My tribe were farmers and miners. We didn't have flowers but we had fields and fields of grain. Kind of reminds me of home," Artemis shrugged a shoulder and looked up at Parrish. For all of his eccentricities Parrish was a nice guy and Artemis could never bring herself to be mean to him.

"How interesting. I think I would have liked to see your world. It must have been botanically fascinating," Parrish tapped his fingers on his tools imaging for a moment a world that had grain but no flowers.

Artemis nodded slowly and rose letting her fingers run over the tops of the grain stalks. She wondered if maybe the Lords of Kobol had taken more than just people with them when they had left this galaxy.

"Playing in the fields are we?" McKay's obnoxious voice floated over to Artemis and Parrish.

Parrish let out a deep sigh and just shook his head before going back to his work. Artemis just rolled her eyes and turned around to face McKay.

"Well you certainly got here fast," Artemis raised an eyebrow as all of SGA-1 came walking into the field.

"Lorne said you needed an excavation team and McKay couldn't resist the possibility of a ZPM being found in the city." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder and looked Artemis over carefully. She seemed to be recovering well and she was starting to look healthy again.

"Did you actually bring an excavation team or are we going to play fall down the deep dark hole today?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the others.

"Of course we brought a team now let's get a move on it twig woman I need you just in case there's anything that I can't translate." McKay waved a hand and a team of archaeologists and excavators followed along behind him.

Sighing Artemis followed McKay knowing that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She wound up spending hours sitting on what used to be the opera house as McKay bossed the excavators and the archaeologists around. Eventually Artemis had had enough. Leaning back she lay down on top of the stone circle and closed her eyes. The warmth of the sun felt good on her skin.

_The wind felt great on her face. Her hands curled around the handlebars and her body leaned into the turn. Her ponytail whapped behind her body and the leather of her jacket made a whooshing noise as the wind moved over it. Other cars whizzed around her on the great highway. She was half way between the base and the apartment but she didn't want to go home. All she wanted to do was stay out here on the road. The motorcycle didn't come close to her viper but it was the best she could do on land. Turning off she headed away from her apartment. _

_Heading onto a smaller road that fed the highway she drove towards the coast. She moved along the roads pushing her bike harder as the cars got fewer and fewer. Finally she was on a back road and there was practically nothing but her and asphalt. With a grin she let go of the handlebars and sat up her arms stretched out beside her. The wind blew across her face and she used just her legs to steer the bike. It felt amazing almost like she was soaring along the road. A loud honk made her open her eyes. Shooting her body forward she grabbed the handlebars and jerked the bike quickly around an oncoming truck._

_Laughing she just made the bike go faster. She couldn't imagine ever going slow or not feeling this free._

"Wake up!" McKay shouted smacking Artemis on the knee.

Cracking an eye Artemis glared at McKay. Kicking him gently in the leg she sat up slowly. "Do you mind not hitting me?"

"Hey you just kicked me," McKay glared at Artemis as she danced away.

"You hit me first," Artemis stood up pulling down her jacket.

"Now children," Sheppard drawled from a few feet away.

"Just come on, we have a safe way down." McKay strode over towards the safe access that the excavation teams had finally made.

"You want me to go down there with you?" Artemis stared down the dark tunnel thinking that this could not end well.

"I need someone who can fluently read Ancient just in case and you're all I have." McKay gave Artemis a look that definitely said he wished he had another option.

"Oh joy," sighing Artemis let herself be hooked up to the rig. The team slowly lowered Artemis down first into the hole.

Next came McKay. As McKay got to the bottom of the hole the rig began to shake. Artemis reached out and grabbed McKay before he could fall. There was a loud groaning sound as the rig came apart falling into the hole after McKay. Yanking McKay out of the way Artemis pressed him and herself against the back wall of the hole. Groaning Artemis shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me," McKay stomped over to the hole and shouted up. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry doctor, the ground suddenly became unstable." The head of the excavation team shouted down the hole.

"It suddenly became unstable huh? Well that's just great. Next time I want to almost die falling down a hole I know who to call." Grumbling McKay whipped out his tablet and began to try and pick up some information from the area. "Look there might be an exit," he paused for a moment before pointing. "Down that way. We'll see if we can find our own way out. Come on twig woman."

Sighing Artemis pushed off the wall and followed McKay down the hall. She swore she saw Sheppard lean over the opening of the hole before she and McKay disappeared into the dark.

"Alright this city is similar to Atlantis but not identical. Obviously who ever made this one made a few modifications to the design. We should be able to get out through a balcony area down here." McKay was half way talking to himself and halfway talking to Artemis as he walked down the hall.

Not wanting to interrupt McKay's flow Artemis just kept her mouth shut and kept walking. She felt a strange tingling sensation just as she heard something making a zapping noise. Stopping she turned around and saw a force shield glow briefly with McKay trapped on the other side.

"Ow, what the?" McKay couldn't even find the words as he stared at Artemis who was obviously on the other side of the shield and he wasn't.

Walking up to the force shield Artemis went to poke it but her hand went through what she was sure was there. McKay stood up and poked the shield watching as it prevented him from passing through.

"Odd," McKay didn't say anything else just picked up his tablet and began to type furiously at it. "What the?" McKay couldn't believe it. It was some kind of force shield but why it was letting Artemis through and not him was a mystery.

"Weird," Artemis leaned forward and stuck her head through letting her head easily pass through it.

"Will you stop that," McKay glared at Artemis before going back to his tablet. "Ok," McKay scooted to the edge of the shield where it connected to the wall. "Is there a panel on your side?"

Artemis turned her head and nodded slowly. It occurred to her now that this was probably one of those things that the Lords of Kobol left for her people. It would explain why she could pass through it but not McKay. She didn't want to tell him that. Running her fingers along the side of the shield she found a raised edge.

"Yeah there's a panel. Look maybe there's another way out. This shield might be here for a good reason." Artemis looked down at the dark passage behind her.

"Or it could be hiding something really cool." McKay looked down the same passage but he did feel a bit nervous about it.

Artemis stepped back through the shield and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's find another way McKay."

"Just go back through," McKay waved a hand at the shield.

"No," Artemis started walking.

McKay made a bunch of cranky noises and began to follow Artemis down the hall again. Eventually the two made it out and McKay continued to whine about Artemis not helping him through the shield.

* * *

The city was dark and it felt good to be running. The cool ocean breezes reminded her of the roads she used to ride her motorcycle along. It was one of those odd times where it could either be late at night or early in the morning. Ronon had opted not to join her on this run. The longer he was in the city the more he slept. But apparently she wasn't alone because she could hear footsteps behind her. Rolling her eyes she came to a stop and turned around.

"What do you want Sheppard?" Artemis reached up a hand to rub it over the back of her neck.

"Good morning to you too," Sheppard jogged up to stop next to Artemis. "Its nice to see that you're getting back to your normally only occasionally cranky self."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Sheppard not quite believing that he was saying this. "Again, something you want Sheppard?"

"I want to talk to you. You haven't spoken to me in weeks and after having another consciousness running around in my body I've decided its time for us to talk." John stepped forward trying to corner Artemis.

Shaking her head Artemis started walking back towards her room wanting to get rid of Sheppard. "Having some dead pilot running around in your body made you want to talk to me?"

"Sort of," Sheppard shrugged a shoulder and thought back to his brief time with Thalen inside his body, more importantly the things that Thalen kept whispering to him about Artemis.

"Not that that doesn't sound incredibly strange but I think I'm going to take a shower." Artemis waved a hand and opened the door to her room. She thought that would get rid of Sheppard but he just followed her into her room.

Turning around Artemis stared at John for a moment before narrowing her eyes looking a bit confused. "I said I was going to take a shower not come into my quarters."

"Look Artemis I get that you're really good at avoiding just about anything but we need to talk." John really didn't want to talk. In fact if he had a choice between not talking about his feelings and talking about them he would always choose the former. However this was one of those rare occasions where he had to talk about them.

"About what?" Artemis put her hands on her hips not quite believing this.

"I'm not very good at this," Sheppard waved a hand not quite sure how to say what he had to say.

"Whatever it is you have to say please say it because I would very much like to take a shower." Artemis waved her hands out at her sides.

John looked away for a moment still not able to say it. "Damn it Artemis could you at least be slightly understanding about this whole thing. I'm trying to tell you something and you're just being difficult."

"If you would just tell me instead of doing this whole elaborate dance around it maybe I wouldn't be so difficult." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot.

"No you'd be difficult regardless. I think you like being difficult. I saw you as a little kid, you liked climbing fences and going to wild parties." John pointed a finger at Artemis chest.

"Oh bring that up why don't you. Thank you for once again reminding me how you violated my brain." Artemis rubbed a hand at her forehead.

"You know if you would just share with the rest of us every now and again maybe you wouldn't see it as such a violation," Sheppard stepped forward not believing that Artemis played that card again.

"Like how well you share with others. Come on John," Artemis drawled out his first name. "Why don't you tell me whatever tragic childhood story you're obviously carrying around? Or better yet why don't you tell me about why you're obsessive about not failing your people? Was it because you shot Sumner or because you let someone else die?" Artemis was getting more agitated as she continued.

"Now who's going in for cheap shots? All right if we're going to go there how about the fact that you never called your mother anything but ma'am? That's not normal, no wonder you're so screwed up you were raised by an ice queen and religious fanatics. I'm shocked you haven't started your own cult here on Atlantis." Sheppard was close to shouting as he stepped forward towards Artemis.

"Oh I'm screwed up? I'm not the guy who can't seem to keep his pants on every time a pretty alien girl bats her eyelashes and calls you Sheppard in some sickeningly sweet voice. How do you not have an STD?" Artemis gestured at Sheppard practically up in his face at this point.

"At least I'm capable of getting physically close to someone in some fashion other than hitting them. When was the last time you let someone actually touch you?" Sheppard leaned in close his face in Artemis'.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Artemis tilted her head at an angle glaring at Sheppard.

"Yeah I would like to know," Sheppard reached out suddenly and grabbed Artemis head pulling her into a kiss.

Artemis eyes shot open and her hands came up to press against Sheppard's chest. She couldn't believe he had just done that. When he broke the kiss she pushed him away.

"What the frak?" Artemis stared at Sheppard her mouth agape.

Swallowing Sheppard resisted the urge to lick his lips. "I'm sorry I just had to," Sheppard trailed off a helpless hand coming up.

Artemis stared at him for a moment before reaching up and grabbing his head. She pulled him down into a kiss her chest pressing against his. Sheppard's arms came up gripping Artemis arms and holding her against his chest. Sliding her hands down Artemis wrapped them around John's neck as her body move slowly against his. The two began to move almost as one entity towards Artemis bed. It was one of those awkward tiny Ancient beds but neither one seemed to care in this moment.

John's legs hit the bed first and he stumbled falling on to the bed. The kiss was broken for a moment as John fell back onto the bed. Artemis climbed up after him straddling his thighs. With a deep breath she reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly peeled it over her head. Her hand went to the back of her neck and she pulled her hair loose so it fell around her shoulders like a curtain. John drew a deep breath as he stretched a hand up to slowly run it along the line of Artemis scar. Sitting up he pressed a kiss to the bottom of the scar near her belly button before starting to work his way up the scar. Artemis hands cupped John's head and her eyes slid close.

"_Major," There was laughter in the voice as it sounded just behind Artemis ear._

_Grinning Artemis turned her head and returned the smile. "Colonel, sir," Artemis gave a small salute to the smiling man in front of her._

"_Congratulations on the promotion Temis," reaching out his arms Jurgen pulled Artemis into a warm hug. _

_Artemis returned the hug and grinned into the man's shoulder. "Thank you Jurgen. It's good to see you again. How are Rika and the girls?" Leaning back against the bar Artemis smiled warmly._

"_They're doing great. I like the hair," He reached up a hand and flicked the short bob._

"_That's good to hear. I figured it was time for a hair cut. I think it makes me look more like a Major," Artemis reached up a hand and ran her fingers through the hair that just barely came to her jaw line._

"_Definitely makes you look like the terrifying Shotgun Cain I hear so much about." Jurgen laughed softly and ordered a drink._

"_Is Major Tomo telling tales again?" Artemis was very familiar with the crew of the Admiral's battlestar. The high-ranking crewmembers didn't change over too much. _

"_He's just jealous that you're prettier," Jurgen grinned and took a drink from his glass._

"_It's hard having this much style." Artemis waved her hands at her very nice uniform. She had pressed it and starched and practically made sure that the frakking thing shined more than a Cylon centurion. _

_Jurgen grinned as a hole appeared in his forehead. Blood began to run down his forehead and his eyes sank back into his head._

Artemis shot awake gasping for breath. Her hand grabbed at her bare chest and her legs came up to her chest. Her body curled into a fetal position. With her body shaking she completely ignored the groaning from the floor next to her bed. Pressing her face into her knees Artemis drew a shuddering breath and tried to calm her racing heart. The sound of a hand smacking against her bed drew her attention. Sheppard's spiky head appeared over the edge of the bed.

"What the hell?" Sheppard rubbed his hand against the back of his head. He had been sleeping peacefully half on top of Artemis when something had shoved him out of bed and onto the floor.

"Artemis," John reached out a hand to her not sure if he should touch her or not.

Artemis looked up and turned her head looking down at John. There was fear in her eyes and something else that he couldn't quite describe.

"Its okay," John climbed slowly back onto the completely ignoring his nakedness. Reaching out a hand he slid it around Artemis shoulder. Gently he pulled her body against his letting his cheek lay against the top of her head. "Shh, its okay."

Artemis curled her fingers more tightly around the sheet making sure her body was covered.

John turned his head and pressed his nose into Artemis neck. He drew a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. "You wanna talk about it?" It was the best he could do under the circumstances.

"No," Artemis replied quickly her chin practically against her knees.

Sighing John leaned his chin against Artemis shoulder and tried to think of something to say. "I was married."

Artemis turned her head and leveled a look at John. She wasn't really sure where this was coming from but it was distracting.

"We got divorced. She didn't like that I was always leaving for work and never telling her where I was going." John spoke softly his voice drifting over Artemis ear.

"My former fiancée didn't like that I always left for work either. He wanted babies and I wanted to dance with the stars," Artemis closed her eyes and in her head she could see it. That heavy throbbing rush noise made by the viper as it moved through the tube, the sudden whoosh of noise as it was ejected and then nothing, just you and the stars out there in the vastness of space. Nothing on any planet could compare to that.

John nodded and rubbed a hand slowly up and down Artemis back. "No babies for you?"

Artemis shook her head slowly. "I didn't want a second generation of Cain's growing up in the Ares Academy."

John grinned into Artemis shoulder and turned his cheek so he could rub it against her bare skin. "If it makes you feel better I never wanted kids either."

Artemis lifted her head her brain finally cleared enough. She stared down at Sheppard, "Get out."

John lifted his head a confused look on his face, "What?"

She shrugged his head away. "Go, you're being weird and clingy."

Rolling his eyes John swung his legs over the side of the bed. Reaching down he pulled on his boxers. "Oh forgive me for trying to comfort you."

Artemis just leaned her cheek against her knees and watched Sheppard get dressed. "Good bye John."

* * *

The End.

Next chapter Pegasus Project Side Story aka more interfering Ancients and in two chapters the first Razor flashback.


	9. Chapter 9 : Pegasus Project Side Story

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

This is an Episode Tag to Pegasus Project While it falls within the overall story it can be also thought of as a side story. As a result this chapter is shorter than others.

* * *

Avoiding John Sheppard it turned out was not unlike doing an elaborate tap dance on a high wire while juggling. Artemis had taken careful steps after sleeping with, frakking, John over a month ago to avoid John. It actually turned out in some ways to be easier then what you would think because of all the crazy stuff that seemed to go on around this place. Dodging Sheppard involved a careful plan of never being alone in public and disappearing down corridors whenever she saw him coming. Yeah it might seem childish but she was desperately trying to avoid what would undoubtedly be an awkward conversation about how yes, he did have a bad habit of sleeping with strange alien women but technically she was a strange alien woman he had known for over a year and they had to work together and it would just be awful.

So in the interests of her own sanity and well being she hid from John Sheppard. It may have made her look like a two year old but it served her purpose. In addition it made Ronon laugh and well Artemis couldn't begrudge the big guy a little bit of humor every now and again.

"Artemis," Dr. Weir came up behind her.

Artemis jumped slightly and turned around to face Weir. "Oh, Dr. Weir. Is there something you needed?"

"As you know, SG-1 is coming to Atlantis and Dr. Jackson wants to look through the database. I thought you might be able to help him." Dr. Weir gestured slightly smiling warmly at Artemis.

"Is he the one who keeps sending me strange messages in the databursts?" Artemis had a vague memory of a Dr. Jackson who kept asking her bizarre questions about her people's language and their religion, which he insisted on calling mythology.

"Yes that would be the one but I thought you might be able to look past that and help them out." Dr. Weir laughed slightly under her breath. She had read some of those databursts and so she knew what Artemis was talking about.

"Sure, I can do that. I mean if they're going to use the interface than all I really need to do is show them how it works and that takes all of two minutes." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and tried not to look as bored as she felt.

"Excellent, now if it's not too much trouble could you join us in our meeting and then you can take Dr. Jackson straight to the database room." Dr. Weir smiled and gestured for Artemis to follow her up to the meeting room.

"Why not," shrugging a shoulder Artemis followed Dr. Weir.

Walking into the meeting room she sat on the far side next to Dr. Jackson and as far away from John as possible. Thankfully a spunky brunette with pigtails immediately slid into the spot next to John grinning at him. Leaning back in her seat she spun around slowly trying to do her best to ignore the fact that John kept smirking at her across the empty space between the tables. In an effort to better ignore him she turned so she was smiling at the oddly attractive Colonel Mitchell.

She largely ignored the conversation that was going on. Laughing when Mitchell started to fight with McKay. McKay just turned his head and glared at Artemis. When the meeting finally broke up she lingered behind talking with Jackson.

"Artemis Cain," Jackson thrust out his hand ready to shake Artemis' hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Artemis shook Jackson's hand slowly. "Dr. Jacksons sorry I haven't been up on returning your messages. Always busy around here it seems." Shrugging a shoulder Artemis put on what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

"I'm sure. I here you're going to be helping us out today," Jackson smiled and waved a hand so she could walk ahead of him out of the room with Vala and Dr. Weir.

"Yes, Dr. Weir has asked that I help you navigate the Ancient database because of my knowledge of both Ancient and the database itself." Artemis tucked her hands in front of her body walking slowly.

"That's great," Jackson nodded at Artemis as they stepped out of the meeting room.

"Why don't you and" Artemis looked over at Vala who seemed to be looking around an awful lot. "Your companion just follow me. You should let her know that anything worth walking off with has probably already been claimed by a science team and you'd have to pry them out of their cold dead hands." Artemis grinned as Jackson grabbed Vala's arm and had her follow Artemis.

"Now usually we just access the database through a computer terminal since it's more efficient and uses a lot less power but for the first time user the interface with the hologram can be quite spectacular." Artemis led them into the room. Stepping up onto the platform she activated the hologram.

"This system was originally designed to help educate young children so please don't be offended by it. It can be a bit patronizing, so don't get frustrated. Its very simple just ask it a question and it should answer." Artemis stepped back and waved a hand for Dr. Jackson.

"She'll walk you through most of it herself and actually I think she kind of prefers it that way but I'll hang around just in case something goes wrong or you need some help." Leaning back against the back wall Artemis crossed her arms and let Jackson get to it.

"Thank you," Jackson said it in a somewhat distracted fashion before turning to the hologram.

Standing at the back of the room Artemis let herself zone out. She really didn't care about what Jackson was doing but she did find Jackson's and Vala's interactions very funny. When the machine actually answered his question Artemis head snapped up and she stared in shock at the hologram. That should not have worked. Stepping forward she stared at the projection. Jackson turned his head slightly and he and Artemis shared a long look before speaking in unison.

"That shouldn't have worked."

Artemis stared at the hologram not quite believing it.

"Greetings Artemis Cain," the hologram turned its head and looked at straight at Artemis.

"Oh frak," Artemis looked around and noticed no one else seemed to be paying any attention. "I'm not going to wake up again a day later on the floor?"

"No, this is happening in real time. I feel I must offer you both a warning and pass on a message." The woman obviously not a hologram kept staring at her.

"Go right ahead then," Artemis waved a hand before setting them back on her hips.

"What those that you call Gods are doing is very dangerous. They used to have many more followers and were able to draw on the power of their true believers to hide their actions but now it is only a matter of time before the others stop them." There was almost a hint of sadness in the ancients voice as though she regretted what was going to happen.

Artemis nodded slowly and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"While your choosing may seem mystical it is purely logical. The bloodline of the Tauron people is one of the closest to their own, your tribe's xenophobic ways have kept the genetics relatively pure all these thousands of years. Also the name of the ship that you were on has lended itself to their cause. They simply moved you to Pegasus but you were already aboard the Pegasus so others would not notice your move."

Nodding again Artemis started to pace slowly. This all made some sense.

"You will have to return to your own galaxy. Your Lords have left you breadcrumbs to lead you to a place where they believe your people will be safe. Bringing your people here is up to you though." The holographic woman nodded at Artemis.

"So that's it, I have to bring my people here? But how do I find them in the first place?" Artemis couldn't believe this was happening again. She was really getting annoyed with ascended Ancients.

"They will choose a time and a place to let you know. You must be prepared though and you must move quickly when it happens." The hologram gave Artemis one final nod before she let Artemis go.

Artemis shook her head as she was let go of whatever strange hold the Ancient had had over her. Rubbing a hand over the bridge of her nose she turned her head to look at Jackson. Jackson was moving around the room shouting at someone who wasn't there. Taking a deep breath she called for Weir and moved slowly out of the room as Dr. Weir entered. Dr. Weir stared after her for a moment as Artemis moved away.

* * *

John stared at the back of Artemis head. She was just sitting there out here on her pier. He called it her pier because really she was the only one who came out here. It was the place where she thought best and part of John was bothered by the fact that he knew that, that he knew so much about Artemis and yet so little. He thought back to those quiet moments they had shared in her quarters, her smell, the taste of her skin, how it felt underneath his fingers. Part of him appreciated that she had been dodging him but the more stubborn part of him wanted to confront her. He was the master of avoiding things other people shouldn't avoid him.

"So I hear you had an encounter with an ascended being," John came up behind Artemis who was sitting with her legs hanging off the end of the pier.

Rolling her eyes Artemis avoided looking at Sheppard. "I'm sorry to say she didn't hang around long enough for you to sleep with her."

Sheppard laughed gently and squatted down next to Artemis he reached out a hand and almost touched her shoulder. His hand hovered near her back. "Does this mean you're no longer ignoring me?"

"I just don't have anything to say to you," Artemis stared out at the vast expanse of the ocean. This was her favorite quiet spot and she hated that John knew that.

"I don't believe that." John stretched out his fingers ever so slightly and brushed them against the ends of Artemis hair.

Artemis reached back behind her and whacked his hand away. "Oh yes, thank you John one orgasm and suddenly I am desperately in love with you."

"It was more than just one," John grinned to himself and ran a finger slowly down Artemis arm.

Turning around completely Artemis smacked Sheppard's arm. "Just give it a rest. What do you want Sheppard?" Artemis pushed herself up from the pier.

Sheppard grabbed Artemis around her wrist not letting her run away. "I want this to stop. We keep running away from each other. This is insane."

"Because what you want is a deep meaningful relationship as engaged in by two consenting adults," Artemis raised an eyebrow not believing Sheppard.

"No but we have to work together. We have to be able to get past all of this and yeah, ok I'll be completely honest I wouldn't say no to seeing you naked again," Sheppard shrugged a shoulder trying to push aside any real feelings in favor of something vaguely resembling humor.

"More emphasis on the naked part than the working together part right?" Artemis raised an eyebrow but didn't pull away.

"Well if that's what you would prefer," John grinned licentiously leaning closer to Artemis.

"You are so," Artemis shook her head unable to think of the right word for it. Waving a finger at Sheppard she felt her legs shake a bit.

John noticed Artemis unsteadiness reached out another hand to help hold her up. "It's not that I wouldn't like you to go weak at the knees at the sight of me but are you ok?"

Artemis reached up a hand and pressed her fingers into her forehead. "I don't know, I just suddenly felt a bit woozy." Artemis legs shook more heavily underneath her before finally her whole lower body gave out and she started to collapse.

John's arms wrapped tightly around Artemis pulling her close as she dropped towards the ground. "Artemis," John called to her shaking her gently. "Artemis," his voice got louder as he shook her harder.

Reaching up hand Sheppard hit his radio, "This is Sheppard send a medical team to the south western pier."

"Artemis," Sheppard called to her again shaking her harder but she didn't wake up.

* * *

When Artemis regained consciousness her whole body did a sort of eye roll. She really had to stop passing out and winding up in the infirmary. It was becoming sort of a bad joke.

"Do you have something you want to tell me young lady?" Beckett was standing next to her a tablet in his hands.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked up at Carson. "You're going to have to be more specific Doc."

Sighing Carson pulled up a stool sitting next to Artemis bed. "I've run your blood work and a chem panel. I can tell you that your condition is partially related to your congenital defect."

"Partially related?" Reaching up a hand Artemis pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes, partially related which is where I get to the part about you having something to tell me. You're pregnant." Carson stared at Artemis not really believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Oh for the love of Aphrodite. I can't believe this frakking bullshit," Artemis tried to sit up but she just collapsed back against the bed. Rubbing a hand over her eyes she glared at Carson. "This can't be possible. I was on birth control. It was supposed to last for five years." It was standard procedure with all female pilots to give them a birth control injection, you couldn't have pregnant pilots, and flight was an instant abortion.

"That would have been something useful for you to share with me when you first showed up. I have no idea what kind of birth control formula you people used. Between the stress to your body from multiple injuries, the chemical imbalances in your brain and all the drugs I've had to pump you full of we have no idea how your birth control could have reacted to that." Carson was incredibly frustrated with Artemis at this point. The girl's fondness for secrets was really starting to get on his nerves. "You should have at least used a condom."

"We did. What's the percentage on that, ninety percent effective?" Artemis raised an eyebrow looking over at Carson.

"Then you're a statistical anomaly." Carson sighed and rocked around in his stool. "The how and the why isn't really all that important what's important though is the strain this will have on your body. Now I realize that on your own world your congenital problem might have been manageable with drugs but we don't have access to those drugs now. I've been trying to develop some sort of drug therapy but it hasn't been going well. I'm worried about what the baby might do to your body. I don't like saying this but for your own health you might have to consider an abortion. You're just over a month along, it would be very simple." Carson sighed heavily. It went against his own morals to recommend this course of action but the baby would be a huge strain on the body and Artemis inability to efficiently produce red blood cells would drain her body nearly beyond its limits.

"I can't do that," Artemis looked down at her hands resting on her flat stomach.

"Love, you need to think about this." Carson laid a hand gently on Artemis arm.

Artemis shook her head slowly. "No, I can't do that. It's," Artemis paused really hating to say this. "It's an abomination in the eyes of the Gods. It was legal but I can't do it. I can't kill this baby, my mother who had just as good a reason for ending my life and she didn't. If nothing else, this baby needs to survive to remember my people." Artemis curled her fingers around her stomach.

"Alright then." Carson patted Artemis arm gently. "I'm going to give you some literature on pregnancy. Things like what you can and cannot eat, the amount of rest you need to get, the sort of changes to expect in your body. Also I think I can help your body out some by giving you weekly injections of red blood cells. You for all intensive purposes have a very unique form of anemia and that has been shown to help with various forms of anemia on Earth."

"You're not going to let me jog anymore are you?" Artemis looked over at Carson considering him carefully.

"You can still exercise but only for small amounts of time. Perhaps something less strenuous like yoga. Your body needs to rest." Carson gave Artemis arm one last pat. "Let me go get that literature for you." Getting up Carson walked away and came back with a tablet that he had programmed all the information into. He had also managed to find a few baby books floating around on the Pegasus servers. Apparently they had been brought to help educate some of the Pegasus population on pregnancy and child rearing.

Handing the tablet to Artemis he double-checked her vitals. "Please read everything in this carefully. Now I don't to lecture you but I think the father of your child needs to be involved. You will need a lot of help and support to get through this and he could help."

Artemis just shook her head and leaned her head back against the pillow. "Let's just not go there for now."

"Aside from that you still need to tell Dr. Weir that you're pregnant. She needs to be made aware and to adjust your work accordingly. I can tell you for her but I think it would be better coming from you." Carson hoped that maybe telling Weir would make Artemis tell the father though he had a pretty good idea who the father was.

"I'll tell her. It just might take me a couple of days. I still need to soak this all in."

* * *

Artemis was walking slowly down the dark hallways. She had promised Beckett that she wouldn't run so she had taken to walking. It didn't have quite the same effect but it was better than just sitting still in her room. She had her Mp3 player in her ears and was listening to the rather soothing sounds of Earth's classic music. A composition called The Nutcracker, which was a rather happy sounding piece and very comforting.

Lost in the gentle sounds of the music she didn't hear the heavy feet come up behind her until someone yanked one of the headphones out of her ear. Turning her head Artemis smiled at Ronon who was grinning and just holding the headphone away from her ear.

"Hey, you're not jogging?" Ronon looked down at Artemis.

"I'm walking. Jogging isn't good for me anymore," Artemis sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of her neck.

"Why not?" Ronon knew that Artemis probably ran more than was healthy but he didn't think she would have to stop completely.

"This stays between you and me?" Artemis looked up at Ronon hoping he picked up on her seriousness.

"Yeah sure," Ronon shrugged a shoulder and considered Artemis carefully for a moment.

"I'm pregnant," Artemis looked away not wanting to see the look on Ronon's face.

Ronon's smile just got wide and he clapped Artemis on the shoulder. "Is it Sheppard's?"

Artemis turned her head a shocked look on her face, "What makes you say that?"

Ronon just kept grinning as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. "I see how you look at each other. I think you'll make a good mother."

"Aside from your rather terrifying sense of perception, thanks. I don't think I'll be a good mother but it's nice to hear it," Artemis laughed gently and rubbed a hand slowly up and down her arm.

"You used to be a leader right? Amongst your people?" Ronon looked at Artemis carefully.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," She shrugged her shoulders. She could still remember the name of every man and woman who had been under her command. She knew the name of every pilot on the Acropolis, what planet they had hailed from, details about their family, they still haunted her at night but she refused to forget them.

"Were you good at it?" Ronon looked down at Artemis.

"Maybe, I always got good performance reviews," Artemis flashed Ronon a small grin.

"You were good at it and if you were good at taking care of your people than you can take care of one baby." Ronon smiled down at Artemis. "You thought of any names yet. You know Ronon is a good name for a boy or a girl."

Artemis laughed and shook her head. "Not really but I think if I had a girl I'm going to name her Lucy." Artemis placed a hand over her stomach.

"Why Lucy?" Ronon crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Artemis. He still thought Ronon was a better name.

"My mother had a younger sister named Lucy. She died, was killed, when she was very young. I think the universe needs a Lucy Cain who lives a full life." Artemis smiled softly. She had never even seen a picture of her aunt but she knew she existed. Her mother certainly never talked about her.

"Lucy's a good name too, Ronon's still better." Ronon grinned and patted Artemis on the shoulder. "You told Sheppard?"

Shaking her head Artemis pulled the other earbud out of her ear and turned off the Mp3 player. "No, you're the first person I've told. I still need to tell Weir. Carson's the only person who knows and he knows because he told me."

"You should tell him. He might make a good father if he tries," Ronon shrugged a shoulder not really sure about that one.

"Let's put that at the bottom of the list of the many things I have to do. Beckett gave me all this literature about what I can't do. If I still smoked I'd probably be in tears at this point," Artemis grinned and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"You wanna eat?" Ronon could eat now. He wanted to run but he could also eat.

"Actually yeah, you know I have been feeling more hungry lately. Thankfully none of that nasty vomiting business yet." Artemis made a disgusted face as she walked down the hall towards the mess hall.

"I don't want to be around for that," Ronon grinned down at Artemis as they turned into a transporter.

"Don't worry, if I have the uncontrollable urge to puke my guys out I'll move in the opposite direction." Artemis smirked up at Ronon.

"Good." Ronon grinned back at Artemis.

* * *

Artemis was exhausted. Actually this went beyond exhausted. Her body hadn't felt like this since the last time she competed in a feast of Ares. Like she had been pummeled within an inch of her life. Rubbing a hand over her lower back she headed down the hall to her own quarters. For the first time in over a year she actually wanted to sleep. She still hadn't told Weir that she was pregnant.

Leaning against a wall Artemis sighed and tried to find the energy to keep walking. She was so tired. Dr. Beckett's weekly treatments were helping her out but this pregnancy was still wreaking havoc on her system. She wasn't going to give up though.

"Artemis?" Dr. Weir came up behind Artemis and curled a hand around Artemis elbow.

"Dr. Weir, sorry I'm a bit tired." Artemis reached up a hand and brushed some of the hair out of her face. Her hair had gotten really long in this past year; it was half way down her back.

"Do you need me to get Beckett?" Weir looked very worried. She always worried about Artemis health.

"No, I just need to get back to my room to sleep." Artemis pushed off the wall gently.

"Here, I'll help you." Dr. Weir wrapped her arm around Artemis and let her lean against her. "Are you sick?"

"In a manner of speaking, I have a parasite," Artemis said it softly not sure how to approach this.

"A parasite?" Elizabeth's voice was shocked and horrified all at once.

"I'm pregnant." Artemis said it gently looking at Elizabeth.

"Oh, oh," Elizabeth stared at Artemis in shock before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, sorry I've been trying to think of a way to tell you." Artemis looked at Weir somewhat nervously.

"This certainly is some big news. Have you told anyone else?" Dr. Weir swallowed and tried to think of what to say.

"Just Beckett and Ronon." Artemis shuffled her feet slowly as they moved down the hallway.

"Ronon? Oh! I see." Weir nodded slowly this was a big deal.

"No, no not Ronon," Artemis paused for a moment drawing a deep breath. "Ronon isn't the father. He just, he's a good friend."

Dr. Weir nodded slowly not really wanting to think about the other choices for the father of Artemis baby. "Obviously I need to talk to you about your work but how are you feeling? You don't look well."

"My body really isn't in any shape to handle this but I'd like to think that I'm stubborn enough to pull through this." Artemis nodded at Dr. Weir. Her people were known for their stubbornness and she was banking on that stubbornness alone to pull her through this.

"Alright. I don't want you going off world in this condition. I want you close to Dr. Beckett just in case something goes wrong," Dr. Weir nodded slowly and activated the door to Artemis quarters.

The room itself had gotten a bit more lived in looking with the addition of some Athosian items and places traded for from other worlds. Dr. Weir helped Artemis over to the bed where she lay down. "Whatever you decide is good with me." Artemis waved a hand and adjusted the pillow behind her head.

"Ok, just stay well." Dr. Weir smiled and turned walking out of the room.

* * *

Her door was beeping incessantly and it was making her crazy. Artemis rose slowly from her bed her whole body aching. Pushing off the bed she walked over to the door opening it. Standing on the other side fuming was John Sheppard. He had one of those angry teenager looks on his face.

"You're pregnant," John gestured at Artemis not quite believing it. He couldn't believe it when Weir told him and he still couldn't believe it now.

"Yes and you felt the need to wake me up because?" Artemis rubbed a hand over her forehead not quite believing that Sheppard had felt it necessary to wake her up like this.

"Because you're pregnant and you hadn't told me." Sheppard barged his way into Artemis room. He didn't want to have this conversation with her in the hallway.

"Only three people know so far. Try not to sound so offended." Artemis sighed and walked over sitting down on her bed.

"I have every right to sound offended, it's my baby." Sheppard waved a hand at Artemis.

"Technically but since it's inside my body it's really my baby." Artemis leaned back rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"It's my kid," Sheppard's voice was raised as he began to pace around the room.

"It's not a child yet. It's still just a fetus." Artemis closed her eyes. She really didn't want to have this conversation and her stomach was starting to bother her.

"Will you stop that, you always do that." Sheppard stopped standing in front of Artemis bed. "We have to talk about this. You know how much I hate saying that? But every time I'm around you I wind up having to say that. It's like a bad joke."

"You want to know what a bad joke is? The fact that I don't have sex in almost two years, hell maybe even frakking longer than that and the one time I do I wind up knocked up." Artemis waved a hand at her stomach not quite believing it herself.

"Can we focus on the fact that you should have told me about this before I don't know say Elizabeth and Ronon," Sheppard waved a hand around.

"Sheppard," Artemis paused before she could finish what she was going to say. Jumping up from the bed she ran to bathroom dropping to her knees and puking her guts out. When the last of her stomach contents had emptied themselves she sat back her back hitting the wall of the bathroom. "I really don't like you right now. Can you maybe just go away?"

"No, I'm not going to just go away." Sheppard stepped over Artemis legs and filled a glass of water. He held it out to Artemis letting her wash her mouth out.

"Why won't you just go away?" Artemis let the cup rest on her leg as her eyes closed.

"This concerns me to you know. I'm not that guy." Sheppard put his hands on his hips.

"What guy would that be? The Captain Kirk of the Pegasus galaxy?" Artemis raised an eyebrow but her eyes stayed closed.

"You've been spending too much time with McKay. And I'm not the kind of guy who would just abandon a kid when he knows about it." Sheppard sighed and stared down at Artemis.

"John," Artemis spoke very slowly not wanting him to argue with her about this. "I am really unwell right now. This is putting a huge strain on my body and I can't fight with you about your noble intentions. Just leave me be until I'm feeling better."

John nodded slowly and bent down picking Artemis up off the floor. He carried her back to the bed. She just rolled her eyes and let him lay her down.

"Fine. But when you're better we will talk about this."

* * *

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

* * *

"Oh Ronon," Artemis kneeled down next to the big guy. He was curled up at the end of a pier on the far side of the city. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Ronon leaned against her body his face pressing into her shoulder. Artemis slowly ran her hands up and down his back. While he might have seemed recovered after his trip to Sateda Artemis knew it had pained him to go back to his destroyed home. The big guy just wrapped his arms around Artemis waist and hung onto her. He didn't make any sounds or move just hung there in his own silent suffering.

Artemis turned her head so her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to go back to Tauron only to be pursued by Cylons. It would probably kill her. Ronon's body slid down his hands tightened around her hips and his face pressed against her stomach. Artemis let her fingers drift through his hair slowly soothing Ronon. Softly she began to hum an old Tauron song. It probably wasn't the most appropriate thing given the circumstances but it was the only song she could remember at the moment

They sat out there for hours as the sun slowly set on the horizon. Artemis thighs ached from the position. Her body had become so much more unpredictable ever since she learned she was pregnant. It seemed funny since she had pregnant for a month before she found out but it didn't bother her until she found out. Artemis rubbed her hands slowly over Ronon's shoulders. Eventually Ronon appeared to fall asleep and Artemis arms begin to ache from the excess strain. Leaning back on her hands she wiggled her legs gently trying to wake them up. Ronon just grunted and wrapped his arms more tightly around Artemis hips.

Rolling her eyes Artemis tried not to laugh and grimace all at the same time. This was both a hilarious situation and a deeply uncomfortable one.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard's voice was soft but questioning.

Artemis turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. "I was comforting Ronon but then he fell asleep."

John grinned as he crouched down next to Artemis. "He didn't seem that upset." John looked down at Ronon. He never really understood the strange relationship Artemis and Ronon had together. They were oddly close though he was never really sure when they ever talked.

"He hides it well," Artemis grabbed a hold of Ronon's shoulder and tried to roll him off her legs.

"I can see that. He seems to have you pretty well trapped." John eyed how tightly locked around Artemis hips Ronon was.

"This hurts and I need to get him to let me loose." Artemis twisted her body around looking imploringly at John.

"Let me see what I can do," John reached out and tried to pry Ronon's fingers loose but the big guy just tightened his fingers even more.

"Ow, not helping." Artemis looked down at Ronon and wiggled her legs again.

"It can't be that bad," John tried to hide his laughter as he tried to pry Ronon's fingers free again.

"Yes it is. Hey, don't forget that I'm having your mutant offspring so you owe it to me to help," Artemis wiggled her legs more glaring at John.

"Did you just call our baby mutant offspring?" John let go of Ronon's fingers and stared at Artemis in shock.

"Anything with you would be mutant offspring." Artemis muttered as she arched her hips trying to push Ronon loose but the big guy kept sleeping. "Seriously? How did he survive seven years on the run from the wraith if he sleeps this soundly?"

"Maybe it just shows how much he trusts you?" Sheppard shrugged and yanked harder on Ronon's fingers.

"I could do with a little less trust right now and more wakefulness. I'm tempted to search his hair for a knife to poke him with," Artemis wiggled her legs more and tried to free them again. All it seemed to do was rock Ronon slightly.

"Yeah I don't know if you want to do that. You just might make him angry," John shook his head and then rocked back onto his knees. He contemplated what to do next.

"He likes me too much to stay mad at me for long." Artemis twisted her body and turned grabbing at an edge on the pier trying to pull herself free. Ronon just grunted and shifted his face so it was pressed more against Artemis thigh. "Oh come on. Ronon wake the frak up," Artemis shouted at Ronon.

John finally couldn't resist any longer and started laughing. Reaching out a hand Artemis wracked Sheppard on the shoulder.

"Stop laughing you progenitor of mutant babies," Artemis twisted her hips one last time before giving up and sort of collapsing.

John just kept laughing and doubled over before falling onto the pier still laughing.

"Shut up, worthless worthless man," Artemis started to laugh herself not quite believing it. This had to be the most ridiculous thing she had ever been stuck in.

Apparently all the laughing caught Ronon's attention because he awoke with a snort. He let go of Artemis legs and stretched.

Hissing Artemis fell back over stretching out her legs. She rubbed her hands slowly up and down her legs trying to get the tension out of her legs. "Ow," Artemis whimpered.

"Hey buddy," Ronon rose yawning and patting Sheppard on the shoulder. He sort of loped off the pier.

John stopped laughing and rubbed his hands over his thighs. "That was priceless."

"Shut up you," Artemis kept rubbing her hands over her legs. "I really hate you sometimes you know."

"No, I think you like me a lot." Sheppard grinned at Artemis and reached out grabbing her legs. He spun her around and started to rub his hands up and down Artemis legs.

Falling back on the pier Artemis let out a soft groan. "Okay that feels pretty good. I may not hate you at this moment."

"See I knew you'd come around." John kept rubbing until he got to Artemis feet and pulled off her shoes. "So, mutant baby." Sheppard didn't know what to say beyond that.

"You want to talk about the baby again?" Artemis rubbed a hand over the top of her thigh. It felt kind of good to have Sheppard rubbing her feet.

"Yeah I want to talk about the baby again. You seem to be feeling better so it seems like a good time." Sheppard rubbed his thumb over the bottom of Artemis feet.

"What's there to really talk about? I'm going to have this baby, name it, raise it, teach it about my people, and that's the end." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and looked over at John.

"See I don't really have any problem with that but I would like a part of this kid's life. Teach them about things I like, like ferris wheels and Johnny Cash." John inclined his head trying to think of some other things.

"I'm not saying you can't but this baby John, this baby might be the last of my people and I want it to remember my people. So someone remembers them after I'm gone." Artemis gestured at her belly. She hadn't even begun to show but late at night when she felt tired but couldn't sleep she talked to the baby about Tauron.

John nodded slowly understanding Artemis desire to want to teach the baby about her people. "Okay then. See it wasn't that hard."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and stared at John. "That was all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah well, I mean you're like what a month along? We have plenty of time to talk about other stuff." John shrugged a shoulder and took a moment to look at the bottom of Artemis feet. There was a funny shaped scar on the bottom of one. He ran his finger along it watched as Artemis foot jerked. "What's with this scar?"

Artemis shivered a bit. "I cut my foot on a rock fish when I was a kid. I bled so bad they made me go to the local doctor. He stitched me up because he thought I was the kind of kid who needed stitches because I couldn't be trusted to stay off it. He was right though. I wouldn't have stayed off it. So now I have a nice scar to show for it."

John eyed the bottom of her foot and thought back to the small child he had seen in Artemis memory, the little girl with the big blue eyes and the earnest smile. "You must have run those teachers of yours crazy."

"I was precocious," Artemis shrugged her shoulders and quirked an eyebrow at Sheppard. "I don't think you were that well behaved as a kid either."

"Used to make my Dad and my older brother crazy." John shrugged a shoulder and ran a finger along Artemis shoulder again watching as she twitched. He grinned widely there was something oddly entertaining about her twitching.

"I was always eternally grateful that I didn't have siblings. I had so many people that I spent all my time with, that having someone related to me that I lived with all the time that it would have made me crazy." Artemis reached back a hand rubbing it over her lower back.

"We just didn't see things the same way." John turned his head to look out at the ocean. The ocean really was beautiful at night.

"I always saw things the way my mother saw them. You know I never called her mother, always Ma'am or her rank of the moment," Artemis voice was soft. "Last time I saw her I called her Admiral."

John didn't look at Artemis not wanting to break her out of her sharing mood. He kept running a hand up and down her foot. "You never wanted anything different?"

"Flying, I wanted to fly but I still did what she wanted for all extensive purposes. I was always perfect at my job. I was a better officer than you." There was laughter in Artemis voice.

"Hey!" John sounded offended as he looked over at Artemis. She just shook her head and went back to looking at the ocean.

* * *

It was late and Artemis was sitting up in the mess hall. It was the only place she found where she could get really comfortable. She was using two chairs one to sit in and one to rest her feet on. She had a tablet in her lap and was reading through the 'What to expect when you're expecting' book Beckett had put on the tablet for her. The book said that at six weeks her baby was now the size of a head of a pin but its teeny tiny heart was beating at a rate of eight beats for minute. Something seemed oddly miraculous about that. It also said that in the next week or two her breasts would start growing. Looking down at her chest Artemis raised an eyebrow and tried to contemplate what that would look like.

Shaking her head she started to think of different concerns. Even with the exhaustion she still couldn't seem to sleep. Her insomnia was starting to cause some concern but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. Sighing Artemis sank down more in her chair bringing her knees up to better rest the tablet on. Clicking onto the next page she kept reading about the baby. She never thought she'd be here doing this.

"_And that is game point to Captain Artemis, Shotgun, Cain," Artemis grinned and pranced away from the goal. _

_Rastus smiled and tossed the ball from hand to hand. "Congratulations Captain," his voice was as smooth as honey as he walked towards Artemis._

_Artemis smiled split her face as she wrapped her arms around Rastus neck. "Don't feel too bad. I'm just that amazing at everything I do."_

_Rastus laughed and wrapped his arms around Artemis waist. "Yes the indestructible, unstoppable Artemis Cain. I kneel at your very large feet."_

_Artemis laughed and pressed a kiss to Rastus lips. "Well why don't you take me home and we can celebrate." _

_Rastus grinned and led Artemis away from the pyramid court. There were a few local pyramid courts and this one was set up for one on one play. Climbing into Rastus car they rode back to the apartment. Rock music from a Tauron band blared through the cars loud speakers. Getting out Artemis grinned and pranced up to the door._

"_Loser makes dinner," Artemis looked over her shoulder smirking at Rastus._

"_Was there any point to this? I always wind up cooking anyway," Rastus grabbed at Artemis hips as he followed her into the apartment. _

"_It just makes the food that much sweeter jut like my victory." Artemis grinned and shrugged out of her sweater hanging it up in the hall closet. _

_The sudden ringing of the phone drew Artemis attention. Walking over she picked it up as Rastus walked into the small kitchen._

"_Captain Cain's residence," Artemis paused listening to the voice on the other end of the line. As the voice kept going she began to for lack of a better description dance in place. "Thank you, thank you very much." Artemis hung up the phone and slowly turned around before letting out a scream. _

_She began to whoop in laughter jumping up and down. Rastus came out of the kitchen staring at her. _

"_Have you lost your mind?" Rastus stared at Artemis watching her jump around._

"_I made Major, me, they're promoting me and making me frakking CAG of the Battlestar Acropolis. A mercury class battlestar." Artemis shrieked and jumped at Rastus hugging him tightly. "This is amazing. They want me to report immediately. They're going to promote me and I'm going to be on the Acropolis. Oh frak I have to call the Admiral. Wait, would they have already told her?" Artemis spun around looking at the apartment. "Frak I need to pack." _

"_You're leaving?" Rastus wasn't really sure what was going on but he had a pretty good idea._

"_Yeah, they want me on the Acropolis within the week. It's going to be a speedy promotion ceremony," Artemis went rushing into the bedroom pulling out her bag. Tossing her uniform on the bed she began to pack again. _

_Rastus leaned in the doorway against the doorjamb. "You've only been back a week Artemis. Frak, not even a week." _

"_So?" Artemis looked up for a moment before she went back to packing. "They're making me CAG of a battlestar." Artemis shoved her Tauron Bulls sweater jacket into the bottom of her bag. _

"_What about me?" Rastus stared at Artemis not quite believing this. He thought they might actually start planning the wedding during this break._

"_What? Aren't you happy for me?" Artemis paused in her packing looking up at Rastus._

"_Of course I'm happy for you but what about us? I mean your entire life revolves around those Gods damned battlestars. You barely ever think about anything but them." Rastus stepped into the room gesturing at the bag. "What about getting married Artemis?"_

"_We can talk about that the next time I have leave. I can't just say no, sorry I can't be CAG because my boyfriend wants me to hang around." Artemis was close to shouting as she went back to shoving things into her bag._

"_Boyfriend? What happened to fiancée? Oh right then you would actually have to have some intention of marrying me. What is this Artemis? Is this a relationship or just a convenient place for you park your ass while you're on leave?" Rastus was shouting. _

"_You know what Rastus you're right. This isn't a relationship," Artemis reached up and undid her tags for around her neck. She slid off the first tag and then the ring that rested between them. "Here," Artemis shoved it at Rastus chest as she shouldered her bag. "You keep that. I won't be back." _

"_Are you serious? You're just walking out?" Rastus waved his hands following after her._

"_Yes I'm just walking out. I have wanted one thing my entire life and it's being out there on those frakking battlestars. I thought you understood that. I thought you would be happy for me." Artemis stopped staring at Rastus not quite believing his attitude. _

"_And I wanted us to get married, have children, lead a real life. We can't do that if you're only ever home for two weeks before being gone for a year on a ship." Rastus ran his fingers through his hair still holding the ring in his hand._

"_Children? When did we ever talk about children? Gods were you making decisions when I wasn't paying attention?" Artemis stared at Rastus in shock._

"_Yes children. It's what normal people want." Rastus couldn't believe she was acting like this._

"_Well frak that and frak you. I'm gone. Goodbye Rastus." Artemis turned on her heel storming out of the apartment._

"_You're just leaving?" Rastus shouted after her as she ran down the exterior stares._

"_Yeah, I'm leaving. Do me one last favor though and stick my stuff in a box and send it to the base." Artemis glared up at Rastus from the parking lot. Walking over to her motorcycle she climbed on it and started it up. Rastus just shook his head and went back into the apartment slamming the door shut._

"Wake up love," Carson shook Artemis shoulder gently.

Artemis eyes blinked awake and rubbed a hand over her forehead. Her legs stretched and the tablet fell to the ground clattering on the floor.

"What are you doing sleeping in here?" Carson pulled up a chair giving Artemis a hard look.

"I was reading," Turning Artemis leaned over and picked up the tablet. Setting it in her lap she shifted in her chair. "I must have fallen asleep." She rubbed a hand over the side of her face.

"You can't be falling asleep in these sort of places its not good for you. Didn't I tell you that you needed to be getting more sleep?" Carson crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to look angry at Artemis. The hardest thing was pretending to be angry at the girl. She needed to take better care of herself but Carson couldn't seem to force himself to make her.

"It's not that easy Carson," Artemis sighed and checked the tablet to make sure it still worked.

"Yes it is. You just need to actually try and get some bloody sleep." Carson tapped his fingers on his arm. "If you're not careful your body is going to give out on you."

"Not today its not. I'm made of stronger stuff than that." Artemis grinned slightly and set the tablet on top of the table.

"Your ability to be absolutely stubborn in the face of just about anything is commendable lass but it's not healthy. If you don't watch it I'm going to have to put you on bed rest when you get farther along." Carson waved a finger at admonishingly at Artemis.

"Carson I really do appreciate your concern but right now it's not necessary. I'm fine." Artemis looked around the mess hall and noticed there were a few more people coming in.

"No you're not fine. You're just very lucky right now." Carson sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Being lucky has gotten me pretty far in life." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and eyed the buffet the mess hall staff were laying out.

"I do not doubt it but you caught be counting on luck to get you through this. You need to take better care of yourself," Carson got up and walked over to the buffet. He filled up a tray with the healthiest foods he could find and dropped in front of Artemis. Sitting down across from her he leaned against the table.

"Why did your mother name you Artemis?" Carson had given up on trying to get her to take better care of herself but for the moment but he wanted an excuse to stay nearby and keep an eye on her.

"My mother didn't name me Artemis." Artemis picked up her silverware and eyed the food that Beckett had brought her. "The nurse named me Artemis."

"Why didn't your mother name you?" Carson stared at Artemis sounding slightly horrified.

"She wasn't particularly interested in naming me." Artemis poked at some fruit on her plate before putting it into her mouth.

"So some random nurse named you Artemis?" Carson shouldn't be shocked or amazed. He shouldn't be horrified but he was. Artemis strange childhood continued to bother him.

"According to legend," Artemis grinned at her choice of phrase. "At the exact moment I was born in the room next door a boy was born. The nurses declared us twins and its good luck to name boy and girls twins after the twin Lords of Kobol."

"And they named that boy Apollo?" That was quite a stretch in Carson's mind but it was an interesting story.

"Supposedly. I never really looked into it." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and scooped up some more food.

"That's quite a charming story. Do you have a middle name?" Carson looked at Artemis wondering about her people's naming habits.

"A middle name? No," Artemis shook her head. "No one has middle names."

"I know quite a few people on Earth who would be happy if that happened." Carson laughed gently when he thought about all the people he had met over the years who didn't like their middle names.

"What are you talking about?" McKay appeared at the end of Carson and Artemis table holding a tray laden with food.

"Middle names," Artemis shrugged a shoulder and stabbed a piece of food.

"Oh well, Rodney is my middle name," McKay sat down next to Artemis and started to shovel food into his mouth. It may have looked to most like Artemis and McKay didn't get along but mostly it was the simple joy of verbal sparring.

"What's your first name then?" Carson looked at Rodney with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your business," McKay said it quickly before going back to eating. "So I hear Sheppard knocked you up."

Carson made a horrified choking noise as he stared at Rodney and Artemis laughed almost choking on some food.

"So does that make me the slut of Atlantis or do I have a more creative nickname?" Artemis looked over at McKay picking up some more food on the end of her fork.

"Actually I heard from Zelenka that there's a chart in the science department about you and Sheppard's sex habits." McKay looked over at Artemis before gobbling up some blue jell-o.

Carson made that same horrified noise again as Artemis just laughed her shoulders shaking.

"Where is it? I'd love to see it. I'm sure its way more exciting than my actual sex life." Artemis snickered again.

"I think they're hiding it or it may just be a rumor because I haven't seen it. Is Sheppard really that good? I mean what is it that seems to draw alien women to him?" He looked over at her not really understanding it.

"McKay, I hate to break it to you but Sheppard and I only had sex once and I consider it a great moment of weakness on my part." Artemis lips twisted as she took a bite out of her breakfast. Okay that was partially a lie but thinking about John Sheppard in a romantic setting was very low on her priorities.

"Only once? My god what does he have super sperm?" McKay stared at Artemis looking slightly shocked by the whole thing. Carson was still making the same strange choking sound.

"That would be an interesting study. Maybe its part of his general pheromone package that seems to drive women wild," Artemis said it in her most serious voice hoping to freak out McKay.

"You know I've often considered that. That or some piece of technology he must have picked up during his first few days here." McKay waved his spoon around looking very serious. " You know I once said you should have babies with Ronon because you could produce freakishly attractive, looming babies that like to hit people but now you're going to have freakishly attractive, elf like children that seem to have a strange pull on alien women."

"I find it interesting that freakishly attractive keeps working its way into the description." Artemis considered McKay carefully for a moment.

"What? Yes, I call you twig woman and others names but you're still oddly attractive. It makes my insides curdle every time I think about it though." McKay shuddered slightly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed by that." Artemis slowly shook her head staring at McKay.

"Its like with Teyla. She's insanely attractive but I'm pretty sure she could snap me in half so she falls into the oddly attractive category. You on the other hand are just moderately attractive but I'm also convinced you could probably seriously hurt me and you seem smart which increases your attractive qualities." McKay waved his hand not making eye contact.

"Have you ever actually managed to sleep with a woman? And by woman I mean one that's not made of latex or paid for by cash left on a nightstand?" Artemis stared at McKay not quite believing his babbling.

McKay made an angry squawking noise. "I have slept with plenty of women. I'll have you know there are many women who find my intelligence to be quite the aphrodisiac."

Artemis laughed softly and picked up her glass of water. "I find that hard to believe."

"This from the woman who slept with the walking pheromone better known as John Sheppard?" McKay glared over at Artemis.

"Good lord, I can't believe you two. You're like old women gossiping about their neighbors." Carson looked horrified his eyes darting between Artemis and McKay.

"What else do we have to talk about?" Artemis looked over at McKay and shrugged a shoulder before looking back at Carson.

"Wraith?" McKay shrugged and looked back at Carson expecting an answer.

"Oh fine," Carson waved his hands not quite believing this.

"Where were we? Oh right. I've had lots of women but I have to say there's nothing quite like a good blond or maybe a red head," McKay shrugged his shoulders and looked very pleased with himself.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Artemis brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Its not that bad," McKay looked offended.

"No I'm really going to be sick," Artemis shoved her chair back and made a run for it. She grabbed one of plant stands and puked into it. Thankfully it was empty.

Carson appeared behind her rubbing her back and holding a glass of water. "Calm down love, this is all a part of the natural process."

Artemis took the glass of water and washed her mouth out spitting into the bucket. "I may have to do hit Sheppard later today. I really do blame him for this."

Carson laughed softly as McKay appeared over his shoulder.

"Oh that's just disgusting. Pregnancy is a disgusting biological process," McKay turned away but didn't go anywhere.

"McKay," Artemis called out to the scientist.

"Yes?" McKay looked over his shoulder Artemis.

"Never have children." Artemis straightened up.

"Hey I'll have you know I would probably have great children. At the very least they would be genius children," McKay waved a hand and tried to look offended.

"Never have children." Artemis said it again and patted McKay on the shoulder. "Somebody should clean that up." She waved a hand at the bucket.

"Yes, well we'll send someone to take care of it. In the mean time I think that's a sign that you should go lay down." Carson wrapped a hand around Artemis arm and began to lead her towards her quarters.

* * *

Sheppard wandered into Artemis quarters without even bothering to ring the bell. Normally he bothered but the last couple of weeks he had just stopped ringing the bell. After Koyla's capture and his subsequent returned things had gotten better between him and Artemis. She had actually come to visit him in the infirmary afterwards and check out his new wraith-feeding scar. Artemis was curled up on her bed a blanket wrapped tightly around her. The blanket was made from the same colors as the flag with a series of stars stitched across it.

Sitting down on the bed Sheppard tucked some of Artemis loose hair behind her ear. He had told the wraith that he had a life to go back to and here was a big part of his life. He had never though about his own future in more generational terms. His father probably would freak out if he found that there was another Sheppard heir running around and Dave would join him. This kid who was barely two months along had played a big part in him not giving up. He wanted this kid to know him, to look up to him in a way that he never looked up to his own father.

Turning his head slightly he examined Artemis face more closely. Her lips were parted and she seemed to almost be panting. Laying his hand against her forehead he cursed when he felt the heat coming off her forehead.

"Artemis," John shook her shoulder gently trying to wake her. "Come on, you have to stop doing this." Sheppard shook her shoulders again. "Wake up."

Reaching up John hit his radio. "Beckett this is Sheppard, I'm bringing Artemis to the infirmary something's wrong."

Standing up Sheppard wrapped the blanket more tightly around Artemis and lifted her into his arms and began to move swiftly down the hallway. He shouldered past a number of people before finally making it to the infirmary. Beckett was already waiting there with a team. Laying Artemis down on the cot Sheppard took a step back holding the blanket in his hands. He watched nervously as Beckett and his team moved around her checking on her condition. Eventually all the excitement stopped and Beckett came over to talk to Sheppard.

"Well we got her stabilized but I was worried about this. As the placenta develops it puts a greater strain on her body's ability to create red blood cells. We've been giving her weekly blood transfusion but I don't think it's been quite enough." Sighing Beckett looked back at Artemis. "Her body is extremely fatigued and she needs to really rest. I've begun to administer more red blood cells and try some other treatments. I think I'll have to start the bed rest earlier than expected."

"She's going to be ok though?" Sheppard looked nervously over at Artemis unconscious form.

"She'll recover. She's got an incredible will to live but I don't know how many months of this her body can take." Beckett sighed.

Sheppard patted Carson gently on the shoulder, "Good thing she only has like six and change left then."

Waking over to the bed Sheppard sat down next to Artemis. He laid his hands down on the bed not sure what to do next. There wasn't really anything he could say or at least anything that he could say that would be helpful. She was pretty much lost to the world at this point.

"_I heard they had a wraith feed on you." Artemis stood next Sheppard's bed her hands on the sheets. _

"_Yeah, it was Koyla's idea of a good time. Not really my cup of tea I think next I would prefer the Chinese water torture method." Sheppard shrugged a shoulder looking up at Artemis._

"_The Genii really are like cockroaches. You can try and step on them but they just skitter away." Artemis made a skittering motion with her fingers._

"_We seem to have bad luck with really annoying enemies that just won't go away." Sheppard sighed and played with the blanket. Beckett was pretty much holding him hostage to study him. The wraith had fixed him up so there was nothing wrong with him._

"_Can I see?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked down at Sheppard's chest._

"_You've seen it all before and I'm not really that kind of girl," Sheppard looked around the infirmary finding it unbelievable that Artemis would jump him in an infirmary bed. Though it could be those crazy pregnancy hormones._

_  
"Cute," Artemis sat down on the bed next to Sheppard. "The feeding mark. Does it look like Ronon's?" Artemis tilted her head considering Sheppard._

"_When have you seen Ronon's?" Sheppard didn't want to think about Ronon and Artemis being undressed around each other._

"_Sparring. Are you going to let me see?" Artemis waved a hand at Sheppard's chest._

"_Fine," Reaching up Sheppard pulled down the neck of his scrubs to show the mark._

_Artemis reached out a hand and lightly touched the area around the mark. "Intense. What was it like being that close to death and then just coming back?" Artemis herself had been close to death but her return to life had not been so immediate. _

"_There really aren't words to describe it. Are you really interested in this?" Sheppard moved his hand away so that the mark was covered._

"_Just curious," Artemis shrugged a shoulder and patted John on the hand. "I'm glad you're not dead."_

"So you said, I'm glad you're not dead but you're not close to death so that wouldn't really be appropriate. Actually its something more like I really hope you don't get anywhere close to death," John shrugged his shoulders sighing heavily.

He looked around making sure no one was watching. He didn't want anyone to see or hear any of this. Looking around he noticed that her blanket had gotten thrown aside. Standing up he tossed it over Artemis still form. The pattern of the stars became clearer than before. There was something oddly familiar about it. Shaking his head he sat down again.

"You just need to pull through this. You're a fighter and you just can't take this lying down." Sheppard waved a hand at Artemis prone figure. "Well you know what I mean. I'm not really sure how I would feel if you or this kid died. This whole thing just has me feeling helpless. You couldn't have a problem that I could shot at could you?" Sighing Sheppard shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face.

* * *

"They say she is a powerful psychic," Teyla turned towards Rodney smiling at him as the team trekked across the field.

"Oh they do, do they? Psychic powers are a complete load of crap. I can't believe we're even pretending to deal with these people." McKay waved his hands obviously very annoyed by the whole thing.

"They are good hunters and farmers Rodney. There are many supplies we could trade for. My people especially could use some of their supplies." Teyla tried not to look annoyed but even she sometimes tired of Rodney's constant whining.

"Then let's get our beans and wheat and go. No psychic business." McKay waved a hand not wanting to deal with any of this.

"Come on now McKay it might be kind of fun to get your palm read," Sheppard grinned at Rodney. He was trying to keep his mind off of Artemis and her current condition. Her pregnancy was progressing well but it was still taking a toll on her body.

"Maybe we should bring her back so Artemis can have her read tea leaves. She seems like someone who enjoys that sort of thing." McKay said it with a bit of humor in his voice. Just the other day in the infirmary he had a fun verbal sparring match with Artemis about religion.

"Her people had their own oracles," Ronon's voice was rough and came from just behind McKay making him jump.

"Yes I know that, we actually talked about that just the other day." McKay looked back at Ronon but picked up the pace to keep some distance between him and Ronon.

Ronon just nodded at McKay and kept following him closely taking a bit of pleasure out of how McKay twitched every time he got close.

Even before they reached the village there was a woman standing there in the field waiting. She was wearing a long dress that bore a sort of resemblance to the clothes the Ancients wore.

"You came from Atlantis?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled at them gently.

The group came to a stop in front of the woman. They all sort of shared an uncomfortable look before turning back to the woman.

"Who told you that?" Sheppard spoke first taking the lead.

"I know. I know many things. You need to take me to Atlantis." The woman kept staring at them not blinking.

"And why do we need to do that?" McKay stared at the woman not quite believing it.

"I need to speak with her. The child of the gods." The woman stepped forward obviously ready to go.

"The what of the what?" Sheppard pulled down his sunglasses a bit hoping that she wasn't talking about whom he thought she was talking about.

"The daughter of Kobol. I have something to tell her." The woman walked forward so she was standing directly in front of Sheppard. "Her destiny has already been written."

"We're not letting you anywhere near her." Sheppard leaned in close. He wasn't going to let this woman anywhere near Artemis.

"You will," The woman laid a hand on Sheppard's arm.

It seemed to move in a blur. Sheppard acquiesced to letting her come to Atlantis and brought the oracle back. He led her down to the infirmary and let her approach Artemis. Beckett kept shouting at him but Sheppard couldn't seem to stop himself. He couldn't seem to stop himself from helping this so called oracle from touching Artemis. The oracle walked forward slowly and laid her hands on Artemis arm. In an instant it was all over and Artemis eyes snapped open with a gasp. The oracle was gone and no one knew where.

_It was a dank planet. A habitable planet sure but who would actually want to live here. She was wearing a long black coat and the bulge around her midsection had grown. Reaching down she laid her hands over her stomach as she stared at the tents and people around her. People shouted at each other in the language of Tauron. Geminese men and women walked past rubbing their prayer beads. Colonel Tigh walked past with his wife Ellen. That weird twitchy scientist she had seen on tv was sitting on a ship with half naked women around him. There was a number up on a white board, 49,315. Stepping forward she reached out and laid a hand against the number. Survivors._

_Then she was in space. There were ships, so many ships drifting past. Vipers and raptors moved between them and the Galactica moved past her eyes. It was so beautiful she wanted to weep. She stood in its hallways and stared at the memorial. Thousands upon thousands of pictures covered the walls. Faces of the dead. Walking down its hall she stared at the pictures. The faces of her people who had gone to be with the gods. Her own face stared back at her from a childhood photograph. A photograph that she knew very well because it had hung in her mother's quarters aboard the Pegasus. Reaching out a hand she lifted the picture from the wall and cradled it in her fingers before it seemingly slipped away._

_She was back on the planet again and the sun had set. The stars hung in the sky and she could make out some familiar shapes. She could find this place. This was a place she knew how to reach. This was the place where her people waited. She was standing in the CIC of the Galactica. She was wearing her uniform. Turning her head slowly she looked over at the man next to her. The mustache was new and the face had a few more lines but she knew that face. "You made Admiral?" Artemis stared into the face of William Adama. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out._

_Then there was a horrible noise and it was daytime on the planet again. Cylon raiders filled the sky with the horrible cacophony of metallic sound. The earth shook as the centurions marched down the city street. People were shot down, held down, they were being taken over before her very eyes. Something made the back of her neck prickle. She spun around and stared into a face that she had seen before. She knew this face. It had been in the message. "You must find them before they do." The voice sounded strange to her ears and almost hurt her head. "You must find them. You will have your chance and you must find them. It is with an arrow from your bow that will point the way to a new home." _

"Are you alright love?" Beckett was waving a light in Artemis eyes.

Nodding slowly Artemis pressed a hand to her forehead. Her heart was pounding but she knew what she had seen. Over forty thousand survivors from the twelve colonies of Kobol, her people were waiting for her out there in space. Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy they were waiting for her to come and find them.

"Yeah, I'm fine doc." Artemis smiled gently her heart full for the first time in almost two years.

* * *

"Artemis," William Adama stared at the space next to him.

She had been there. He had seen Artemis Cain standing beside him. She was wearing her uniform looking every inch the fine officer that he had known her to be. The girl who had smiled at the very thought of being let near the a viper, the officer who had given everything to better care for those under her command and the woman who had never gotten to live a full life. He remembered her so clearly. It would have broken her heart to see the half empty Galactica and Pegasus. The vipers sitting unused in the hanger deck and the idiots whom they called pilots.

* * *

Helena Cain awoke when something hit the ground. Turning her head she looked behind her and stared. Getting up she walked over and bent down picking up a picture that had fallen to the floor. Dusting it off she pricked her finger on the broken glass. Wincing she pulled at the broken glass. Slowly she picked it up the fallen pieces. Laying the frame down on the desk she opened the back of it and pulled out the picture. She shook the remaining glass from the picture. In the picture a thirteen-year-old Artemis smiled back at her.

Artemis was wearing her Ares Academy uniform and she was looking over her shoulder at the camera. Her face looked so innocent and free. Helena slowly stroked her fingers over the face of her child, her beautiful child. Sighing she opened the drawer on her desk and tossed the picture in. She had work to do.

* * *

The End. Next chapter part one of the two-part Razor flash back sequence.


	11. Chapter 11 : Razor Part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly. Again, because I keep neglecting this thanks for all the reviews.

This is the first of a two-part Razor side story that functions as a sort of prequel to Fallen. A quick note in reading about the various battlestar commanders on Battlestar Wiki it was indicated with the exception of Garner all commanders of battlestars have been pilots. Which means at some point Helena Cain was a pilot, as she wore pilots wings on her uniform as did Fisk, so in the interests of my story I made her a raptor pilot.

* * *

Reaching out she pulled a picture off the inside of her locker. Bending down she placed it inside a square shaped metal tin on the bench behind her. The tin was full of little mementoes from inside the locker. Pictures of friends, of people she had served with, a single photograph of family, a small postcard of the Ares Academy on Tauron, her copy of the sacred scrolls, a guide to battlestars and finally two small idols of Ares and Athena. Pulling the last picture off the locker she stared at the now nearly empty locker. All that hung in it was a blue, yellow and white sweater from Tauron Bulls pyramid team. Something felt wrong about having an empty locker. It was like someone had died.

"Going home Major?" The voice came from the hatch.

Artemis looked up as she reached down to fix the buttons on her uniform jacket out of habit. "Yes sir, Colonel sir. Heading back to Tauron for the overhaul with a quick stop over at the Pegasus."

The XO of the Acropolis stepped into the pilot's locker room tucking his hands into his pockets. "Yes I heard that the Admiral was parked next door."

"Yes sir, she is. Didn't seem right not to stop by and stay hello." Artemis bent down and stuffed the tin into the top of her bag. Grabbing the sweater she placed it on top making sure the tin was secure. It was the standard issue Colonial military duffel in a rather dull green with the word 'CAIN' stamped across it. At some point a Top Gun viper patch had been sewn on as well as the word 'Shotgun' scribbled underneath.

Everything had to be emptied out for the overhaul. In addition to everything else being done they wanted to retrofit the Acropolis with a more efficient water system and that involved tearing up the locker room. The Acropolis was to be the guinea pig for this new water system that meant she would be out of commission for months. Ripped apart like some sort of animal being savagely gutted. The great bulk of the battlestar floating in a pen like a bull waiting to be sacrificed.

"Well you give the Admiral my best, Major." The colonel brought up his hand giving Artemis a quick salute. Everyone knew that Major Cain was Admiral Cain's daughter. Even if you hadn't met either one you had heard the rumors.

"Colonel, sir." Artemis returned the salute. "Give your best to the wife and kids for me."

Shouldering her bag she smiled at the Colonel before stepping out of the hatch. The Colonel was nice enough but he always made her feel a bit awkward, a little too nice, and a little too friendly. In all honesty she missed the drunken antics of Saul Tigh. Life had been easier when all she had to do was haul her XO from the pilot's rec room down to his quarters when he had drunk too much. Trying to dodge grabby hands and oddly familiar words was too close to a political dance for her. She liked things simple, vipers went fast, they blew shit up and it was the best job anyone could ever have.

Walking down the halls of the Acropolis she smiled at its gleaming walls and its shining lights. She would miss this place. Some people didn't get it. They didn't get how you could spend months, years, out in space in a giant cage but it was home. These metal cages felt more comforting than any home on any world made of stone or wood. Stepping onto the flight deck she took one last look around. Her flight deck was immaculate and it should be. She ran this place tighter than the Admiral ran the Acropolis.

It was going to be hard being off the Acropolis for a whole six months. She would probably go stir crazy planet side but she would have her bike. Obviously that was going to mean a lot of trips out to the coast. Maybe she would even go visit the Academy, both of them. At Ares it would be good to see some of the brothers and sisters who still remembered her fondly and the Colonial academy they might let her fly vipers. Possibly even terrify some new recruits who were still learning to fly vipers. No one wanted to admit it but everyone got a little thrill out of terrifying the recruits.

Stepping up to the raptor she smiled at the two Lieutenants. Today she had Walker, Armadillo, and Fuentes, Barrel. They were two of the burliest guys to ever fly in this colonial army and probably had become raptor pilots because they would never fit into vipers. "I heard you boys had been assigned to play taxi duty for me."

The lieutenants laughed and moved around going through the pre flight checklist. No one really minded playing taxi for the Major. She was a good officer, she always knew your name, asked after your family and did her best to make sure you got back safe. She even went personally to everyone's home after that incident with the exploding raptors. That was a day that would live in infamy in the colonial fleet. Some new upgrades designed to make raptor FTL's more efficient had instead caused them to blow up throughout the fleet. The Acropolis lost five before the Major was able to get it all to stop and she had gone to the homes of the ten pilots to tell their families personally what had happened.

"So I gotta ask sir do you really look as much like the Admiral as they say?" Walker looked over his shoulder back at Artemis. The raptor was being moved into position to leave the ship. It was always a slow process getting a raptor off a ship and an even slower one getting it back on.

"Why do you ask Lieutenant?" Artemis let out a laugh and sat down in one of the seats in the back of the raptor.

"Because I gotta say sir that would make the Admiral one hot woman and the fact that she commands a battlestar," There was a slow whistle from Walker.

Fuentes just shook his head. He hated that he always got stuck with Walker. The guy made them all look bad with his in ability to be professional at even the most basic of times.

Artemis burst into laughter as she buckled herself in. "That's what they say but I'll be sure to pass that on to the Admiral. She'll probably appreciate that. She always says that having a daughter who's a Major makes her feel old." Well the Admiral never said anything like that but it was something she could tell people that wouldn't offend the Admiral if it ever got back to her.

"Alright then. Pass on my love." Walker grinned and slid into his ECO seat. He wouldn't lie the Major was a good-looking woman. It was hard to ignore when half the time the women on battlestars were some kind of naked. It was actually one of the best things about battlestars.

The raptor whirred to life and moved into position to be shot off the battlestar. Leaning back Artemis listened to the soothing sound of the raptor's engines. There was nothing more beautiful sounding than a colonial ship in flight. Turning her head she could just barely see a hit of Scorpion out the front window. She had never really like Scorpion and she definitely wouldn't be spending anytime there.

It was a short trip from the Acropolis to the Pegasus and they landed on the deck in short order. For all his gabbing Walker was still a good pilot. Fuentes silence helped even him out. When the doors of the raptor rose Captain Taylor was waiting on the other side.

"Major," Taylor snapped to attention saluting her. She had only met Taylor once before and she didn't have much to say about him. He wasn't particularly memorable.

"Captain," Artemis returned the salute shouldering her bag. "Thanks for the ride boys, stay out of trouble. The only person I'm bailing out while I'm on shore leave is myself." Artemis waved at her pilots before turning back to the captain. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted," There was a small twist to Taylor's lips but it definitely couldn't be called a smile as he stepped aside.

Artemis stepped down off the raptor onto the deck. "Where's Tomo?" She looked around for the Major who was supposed to be CAG.

She knew about a lot of guys who once they made CAG made their Captains handle everything. It had been that way on the Valkyrie. They considered it some sort of cosmic retribution for all they had to do when they were Captains.

Taylor just shook his head and tucked his hands behind himself. "Couldn't tell you ma'am he's been busy ever since we docked." The word busy had an odd emphasis to it.

"I had a Major like that when I was aboard the Valkyrie. Always busy," She put the same off emphasis on the word as she swung her bag onto her shoulder. Yeah busy had been a good word for it. Busy chasing tail and getting drunk in the corridors.

"How'd you deal with it sir?" Taylor looked over at Artemis stepping out of the way of the raptor as it started to move back out of the ship again.

"Sucked it up, cleaned up after him, and made sure I looked frakking good every time I was in front of command so I got a promotion real quick." Artemis grinned and quirked her eyebrows at Taylor she hoped the guy would relax for five seconds. He really had an iron spike straight down his spine.

"Thanks for the advice sir." There was a shout for Taylor's attention pulling him away from Artemis with a small salute.

Smiling Artemis headed off the flight deck and into the bowels of the ship. The nice thing about battlestars was there were a limited amount of designs. Mercury class battlestars like the Pegasus and the Acropolis were laid out the exact same and it was easy to find your way around. She headed straight to CIC knowing that was where the Admiral was most likely to be. If the Admiral wasn't there she would be in her quarters. She was predictable like that and it was oddly comforting.

The doors to the CIC swung open as she stepped through. It was sort of like you were being welcomed onto the bridge but she knew that this particular bridge would never be that friendly. The Admiral and Jurgen were bent over some work but they both looked up when she stepped in. There was a grin on Belzen's face and the Admiral nodded at her acknowledging her presence. She didn't look annoyed which was always a good sign. The Admiral didn't always react well to surprises. Artemis dropped her bag and snapped her arm up to salute.

"Admiral, Colonel," Artemis dropped her arm down again.

"Major," the Admiral and Belzen spoke almost in unison. The Admiral stood up straighter staring at Artemis. It almost felt like the Admiral could look straight through Artemis. See what was inside of her.

"Something we can help you with Major?" The Admiral's voice was cool but Artemis hadn't expected a warm welcome.

"The Acropolis is docked next door. They made us clear out for some internal work and I figured I'd stop by before heading on to Tauron." Artemis tucked her arms behind her back sliding her best military posture.

"I was actually thinking about going home to Tauron myself in a few days. Stick around we can take a ride back together." Helena nodded at Artemis before waving a hand at the work in front of her. "I could use some new eyes on these. They're the new specs for the vipers and being a raptor pilot myself I never put much stock in vipers."

"Of course Admiral. Always willing to lend a hand." Artemis picked up her bag again and tucked it underneath the command console. Bending down she examined the specs before her.

A few minutes later the doors to the CIC opened again. Looking up Artemis saw a very nervous looking new officer walk in. This must have been the Admiral's new aide she had heard about. She always got all the good gossip about the Admiral from others. When the Admiral proceeded to tear into the Lieutenant, Artemis tucked her lips into her mouth trying not to laugh. Her mother did terrifying so well especially when she was doing it for a laugh. She looked up at her mother and shared a grin with the woman. With Hoshi helping the Lieutenant to her quarters the senior officers were left on the bridge.

"Come on Major, let's put your things in my quarters for now," Helena waved a hand at her daughter and watched as she picked her stuff up from the ground. Now that her aide was here Helena didn't have much of an excuse for just hanging around on the bridge.

Together they walked out of the CIC and down the short trip to the commander's quarters. Artemis took stock of the room as she walked in. It looked pretty much like all her mother's other quarters. Same pictures, same memorabilia, same haunting austereness. The only really bright thing in the whole room was a picture of her as a kid smiling. Setting her bag down Artemis rubbed her hands over her pants. She always felt nervous standing in front of the Admiral. It always made her feel very exposed, especially in private.

"I hear you're doing very well in your command on the Acropolis?" Helena spoke turning around to face her daughter.

"Yes ma'am, she's a beautiful ship and it's a fine crew. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself being stuck on the ground for six months." Artemis shook her head forcing a smile onto her lips.

"You're more like me than most people give you credit for. Are you still seeing that man who asked you to marry him?" Helena looked at Artemis considering her daughter carefully. She had never really understood what her daughter had seen in that man but she tried her best to hide her disapproval.

Artemis coughed and shook her head. "No ma'am. Not since I took up my command on the Acropolis, he wanted babies and I wanted to fly vipers. Vipers always seem to win."

Helena nodded and reached out a hand brushing a loose strand of hair behind Artemis ear. At the end of the day she could always trust her girl to make the smart choice. "You did the right thing. No person is worth giving up this job for." Helena really meant that. She had let strangers raise her child because she believed that so strongly.

Artemis nodded and smiled gently at her mother. "Nothing on the ground can compare to a Viper, ma'am."

"It's good to see you again Artemis." Helena smiled gently.

There was a moment of quiet peace. The two women just stared at each other. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and Artemis and Helena shot forward, their bodies flying across the open air. Artemis head hit the floor and it bounced gently on the metal flooring. Artemis let out soft sound not sure what had just happened. Next to her Helena slid across the floor. Gasping Artemis lifted her head and stared at the room. The hatch was hanging open.

"What?" Artemis could barely speak.

Helena looked over at her daughter and shouted. "Get up."

Artemis immediately shot to her feet as the sound of the alarms rung in her head. Helena was already on her feet moving out of her quarters. Turning her head Helena watched her daughter run in the opposite direction.

"Artemis, Major!" Helena shouted after Artemis. "We need to get to the CIC."

"The port flight deck was doing repairs and refueling if the Tylium lines go up," Artemis didn't even finish the sentence once she saw the look on Helena's face. Nodding at her mother Artemis turned and began to race through the hallway.

Her jacket was open and flapped beside her like wings. She pushed marines out of the way and leaped over people on the floor. She had to get to the port flight deck. Her head was pounding and she could barely hear anything but the sound of her own heartbeat. Sliding through fuel that had fallen from one of the damaged lines above she felt the heat of the fire before she saw it. The port flight deck was on fire. Gasping Artemis stared at the fire pausing for a moment. Inside she saw Taylor desperately trying to put out a fire.

Racing in she grabbed his arm and yanked him away. "We need to seal the doors and vent the deck." Artemis shouted in Taylor's ears hoping he could hear here over the roar of what was going on around them.

"Sir we still have men on the deck," Taylor looked at her shouting back.

"Every one clear the frakking deck that's an order," Artemis waved her arms as she physically forced Taylor from the flight deck. When they got outside the deck she waited just a few seconds letting a few people escape before she slammed the door to the deck shut. Swinging the hatch lock she turned and raced over to the nearby comm.

"This is Major Cain, vent the port deck." She shouted down the comm.

"What?" The voice was crackled and barely indiscernible.

"Vent the frakking port deck," Artemis shouted even louder then before desperation in her voice. Behind her she could feel the heat from the inflamed deck.

There was a sudden whoosh of noise as the flight deck opened up and the air was sucked out. Then the sound stopped and the world seemed to bend around them. Artemis closed her eyes as the universe seemed to bend. Opening them again she looked over at Taylor.

"We jumped."

Taylor nodded slowly not quite believing it himself. Artemis waited ten seconds after the jump before she nodded at Taylor and they stepped forward. Opening the hatch she coughed as the smell of burnt flesh and metal hit her nose. Charred looking bodies lay around them and there were sounds of people gasping for life. On the floor and the ships there were scorch and blood marks. Turning her head she looked at Taylor before drawing a deep breath. There was no course in the Academy that could really prepare you for this.

"Where's Tomo?" She stared at him needing to focus on a single small problem.

"He was in here," Taylor's voice was shocked and empty sounding.

"Alright, then, until the Admiral says otherwise as senior flight officer on this battlestar I'm gong to take command of the air group." Artemis drew a deep breath and looked around the flight deck. "I'm going to need some crews, crew one identify the wounded and take them to the infirmary, crew two identify the dead and take them," Artemis paused bringing a hand up to her mouth. She wasn't prepared for this. "Crew two take the dead to a location to be determined by the Admiral. Crews three and four I need to go through and check over every raptor and viper on this deck, with crews five and six going to the aft flight deck. Doing the same."

Pausing again Artemis rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. "They need to break the examination down into three levels, level one if with no work and I mean no work whatsoever, they could fly off this deck just fine. Level two if they need work, any kind of work and I don't care if it's something as simple as burnt fabric on the seats, if they need something fixed I want to know. And level three can't be repaired. If we don't have the parts they're scrap."

Artemis looked over at Taylor who wasn't moving. "Get a move on it Captain."

Sighing Artemis looked down at herself. There was soot on her tank top but she wasn't sure where it had come from. Wiping her hands off on her pants she moved to the nearest comm. In her clearest voice she began to relay her orders to the aft flight deck. Taylor was slowly moving to arrange the crew on the port deck into the groups like she had requested.

* * *

Water pounded onto her. It washed down across her face and onto her back. There was blood, grime and grit embedded into every part of her, her pores, her fingernails, and her hair. She was some disgusting science experiment. It had been three days. Three days since the Cylons had destroyed the shipyards and according to some wiped out the colonies. She didn't want to hear those empty rumors. Until she had confirmation she wasn't going to believe anything. What had happened was terrible though, awful beyond belief. Seven hundred and twenty three dead with more looking like they might not make it, the thought that something like the over twenty billion people who had lived on the colonies were all dead was too much to comprehend.

Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower. She had taken over Tomo's old locker and this was the first break she had had in days. Pulling on her underwear she let her damp hair hang down her back. Grabbing her pants she pulled them on and listened to the sound of her mother's voice coming over the radio. The words no survivors stabbed at her. Collapsing down onto the bench she put her face into her hands. She couldn't cry but she couldn't move. Her mother's voice was so familiar but it cut into her like a knife. Out of over twenty billion just over two thousand survived. When her mother said fight it rang in her head.

Standing up Artemis pulled out her boots and tank tops before slamming the door shut. "So say we all." Stomping out of the hatch she headed back to the flight deck. She had work to do. The voices rang through the corridor and she drew strength from them. Making it back to the flight deck she nodded at Taylor who was still chanting along with the others. Laying a hand on his shoulder she pulled him away.

"I'm going to speak with the Admiral now about the issue of command. If she doesn't feel it's appropriate for me to be CAG than I'm going to recommend you. There is no one I respect more to do that job." Artemis nodded at Taylor and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir," Taylor reached out and shook Artemis hand. "You've done a lot for us these past few days. The crew and I all appreciate it."

"You've all been an inspiration to me. Some of the finest men and women I have ever served with. We're going to make it through this." Artemis squeezed Taylor's hand one last time before turning and walking down the hallway.

Heading down to the CIC she stepped into command and nodded at Fisk and Belzen. She saw Shaw was still there looking shaken but alive.

"Admiral," Artemis nodded at her mother. "I would like to speak with you."

"Of course Major," Helena looked at Artemis waiting for her to say something.

"There's an issue of command with the air group. With Major Tomo dead," Artemis was cut off before she could finish.

"I don't see any issue Major. In a difficult situation you performed exemplary work and showed your quality as an officer in the colonial military. While regulations would normally preclude such a posting I believe in this rare situation I can overlook them and make you Commander of the Pegasus air group." Helena leveled a careful look at Artemis waiting for her to say something.

Nodding Artemis saluted the Admiral. "Thank you ma'am. I take the position with much pride. This ship has a fine crew."

"Good, we will be having a meeting later, senior staff I expect you to attend and be in uniform." Helena nodded at Artemis before turning back to her work.

"Ma'am," Artemis saluted one last time before walking out of the room. Drawing a deep breath she placed a hand against her chest. For some reason that had felt incredibly nerve wracking.

* * *

It felt awkward wearing her uniform again and even more awkward when she saw her mother kiss the cheek of the civilian, Gina. Her mother did always have a fondness for blonds. In her mind Artemis could see one in particular who liked to visit her when she was at school. She and Jurgen shared a little look before sitting down at the table next to him for dinner. While her mother said these events were for relaxation she had never been able to relax around her mother. Especially not when they were both in uniform.

The dinner actually turned out better than she thought it would. Oddly enough it was more relaxing than she thought it would be. When dinner ended Fisk jerked his head for Artemis, Belzen, and Shaw to follow him. He led them all down to the port flight deck. Leading them over to one of the side storage compartments.

"Can I borrow your knife Major?" Fisk kneeled down and held out a hand for Artemis knife.

Artemis bent down and pulled the knife out of a holster underneath her pant leg. Smacking it into Fisk hand she watched as he flipped it open and pried up a panel in the flooring. Practically laying down on his belly he reached down and pulled out a few bottles of Ambrosia. Standing back up he handed one small bottle to each of them and Artemis knife back to her. Artemis stuffed the knife back into her pocket and opened up the bottle.

"Now don't any of you go telling the Admiral about this." Fisk kicked the panel back into place.

Shaw stared at the bottle not quite believing all of this. Belzen just grinned and clinked his bottle against Artemis.

"Hiding booze near where pilots can find it? Now that doesn't seem like a very good idea to me." Artemis grinned and took a long sip from her bottle.

"Its where they least expect it to be." Fisk grinned and took a sip from his own bottle. "I think I'm going to retire though. I know how many are in there so don't any of you go stealing any." Fisk pointed an accusing finger at Artemis.

Artemis just grinned and tipped the bottle back. "Wouldn't dream of it sir."

When Fisk was finally gone and Shaw apparently had enough alcohol in her she turned her head and looked carefully at Artemis.

"You do look a lot like her," There was a sort of wavering tone to Shaw's voice as she contemplated Artemis.

"I usually take that as a compliment but I have a feeling there's a question in there." Artemis shared a look with Jurgen before smiling at Shaw.

"Well, it's not really my place but if she prefers women where'd you come from?" Shaw stared at Artemis as though looking for some signs of a father in her face.

"In an interest to improve herself she cloned me." Artemis stared at Shaw for a minute watching her actually consider that before Artemis started to laugh. "I have no idea where I came from. The Admiral has never told me and I've never asked. Between you and me, it was probably a drunken night gone bad." Shrugging a shoulder Artemis took another drink from her bottle.

"Don't let them fool you. They actually do like each other, the Admiral and the Major." Belzen smiled at Shaw.

Shaw just nodded slowly and turned. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. This," She paused and looked at her bottle. "Is really heavy stuff."

"Good night Lieutenant," Artemis said it in her sweetest voice nearly laughing.

Belzen just grinned and watched Shaw leave. Soon it was just the two of them alone in the storage locker.

"Jurgen," Artemis spoke first not sure what to say. Finally she just shrugged, "I'm sorry about Rika and the girls."

Jurgen nodded slowly and took a big drink from his bottle. "I hadn't seen them in so long. I was really looking forward to it. Going home. When was the last time you went home?"

"Nearly two years ago. I hadn't been back to Tauron since I was assigned to the Acropolis." Artemis took a slow drink trying her best to remember Tauron. Right now it was really hard.

"It seemed like such a good life when there were colonies to go home to but now that we can't go home," Belzen just trailed off making a face.

"It's still a good life. Nothing on land could ever top a battlestar." Artemis smiled and sat down her bottle stepping forward.

At the same moment Jurgen stepped forward and threw his arms around Artemis. Artemis gently wrapped her arms around his back rubbing her hands slowly up and down. Belzen let out a soft sobbing noise before squeezing her more tightly.

"Shh, its ok. You still have us. I know that the Admiral and I are poor substitutes for a loving wife and beautiful children but you can't give up. Not now." Artemis ran her hands more swiftly up and down his back as he held on to her.

Belzen didn't say anything just continued to sway with her in the quietness of the supply closet.

"I'm always going to be here for you. I'm not going to give up on you so you can't give up on me." Artemis patted his back gently resting her chin on his shoulder.

In some deep dark part of her mind Artemis always knew that the reason she could never love Rastus the way he wanted was because she had been in love with Jurgen since the moment she had met him. He had seemed so wonderful up until the point she had found out that he was married. Then it had all fallen apart and she had gone looking for the wrong guys to make her forget. It didn't matter any more though. He was probably going to mourn Rika until the day he died. He was just that kind of guy and it was part of what made him so wonderful.

"They're with the gods now. You should know this you're from Geminon. You should be telling me the dirt eating Tauron all about how I need to reform my heathen ways and stop worshipping Ares so heavily." Artemis tried to put some laughter in her voice to hide the sob that was building in her throat.

Jurgen laughed gently pressing his face into her shoulder. "You always know the wrong thing to say."

Artemis laughed and turned her face away so her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. "Hey now. This is good old-fashioned Tauron comforting. Next step is the smack upside the head and the kick to the face."

Jurgen grinned and pulled away patting Artemis on the arms. "You're a good friend Artemis."

"I just do what I can." Artemis smiled and took a long drink from her bottle.

"See you tomorrow." Patting her shoulder one last time Jurgen walked out of the supply closet.

Slowly Artemis sank to the ground. She brought her legs up pressing her forehead against her knees. Her bottle hung loosely from her fingers. Biting her bottom lip she held back the tears that were welling up inside of her. Tilting her head back she brought the bottle to her lips and took a long drink from it. Her throat worked over time as she chugged back the sweet burning liquid. When it got to be too much she lifted the bottle away and coughed lightly. Rubbing a hand over her mouth where the liquor drained out she coughed again. That cough turned into a sob and slowly tears began to leak out of her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around the underside of thighs she pulled her legs up more tightly to her chest. Crying uncontrollably now she pressed her face against her thighs and let her pain pour out of her. It had been such a short time since the world ended and the pain of it all overwhelmed her.

* * *

Flicking her lighter she brought it slowly up to the cigarette hanging out of her lips. The hanger bay was dark and in a few minutes it would be full of people preparing for the op. Taylor's footsteps were oddly recognizable as they approached. Turning her head she smiled at him her feet dangling over the wing of her viper.

"Should you be smoking here sir?" Taylor looked up at Artemis sitting on the viper's wing.

"Last cigarette that I have." Pulling it out of her mouth Artemis blew out a slow ring of smoke. "This is the last cigarette I've ever bought and it's the last cigarette that I'm ever going to smoke." Smiling Artemis slid the cigarette back between her lips.

"Why are you smoking it then?" Taylor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because in three hours we're going to go blow up some toasters. Seemed like I should either have my cigarette before or after." Shrugging a shoulder she took a long slow drag on her cigarette.

"Are we coming back from this sir?" Taylor looked up at Artemis. He had faith in the mission but only to a point.

"You bet your frakking ass we are or if we don't we won't be alive to care." Artemis just grinned more slowly and blew out another smoke ring.

* * *

Artemis closed her eyes as the viper thudded down the tube. She loved this, the heavy noise of the viper, then the loud whoosh and finally nothingness. She always kept her eyes closed for this part. Just listening to the sounds that the viper made in the ship opening them only when she was shot out. In that moment it was like being wrapped in a blanket of stars. She paused for what was mere seconds but in her own private world felt like an eternity.

"Alright people let's get in formation. Let's show these toaster's whose boss. Command this is Shotgun we're moving vipers into position and awaiting your orders," There was a strange amount of joy in her voice when she spoke.

There were only a few ships in front of her and then suddenly there were more. "Blue squadron stay in position, don't freak out boys and girls." Artemis spoke to her pilots trying to keep them calm.

A squadron began to move towards them. She tapped her fingers nervously on the joystick waiting for Belzen's orders. Something was wrong. She should be getting orders. Something was wrong. Artemis voice became labored as she watched the raiders move towards her.

"Frak," she muttered underneath her breath.

"This is the XO launch all remaining squadrons."

When Fisk's voice came over the comm. Artemis freaked out. "What the frak? Fisk is that you?" Artemis shouted down her comm but got no response.

"Frak, fighters scramble on me. Let's blow these bitches out of the air. Weapons hot and away," Artemis flipped open her joystick and opened fire on the first raider coming towards her.

For a few brief seconds there was total fear and then nothing. Everything was gone. The fear, the anxiety, it was all gone in the wake of battle. She had spent half her life preparing for this moment and she knew exactly what to do. Yanking her joystick around she felt her ship dip and roll as she maneuvered around. What probably took minutes, maybe even an hour felt like mere seconds. Time flew by as she moved closed and closer to the satellite. Then she saw it, the structural weakness. Opening fire she aimed and let her bullets fly.

The explosion rocked her ship and it was blown back in the ensuing shockwave. Letting out a deep breath she stared at the empty space where the station used to be.

* * *

The End.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

**I would like to take this moment and thank all my readers and reviewers. Especially those who responded to my Author's Notes. I decided in the end that the best way to solve my unhappiness was just to rewrite the end of this chapter. So here it is, a new version of chapter 12. The changes start about halfway through.**

**

* * *

  
**

_With the president gone from the room Helena felt like she could finally speak freely._

"_She spoke highly of you, you know." Cain nodded at Adama._

"_Who?" Adama considered Cain carefully. He had really only heard about her from her daughter and she had always been so proud of her mother._

"_Artemis, the Major. She thought highly of you." Cain sighed and gave Bill a small nod. "She did herself proud until the very end."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that she didn't make it this far. I would have liked to have seen her again." Adama nodded slowly. He remembered Artemis and her bright smile, her eagerness; she had been a good officer._

"_I kept her things. I think she may have a photograph of the crew from the Valkyrie if you would like it." It wasn't really a question or an offer but she said it anyway._

"_No that's fine. I wouldn't want to part you from any of her mementoes. Outliving your child is truly the worst thing that can ever happen to a parent." He would have liked that picture but he didn't think she'd ever actually give it to him._

"_It certainly goes against the natural order."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Life here began out there."

* * *

"You're going with Sheppard?" Ronon was sitting on Artemis bed watching as she packed.

"I guess you could say that. I like to think of it more as going with the fancy health care." Artemis shrugged and laid the last of her shirts in the top of a box. She didn't have a lot of stuff but it still felt weird packing it all up.

"Beckett worried about the baby?" Ronon stared at Artemis stomach, which was finally starting to show a bit now into her fourth month.

"Yes, Beckett is quite worried. Apparently the farther along I get the more worried Beckett gets." Artemis folded a jacket laying it in on top of the shirts. The good people of Atlantis and the Athosians had started slipping Artemis maternity wear. There were rumors of a possible baby shower at Stargate command and she was hoping they just stayed rumors.

"He worries about you a lot." Ronon grinned and looked turned his head to look up at the flag still hanging on the wall.

"If he didn't have me to worry about he would get a lot more real work done." Grinning Artemis picked up a few pieces of knife wear that the Athosians and Ronon had given her. Wrapping them carefully she placed them between layers of clothing in one of the boxes.

"You think you're ever going to come back?" Ronon jingled something in his hand. He had been thinking about giving it to Artemis for some time.

"I don't know. I have some things I need to take care of in the Milky Way galaxy," Artemis closed the top of the first box locking it down.

"What kind of things?" Ronon looked at Artemis slightly confused.

"Ronon what was it like after you discovered three hundred survivors from Sateda?" Artemis completely ignored Ronon's question in favor of her own.

"Made me happy. I had my people back. The people here are good people but they weren't my people." Ronon stared at Artemis picking up on something.

Artemis nodded packing her few remaining things carefully away.

"Are you going to look for your people?"

Again Artemis ignored Ronon's question, it was almost like she was having a conversation with herself. "You know my mother would have liked you or at least the Runner you. You were a razor, a weapon, you killed without second-guessing, without feeling, you just were. She would have admired that."

"I see you have help with packing," Sheppard came strolling to Artemis quarters. He looked slowly between Artemis and Ronon.

"Hey," Ronon waved a hand at Sheppard.

While Ronon and Sheppard distracted each other Artemis took the device she had found on PX3-7M8, her people's original planet apparently, and slipped it into her stuff. She had been hiding it ever since she had first found it on the planet.

John kept on eye on Ronon as he slowly walked over to Artemis. He didn't really know what to say. It felt strange leaving Teyla and Ronon behind but taking Artemis with them.

"Do you need any help with your boxes?" John looked around at the few boxes Artemis had in her room. It looked like the grand total was three boxes.

"Probably. I thought Beckett was going to make me have someone else pack for me. I'm not supposed to be lifting anything heavy." Artemis reached up running her fingers through her hair. Her hair had gotten really long over the past two years. Well almost two years. It now went almost halfway down her back. It reminded her of when she had been a kid and the Academy had liked to keep all the girls hair long as a tribute to Aphrodite.

John smiled a smug little look and reached out a hand to let it lay softly against Artemis stomach. It still got to him that his kid was growing inside of her.

"What are you doing?' Artemis gave him a funny look before swatting at his hand.

John shrugged a shoulder and tried to touch her again only to have his hand smacked away. Grinning John grabbed Artemis hand. "Stop smacking me. I wasn't doing anything."

Ronon rolled his eyes. He found Artemis and John's little cat and mouse game entertaining and exhausting at the same time. Sometimes he wondered when the two were just going to finally give in and admit whatever it was they felt for each other. The Ancients would probably let the Earthlings back into Atlantis before that happened.

"You were doing that proprietary touching thing again." Artemis pushed Sheppard away as she reached up pulling her flag off the wall. It was the last thing she had to pack.

"It's a biological thing according to Beckett. I'm looking after my future offspring." Sheppard put on his best rakish grin for Artemis.

Artemis stared at Sheppard not quite believing what he was saying. "Did you hit your head at some point?"

"No?" John looked confused for a moment before looking back at Artemis' stuff. "That all of it?" John pointed at Artemis boxes.

"That's all of it. Do I have to go through the gate?" Artemis didn't know how she felt about the whole gate thing while pregnant.

"Pretty much everyone is," Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. Bending down he picked up one box. He only got to one box because Ronon had already grabbed the other two.

"Joy." Sighing Artemis rubbed a hand over her forehead. She knew what she to do but she wasn't completely sure she was ready to do this.

"It won't be so bad. You'll like Earth." John looked at Artemis carefully a strange little smile twisting his lips.

"Maybe," Artemis shrugged a shoulder not really sure what to say to that.

Standing in the gate room Artemis stared at the wormhole. Sighing she laid a hand on her stomach and took a few slow steps forwards through the blue circle and into Cheyenne Mountain. On the other side various Atlantis crewmembers were milling around and an anxious looking woman was looking between a picture and the gate.

"Artemis?" she called out to Artemis and waved a hand at her.

"Yes?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and walked down the ramp towards the woman.

"I'm Dr. Carolyn Lam." Lam stretched out a hand ready to Artemis. "Dr. Beckett asked that I run a quick check over you right after you came through the gate."

"Yay," Artemis knew there was no joy in her voice. She followed the Doctor to the base's infirmary. By the time she was with Dr. Lam the others had finished coming through the gate. John was waiting for her.

"What time is it?" Artemis rubbed a hand slowly over her lower back. She had been deprived of a clock ever since she had gotten here.

"Dinner time," John laid a hand gently on Artemis arm. Beckett and McKay were sort of following behind with forlorn looks on their faces. "You guys can come too."

After a quick change into more civilian friendly clothes, Artemis managed to find a pair of loose fitting jeans and black turtleneck, they managed to snag some transport from the base. John drove and for a moment Artemis wished she could drive. She hadn't gotten to steer or drive or fly anything in two years. Her hands ached to be in control of something. The sun was setting in the distant and Artemis wanted to find an empty field somewhere. Somewhere where there were no city lights. She wanted to see if it was true. If this really was the Earth the thirteenth tribe traveled to.

John took them to some small diner restaurant that he knew was nearby. Climbing out of the car Artemis stared at the area around her. Parts of it reminded her of the colonies but other parts were very different. There certainly was a very different style of architecture around here. Walking in Artemis felt slightly overwhelmed by the sudden press of strange people. It occurred to her in that moment that this place really was an alien world.

"Come on," John curled an arm around Artemis elbow and led her around the restaurant to an empty booth.

Artemis and John slid into the booth across from McKay and Beckett. John grabbed a few menus out of the holder before passing them around to the others. Artemis flipped it open and stared at the choices before. This was so weird having choices again. On the Acropolis they had daily meals planned by the potato peelers, on the Pegasus it had been rations, on Atlantis it had started out with rations and moved onto planned meals, never any real surprises except for the occasionally strange piece of fruit. Now presented with choices she wasn't sure what to do.

"You need to eat something with a lot of protein, make sure your meat is well cooked and order something with fruits and vegetables. You need balance," Beckett interrupted her thoughts by dolling out his medical advice.

John leaned over and looked at Artemis menu as though it was somehow different than his own. "Get the cheeseburger with fries." John pointed at the image of the cheeseburger on the menu.

"No you should get the roasted chicken with the rice and vegetables," Carson reached out his own hand pointing at the image.

"I was thinking about getting the pot pie myself," McKay looked up from his own menu with a cheerful smile on his face.

Artemis laughed gently and looked at the choices in front of her. There was a place on Tauron where whenever she was on shore leave she would always go there first. She ordered the same thing every time, the chef's vegetable soup with the grilled cheese sandwich. It always reminded her of the food they served at the Academy. It was her own little piece of home away from home. When the waitress appeared at her table Artemis laid down her menu.

"I'll have the broccoli cheddar soup with the roll," It wasn't the same thing but she didn't think she could stomach anything solid. She just wanted something that would go down easy. All three of the boys gave her disappointed looks as though they had expected her to go with one of their choices. The others ordered as expected and a strange silence descended over the table.

Sighing Artemis tapped her fingers on the table. She wanted to look for her people but she didn't know how to do that. Sooner or later the how would come to her. Eventually the others all started talking amongst themselves. Their food arrived and everyone ate with some conversation thrown in but Artemis kept quiet. Her mind was somewhere else. John, Beckett and Rodney all chipped in for the check. Artemis would have paid but had never really been paid by the SGC because they didn't know how to pay her.

Leaving the restaurant Artemis paused and looked up at the sky. "Is there somewhere we can go to see the stars?"

John looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah, I know a place."

Artemis climbed back into the car with the others. John slowly drove them farther away from the base and the city and out into the country. He eventually pulled off the road near an open field. Artemis climbed out of the car and walked down into the field. She didn't hear anyone following her but she wasn't really listening. When she reached the middle of the field she stopped and turned her head looking up at the stars. Stretching up a hand she slowly traced the constellation just above her head Libran.

"Artemis?" John called out softly to her.

"Reaching their destination they turned their gaze to the stars and in that moment knew they were not alone for their brothers were painted in the heavens." Artemis said the words softly as she reached a hand around her back laying her hand over the tattoo that said the same thing.

John stood next to Artemis turning his head to look up at the stars. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing but he knew Artemis was seeing something.

"Oh it's a very nice night," Carson appeared behind them looking up at the stars. The heavy thumps of McKay's feet let Artemis know he was following behind.

"It's Libran, the scales." Artemis traced her finger over the symbol again in the sky.

"You mean Libra," Rodney looked over at Artemis not quite sure what she was doing.

"That's the ancient name." Artemis just stared at it in awe. It had been so long since she had seen something so familiar. Smiling softly she just kept staring at it.

"The ancient name?" McKay was tapping his fingers against each other. The possibility that they might get some intel on Artemis people was looking pretty good right about now.

"Yes. Aerilon, Aquaria, Canceron, Caprica, Gemenon, Leonis, Libran, Picon, Sagittaron, Scropia, Tauron and Virgon, all twelve colonies of Kobol all with a corresponding constellation," Artemis ran her fingers over the shape in the sky again.

"And which constellation was yours?" John looked over at Artemis. He had wanted an answer to that question for a long time.

"Tauron, the bull." Artemis said it softly her hands folding over her stomach.

"That explains that whole people of the bull business your one tattoo has," Carson waved a hand at Artemis wrist.

"Yes," Artemis smiled and then brought a hand up to her forehead. "I think I'm feeling a bit unsteady."

John reached out curling his arm around Artemis middle. "Come on let's get you to our new place. The SGC provided us with some off base quarters."

"I'm staying with you?" Artemis raised an eyebrow looking up at Sheppard.

"Well yeah," Sheppard looked offended that Artemis didn't think she would be staying with him.

"Fine, let's go." Artemis paused for one last moment to consider the constellation.

* * *

The star maps were laid out in front of her and she considered each of them carefully. Her sketches of the star constellations were laid out beside her. With nothing to do with her Stargate Command just let her hang out in the base picking through whatever she wanted within reason. They couldn't send her on missions because of her advancing pregnancy and being from an unidentifiable world made it difficult to acclimate her into the Earths population.

Mostly she waited for John to get done with whatever he was doing and then they went back to the tiny little house the SGC had provided them with. It was oddly domestic and very disconcerting to Artemis. Sheppard seemed even more freaked out by the whole thing. Which was comforting in it's own weird way.

"Artemis I've been looking all over for you," Jackson wandered into the room where Artemis had set her stuff up. On his heels was Colonel Mitchell.

"I've been here," Artemis didn't even bother to look up. She actually had been dodging Jackson ever since she got to Earth. He wanted to talk language and religion with her.

"What are you working on?" Mitchell came in close leaning over her shoulder.

"Looking for something," Artemis was still trying to be vague about what she was working on.

"What something?" Jackson came over to hang over her other shoulder.

Artemis turned her head looking between the two men. "Nothing that should worry either one of you."

"Maybe I can help?" Jackson reached out trying to mess with Artemis papers. Artemis smacked Jackson's hand away.

"I'm good. Though just so you know I may at some point in the near future shoot John Sheppard." Artemis didn't look up just kept flipping through her papers.

"Why are you going to shoot Sheppard?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow looking down at Artemis.

"Yeah why are you going to shoot me?" Sheppard wandered into the room his hands tucked into his pockets. Vala skipped in behind him her pigtails bouncing.

"Are we shooting people?" Vala looked eagerly between the men.

"I'm going to shoot John, I could also use some pie." Artemis looked up and around hoping someone would take the hint.

"I'll buy you pie, just stop talking about shooting me. It makes me nervous." Sheppard shifted his shoulders squeezing his lips together.

"You know maybe me shooting you has something to do with on my world I had my own money with which I could buy pie. Heck in Atlantis I could trade with the Athosians for pie but here no pie to call my own." Artemis shook her head scribbling down some calculation notes. It had been years since she had done this sort of math but it was all coming back to her.

"Is this one of those weird hormonal pregnancy things?" Sheppard and Mitchell shared one of those uncomfortable alpha male looks.

"Vala, do you get paid?" Artemis turned her head to look over at Vala.

"Oh yes, they give me quite a bit of money." Vala tapped her fingers together.

"How about I sell you Sheppard? Then I can buy my own pie." Artemis looked at Vala who seemed to be considering the idea.

Vala began to walk slowly around Sheppard carefully considered him up and down. "Hm, It's been a long time since I've had a slave. How much do you want for him?"

"Enough to buy me some pie, ten bucks?" Artemis shrugged a shoulder not sure how much pie actually cost but it sounded reasonable.

"Alright, we have a deal then," Vala thrust out her hand prepating to shake Artemis.

"Hey!" Sheppard sounded suitably offended as he grabbed Artemis hand pulling it away from Vala's. "You're not selling me to Vala for ten bucks."

"Yeah, that would be cheating Vala bit. Five?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at Vala.

"Even better, don't worry Colonel I'll be gentle with you." Vala pinched Sheppard's butt and gave him a wink.

Artemis laughed ignoring the horrified looks on the faces of Sheppard, Mitchell and Jackson.

"How about you all just go so I can take the slightly homicidal pregnant woman home," Sheppard waved a hand at the others trying to get them to leave.

"Isn't she your slightly homicidal girlfriend? Or is baby mama the more appropriate term?" Vala looked between Sheppard and Artemis wondering if she had chosen the appropriate words.

"Not his girlfriend but baby mama is vaguely appropriate," Artemis wiggled her hand signaling that Vala was half right. Artemis had picked up Earth's colloquialisms relatively easily since they were similar to the colonies.

"How are you two not dating?" Mitchell looked between Sheppard and Artemis. He had thought it a bit odd when he had gotten word that the military leader of Atlantis had knocked up one of their alien allies and then went and brought her back to Earth with him.

"She won't have me," Sheppard smirked and shrugged a shoulder at Mitchell, it was true, Artemis really wouldn't have him.

"Which is why I keep trying to sell him to people. Last week I tried trading him to Teal'c for one of those Goa'uld stunners but he told me Sheppard was too stringy." Artemis sighed and shrugged a shoulder helplessly.

"You tried to trade me for a stunner?" Sheppard looked at Artemis horrified for a moment.

"Yeah I figured trying for one of those Jaffa staff weapons might have been a bit too much," Artemis quirked an eyebrow a small smile on her face.

"Stop trying to trade or sell me for things." Sheppard sounded deeply offended. He couldn't quite believe that Artemis was pimping him out for stuff.

"If you got me my pie or actually paid me a salary I might stop trying to sell you for things," Artemis shrugged a shoulder before scribbling down some more calculations.

"I'll get you pie, let's just go I've had a bad day and finding out that you're using me as a source of income is not improving it." Sheppard waved a hand wanting Artemis to get up from her seat.

Sighing Artemis slowly packed up her things. "Fine but it wouldn't hurt for you to be nicer to the pregnant lady."

"Uh huh," Sheppard just rolled his eyes as Artemis finished putting her stuff into her bag. "I'll see you guys later," Sheppard waved a hand at the members of SG-1 before walking out of the room with Artemis.

"So I liked what you did there," Sheppard waved a hand at Artemis.

"What I did where?" Artemis gave Sheppard her best innocent look.

"Back there, distracting everyone from what you were doing with pie and the selling of my person. You're really good at that," Sheppard gave Artemis a small smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Artemis looked away rubbing a hand over the back of her neck.

John just laughed gently as he opened the door to the elevator. "Yeah just like you're not really my girlfriend."

"Yep, I'm your baby mama." Artemis grinned at John who laughed with her as the door to the elevators closed.

* * *

Standing outside Artemis held her calculations in her hands as she stared at the stars. Libran was starting to give way to Scorpia it was incredible to watch it. Even if this wasn't the real home of the thirteenth colony she really understood what it meant by not feeling alone because her brothers were painted in the stars. She thought she had found the planet, this place where her fellow colonists had gone. Now the trick would be getting a ship to take her there. Her first instinct had been to steal a ship and make a run for it but she didn't think that would get her far.

"What is up there that holds your attention so much?" John stepped into the yard staring over at Artemis.

"The stars." Artemis grinned at John before looking down at her papers again.

"You find what you're looking for?" John walked over and looked down at what Artemis was holding in her hands.

"I think I might have. I'd have to actually go and look to see if I actually found what I was looking for." Artemis looked at John carefully wondering what he would say.

"How do you plan on looking for it?" John reached out a hand tucking some of her hair behind her ear. There was something oddly transfixing about the look of wonder and joy on Artemis face.

"I don't know yet." Artemis tucked her hands behind her back.

A pain had started building in her lower back lately. She was seven months along and she thought it might be normal but it was so hard to tel. Curling her fingers in she rubbed her knuckles against her lower back slowly.

"You ok?" John reached out a hand laying his fingers against Artemis arm.

"My back hurts," Artemis made a face the pain in her lower back slowly building and moving around to the front. It was starting to get sharper and then there was a feeling of wetness against her legs. Looking down Artemis stared at the slowly growing dark stain. "Oh frak."

Before John could move Artemis was collapsing in front of him. She hit the ground with a heavy thumping sound and John was scrambling to call for a doctor.

* * *

It was all flashes. There were lights, people's faces, the world was moving around her but she was sure she was lying completely still. There were masks, wires, tubes, and the incessant beeping sounds that she had begun to associate with hospitals. Then there was darkness again, that all consuming, drug induced darkness.

* * *

_The stars were swirling overhead. Lying stretched out in the grass she could see the distant lights of the other worlds. Only two or three of them were visible. Reaching up her hands she spread her fingers and blotted out sections of a constellation. Just six more months, in six more months she would be up there, stationed on a battlestar. Her knee was almost completely healed and she was going to get a promotion. She would be a captain and she would be on a battlestar flying Vipers and she would have everything she ever wanted. Smiling Artemis curled her fingers around the stars._

The beeping sound was there again. Hospitals were familiar places these days. There was a pain in her lower abdomen and this great overwhelming feeling of emptiness. Laying a hand against her stomach a choking sound escaped her throat when it encountered a flat, bandaged stomach instead of her previously rounded stomach. Groaning Artemis rolled her head from side to side. Shockingly enough there was no one waiting beside her.

Raising an eyebrow Artemis rolled her head around again trying to find a familiar face somewhere. Suddenly there was someone standing over her. Turning her head to the side Artemis looked up and saw the face of Dr. Lam.

"Hi Aretmis, how are you feeling?" Dr. Lam bent over and brought out a small flashlight and checked her pupils.

"Like I've been gutted, again," Artemis rubbed a hand slowly over her lower abdomen.

Taking a deep breath Dr. Lam laid a hand against Artemis arm. "Artemis, you started to bleed. You were hemorrhaging and we had to perform emergency surgery."

Artemis stared up at Dr. Lam wondering exactly what she was trying to say. She had a pretty good idea but she didn't want to make any guesses at this point.

"You're fine, there wasn't any physiological damage, and everything is intact but the baby," Dr. Lam trailed off for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow Artemis stared up at Dr. Lam. The child was dead. She knew that was what Dr. Lam was going to say. She could feel it.

"The baby is alive but severely underweight. Her lungs aren't fully developed and her heart is weak but she's fighting." Dr. Lam curled her hand around Artemis wrist squeezing it gently.

Artemis nodded slowly and rolled over pulling her legs up towards her chest. "Where's John?"

Dr. Lam stretched out a hand and laid it against Artemis shoulder. "Artemis, do you want to see your baby?"

"I don't have a baby. Please go away." Artemis curled her arms around her chest and pressed her chin against her knees.

"Artemis," Dr. Lam gripped Artemis shoulder more tightly. "Please I think you need to see your baby."

"Go away now, please," Artemis closed her eyes and did her best to ignore Dr. Lam.

* * *

"_Today class we are going to talk about the issue that life saving sciences raise when it comes to matters of religion and belief, most importantly in the issue of childbirth." There was a brief pause as the brother drew a breath._

" _Our sciences allow for us to save children from their mother's wombs but this birth is not a natural one. The gods ordained that a pregnancy would last nine months and if the baby exits the womb before those nine months are up it still must be considered in-utero for that remaining time. The child may still die and as religious law declares that unborn or malformed children must be abandoned and not spoken of so must this child. If the child lives until its ninth month it may then be considered fully birthed and be named." _

_The teachers voice droned on as Artemis head slumped back against the chair. She had been partying last night on her halo band and hadn't gotten to bed until three hours before she had to wake up. She was exhausted. A sudden loud smacking sound jarred her awake._

_Blinking open her eyes Artemis did her best to small at the angry looking brother. "Yes Brother?" _

"_Artemis Cain can you tell me at what point a Tauron child removed early from its mothers womb may be named?" The Brother leaned down close._

_Leaning away Artemis gave him a weak smile. "Nine months?"_

"_Correct. Next time try listening with your eyes open." The Brother gave her one last glare before straightening up._

"_Yes Brother."_

_

* * *

  
_

"I heard he just left her and went running back to Pegasus."

"Well can you blame him? There's obviously something wrong with her."

"The nursing staff says every time they've tried to even show her the baby she just ignores it."

"I hear they won't let her go back to Pegasus until she passes the psych exam."

"There's no way that's going to happen."

Artemis did her best to block out the sounds of chatter and gossip. They never said anything she wanted to hear. Knocking on Landry's door she pushed it slowly open being sure to close it firmly behind herself.

"General Landry," Artemis tucked her hands behind her back and slid into her best military posture.

"Ms. Cain a pleasure, come in and sit down," Landry waved at the chair in front of his desk.

Nodding Artemis walked forward and slid into the seat. "Thank you for seeing me. I understand that Dr. Jackson is away and that a MALP recently discovered a planet that has ancient writing you would like to study."

Landry paused in the work he had been doing and leaned against his desk. "The grapevine has been working over time then."

"Confined area, lots of secrets, people have to talk about something." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and sat up more straight in her chair.

Landry nodded slowly. "Why do you want to do this?" He couldn't quite figure her out. She was military, he knew that, the way she stood, acted, she was military but there was something else. Something deeper. Something that just ate away at a person.

"I hate this place. I'm trapped underground and it's driving me crazy. I need to get out and if you don't want me on your planet that's fine. Just drop me on another planet with three nice boys with guns and let me breathe some fresh air." Artemis stared at Landry across the desk.

Landry took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. I'll give you permission to go on this mission but you have to do something for me when you get back."

"What?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at Landry more carefully.

"When you get back you hold that baby," Landry pointed a finger at Artemis. "Children are a gift and you may not understand that now but if you don't cherish every moment you have you will regret it."

Artemis nodded slowly. "Fine." She didn't really have any intention of returning. There was something inside of her telling her that this was the end. That thing that she had been preparing for was finally coming and she probably wouldn't be coming back from it.

"Alright, I'll sign off on your paperwork then. Good luck Ms. Cain," Landry reached across the desk and shook Artemis hand.

"Thank you General."

* * *

"We have to find our own way out of the wilderness."

* * *

The door to the cell creaked open and Artemis slowly lifted her head. She had been trying to do something that loosely resembled sleep. The constant white bright light was burning away at her retinas. The shuffling of feet didn't even draw her attention. She just stared at the wall in front of her. There was a sound of scraping as a chair was dragged over and a scent of flowers.

"Hello Major." The voice was soft as though it was trying to be comforting.

Artemis rolled her head back and looked up at her jailer. The tall blond stared down at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"As I understand it you used to talk to Gina like this. You asked her the oddest questions, not probing questions but questions about who she was, what she was, like you were trying to solve some kind of puzzle."

Artemis just stared at the six, the other cylons called this one Caprica Six.

"How do your legs feel?" The six titled her head more to the side and looked down at Artemis bandaged legs. They were pulled up to her chest and there was some blood-oozing out from underneath.

Artemis still just stared at her not going to respond. She didn't respond when they shattered her legs and she wasn't going to respond now.

"We can have Doc Cottle in to look at them. You just have to tell us how you got here. How did you get back? How are you not dead Major?"

Artemis didn't even blink as she stared the six in the eyes. She felt like she was being taunted with her rank. She made it back from the dead to warn her people, was reunited with her mother and barely two days later the cylons had found them. She had missed her chance to get her people away. The gods had given her a vision and she had ignored it and been too late.

"Fine, don't talk to me. Good bye Major." The six rose from her seat and strode out of the cell dragging the chair behind her.

Curling more tightly into a ball Artemis pressed her face against the wall behind her and tried to block out the light.

* * *

_Artemis stepped through the wormhole and onto the planet. It was a sad and barren looking planet but there was something oddly familiar about it. It was like a place out of some half remembered dream. Stepping onto the ground it crunched underneath her feet. Looking over at the DHD she noticed a strange electrical sparking coming from it. Walking around to the front she stared at the damage._

"_Frak."_

_The others walked over holding up their P-90's._

"_Shit, why didn't the MALP pick up on this?" A young looking Lieutenant looked over at his commanding officer._

"_I don't know, Burns, start trying to fix it. Otherwise we're going to be stuck here awhile."_

_

* * *

  
_

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sheppard shouted at the screen.

"Shouting isn't going to help Colonel. We're doing our best to figure out what happened but the problem is the gate isn't working and we currently don't have a ship to send."

"What about the Daedelus?" John rubbed a hand over his chin not quite believing this. He had thought that he could rescue Atlantis and then bring Artemis back to Pegasus. She seemed oddly happier in Pegasus.

"Its still on its way back from Atlantis. John, we're going to do what we can but you need to come back. Someone needs to take care of your child." Landry sighed and looked over at Walter who looked a bit helpless.

"Who's watching the kid now?' Sheppard looked away from the screen. He didn't want to think about the kid. It was too scary.

"Caroline is watching her because she still needs medical care. But Colonel you have to take responsibility for this child. She needs real parents." Landry gave Sheppard a stern look before the sound of an alarm pulled him away.

Walter slid over next to Landry. "General, sir, there's an approaching ship warning."

"Colonel I've going to have to go. We will finish this later," Landry gave Sheppard a small salute before turning to Walter.

* * *

"The dead don't really die until their lives are avenged."

* * *

Artemis lay on the floor of the cell staring up at the ceiling. They had brought in Doc Cottle to fix her legs and she couldn't pull them up to her chest anymore. She had narrowly avoided getting additional steel bars put in her legs. As it stood Cottle had just laid flat metal pieces against the sides of her calves and bound her legs tightly. The pan was excruciating and they weren't going to give her anything for it. She knew she would never fly again she knew it. She had fought long and hard to get back to her people and in the end returning to her people deprived her of the one thing she had loved above all others.

They were approaching the encampment. A strange thrill of anticipation ran through Artemis veins. Something about it seemed so familiar, so incredibly familiar. Like something out of a dream she once had. A dream given to her by an oracle from a world a galaxy away. Before she had even realized what she had done she had dropped her P-90 and begun to unbuckle her flak jacket. She didn't need it, she didn't want it, she was home.

_People were coming out of the tents and huts to see what was going on. They were strangers but not for much longer. They were long lost brothers and sisters and they were going to be reunited. The gods had shined down upon them and made it fit for them to be together once again. At the far end of the town she could see a familiar figure. She knew that silhouette, she would know it anywhere. Before she knew it she had taken off running. She was barreling down the rows and rows of huts, tents and stalls. Sliding to a halt she stopped just before the man._

_Bringing her hand up to her forehead she saluted. "Major Artemis Cain reporting for duty sir."_

The door was opening again. It scraped along the floor and suddenly there was a man standing over her. She could see his shadow covering her. When he leaned down she didn't even bother to look at him. His appearance meant nothing to her. They all looked the same.

"Your mother lost her legs too didn't she? Metaphorically speaking. When that Six, Gina, shot her it damaged her spine so badly she had to use crutches. What was it like seeing her again like that? Your mother, the most feared woman in the fleet, Admiral Helena Cain. They called her ship the beast because that's what they thought of her. She was a beast." He was leaning over her now. His breath stank and there was sweat clinging to the top of his baldhead.

"Did it change you? Did it destroy what was left of your fighting spirit? I was expecting a lot more fight out of you but mostly you've just lain here and taken it. Taken it like a beaten dog." He was practically spitting in her face now.

"Come on Major. You're Shotgun Cain. Was it seeing her that did it or was it being reminded of what you had done? What did it feel like shooting your own men?" His lips were against her ear and she wanted to throw up. She was so close to vomiting that she had to bite her bottom lip to hold it inside.

Cavill glared down at her. A little sneer slid over his face and he lashed out with a sharp kick to her side. Artemis barely hissed out in pain. She was so focused on her leg pain that the kick didn't even register. She was pretty sure she was going to die in this little room and she wondered if maybe she should have held her baby, her Lucy. Maybe John would come back for his daughter and name her Lucy. Maybe Ronon would remember she wanted to name her daughter Lucy. Maybe the Gods would finally end all of this. So many maybes, an endless march of maybes.

* * *

"The gods lift up those who lift each other."

* * *

Lee Adama stared down the length of the table at General Landry. He looked to be about the same age as his own father but perhaps slightly more friendly. No one had been more shocked than he had when he had found this place. Earth, the real Earth. He had known of Artemis Cain, known of her more after they had found the Pegasus, but he hadn't believed that she would actually lead them back to Earth. Prophecy or no prophecy he had not expected to find Earth. And here it was and they were sympathetic. They were sympathetic to their plight and they were going to give them help.

The civilian fleet was going to be allowed to remain in orbit but no one was to land. They were going to give them a ship, the Daedelus, and help them free the refugees from New Caprica. There was a man, Colonel Sheppard, who was really interested in knowing how Artemis was. It was slightly unnerving but that wasn't the strangest part of it. Apparently space travel was kept secret on this world and no one was to know they were here. They were going to help them though and that was all that mattered. Lee wondered briefly how Kara was doing but he couldn't spend too much time thinking about that.

* * *

"Sooner or later the day comes when you can no longer hide from the things you've done."

* * *

They were moving people. She could hear the doors opening and the sound of people being dragged out. Artemis rolled her head to the side as the door to her cell opened. Men in black outfits and masks came marching in. They grabbed her underneath her armpits and dragged her out of the room. Her legs hung loosely dragging along the ground. She could probably walk if she tried but she wasn't going to. Whatever they were going to do she wasn't going to make things any easier for them. When she hit sunlight she stared up at the sky. She had forgotten how much she missed the sky. Closing her eyes she embraced the moment of sunshine.

She smiled as they tossed her onto the floor of some truck. Hands reached down and helped her up onto a bench. Leaning back against the side of the truck she looked over at the woman next to her. It was someone who had been pointed out to her in passing, Laura Roslin.

"Do you pray?" Artemis voice was scratchy from disuse and exhaustion.

Laura slowly shook her head staring at the bedraggled girl next to her.

"You should, I think we're about to die." Artemis looked out the window as the truck began to move.

* * *

The end of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

For reference this is all taking place around SGA episode 3.12 Echoes and BSG episode 3.3 Exodus.

* * *

"_They're her people sir, it's the craziest thing I've ever seen. On a different note the DHD is pretty badly damaged but we think we can repair it." Hill looked over his soldier making sure no one was around. They didn't want these people knowing about the gate just yet. Though they weren't sure they couldn't trust Artemis not to explain about the gate to her people._

"_What kind of condition are they in?" Landry wished he could see Hill but they hadn't wanted to risk sending in a second MALP. _

"_They're pretty bad sir. They don't have a lot of supplies and they're pretty worn down. They've been through hell. We still haven't found out exactly what it was that drove them from their own home. All we know is that we hear a lot of whispers about Cylons and toasters. Don't know what appliances have to do with anything." Hill scratched the side of his face. He was starting to think it was some sort of rude term for whoever their enemy was. _

"_What about Artemis, what is she doing?" Landry was worried. Artemis was unpredictable and they had just given her back to her people. Who knew what she would do._

"_She's a Major sir and someone important. She's doing a lot of talking with their military and their government officials. It's worrying us but nothing seems to be happening yet. There appears to be some sort of magnetic interference around the planet that would make it difficult for ships to detect." _

"_Alright, well keep me apprised. I want to know if there are any changes."_

"_Yes sir," Hill snapped to salute before he remembered that this was only a radio conversation and no video._

_

* * *

  
_

"_What is the ring?" Cavill wrapped his hand around Artemis ankle squeezing gently. He can feel the broken bones shifting beneath his fingers. Still she said nothing._

"_What is the purpose of the ring?" Cavill squeezed harder but still she said nothing. _

"_WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THE RING?" He was getting frustrated now. He had practically shattered the bones in her lower legs and still she said nothing. _

_With an angry shout he pulled away and walked towards the door. Stopping at the door Cavill turned around and looked back at Artemis. "You know I think hurting you isn't going to work but what about those priest? Those priests that raised you from the time you were a child? I think hurting them might work." Cavill smirked and nodded at Artemis._

_Artemis looked up at the ceiling and swallowed slowly. Turning her eyes to the side she opened her mouth. "It's a weapon." _

_Cavill took his hand off the doorknob and walked over to the table. "I could have told you that. It destroyed four of our centurions when it turned on. How do you turn it on?" Cavill leaned down glaring at Artemis._

_Artemis looked up at Cavill and smirked. "It has to be turned on from another world. And that world is far from here. My suggestion to you, oh great and mighty toaster, is take it apart." She had to get them away from the ring. They couldn't figure out how the ring really worked and use it to find other human worlds. She had to keep them chasing a phantom._

_Cavill nodded and turned walking out of the room. "Cute, real cute Major. I think I'm going to leave you on the table for a while. Doctor Cottle should be by in a few hours to set your legs again." _

_Artemis closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself a world away from this place. When she closed her eyes she could see golden fields and feel the cool breeze of the Tauron air._

_Cavill closed the door behind him and turned towards a centurion. "Take ten others and take the ring apart. I don't care what you do with it. Bury it, burn it, shoot it, it doesn't matter just make sure the Gods damned thing is disabled."_

_

* * *

  
_

John sat in the mess hall of the Daedelus staring out the window. They were on their way to rendezvous with the Battlestar Galactica. The Pegasus was following behind them as fast as they could. It had been strange meeting Artemis people. They were varied and complicated and full of anger. Some were willing to talk about what happened and it made him sick to think about it. That without warning suddenly billions of people on twelve worlds had just died. They had looked up to the sky, seen massive explosions and died.

He wondered about who Artemis had been before her world had exploded around her. He wondered about exactly what she had seen in those months since the explosion that twisted her, made her hard. He didn't know if he could believe that she had been the way she was all along. John wanted to believe that underneath she wasn't a broken person. That somewhere in there was someone who smiled and laughed and was capable of loving people.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up. Ronon smiled down at him and sat down next to him. "Hey." Ronon looked over at John his arms crossed over his chest. When John had announced he was going to use the macro and a jumper to go back to Earth so he could be part of the rescue mission Ronon had volunteered to come with him. McKay and Carson had also joined in the rescue attempt. Atlantis had been left in the safe hands of Weir, Lorne and Teyla.

"Hey," John nodded at Ronon and continued to stare out the window. He wondered if Artemis was even still alive sometimes. If the Cylons hadn't just wiped them all out and they were going to find nothing but bodies.

"She's a fighter, she wouldn't go down without a fight." Ronon looked over at John trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah," John nodded slowly. Yeah she was a fighter. She fought with anything and everything and they finally put her face to face with her real enemy.

"They told me she was a Major and a pilot. That she used to fly those things they called Vipers. That her nickname was Shotgun," Ronon grinned and looked over at Sheppard. Artemis was a Shotgun. She had the force and power of a shotgun blast. She lived life with that force and power.

"Call sign," John rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "It's called a call sign."

"Whatever. She is a shotgun though and nothing stops the force of a shotgun blast." Ronon nodded at John crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

_They hadn't come for her at first. The Cylons didn't even know she was there. They thought she was dead. Artemis had gone with her mother to pray with the other devout Taurons when the ships first landed. It seemed like the only thing they could do. She had gone into the back with the priests, the men who had raised her, and cleansed her soul. They prayed, she confessed to her sins, all that she had done on the Pegasus and things she hadn't thought much of before but now it seemed that the smallest slight became a stain on her soul. _

_She had been dipped in the waters of the river and they had cut her hair short. Her hair had not been that short in years. It hung just past her ears and she fiddled with the ends as she watched her old hair burn. She was burning away her vanity, her sin and in the fire she would be cleansed. Her soul would be cleansed. For the first time in over a year she had felt a great weight lifted off her chest. She felt like she could smile and breathe again. That night as the Cylons reined terror on her people she had lain in the temple, tent, and slept peacefully._

_The next day that all had come to an end, the next day the world seemed to end for a second time. They dragged her mother out and shot her like a dog in the street. When the Cylons recognized her they tried to take her to but she resisted. Her resistance had been a mistake. The Earth soldiers had tried to rescue her and died in a hail of Cylon bullets. The Cylons had dragged her away and thrown her into detention. And once again she stopped sleeping._

_

* * *

  
_

John felt intimidated. He didn't often feel intimidated but there was something about this tall, heavyset older gentleman that intimidated him. The Admiral had the world's silliest looking mustache but he was still intimidating. William Adama knew Artemis Cain. He had a picture of her hanging behind his head. She was wearing a uniform and smiling. Sheppard had never seen her smile like that. He didn't even know that she could smile like that. She looked young and fresh. She looked like she ate regularly and slept.

It made John feel better in some way. It was proof that Artemis had been someone else before the world had ended. She had been young and happy once. He wondered sometimes what it would have been like to know that girl. To know the girl who smiled and looked like she loved her life. He wanted to ask Adama about that girl but he didn't think this was really the time. Ronon appeared no to be quite so shy about the whole thing. He had walked over, picked up the picture and was staring at it.

"Did you know the Major?" Adama looked over at Ronon as he picked up a report from his table.

"Yeah." Ronon set the picture back down and turned around crossing his arms over his chest.

Adama nodded and sat down slowly. "Alright. Here are the latest reports from the ground."

* * *

Artemis stared out of the truck as it bumped along towards wherever the frak they were being taken. Her legs burned with every bump of the truck. Every time it hit a pothole or bounced over a rock it jarred her broken bones. She was barely holding it together. Her stomach rolled from the pain. It felt like she was going to throw up. She needed drugs or something that could take her away from this constant suffering. Leaning forward she pressed her hands against her forehead. Shuddering she held back the uncontrollable urge to vomit.

Hands reached out and slowly rubbed up and down her back. They were warm, confident hands. Comforting hands. The kinds of hands mothers were supposed to have. Artemis leaned into those hands and tried to remember a time before the pain. A time when the worst pain she had ever felt was breaking her leg as a kid. A pain that had been dulled by drugs and caring hands a long time ago.

_Just past the golden wheat fields outside the city there was a glorious green meadow surrounded by a few small trees. The sun was just starting to set over the trees and it was turning the wheat a firey red color. A glow came from the trees it for a moment made the world feel like something magical. Artemis reached up and pulled the band out of her hair. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Running her fingers through her hair she shook her hair out and for the first time in months felt truly relaxed._

_She felt a presence come up behind her and strong arms wrap around her shoulders. Leaning back Artemis leaned her head against Rastus' shoulder. His chest felt simultaneously hard and soft against her back. His hands slid around to her shoulders and slowly he turned her around to face him. If she could have seen it Artemis would have seen that the setting sun created a glow behind her head and made her for a brief moment look like the goddess she was named for. _

_Rastus rubbed his thumbs over Artemis shoulder and smiled down at her. Leaning down he pressed his forehead against Artemis head. _

"_Artemis Cain I have known you since I was six years old and I have been in love with you since I was eight years old and you kissed me for the first time and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So Artemis Cain will you marry me," Rastus smiled at Artemis squeezing her shoulders more tightly. _

_Grinning Artemis let out a whooping laugh and threw her arms around Rastus neck. She pressed a kiss to her mouth pulling him in close to her. "Yes, you big idiot, yes!"_

The truck came to a jarring stop and the sudden sharp pain on her legs jerked her out of her happy fantasy. Artemis found herself wondering more and more lately if she should have married Rastus. What her life might have been like if she had married Rastus. Really what her life would have been like if she had done a lot of things differently. The end of the truck was being opened and the black masked traitors started pulling people out of the back. It would be her turn soon.

There had been a lot of times in her life when she thought she might die but none had seem more sure than this moment. In this moment she was sure she was going to die and she was ready. She had suffered to save her people, she had shown them the way to safety and she had done every thing in her power to protect them and their allies. Her soul was clean and her heart wasn't weighed down by worries of duty. She did wonder though about poor little Lucy, her broken little baby who was a real fighter. She hoped that wherever Lucy was she was loved.

John wanted to go onto the ground. He wanted to be on the ground rescuing Artemis people but they needed him in the air. They needed him as a pilot. They were going to send Ronon and Beckett as part of the ground crew, Beckett to help with the injured and Ronon because he was a good guerilla fighter. It was getting so close to something that John had never though he'd ever be a part of. A rescue mission on this scale was more than anything they had ever tried before even in the Stargate program.

He needed these people to survive. He couldn't raise Lucy. He wasn't a good father figure. He needed Artemis to be alive or someone from her people who could take the kid and teach her about her mother. There were a lot of things John Sheppard needed right now but most of all he needed to have this weight lifted from him. He was drowning. Looking down at his watch John checked the time. They should be landing on the planet now. Ronon would find Artemis if she was there to be found. The big guy wanted his friend back and John knew he would find her.

Artemis drew a deep breath and steeled herself against the pain as they pulled her out of the truck. She stumbled and was caught by an unexpected pair of hands. She looked up into the face of a man she had only ever known as a criminal. He and the woman who had been rubbing her back helped hold her up. Zarrick looked at her more carefully.

"You're Major Cain," There was a certain amount of shock in his voice.

"And you're Tom Zarrick," Artemis smiled and tried to stand up straight. The pain in her legs was almost too much though.

"And I'm Laura Roslin," Laura grinned at Artemis holding her up by her other arm.

"So Major, what do you think they're going to do to us?" Zarrick looked over at the Major.

"I think Mr. Zarrick that they're going to shoot us." Artemis turned her head and stared at the row of Cylons.

"I think you're right Major," Tom and Laura seemed to lift Artemis up as they took a few steps back.

"We should be running." Artemis could feel her eyes widen as they Centurions switched from hands to guns.

"We have nowhere to run," Laura looked over at Artemis before her eyes quickly flipped back to looking at the Cylons.

When the shots started she felt herself be tackled by someone. She wasn't sure who but she bounced along the ridge and down into a gully. Her legs burned and she could feel the stitches ripping. Blood dripped down her ankle and begun to soak the socks they had shoved on her feet before hauling her out here. Sitting up she groaned and looked over at Roslin and Zarrick.

"Which one of you tackled me?" Artemis rubbed a hand over her thighs before trying to pull herself up.

"It was me," Laura helped Artemis up with her still bound hands.

"You need a hand down there?" Tyrol called out from above.

"A hand wouldn't be amiss," Artemis grinned up at the chief.

"Chief its good to see you," Laura smiled.

"Good to see you too Ma'am. I have some good news. Admiral Adama's on his way and we're going home." The Chief smiled down at the trio standing at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

Artemis shrugged into her jacket and slowly zipped it up. They had brought them back to the city and Artemis had been able to get her things back from the priests. They had held them for her while she had been in detention. Cottle had seen to her legs again and she had found a pair of knee high boots that were able to hold her steel braces in place. Stepping out of the tent that served as the temple to Ares, Artemis looked around the city. Tyrol had told her to come to the insurgents meeting place when she was ready. He had saluted her. It had been a long time since someone had saluted her and it felt good.

Walking through the streets of the city Artemis looked around for familiar faces. She needed to see familiar faces. She approached a tent at the far side of the city. It looked pretty unassuming and innocent but there was a guard standing outside. She didn't know him but when she approached he pulled out a picture. He checked her face before nodding and parting the plastic curtain so she could enter the tent. As she passed he leaned in close to her ear. "Its underneath the chair covered by the rug."

Entering the tent Artemis spotted the folding chair towards the back of the tent. Reaching out she lifted up the chair and set it aside. A woman in an army jacket ignored her and appeared to be reading something. Lifting the rug Artemis spotted the hatch. Raising the hatch she slowly climbed down inside. As she climbed down the stairs she could hear someone rustling over the top of her head. They were moving the rug back into place and replacing the chair.

She landed on the ground with a soft thump. It was a strange dark series of tunnels. There was some sort of speech going on at the end of the tunnels. Reaching the main room she gave a little laugh.

"I feel like the last guest to arrive at the party," Artemis tucked her hands into her pockets as she strolled into the room.

Everyone turned to face her and small grin split Saul Tigh's face.

"Major," Tigh grinned and reached out a hand to Artemis.

Artemis took Tigh's hand shaking it. "Colonel. Nice eye patch."

Saul looked down at Artemis legs noting the overly thick boots. "Nice shoes."

Suddenly there was a large shadow looming over them. Looking up Artemis smiled at Ronon. "Hey big guy."

Ronon pulled Artemis against his chest lifting her up into the air. "I knew you'd make it." He patted Artemis against the back.

Laughing Artemis patted Ronon on the back. "I did indeed make it but Ronon you have to set me down gently."

When Ronon set Artemis back down she turned towards Tigh. "So sir, what's the plan?"

"The plan is for you to get to a ship and get your frakking ass off this planet. You've already done enough," Tigh grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He hadn't believed it when he saw Artemis Cain slide to a halt in front of Bill almost two years after she was supposed to have died. That smart salute, the bright smile, it had brought back a flood of memories of the first time he had met the Captain who was more like a puppy than a Tauron officer.

"I can never do enough," Artemis said it softly and quietly just to Tigh. She needed to help her people. Her life had always been about the protection of her people and this was no different.

Their conversation was interrupted when one of the insurgents brought in Ellen. Tigh broke away to deal with it as Artemis leaned against Ronon.

"You ok?" Ronon looked down at Artemis legs.

"They broke my legs buddy. I'm not going to be doing much running. I need you to do something for me. When all of this is over I want you to give my daughter, if she's still alive, to the priests of Ares. They'll take good care of her. They took good care of me." Artemis looked up at Ronon a broken look in her eyes.

"When this is over you're gonna take care of Lucy." Ronon wrapped an arm around Artemis shoulder rubbing it gently.

"She's named Lucy?" Artemis looked up at Ronon with a smile on her face.

"I told Sheppard that's what you wanted to name her and that's what he did." Ronon gave Artemis shoulder one last squeeze before breaking away. "We're going to get you off this planet even if I have to carry you off it myself."

Artemis laughed and leaned back against the wall more. Maybe they could actually pull this off and if they did she was going to change her life. She was going to raise her baby and dedicate herself to her people. When Tigh came back into the room with Anders, Artemis coughed and stepped forward. There was something she had to do. She knew in her heart it was the reason she had been sent here in the first place. This was why she was here.

"Madam President."

Laura Roslin turned around and looked at Artemis. "Yes?"

"Could I speak to you alone?" Artemis jerked her head towards another tunnel. "Its important.

Roslin nodded slowly, "Of course."

The pair walked over into the slightly more secluded area and stood in the dim light.

"I know that you've probably already gotten the news that even though Earth is real we can't go there." Artemis looked over at Ronon was staring at them. "But I have an alternative."

"An alternative Major?" Laura looked at Artemis not sure where this was going.

Reaching into her pocket Artemis pulled out a small device. A device she had been carrying on her person since she first found it on that planet in Pegasus so many months ago. She had placed it in her things the night the Cylons attacked and it was there waiting for her today.

"I traveled an impossible distance in a broken ship so that I could be shown a world safe from Cylon threat. It's a world in a dangerous galaxy but it is a world that those dangers have long forgotten. It is our world because it was left there for us." Artemis voice was shaky as she held out the little device. "They left this there for us so that we would know it was ours."

Pressing a series of buttons on the device Artemis activated it. A gossamer version of the opera house appeared around them in this dark tunnel. Twelve distinct figures with eerily familiar faces stood in a semi circle and spoke as one. "Greetings children of Kobol and welcome to your home. Long ago we took your ancestors from this place and to a new home far away. We did not know if you would ever return but we left behind this message should you. This is your home, no matter how much time has passed; this shall always be your home. Your specific genes will activate the technology here and here you will be protected. Welcome home."

Artemis was shaking as the device shut off. "The Lords of Kobol have reached out their hands across time and space and shown us the path. When we get off this planet and this is where we must go."

Laura didn't make a sound as she stepped forward taking the device from Artemis outstretched hand. When her hands touched it, it lit up and a shining gossamer version of the opera house appeared again. The figures were gone but the flickering room didn't change. "I," Laura couldn't even think of what to say.

"People keep asking me why I survived. This is why, so that I could bring you this message so that you can go somewhere safe and free. I have fought to get back here to save my people but it is not enough. It is not enough until I can actually get my people there." Artemis reached out closing her hands around Laura Roslin. "Forget the Cylons. Forget about Earth. We need to leave and run so far that they can never find us."

Laura nodded slowly closing her hands around Artemis. "Yes. You will take us there. As it says in the scrolls, an arrow from the bow of Artemis will point the way to their new home."

"This is my arrow," Artemis closed both their hands around the device as the message started to play again.

* * *

"_The plan's simple. The Galactica will deploy its Vipers and Raiders to make it appear as though we have deployed the two ships. Then the Galactica will jump into the atmo before launching vipers and jumping away. The Daedelus will hang back until after the first wave and then using its sub light engines attack the Cylons from behind launching its fighters. The Pegasus will be our last resort. We need her to hang back unless we absolutely need her." Adama looked across the table at Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Sheppard and Lee. They had gone over this plan more times than they could remember but they had to go over it one more time._

_

* * *

  
_

The sky exploded and it was glorious. Artemis could feel Ronon's hand on her back. He had told her that Beckett was somewhere on the ground helping with the wounded. Then it came the unbelievable boom as the Galactica came down from the sky. It was a flaming hulk in the sky and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Artemis paused reaching up a hand as though she could grab it. The sound of the ship jumping away nearly made her ears explode.

Ronon grabbed her around the waist and began to pull her along practically carrying her. Artemis finally pulled herself together enough that she was able to hobble after Ronon. Her legs were killing her but she was going to make it. People were screaming around her and there was panic but she was calm. She knew where she had to be. She had been made a pilot of one of the raptors that was still on the ground. Her legs might have been frakked to hell and gone but she wasn't going to let that stop her from flying one last time. From saving people if she could.

Looking behind her she waved her hands calling for people to follow her. Artemis limped as quickly as she could to reach the door of the raptor. Standing inside was Saul Tigh. He looked broken and hurt. Climbing in Artemis looked over at Tigh who was just sitting in the co-pilots seat like some kind of lump. Artemis reached out a hand squeezing his shoulder before turning around.

"Ronon get those people into their seats. This won't be a smooth ride." Artemis buckled herself before starting up the raptor. Grasping the controls she drew a deep breath and began to lift the ship off the ground.

As the raptor lifted off the ground a tear rolled out of her eye and down her cheek. She was going to survive. She was going to survive and her people were going to survive. She had spent so much time believing that she was alone in the universe and she had been rewarded for her suffering. She had found strength in her hardships and been rewarded. Mars had seen her through the dark into the light.

Steering the raptor she headed straight towards the Galactica. It was under heavy fire but she was going to make it. The Galactica and the Pegasus were taking heavy hits. The Daedelus was fairing a bit better but it was still getting pounded. There were still four basestars in the sky. As a raider came towards her Artemis pulled on the controls jerking it away. Tigh made a grouchy noise but she ignored it. She had to jump this raptor. Spooling up the FTL she looked back at her passengers.

"Jumping," hitting the button Artemis felt the familiar jerk as her ship jumped away. When they arrived at the coordinates Artemis felt her fingers relax on the controls. They were safe. She had made it out alive and they were safe.

Steering the raptor she headed towards Galactica's landing bay. Bringing the ship into the hangar deck it was like riding a bicycle. She had forgotten what this felt like and it felt so good. Closing her eyes Artemis leaned back in her seat and pressed the back of her head against her seat. She could hear the door to the raptor opening and she reached down unbuckling herself. Tigh reached out and took her hand squeezing it gently. Artemis looked over at him and smiled.

"Good flying kid."

Artemis smiled and together they stood up in a shaky fashion. Ronon was already on the floor outside the raptor. As one Tigh and Artemis stood in the doorway and called out to Adama.

"Permission to come aboard sir!"

Adama walked forward and reached out helping them down. "Permission granted."

In an instant they were swept up in a wave of celebration. Artemis clapped her hands looking over at Saul. She saw a broken man reaching out she pulled him against her side rubbing her hand over his shoulder. Saul reached up and patted her hand.

"You did it sir. This is all thanks to you," Artemis looked at Saul wanting him to know how much credit she gave him for this.

"Frak that. You did good kid." Saul patted Artemis hand. He appreciated what the girl was doing but she just couldn't understand.

Artemis nodded and looked helplessly around the hangar deck. It was a zoo. Refugees were all over the place. Crewmembers from both the Galactica and the Pegasus were intermixed. The press of the crowd was overwhelming and suffocating.

"Major!"

Someone was calling out to her but she couldn't tell who it was. Turning around she looked for the source of the voice.

"Major Cain," A young man came jogging up to her wearing a Medics uniform. "Major, Doc Cottle wants to see you."

Artemis nodded and followed the medic through the press of people to the med bay. She knew what Doc Cottle wanted to see her about. When they reached the med bay she climbed onto one of only two empty beds and watched as the medic walked of leaving her there. Lying back on the bed Artemis stared up at the ceiling and tried to drown out the sounds of the cries of the wounded. As much as their cries grated on her they were oddly soothing. She was home. Closing her eyes Artemis felt herself drift away to the oppressive sounds of people around her.

* * *

She was shook awake by a warm and familiar hand. Looking up she smiled at the familiar face. "You look good sir."

William Adama smiled and clutched a small box more tightly in his right hand. "Thank you Major, its good to see you too."

Behind him Lee Adama shifted slightly. He felt slightly nervous about this. Artemis Cain had gone from an ordinary officer to almost a mythological figure, the pilot that returned from the dead to bring them their brothers from Earth who liberated them from New Caprica.

"What can I do for you sir?" Artemis laid her hands over her stomach not sure what was going to happen next.

Lee cleared his throat stepping up to stand next to his father. "Major, as of an hour ago I resigned my position as Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Admiral.

Adama stepped forward and opened up the small box. "Congratulations Colonel Cain on your promotion and I will be handing over to you the command of the Battlestar Pegasus."

Artemis gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. She was shaking. She could feel her body shaking but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Reaching her hand out she laid her fingers on the pins.

"Thank you sir." Artemis let out a shaky breath and stroked her fingers over the Colonel's badges. "And I would like to ask Major Adama," Artemis looked up and over at Lee. "To grant me the honor and the privilege of being my Executive Officer aboard the Pegasus."

Lee clasped his hands behind his back. He hadn't been expecting this. Slowly he nodded. "It would be a honor Commander."

"Thank you Major. Can I expect you tomorrow morning to discuss the business end of running a Battlestar?" Artemis drew a shaky breath as William Adama pressed the pins into her hand.

"Yes sir." Lee gave Artemis a small salute before turning and walking out of the infirmary.

Artemis slowly looked up at the Admiral before her voice came out in a shaky breath. "My own battlestar sir?"

"Your own battlestar." Adama patted Artemis gently on her thigh. "You earned it Commander. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir. I just don't understand. I mean you're giving me a battlestar. This isn't like a good bottle of booze. This is a ship." Artemis couldn't believe it. It was like some bizarre surreal dream. Maybe her raptor had blown up getting off the surface of New Caprica and she just didn't know it yet.

Sighing Adama sat down on the bed next to Artemis. Looking down at his hands he wasn't sure what to say. He had mourned Artemis Cain. He had buried her more than once and now she was here a living, physical person. "Doc Cottle told me about your legs while you were asleep. Your friends from Earth clued us into what you had been up to and Laura Roslin told me about the planet."

"And all of that somehow gets me a battlestar?" Artemis ran her fingers through her hair not sure what else to do with herself.

"You can't fly anymore Artemis." The Admiral looked at Artemis carefully. "You were a good pilot but an excellent officer. You have gone from being merely a good officer to a divine deliverer. People are saying that the gods move through you. I've never been much of a believer but I know that a raptor can't jump from where you were to where you were found. Something moved you and I think that same something brought you back to us."

The Admiral squeezed Artemis thigh again. "We need you on the Pegasus. The people need this. This second Exodus will be harder than the first. In the first one we had an easily recognizable enemy, a single enemy. Now people see our enemies among us. If we don't have strong leadership we will not make it to this new world."

Artemis nodded slowly and looked down at the little golden pins in her hand. "I can do that. I can be the leader you need me to be."

"Good." Adama patted Artemis leg again before standing up. "I look forward to reading your first report Commander. You should also know that your Earth friends are waiting for you outside. Do you want me to send them in?"

Artemis nodded. "Yeah do that. Thank you sir."

"Commander," Adama paused at the edge of the curtain. "She was proud of you even if she never told you that."

Artemis nodded slowly not needing him to tell her whom he was talking about. "Thank you sir."

Adama moved the curtain aside and stepped out. Artemis sighed and laid her head back her hands still tightly clutched around the badges. Apparently while she had been asleep Doc Cottle had seen to her legs and they were feeling so much better than they had been in months. They hadn't felt this good since she had first landed on New Caprica.

The curtain parted and Ronon stepped in through the gap followed close behind by John, Carson and Rodney. Ronon smiled and walked over patting Artemis on the shoulder. He sat a bag down in her lap.

"I brought your stuff." Ronon smiled at Artemis before stepping back tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks big guy." Artemis stretched out her hands opening her bag. Reaching in she pulled out the familiar blue uniform jacket. Pulling the old Major's badges off the neck she pinned on her new Colonel's badges. When she was finished Artemis looked up at the three annoyed faces around her. "Hey guys, long time no see."

John's lips were pressed tightly together and his arms were crossed over his chest. Rodney looked just completely flabbergasted as though he was getting ready to start shouting and Carson had that worried mother look he did so well.

"I can't believe it. You're out of my sight for ten minutes and you go and break your bloody legs." Carson waved a hand at Artemis legs his whole body vibrating.

"Technically I had my legs broken for me but semantics hardly seem important at this point." Artemis shrugged a shoulder and pulled the jacket out of the bag the rest of the way. She ran her fingers over the badges and awards pinned to the jacket.

"Well that," Carson started to speak again but was cut off by Rodney.

"Killer robots! Your people built killer robots and they blew you all up!" Rodney was shouting and waving his hands. The volcano had finally exploded.

Artemis waved a hand at Rodney. "McKay you need to calm down. This is an infirmary. Don't upset the sick people."

"Killer robots that look like people," McKay sputtered out the words again not quite believing it.

"Cylons, McKay, Cylon. If you want you can call them toasters, bullet heads and skin jobs." Artemis tapped her fingers on her coat again.

McKay crossed his arms over his chest twitching in. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be indignant sounding.

"Why?" John spoke suddenly shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why what?" Artemis looked over at John not quite understanding what he was asking.

"Why did you go on a mission and leave Lucy alone?" John stared at Artemis not understanding.

"Why did you leave me unconscious in the infirmary and go back to the Pegasus Galaxy?" Artemis stared at John unblinking. She wasn't going to be shamed for her decisions.

"That was different." John shifted slightly feeling suddenly a bit embarrassed.

"No, it really wasn't. You went to save your people, a place you came to call home, and it turned out I went to save mine. Lucy wasn't real yet. Tauron religious law forbid me from looking at her, touching her, naming her." Artemis looked away from John for a moment before looking back. "It would have been torture for me to remain on Earth and not be able to go to her. So I had to get off the planet."

"Tauron religious law? That's what you're blaming this on?" John couldn't believe this. He had never been very religious and he couldn't understand Artemis blind devotion to her faith.

"I'm not blaming it on anything. It's the truth. I had already sinned so much that I couldn't bring one more sin upon myself. It doesn't matter. I'll take Lucy with me." Artemis squeezed her jacket more tightly in her hands.

"Take her with you?" John didn't understand.

"I've been made Commander of the Battlestar Pegasus and I will be going with my people to our new world. I'm going to take Lucy with me because she belongs with me and my people." Artemis stuffed the jacket back into her bag and lifted the bag off her legs. She laid it on the ground next to her cot.

"And that's the end of it?" John stared at Artemis something inside of him tearing. He didn't know what it was but it was breaking.

"That's the end. My people need me and I am going with them. Its not like you won't ever see me again. We'll be in the Pegasus galaxy so you should be able to find us." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and picked the blanket off her legs.

Rodney suddenly snapped his fingers. "That planet with the shield."

"What?" John looked over at Rodney.

"That planet with the grass stuff and the shield that Artemis could pass through but I couldn't. You're taking them to that planet." Rodney waved his finger at Artemis.

"That's right. It was a world left for us and we're going to go there. We will be safe from the Cylons." Artemis turned her body sliding her legs over the side of the cot.

"What about the wraith?" Ronon spoke up suddenly.

Artemis looked over her shoulder at Ronon. "Rodney can show us how to convert the shield into a cloak. We get the long-range sensors working and its real simple. Wraiths get detected on the sensors; we jump the fleet to a safe location, cloak the human population and wait it out. We'll bury the gate and there'll be no reason for the Wraith to want to hang around."

"Simple," John raised an eyebrow not believing that this sort of thing was coming out of Artemis mouth.

"Simple." Artemis let her boots touch the ground and slowly stood up. Her legs ached a bit but she had things she had to do.

"And I'm just going to show you how to convert the cloak into a shield, just like that?" Rodney waved his hands not sure how he got hijacked into this plan of Artemis'.

"I'm pretty sure that when my people made it to Earth they cut some kind of deal Rodney and I'm sure that the cloak can fall under that deal." Artemis reached down picking up her bag.

"Oh, well, yes," Rodney scratched at the back of his neck vaguely remembering something about an exchange of technology for aid.

"Look guys, it was great to see you again but I have a lot that I have to do. I now have a ship to run and there are people I need to see." Artemis looked around at the foursome.

Ronon nodded and stepped around the bed clapping Artemis on the shoulder. "When you get back to Pegasus you come see me."

Artemis reached up a hand patting Ronon's hand. "Thanks big guy."

* * *

She needed to kneel but she wasn't sure if she kneeled that she could stand back up again. So instead of kneeling Artemis sat down in the rows of seats along the back of the room. The priests stood in front of the altar in their black robes as one by one families offered their coins for the dead. When it came to be her turn Artemis rose from her seat and walked forward. She held the heavy coin in her hands and stopped in front of the priest. Slowly she lowered herself down into the seat before the priest.

"Do you have a coin for me Artemis?" The priest, one of the brothers from the Academy smiled down at Artemis.

"I have a coin for my mother Admiral Helena Cain," Artemis lifted up the coin holding it out to the priest before placing it in his hand. "Will you grant her passage?" It was the ritual of passing. If she didn't do this for her mother she would never be able to truly put her mother to rest.

"She will have passage. Will you let her go?"The priest tucked the coin into his pocket before he held out his hands to Artemis. In the old days the coins would later be buried with the dead but now they were being reused. When the priest had a pocketful he would pass them off to an acolyte who would then hand them out to the mourners.

"Yes." Artemis stared up at the priest her voice slightly cracked.

"Will you bid her farewell?" The priest repeated the phrases that had been written long ago so that they could send the dead on their way.

"Goodbye," there was a pause, "Mother." Artemis swallowed slowly and reached up towards the neck of her jacket.

"Then she will live forever in peace. She will live forever in your heart." The priest kneeled down before Artemis a soft smile on his face. He laid one hand upon her knee in a fatherly gesture.

A second priest approached holding a tray with a burning red candle, a stylus and a bottle of ink. Artemis reached up her hands and unzipped her jacket exposing the spot just above her heart to the priest. He reached out with the stylus and began to draw a symbol of remembrance upon her chest. The stylus stung as it cut into her flesh but she closed her eyes and imagined away the pain. She had gotten good at imagining away the pain.

When it was over the priest rubbed some salve over the new tattoo before standing up again.

"Rise daughter and be at peace. Let your pain be washed away like blood in the rain." The priest laid a hand on Artemis forehead before stepping back.

Artemis stood up slowly and turned walking out of the room. As soon as she had stood up another had taken her place. So many Taurons were saying goodbye to their loved ones who had died on New Caprica. When Artemis stepped out of the chapel she drew a deep breath smoothing down her Tauron bulls jacket and zipping it up again. She needed to get to the Pegasus. She had work to do.

* * *

End of Chapter 13.

I'm currently flip flopping around with the idea of having Rastus still be alive but I can't decide.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers.**

* * *

Artemis lifted her hands up as she sung the prayer song before her idols. It had been so long since she had been able to do morning prayers. The scented candles gave off a sweet smell of sandalwood and cinnamon. As she hit the final notes she lowered her hands and leaned forward blowing out the candles. She had heard the knock at her door a few seconds before but had chosen to ignore it. Stepping back she shrugged into her Tauron Bulls jacket. Turning around she adjusted the jacket.

"Enter," she called out to whoever it was on the other side of the door. She was pretty sure she knew who it was but life was always full of surprises.

The door pushed open and Lee Adama stepped through. "Commander," Lee nodded at Artemis holding a stack of files in his arms.

"Come in Major. Are those the personnel files?" Artemis walked slowly over to the table she had brought into the room.

It was strange being in the Commanders quarters on the Pegasus. It felt unnatural and disconcerting in some way. Her mother's ghost continued to haunt the place. She wasn't sure if it would ever feel really like a home. She had hung up the pictures from her locker along the wall but she was going to have to get some frames. They looked cheesy tacked up to the walls.

"Yes sir," Lee stopped a foot from the chairs.

Artemis sat down on one of the chairs her legs aching slightly. "Sit down," Artemis waved a hand at one of the other chairs.

"Thank you," Lee sat down and laid his files down on the small table between the chairs. "Where do you want to start?"

Artemis sighed and shifted her legs so they were more comfortably positioned. "I have a philosophy regarding the running of a battlestar. There are three things that are most important to the successful running of a battlestar, the kitchens, the CAG and the deck chief. It all revolves around the pilots. If you can't keep your pilots fed, organized and in the air then your battlestar is nothing more than a great flying empty hulk."

Lee let out a soft laugh. "I don't know if everyone would agree with you about that."

Artemis smiled and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. This is my battlestar but in deference to you I want you to agree with me too. So for the sake of the argument why don't we start with the head of the mess, the CAG and the deck chief."

Nodding Lee started to poke through a series of files. "Alright. I have some suggestions."

"Good," Artemis nodded. "I do have some names I want to suggest though. Do we know about the location of Mr. Laird?"

"Laird? Laird," Lee paused thinking over the name and quickly flipping through the files. He pulled out one file laying it open on the table. "Yes, here he is. Laird. Currently aboard the civilian ship Thera Sita."

"I want him as my deck chief. He was a good chief and I trust him." Artemis tapped on the picture. She needed familiar faces on this ship.

Lee nodded. "I read the files on him and he was my deck chief until he decided to settle on New Caprica. He's a good man."

Nodding Artemis took the file and set it aside. "This is a good note to start out on. I'd be worried if we were arguing this early on."

Laughing Lee began to lay out another series of files. "I have to agree sir. What about the kitchen staff?"

"You can call me Artemis you know. I won't be offended if you don't call me sir. What's the current status of the kitchen staff?" Artemis rubbed a hand over her chin before looking up at Lee.

"Well Commander," Lee paused not really comfortable with calling his newly appointed commanding officer by her first name just yet. "I'd say they're currently pretty well staffed. We could use some more workers as our overall staff grows but we're doing pretty well for the moment."

Nodding Artemis glanced over the files of the head of the kitchen staff. "Good. Keep me appraised of when our percentages start to get a bit out of hand and I'll start looking for more kitchen staff."

"Alright. There is of course the matter of the CAG." Lee paused looking up at Artemis not sure how to broach this topic.

"Yes, the CAG. Who do the pilots trust?" Artemis looked at Lee carefully trying to observe any tells.

"Excuse me?" Lee looked confused not sure where this was going.

"Who do the pilots trust? I don't want to have a CAG that they all think is going to get them all frakked to hell." Artemis sighed and set aside the files of the kitchen staff.

"I don't know sir." Lee shook his head not sure who anyone trusted these days.

"I know that Kara Thrace is a friend of yours and an excellent pilot but I heard since she got her act together she got promoted to Galactica's CAG. I would like Karl Agathon, he seems stable and level headed, but until Saul Tigh gets his act together he's not going to stop being the XO of the Galactica. What about Louanne Katraine?"

"Kat? She's pretty good. She was the Galactica's CAG during the New Caprica days and a good officer." Lee didn't have a file to pull out. He hadn't been expecting this. He looked at his hands somewhat hopelessly.

"I want her then. If you'll vouch for her then I want her." Artemis rubbed a hand over the back of her neck hoping Lee would agree.

"I'll vouch for her." Lee nodded not knowing what else to say.

Artemis grinned and reached out a hand patting Lee on the arm. "See this is how it's supposed to be. Artemis and Apollo working together."

Lee smiled softly. "Yes, Artemis and Apollo."

Nodding Artemis looked down at the paperwork. "I think that's enough boring staff talk so let's move on to a more interesting subject. What exciting requests have we received from the civilian fleet?"

"I thought you'd want to see this." Lee laid out a request directly in front of Artemis.

Raising her eyebrows Artemis picked up the piece of paper and began to read it.

"The remaining members of the Ares Academy and the Brothers and Sisters of the Academy have requested that they be allowed to come aboard the Pegasus. They're currently on the Galactica and they're finding the accommodations to be quite lousy." Lee looked up at Artemis not sure what she would.

"Well then in the interests of helping out our commander and his aging battlestar and in the interests of helping out our fellow colonists I think it's only prudent that we invite the good Brothers and Sisters to join us on Pegasus. And now I'm not going to have to travel for services," Artemis grinned and tossed the request on the top of her 'dealt with' pile.

"Yes Ma'am," Lee laughed softly and sat down another couple of requests.

Artemis sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Tell me something Major are any of these vitally important and should be dealt with in the next five minutes? Cause I have to tell you I could really use some breakfast and too much paperwork exhausts me."

Smiling Lee pulled out one. "The Tauron Brotherhood of the Knife would also like to request lodgings on the Pegasus as they don't find their current civilian lodgings acceptable."

Artemis took the piece of paper and stared at the little sun symbol on the letterhead. "Oh Gods, don't tell me, they're not who I think they are?"

Lee nodded slowly, "If you're talking about who I think you're talking about then yeah they are."

Tossing the piece of paper back onto the table Artemis shook her head. "Then they can stay where they are because they're not welcome on this ship."

"Yes sir," Lee gave Artemis a small smile being in full agreement. Just because they didn't call themselves the Ha'la'tha anymore didn't mean that everyone didn't know that's exactly who they were.

* * *

Artemis adjusted her uniform jacket as she stepped onto Colonial One. Some days she wished she could spend more time in her tanks and button down and less time in the stiff blue uniform. She was a Commander now though and that meant uniform all the time. Walking into the office area of Colonial One she took the only available seat left. General O'Neill, The Admiral, Colonel Caldwell, Sheppard, McKay, the President and Tom Zarek were all already there waiting.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," McKay crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"Sorry for my tardiness I got help up by the Brotherhood, they're requesting to be moved to the Pegasus again." Artemis looked over at the Admiral and they shared a look.

"The Brotherhood?" O'Neill looked up at Artemis. "That sounds ominous."

"They're thugs who put on the guise of being a civic organization." Artemis cleared her throat stretching out her legs. She was supposed to be using the crutches to get around but she didn't want to do that in public. Not where others could see and perceive weakness. She had to be strong now.

"They are an internal problem and nothing for our new friends to concern themselves with." Laura Roslin butted into the conversation. "I believe what we're here to talk about is far more important. As we get closer back to Earth and reuniting fully with the fleet we have a few logistical issues that we must resolve first. Now as I understand it our technological exchange is well under way and Doctor McKay has promised to provide us with all the help we need repairing the existing technology on the planet that we need for Wraith detection and protection." Roslin looked over at McKay as if daring him to say otherwise.

McKay nodded. "Yes, well a few of your scientists and engineers have agreed to come with me as sort of a reconnaissance team and to help me gain access past the planets shields."

"Shields you'll restore once you're done correct Doctor?" Artemis looked over at McKay her brows furrowed.

"Of course! Why are you giving me that look?" McKay looked offended.

"Because Doctor I want you to understand that, that shield is our last defense against the Wraith. If you do not put it back in place properly you could potentially be responsible for the deaths of nearly fifty thousand people. I just want to be sure that you understand that. This is not a game McKay, these are peoples lives." Artemis stared hard at McKay and no one contradicted her.

"Commander," The Admiral spoke softly. Shotgun Cain had the capacity to be like a pit bull. She would latch onto something and never let it go.

Artemis shifted in her seat but didn't say anything else.

"That issue aside we've also agreed to leave a few scientists and miners to assist with the technology transfer on Earth. They will join us in the Pegasus galaxy when their work is completed. I believe your united Earth governments have also agreed to provide us with some rations and supplies for our trip to Pegasus?" Laura looked over at O'Neill.

"That is correct. The IOA in their infinite wisdom have agreed to provide you with some food rations and various other supplies. I hear they have a lot of new clothes and books about Earth." O'Neill said that last part with a little bit of sarcasm. He didn't think that what these people really needed could be provided by the IOA.

"Good." Laura nodded and looked down at the paper work in front of her. "Onto the next order of business then. As much as we appreciate all that our brothers from Earth have done for us we do wish to remain autonomous."

"And we understand and appreciate that but you have to understand that you're a military threat. You know our planets location, the location of the Atlantis base, you have intimate knowledge of some of the most top secret places both their and on Earth," Caldwell started to list off all the reasons that he didn't trust the colonists.

O'Neill butted in cutting him off. "I think what Caldwell is trying to say is that he's worried that you might try to nuke the planet or something like that."

"Will McKay be on the planet?" Artemis spoke up rubbing a finger over the side of her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" McKay looked over at Artemis a shocked look on his face.

"Nothing just wondering out loud. What with my dangerous nukes and all," Artemis shrugged a shoulder and she heard the scoffing noise made by the Admiral.

"Commander," Adama looked over at Artemis wanting her to cool it.

"On a more serious note we were wondering if you are going to be building anymore battlestars?" O'Neill looked between the President and Adama.

The President smiled gently folding her hands in front of herself. "In the foreseeable future the answer is no. However while the Galactica is holding it together she is nearly fifty years old. There will come a time when we have to replace the Galactica but until then we will be focused on reengineering our technologies. We lost quite a lot in the initial attack."

O'Neill nodded slowly. "You'll of course be sharing whatever it is your find of course?"

"Of course under the all important proviso that your planet in no way shape or form does research into creating Cylons." Laura Roslin stared at O'Neill daring him to say anything to disagree.

"Well that's just stupid," McKay threw up his hands in annoyance. "Just because they screwed up with the Cylons doesn't mean we will."

"What about the replicators?" Artemis looked over at McKay. "I would think the lesson here is that you can't build something with artificial intelligence and not expect something to go wrong."

* * *

Artemis couldn't believe it. Her legs shook as she sat in the back area of the raptor. Bulldog, frakking Bulldog. Bulldog was supposed to be dead. She had seen Bulldogs ship disappear from DRADIS all those years ago. This could not be happening. When the raptor set down in the hangar she practically leaped out of her seat. She was out of the raptor before the door had even finished fully opening. Tugging down her uniform jacket she made a beeline for Tyrol.

"Where's the Admiral?"

"Commander, sir, he's in his quarters," Tyrol looked a bit taken aback. There was something terrifying and intense about the Commanders face.

"Thanks Chief," Artemis breezed past the chief heading towards the Admirals quarters.

Reaching the hatch she pushed it open without even knocking. Bulldog and the Admiral looked up from their seats they were waiting for her with a meal set for three. Artemis let out a shocked gasp as she stepped into the Admiral's quarters. It was really him. Stepping forward Artemis offered a small salute to the pair.

"Lieutenant," Artemis stared at Bulldog in shock her eyes still wide.

"Sir," Bulldog returned the salute standing up.

"Sit down Lieutenant." Artemis walked slowly over to the chairs and sat down slowly. "Guess I'm not the only one who can return from the dead."

Bulldog raised an eyebrow not quite sure how to respond.

"So you were on a baseship?" Artemis shifted her silverware not sure she could eat. Danny just nodded and started to eat ravenously.

Artemis looked over at the Admiral and he gave her a little shake of the head. Nodding she looked down at the food in front of her. She served herself even though she wasn't completely sure she could actually swallow any of it.

After a few minutes the Admiral cleared his throat. "I know you've been through a lot. I realize that. But you have got to talk to me Danny. How the hell did you escape off a Cylon baseship?" The Admiral stared at Danny across the table.

Danny wiped his mouth before beginning. "Well sir, its like this. The enemy had me locked in a cell for three years. The accommodations were lousy, the service was slow and after a while I felt the institution no longer had anything to offer me. So I left."

As one the three started to chuckle.

Still chuckling the Admiral spoke, "You had me worried there for a minute. I thought the Cylons had beaten the bullshit attitude out of you."

Artemis reached out a hand and patted Danny on the shoulder as the Admiral asked him about his escape. She looked between the two like some sort of strange tennis match only the ball wasn't a physical thing but rather this sort of mutual mistrust. Neither one could seem to decide what the other one was after. When the meal finally ended Artemis bid her goodbyes to the Admiral and Bulldog. She headed back to the Pegasus with confusion running through her mind. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

Artemis stood in front of the President her back straight and her arms stiff at her sides. She couldn't meet the Presidents eye. She knew what she was going to be asked about and she couldn't meet the Presidents eye.

"You were stationed aboard the Valkyrie while you were still a Captain, am I correct Commander?" The President looked up at Artemis trying to catch her eye.

Artemis nodded slowly. "You are correct. What does that have to do with anything if you don't mind me asking ma'am?"

"You were familiar with Lieutenant Novacek?" The President looked at Artemis again.

"Yes, ma'am. He was one of the pilots under the Major's command." Artemis rolled her shoulders back a bit more. She knew where this was going but she didn't want to have to go there.

"Not your command?" Laura Roslin folded her hands in front of her body.

"No Ma'am. The Major was the CAG and I was his second in command. Anything else Ma'am?" Artemis wanted out of this, she needed out of this. Bulldogs return raised too many questions that didn't have answers.

"What really happened Commander? I want you to be honest with me. What really happened?" Roslin stared up at Artemis searching for some sort of clue on the Commander's face.

"I couldn't tell you Ma'am. I was on the flight deck the whole time. I know we were there to investigate the actions of my fellow Tauron colonists and that Novacek was shot down. That was what the official record showed and that was what happened."

It was a lie, a complete and utter lie. She had been on the bridge when they shot Novacek down. She was always on the bridge during missions. The Major couldn't be counted on to do much of anything so someone had to make sure that the pilots had someone they could trust to talk to.

"Thank you Commander," Laura nodded knowing she wouldn't get any more from the Commander.

* * *

"Sit down Commander," Adama waved a hand at the chair.

Artemis pulled a bottle out of the back of her pants and sat down slowly. She sat the bottle down on the table. The Admiral reached out picking up the bottle of Ambrosia.

"Where'd you get this?" The Admiral looked over at Artemis.

"Fisk. He kept them hidden in one of the supply closets off the flight deck. They were still there." Artemis sighed and set out two glasses.

"Fisk," The Admiral shook his head and opened the bottle pouring the liquor into the glasses.

"Something's been bothering me sir," Artemis picked up the glass and looked at the liquid in the glass.

"A lot of things have been bothering me Gun, what's been bothering you?" The Admiral lifted up his glass and took a slow drink.

"Did we start this sir?" Artemis looked the Admiral dead in the eye not twitching.

Adama drew a deep breath and took another drink from the glass. "I've been wondering that myself ever since the Colonies were attacked."

Artemis blew out a shaky breath and took a slow drink from her glass. "There was so much other shit going on that I was able to forget about Bulldog but then he appears here, falling into our frakking lap and its like it all came back. I was back in that CIC, watching you," Artemis shook her head and knocked back the rest of the glass.

The Admiral nodded and took another drink from his glass. Artemis reached out and filled her glass again.

"We did what we had to do that day. I've spent years lying to myself about the Cylons. That those Dradis contacts couldn't have been Cylons, it is true though. We started it. " The Admiral looked over at Artemis. "By crossing the line I showed them that we were the warmongers they thought us to be and I left them but one choice. To attack us before we attacked them."

Artemis nodded slowly and took a slow drink. "We could have said no but there was more. The Admiralty wanted this war but they thought the Cylons would play fair. They share the blame only they're not around anymore to mourn the dead."

"Its not that simple," The Admiral downed his glass before setting the empty glass down.

"It is though. We're human and simple." Artemis looked up at the Admiral. "Something feels wrong though. Its like Danny's return has created this cold place inside of me and sooner or later something's going to snap."

"I'm going to tell Lee," The Admiral stood facing away from Artemis.

Artemis nodded not saying anything. Not needing to say anything.

* * *

It was over with. Danny had gone to the civilian fleet, the Admiral had been given a medal and it was all over. Sitting in the Admiral's office with Tigh and the Admiral, it seemed like the old days. Artemis filled all three glasses before tossing the empty bottle in the trash.

Picking up her glass Artemis raised it over her head. "Long ago we three committed what could best be called an act of war. We all take some blame for what has happened and all those that have died. This is not an end though but rather a new beginning. We are here in this fleet traveling across the galaxy to a new home and a new start. Today we leave behind us all that we have done and we will continue to spend every day of our lives doing penance for what we have done. It will never be right but we can do our best to make it as close to right as we can."

"Where the frak did you learn to speak so gods damned eloquently? Frak me," Tigh knocked back his drink a laughing scoff in his voice.

Laughing softly Adama and Artemis swallowed their drinks.

"To the future," The Admiral said softly.

* * *

Earth, the halfway point of their journey, they were going to rejoin with the civilian fleet, return the members of the Pegasus expedition to Earth and begin their journey to the Pegasus galaxy. It would be nice to get some of the civilians off the Galactica, the Pegasus and a few of the other larger ships that had been on the planet. Not many ships that were reasonably large enough to comfortably hold the planet's remaining civilian population had been able to land on the planets surface.

It was a strange thing reaching Earth but not being able to land on it. The people were anxious. They didn't understand why their brothers on Earth did not want them there on the planet. As he walked the halls of the Galactica William Adama could feel the hum of life from his crew and the civilians. It was beautiful. Ships like this should be full of people. The only person he ever met who had the same strange reverence for Battlestars was Artemis Cain. When she talked about Battlestars it was like poetry.

He had once asked her why she wanted to be on Battlestars more than on her own home planet and she had responded, _"They're beautiful. They shouldn't work but they do. They're these great behemoths floating in the emptiness of space. They move perfectly through the black. They defy all logic of aerodynamics and physics and they work. The perfect melding of ingenuity and beauty."_

Walking down the long hallway of photos that had become something of a makeshift memorial Adama stopped when he spotted John Sheppard standing halfway down the hall. He moved closer coming to a stop a second time next to the Colonel.

"Colonel Sheppard," The Admiral tucked his arms behind himself staring at the pictures in front of them.

Artemis had been here. There were photos from the Valkyrie, the Acropolis and even the Pegasus pinned up in where there had been empty space. In one there was an image of a very young looking Helena Cain holding out a hand to a very small child who warmly clasped her hand and looked back at the camera. They both looked happy and peaceful in that moment.

"Admiral," John nodded at the older Adama.

"They're from the Valkyrie," He pointed at the photograph of the pilots and some of the deck crew of the Valkyrie, "The Acropolis," He pointed at the one that was of the commanding officers of the Acropolis, "And the Pegasus just after the attacks." He tapped a finger on the one of Artemis, Shaw, Fisk, Belzen and the Admiral.

"She put up pictures that was she's in, why would she do that?" Sheppard looked over at the Admiral. He didn't understand this. They didn't do this sort of thing on Atlantis when they lost people. Actually he had never really understood the magnitude of the genocide of the Colonists until he had seen these hallways. Until he had seen how people had tried to put their lives back together after losing everything.

"It might be because they were the only ones she had or maybe she wanted to make sure they weren't alone up there. Taurons can be complicated in their simplicity when it comes to death. They believe in letting go. Of allowing the dead to move on but it's hard sometimes for them to reconcile with this sort of thing. They don't know how to let masses of people move on." Adama waved a hand at the pictures.

"Does anyone know how to let go of masses?" Sheppard shrugged a shoulder not really sure if that was the right answer. There was something so disconcerting about this man and his quiet power. "She got shot while she was under my watch. I didn't mean for it to happen but she still got shot."

Adama nodded and shrugged his shoulder gently. "She was technically under my watch when she was captured by the Cylons and tortured. They broke her legs, repeatedly. She shouldn't be walking but she is. She doesn't think about it so neither should we."

John nodded slowly and reached up a hand tapping a finger against the face of the child Artemis. She looked so sweet and innocent in that moment. "I never wanted to be a father. I don't want to be one now and I don't think I'll ever really want to be one. Does that make me a bad person?"

Adama shook his head and reached up a hand to lift up the image from the Valkyrie so he could get a closer look. "No. Your child may be angry with you one day but its better for you to not be there from the start than to raise that child in an environment of discontent. The Admiral, Artemis' mother did her best and Artemis knew that. That's why she never really held it against her but I failed Lee and he held it against me for a very long time."

"When I thought I was going to be staying on Earth, when we would be staying on Earth I was willing to do it. To resign myself to that life and be happy with it." Sheppard shrugged and rolled his shoulders forward. "I can't fight for it now. I didn't really want it and she, she wants this."

"She's always wanted this. You couldn't take her away from this even if you tried. It's not perfect but she wants this." Adama nodded slowly.

* * *

Dr. Beckett shifted the baby carrier so it was held more tightly in his lap. Next to him Doc Cottle kept shooting him annoyed looks. The older doctor had wanted to take control of the child as soon as it had been handed off from Dr. Lam. Beckett couldn't understand it but Sheppard wasn't contesting any of this. This was his child and he was just letting Artemis, who was her mother, take her and leave. Now granted the child would be in Pegasus so it would be easy enough for Sheppard to see the child but still it felt wrong.

When the raptor finally landed on the deck of the Pegasus. Cottle unbuckled himself and had picked up the baby before Beckett could even figure out how to properly unbuckle himself.

"Hey!" Beckett called out after Cottle.

Cottle stepped down off the raptor handing the child off to one of the Pegasus medical personnel who were waiting for them.

"Commander," Cottle waved at Artemis who walked forward her back frighteningly straight. Cottle wasn't even sure how that girl managed to get up and walk around every day on her legs and with such perfect posture no less.

"Doc," Artemis shook the doctors hand. "Beckett, welcome aboard the Battlestar Pegasus." Artemis waved at Beckett as he tried to negotiate getting out of the raptor.

"Thank you dear," Beckett dusted himself off. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The entire deck crew seemed to be staring at him.

"If you'll both follow me we'll get this taken care of." Artemis waved a hand at the three members of the medical personnel.

Artemis led the threesome through the corridors of the Pegasus. Beckett's head swung from side to side as he stared at the inside of the ship. The people of Earth had never really been allowed to set foot on the battlestars before this. The Colonists it turns out were relatively closed off when it came to that sort of thing. Sheppard and Caldwell had been permitted aboard the Galactica but that was it.

When they reached the sick bay Artemis stepped back to allow Beckett and Cottle to enter before her. Noticing a few stragglers in the hallway she waved a hand. "Move along folks." When one or two still didn't move on Artemis glared and closed the doors to the sick bay behind herself.

Cottle had already set the baby basket down on an examining table. He was lifting Lucy out and laying her on the table.

"I'll give her a full physical exam and run her blood." Cottle looked over at Artemis.

Beckett had annoyed look on his face. "Excuse me but this child was already given a full bill of health by myself and Dr. Lam on Earth."

Artemis sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of her neck. "Look Beckett in order for Lucy to be legal and for her to become a registered child in the colonies she has to have a physical exam by a Colonial doctor. It's just a formality and you don't know how to really test for the K-13 deficiency."

"K-13 deficiency? Is that what they call your genetic defect?" Beckett looked over at Artemis feeling a little less offended but only slightly.

"Yes, that's what its called in medical texts. On Tauron as well as the other worlds where it commonly occurred it was known as the curse of Hephaestus. It came from the early experiments with Tylium mining. If you don't refine the ore properly it gives off a gas that mutates the K-13 gene and causes the body to improperly produce red blood cells." Cottle looked up from his physical exam answering the doctor's question. "It's a tricky thing to get rid of because it can be recessive. Depending on the strength of the gene carriers of the parent it can affect the strength of the gene in the child. Couples in risk groups will even run pre-marriage blood tests to check how their genes will interact. Most Tauron, Gemenese and Sagittarons have their children checked at birth for the disease."

"Oh," Doctor Beckett nodded slowly. He had been so used to dealing with these developing peoples, peoples who he was lucky if they understood the value of clean water that some people knew about things like genes and blood tests.

Artemis reached out and patted Beckett on his arm. "Its alright Doctor, this all just legalities and my own worries."

"Worries?" Beckett looked over at Artemis.

"K-13 sufferers can have a host of medical problems that are side effects of the disease. They have problems with blood clotting, blood loss, that one right there is lucky that she has the disease because it kept her from bleeding to death in that prison on New Caprica," Cottle waved a chastising finger at Artemis.

"You make it sound like it was my fault," Artemis shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the examination table. Reaching down Artemis took Lucy's little hand in her own. The baby rolled its head and seemed to stare at Artemis for a moment before its little eyes flitted away.

"Wasn't your fault but the fact that you never take care of yourself is your own damn fault. Now sit the frak down before those Gods damn legs of yours give out from underneath you." Cottle waved Artemis away as he turned to pick up a needle.

Rolling her eyes Artemis walked over to another examination table and levered herself up so she was sitting on it. "You shouldn't be ordering me around on my own frakking ship."

Cottle waved Beckett over leaning in close. "The reason the Commander is so nervous is because there is a particular K-13 complication that is quite serious. If the individual with that particular complication becomes injured they can bleed to death very quickly because their body lacks any real clotting factors. Synthetic clotting factors and sometimes even stitches can be required to stop the bleeding. Drugs like that are scarce right now and we lack the proper facilities to start producing more."

Beckett nodded in understanding. He thought about all the things that they had thrown at the people of the Colonies and useful drugs had not been on the list. "We might be able to help you with that."

Cottle just shook his head. "No sooner or later we have to start doing these things on our own again. It'll just take a little longer." Cottle pulled the syringe away and held it up. "I'll run the tests." Walking over to one of the computer systems he squeezed some blood onto a slide and slid it into the machine.

Artemis bit down on her thumb waiting impatiently. Lucy it seems after having taken a needle stick like a true Tauron, not even crying, had slipped off to sleep. Artemis had never wanted to have children partially for this reason. She knew she had a strong gene and there would be a good chance that it would be passed on and she didn't want a child to have to suffer as she did. Wherever her frakking father was she owed the man a punch in the face for what he inflicted on her. It had to have been him because her mother hadn't even been a carrier for the disease.

When the machine finally beeped a few minutes later Artemis sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. This waiting was tearing her up.

Cottle sighed when he saw the results. Walking over to Artemis he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Artemis looked at the doctor and let loose a shaky breath.

"She has the gene. It's not as strong as yours which means that its probably not going to carry any serious complications but you have to keep a careful eye on her. If she gets cut you need to time how long it takes for her to clot and you need to check her bruises, monitor their formation and how long it takes for them to dissipate. Blood blisters as you well know are also a real possibility. You know all of this, you just need to be aware of someone other than yourself now." Cottle patted Artemis hand. He hadn't wanted to give her this news but it was what he had to do.

* * *

Artemis held the baby out to the priest. He waved his hands over the child blessing it in the Ancient language of the colonies.

"We welcome Lucy Cain into the fraternal bonds of the brother and sisterhood of the Tauron people. May her will be strong, her body whole and her soul untarnished." The priest reached out taking Lucy from Artemis arms lifting her up into the air. "Lucy Cain."

There was clapping and laughter from behind Artemis. Some of her crew and that of the Galactica had turned out. Her friends from Earth who were still hanging around didn't understand. They didn't understand any of what she did. For once she was free of the restrictive uniform of command and had instead chosen to wear a simple black button down and black pants with her knee high black boots. She looked terrifyingly Tauron. The Tauron people weren't really fond of colors.

"Artemis Cain will you dedicate yourself to Lucy Cain?" The priest spoke to Artemis as he handed her daughter off to an acolyte.

"I, Artemis Cain, dedicate myself to my daughter Lucy Cain," Artemis held out her hand to be tattooed.

The priests got out the stylus and began to slowly draw the square symbols onto her right forefinger. When he was done Artemis looked down at her finger and held it up. This meant she was a mother and that was never going to change. It was permanent. A hand was laid on her shoulder and she turned her head. Adama smiled at her and held out his right hand.

"I, William Adama, dedicate myself to the child Lucy Cain." He leaned in close to Artemis ear whispering softly, "Every child should have grandparents in one way or another."

Artemis reached up a hand and squeezed the Admirals. He knew what this meant to her, he understood it. He might not be Tauron but he had been raised in a Tauron house and taught to respect the rights and rituals of the Tauron people.

"Thank you sir," Artemis nodded at the Admiral before turning back to the priest.

Lucy was handed off into her arms and she cradled the baby against her chest. When Lucy started to fuss a bit she rocked her gently speaking softly to her. This felt right. This was meant to be.

Moving out of the priest's way she went to show Lucy off to the crews. Suddenly there was a man between her and the crews. Looking up Artemis stared into those familiar green brown eyes.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He smiled down at her reaching out a hand to tickle Lucy's chin.

"Thank you Rastus." Artemis stared at his face still not quite believing that it was really him.

"See you around Commander," Rastus gave Artemis a little salute before turning and walking out of the chapel.

Artemis shifted the baby so she was more closely pressed against her chest. A hand on her shoulder made her look behind herself.

"Was that Rastus?" The Admiral spoke softly.

Artemis nodded. "Yes it was."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When I threw my engagement ring in his face. It's strange though. The world's frakking end and he survives. I lost almost all my friends, my only family but he survived. Maybe it's a sign." Artemis shook her head and looked down at Lucy. The baby was smiling up at her. The official record would show that she was just three months old when in fact she was almost five. It was religious law though and now, more than ever, that sort of thing mattered.

* * *

The End of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: This is a Battlestar Galactica/Stargate Atlantis cross over. It starts after Stargate Atlantis Season 1 episode Suspicion and roughly three months after the initial Cylon attack on the colonies. I don't type out accents because I can't do them well and I'd rather not write them badly.

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers.**

**

* * *

  
**

The crews of the Galactica, the Pegasus, parts of the Daedelus as well as various other members of the SGC and IOA stood in the port hanger deck of the Galactica. Artemis was speaking softly with Tigh and Lee off to one side. They were preparing to depart from Earth and begin their journey to the Pegasus Galaxy. The past couple of weeks had been spent resupplying and repairing any ships that needed it for their extended journey. It would take roughly six months for them to reach the Pegasus galaxy. It could be quicker but not all the ships could jump as far as the Galactica and the Pegasus so the overall trip had to be slowed for them.

Laura Roslin was speaking quietly with Generals O'Neill and Landry and Mr. Woolsey. The Colonial fleet made the Earthlings nervous. Not only did they worry about it attracting the attention of humans on Earth but also the attention of the Cylons. When the Admiral finally arrived on deck it was a mass of people chattering away. The Admiral walked over to a small rolling ladder that was used to climb in and out of Vipers. Climbing up he handed Artemis a copy of the scrolls and Lee a bag of salt.

"Your attention please," the Admiral called out. "If the members of the Galactica and Pegasus would please step to the port side of the deck and our Earth brothers and sisters to the starboard side. We are going to conduct a small ritual."

Those onboard from Earth raised their eyebrows and chattered to each other about the strangeness of all of this but allowed themselves to be moved to one side by the colonists. When everyone was finally separated Lee moved down between the gap of the two groups laying down the line of salt.

"The salt represents our separation. Commander if you would please," The Admiral waved a hand at Artemis.

Artemis flipped open the scrolls knowing exactly what passage to read, "Their enemies will divide them, their colonies broken in the firey chasm of space. The shining days renounced by a multitude of dark sacrifices. Yet still they will remain. Always together."

Seemingly as one the colonists answered, "So say we all."

The Admiral looked down at Artemis who stepped forward and began to mess up the salt line. "Now we destroy the salt line to show that nothing can separate us. Until we meet again." The Admiral climbed down from his ladder to bid goodbye to the people of Earth.

Tucking the book under her arm Artemis stepped over to say good-bye to her friends. Ronon reached out a hand and clasped her on the shoulder before pulling her in for a tight hug. Smiling Artemis patted the big guy softly on his back.

"I'll miss you too big guy," Artemis looked up at Ronon who simply nodded and took a step back.

Beckett stepped forward and held out a hand to Artemis. Artemis shook Beckett's hand gently, "Goodbye Doc, I'll miss you."

Beckett looked down at his feet and shuffled slightly. "I'll miss you too. You take care of yourself and that little girls of yours too."

"Thanks Doc. McKay," Artemis gave McKay a little salute. The doctor just looked grumpy and looked away sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Twig woman," McKay muttered underneath his breath.

Sheppard stepped slowly forward and the others back away knowing not to be in earshot for this. Shoving his hands into his pocket John looked at Artemis. He stared at her for a moment contemplating her.

"So this is goodbye." John looked at Artemis not sure what to say other than that.

"For now but yes it is goodbye." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest holding the scrolls against her chest.

"Why do you have to go with them? Teyla, Ronon, they stayed on Atlantis why do you have to go?" John knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Teyla and Ronon believe they can do more good for their people by helping you fight the wraith. I can do more good for my people commanding a battlestar than I can by staying in Atlantis and fighting the wraith. And honestly, I hate Atlantis. I can't stand it. It drives me crazy."

Artemis paused rubbing a hand over the cover of the scrolls. "I am a strangely educated, second-class citizen amongst your people. I worship too many gods and you gave me a job but you never paid me for it. Ronon gets paid, Teyla got paid, Vala," Artemis said that name like an accusation. "But because I would never give you what you wanted I was never worthy. Here, I am who I was before my world ended. I am me again and I am not going to give that up. Not for Atlantis."

John nodded and shifted slightly from one foot to the next. "Goodbye Artemis." John reached out a hand and touched Artemis shoulder for a brief second.

"Good bye John."

* * *

**A Year Later**

Leaning over he stroked her hair back so he could expose the tattoo on her neck. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the tattoo. A hand came up and tried to swat him away.

"Stop," She muttered into the pillow not even bothering to lift her head.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my wife in the morning?" There was laughter in his sleep heavy voice as he pressed another kiss to her tattoo and the underside of her chin.

"You're not allowed to wake up your wife who's been averaging barely four hours of sleep each night on the one day she gets to sleep in." Reaching up a hand she tried to push his face away but he caught her hand.

He pressed a kiss to the palm of her head and then he turned the hand over kissing the two square tattoos on her pointer finger. "You don't get to sleep in though remember. You have to get up for that founders day ceremony." Letting go of her hand he slid his hand down her side.

"Oh Gods, that is today." Groaning she shoved her face more into the pillow. Biting down on the pillow she let out a soft scream.

"Hey," He took her shoulders in his hands and rolled her over so she was staring up at him bleary eyed. "I'm supposed to be the one making you scream." He stroked a hand down the side of her face as he stared into her blue eyes.

"Don't even start you." Reaching up a hand she shoved him out of her face. Rolling over she climbed slowly out of bed. "Can you take care of getting the kids ready?" Pushing her hair out of her face she headed towards the bathroom. She was going to need a shower this morning.

"Yes Ma'am, Commander Cain Ma'am," Rastus threw Artemis a little salute from the bed the sheets pooled around his hips.

Shaking her head Artemis climbed into the tiny phone booth that was the shower in the Commanders quarters aboard the Pegasus. It made bathing the kids an adventure. Rubbing a hand over the back of the neck she slowly soaped herself down. It had taken them almost nine months to get to the Pegasus Galaxy. The hiccups caused by the Cylons and others had slowed their pace but they had finally made it. They had spent the past three months putting together a rough settlement on the planet. They hadn't really had much contact with Earth or Atlantis beside the occasional message.

She had received word when Beckett had died and when Weir had died but that was really all the news she had about Atlantis. It would be strange seeing their Earth comrades again especially after what they found out in the stars. Artemis lifted her head out of the spray when Rastus strolled into the bathroom. She pushed some of the damp hair out of her face and ignored the water running down the curve of her body.

"Can I do something for you?" Artemis ran her fingers through her hair before reaching for the shampoo.

Rastus tilted his head and looked her up and down slowly. Artemis waved a hand at him and pulled the thin piece of plastic that masqueraded as a shower curtain something close to being closed.

From the other side of the curtain Artemis called out, "Don't even think about it. I have to get cleaned up and you have to get the kids ready. Founders Day remember? We're technically founding a new city on a new planet, big day. Big frakking day," Artemis muttered to herself as she scrubbed at her hair.

Rastus reached out and pulled aside the curtain slightly. "Yeah big frakking day. I heard that our friends from Earth are going to be there today." He looked down at Artemis legs wincing at the slight of the scars on the back of her legs. He still hadn't quite gotten used to Artemis' brand new legs.

Artemis paused in her scrubbing and looked over at Rastus. "Yes, they are. Why would you bring that up now?" Artemis started scrubbing again staring at Rastus out of the corner of her eye.

Rastus shrugged and let go of the shower curtain to lean against the sink. "Just curious. He'll be there won't he?" Rastus looked over at Artemis as he rubbed a hand over his chin.

Sighing Artemis shoved her head underneath the shower spray letting the water wash out the shampoo. Running her fingers through her hair Artemis cleaned away the soap before throwing her hair back. "Probably. He's the military commander of our only ally. Does it matter?"

"You said it was over so, no, it doesn't matter," Rastus rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He hated this sort of nagging feeling of semi-jealousy he had at the thought of John Sheppard. Mostly he just wanted to punch the guy in the face.

Scoffing Artemis picked up the soap and began to wash her body off. "You have the maturity of a kindergartner." She hadn't wanted to start the day worrying about John Sheppard and now there he was in the forefront of her mind again.

Sighing Rastus straightened up and pulled the curtain aside. "Hey, do you know what's coming up soon?"

Artemis turned her head and looked over at Rastus. "What?"

"Its been almost six months Artemis," Rastus curved his hands around the edge of the shower.

Artemis rubbed a hand over the side of her neck and let a small smile slip onto her lips. "Yes it has, hasn't it?"

"There's this golden wheat meadow not too far from the city center with a ring of trees just like," Rastus trailed off and looked over at Artemis.

"Just like the meadow you proposed to me in the first time, the meadow outside Tauron City." Artemis finished off the sentence and smiled widely at Rastus.

"We could get a lunch, leave the kids with the Admiral, have it be just you and me alone in the closest that will ever get to home." Rastus reached out a hand and ran a finger down the side of Artemis face.

Smiling Artemis shifted in the shower letting the water hit her back more. "You know we can't keep dropping the kids off with the Admiral. I mean they're not really his grandkids."

"He treats them like they are," Rastus looked down at his arm, the two big squares that were wrapped around his lower right arm representing his dedication to his children. He had been shocked when the Admiral agreed to dedicate himself to Tomas. Lucy made sense, the Admiral adored Artemis, but his son Tomas was unexpected.

"That's because Lee seems incapable of knocking Dee up. If he would actually give the Admiral a grandchild like he wanted then this would all be over with." Artemis turned around in the shower so that the spray fully hit her back.

"Hey if his inability to produce a grandchild means he can watch our kids then I'm fine with it." Rastus shrugged his shoulders.

A sudden banging on the door prevented Artemis from responding to Rastus.

"Papa," there was a banging on the door again from tiny little fists.

Artemis laughed softly and looked over at Rastus. "You better deal with that," Turning back around Artemis shoved her head under the shower again.

The banging continued and Rastus sighed. "Don't use all the hot water," he called out over his shoulder as he went to answer the door.

* * *

**Eleven Months Earlier **

_Artemis couldn't believe the events of the last few days. They had set down on a small planet to collect some ores and other materials that they weren't sure they could find in their new home but were necessary to start production on certain key structures and tools once they reached their new planet. It turned out that this planet was also home to the legendary Temple of the Five. It was there that they engaged in a stand off with the Cylons. It turned out the Cylons were searching for Earth and they wanted to use the temple to help them find Earth. The whole operation had turned into one giant clusterfrak. In the end all they brought back from the planet was Gaius frakking Baltar. _

_Standing in one of the corridors Artemis sighed as she watched people move up and down the halls. Her ship was starting to be crowded by civilians, extras that had no room anywhere else. They had been forced to pass through a radiation cloud to reach the planet and they had lost a few civilian ships. That meant that the Pegasus and the Galactica had to pick up the slack. Most of the Taurons wanted to be on the Pegasus. She had unwittingly become some sort of symbol of Tauron pride and hope. _

"_Papa," a little voice called out._

_Artemis turned around and stared at the little boy standing in the middle of the hallway looking lost. Walking over to Artemis kneeled down her legs aching and reached a hand out. "Hey are you ok?" _

_The little boy rubbed at his nose with a grubby looking sleeve. "Can't find my Papa." _

"_Ok. Well how about I help you find your Papa? Where did you last see him?" Artemis stood up slowly her legs aching under the strain._

_The little boy had a familiar shade of green brown eyes and pulled away when Artemis reached closer. "Stranger." _

_Artemis smiled and nodded setting her hands on her legs. "I know but you see these." Artemis reached up and unbuttoned her Commanders badges. She held them out to the little boy. "These mean that I'm the Commander of this ship and you can trust me. This is my whole ship." _

_Leaning in the little boy looked at the badges in her hand. "Your ship?"_

"_Yes it is my ship. So how about you tell me where you last saw your Papa and I'll help you find him?" Artemis smiled and reached up pinning the badges back onto her collar._

_Looking down at his feet the little boy scuffed a toe against the deck. "With the priests." _

"_The priests," Artemis reached down and took the little boys hand. "Well they're easy enough to find so let's go." _

_The little boy took Artemis hand and let her walk him down through the halls of the Pegasus. _

_As they walked Artemis looked down at the boy. "Do you know what kind of ship you're on?"_

_The boy looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "No."_

"_You young man are on a Mercury class Battlestar one of the finest things ever built to fly through the heavens." Artemis smiled down at the little boy and gave his hand a squeeze._

"_Ok," The little boy nodded at her obviously nervous around strangers._

_With a soft laugh Artemis pushed open the door to the makeshift temple of Mars. Inside she could hear a rather distraught voice shouting about how he couldn't find his son. Stepping inside Artemis shook her head and cleared her throat._

"_Did somebody misplace a small boy?" _

_The man who had been shouting turned around to look at Artemis. Artemis sighed when she was it was Rastus. She gestured down at the little boy who refused to let go of her hand. "Does this belong to you?" _

_Rastus nodded and squatted down. "Tomas, where did you get to?" _

_The little boy, Tomas, didn't look at his father just looked up at Artemis. "Commander," Tomas giggled as he said the word as though it sounded silly to him._

_Rolling his eyes Rastus reached out to take Tomas hand but the little boy just shifted away from him and looked up at Artemis again. Then he suddenly looked over at his father with a very serious look on his face. "We're on a Battlestar." _

_Rastus nodded, "Yeah I know that buddy. Come on, we have to get back to our bunks." _

_Tomas reluctantly let go of Artemis hand and walked over to his father. Rastus picked him up holding him against his chest._

"_It happened after you left," Rastus gestured at Tomas. "It ended months before the attacks. She was a real piece of work." Rastus looked at Artemis as though this whole thing embarrassed him._

_Laughing softly Artemis shook her head. "I understand. I didn't think you'd ever set foot on a Battlestar, let alone be living on one."_

_Rastus nodded, "Yeah I don't really get what you see in these things. Never did. But my ship got lost in the cloud and I was tired of having to travel over here for services." _

"_Why do you think I let them set up shop here in the first place? I never need to leave this place." Artemis laughed and looked over at the brothers who were laughing along with her._

"_You always did know how to make the system work for you." Rastus rolled his eyes. _

"_So what are you doing these days Rastus? Not much civic planning going on these days," Artemis quirked an eyebrow at Rastus not liking his tone._

"_Actually I am a part of a team that is doing all the pre-planning for building the infrastructure on the planet. We have a real chance here to build a well planned city because we can start literally from the ground up." Rastus sounded excited for a moment. He loved building cities. Engineering, architecture, when Artemis had been obsessed with the stars he had always had his feet firmly planted on the ground. _

"_That's good to hear. Are you going to build me a nice retirement home off some meadow?" Artemis rubbed a hand up and down her arms._

"_Are you ever going to retire?" Rastus raised an eyebrow not really believing it._

"_Maybe. I'll see you around Rastus. Keep an eye on that one," Artemis pointed a finger at Tomas. "He's a keeper."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Founders Day, New Kobol**

Artemis sat on the roughly constructed bleachers with Tomas in her lap and Karl Agathon next to her. The Pegasus and Galactica pilots we're going at it against each other in a game of pyramid. All around them people were celebrating, dancing, singing, and drinking. It was like all the bad things that had happened just faded away today.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and they were founding New Kobol City on New Kobol. It had seemed appropriate to name the planet New Kobol. The thirteen colonies had become one again and they were living together as one again. And in true form they had to name the capital after the planet. For some reason the colonies could never come up with clever or original names for their capital cities.

Clapping her hands together she roared at her pilots to get their acts together. Every time she cursed Tomas giggled in her lap. Lucy it seemed didn't want to be separated from Rastus today so in the interest of divide and conquer she had taken Tomas with her on her rounds of the celebration. The Atlantis delegation still hadn't arrived and Artemis was starting to get worried. She wondered if they were even going to come. They still had people on Earth and on Atlantis and Artemis hoped they could find their way back to the colonists.

Slowly the Admiral and Tigh approached. The two older men climbed up onto the bleachers sitting in front of Artemis and Karl.

"So who's winning?" Tigh looked behind him at Artemis.

"Right now Pegasus," Artemis smirked and clapped her hands when her boys scored another goal.

"Well frak that, come on you lazy sons of bitches you can't let those Gods damned frakkers from the Pegasus beat us," Tigh shouted angrily at his crewmates.

The Admiral laughed as Tomas succumbed to uncontrollable giggling after all of Tigh's cursing. The little boy squirmed and kicked his legs in his mothers lap. Artemis laughed and smoothed down Tomas hair.

"Keep laughing little man, keep laughing." Smiling Artemis pressed a kiss to Tomas temple.

The Admiral reached up and rubbed a hand over the little boys leg. Artemis two children had become something of a blessing to him. When he was with them he could forget about everything but the joy of children's laughter. "He's getting big. How's Lucy?"

"He's getting mouthy is what he is," Artemis squeezed the boys sides and watched as he wiggled in her lap. "Lucy is doing just fine. She's really stuck on Rastus these days we practically have to pry her away from her Papa with a crowbar."

"All little girls should have a father," The Admiral tickled Tomas ankle and watched the little boy wiggle.

"I don't know about that. I didn't have a father and I did just fine." Artemis smiled down at the Admiral and rubbed a hand over Tomas arm.

The Admiral just grinned and squeezed Tomas foot. "Yes you did just fine. But I think the Brothers made excellent surrogates."

"That they did," Artemis nodded and rubbed a hand over Tomas lower back. The boy was getting extra wiggly now obviously enjoying all the attention.

The Admiral and Artemis shared a little look before they were interrupted.

"Admiral," Lee called out to his father leading the contingent from Earth over to where the Admiral and the Commander were sitting.

"Well look who finally decided to frakking show up," Tigh looked up at Artemis an annoyed tone in his voice. Tomas giggled again at the word 'frak.'

Lee walked over with the Atlantis contingent following right behind him. "Admiral allow me to introduce Colonel Carter the new head of the Atlantis expedition, you might remember Colonel Caldwell commander of the Daedelus, Colonel Sheppard the military leader of Atlantis, Doctor McKay, Doctor Keller the new chief of the medical unit, and their civilian allies Ronon and Teyla." Lee gestured at the members of the Atlantis expedition before turning back to the colonials.

"And this of course is Admiral William Adama of the Galactica, Commander Artemis Cain of the Pegasus, Colonel Saul Tigh XO of the Galactica and Captain Karl Agathon XO of the Pegasus." Lee gestured at the various heads of the Colonial military.

"And who is this?" Carter stepped forward with a smile on her face waving at Tomas.

"Well that has to be Lucy," McKay said in a pompous voice gesturing at the little boy.

Tomas looked at Artemis and then at McKay and said with all the arrogance of a toddler. "I'm not Lucy, Lucy's a girl."

The Colonials collectively laughed and Artemis rubbed a hand over Tomas back. "That's right kiddo, Lucy is a girl."

Carter just smiled, "Then who are you?"

"I'm Tomas," Tomas shifted uncomfortably before turning around and pushing his face into his mother's stomach. He wasn't really one for strangers.

Artemis smiled and rubbed a hand over Tomas back. Looking over at her XO Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Captain would you take him from me."

"I got ya Commander, Hey Tomas," Karl bent his head down and reached out picking Tomas up from Artemis lap.

McKay butted into the conversation again. "But if that's not Lucy then where's Lucy? You know your actual child?"

Sighing Artemis rose from her seat stepping down off the bleacher. "I believe she is with the Brothers and Sisters of Mars learning some Tauron children's games. Either that or she's with the Colonel's wife. Ellen loves Lucy right sir?"

Tigh nodded pulling a flask out of his pocket. "That she does. Don't understand why we were never really much for children."

"And you're just fine with her possibly being somewhere with some people?" McKay waved his hands looking exasperated for some reason.

Rolling her eyes Artemis fixed her jacket. "She's fine McKay. Though I do appreciate the concern. It's really touching. It gets me right," Artemis tapped a finger on her chest right over her heart.

Sheppard snorted and looked over at Ronon. Ronon had a funny little smile on his face. Then he moved running straight at Artemis. Catching her up in his arms he spun Artemis around squeezing her tightly before putting her down. Artemis let out an 'oomph' of air when she was grabbed and patted gently at Ronon's back.

"Hey there big guy, its nice to see you too," Artemis laughed softly.

Ronon smiled and slapped her on the shoulder. "Good to see you too."

Teyla came walking over behind Ronon and held out her hands to Artemis. Artemis took Teyla's hands and leaned impressing their forehead together.

"It is good to see you again Artemis. You are looking much improved since the last time I saw you," Teyla looked Artemis over carefully. She had put on weight since Teyla had last seen her and her color and overall health looked better.

"Its good to see you too Teyla and you're definitely looking a little different since the last time I saw you," Artemis looked down at Teyla's growing belly. "Congratulations." Artemis gave Teyla a little smile.

"Thank you," Teyla nodded at Artemis.

Next to them the Admiral rose from his seat on the bleachers. The Admiral pulled down his jacket and looked over the Earth contingent. "The President is waiting for us with the civilians in charge of organizing operations down here on the planet. I hear they have quite the presentation ready for us today."

Artemis squeezed Teyla's hand gently before she fell into step behind the Admiral her back straight. She had been dreading this meeting all morning. She didn't look back at the Atlantis team. She wasn't sure how to tell them about what happened in the intervening months, the strange course of events that had led them to be over six months delayed and given them Cylon allies.

The planning and building committee had set up a large tent that served as a command center of sorts for the building of the city. They had plans, models, tables set up for the Quorum and President to meet and discuss the plans. This was where Rastus spent most of his days overseeing the building of New Kobol City and every night he came home on a raptor to the Pegasus. He kept hinting he was going to build them a house somewhere but Artemis didn't know if she was ready for a house yet.

The Admiral was the first to enter the tent where the President, the Quorum and the Planning Committee were waiting for the delegation from Atlantis. The Quorum of Twelve was now a Quorum of Thirteen with Caprica Six serving as the representative of the Cylons. Laura Roslin smiled and walked forward.

"Hello everyone, so nice to see you again. I hope my Vice President didn't give away too many of the details." Laura smiled and reached out to take Colonel Carter's hand.

"Madam President, I'm Colonel Samantha Carter the leader of the Atlantis expedition," Carter smiled at Roslin.

"It's very nice to meet you. I was sorry to hear about Dr. Weir, the Commander had told me so many wonderful things about her." Roslin looked over at Artemis and smiled.

Artemis nodded as she stood near one of the tables that had the learning area of the city. They had decided to separate the new city into sections. Homes near the learning centers and shopping, the religious and political centers a bit farther away and the machinery beyond that. Rastus came up behind her and reached out a hand gently brushing a finger against her collar where her tattoo was hidden. Looking out of the corner of her eye Artemis glared at Rastus. The cocky bastard just smirked and stood next to her. Ronon noticed this strange little interaction out of the corner of his eye but didn't think much of it.

"Well then, shall we begin? Rastus," Laura Roslin looked over at Rastus who just smiled and stepped forward.

"Yes Madam President?" Rastus tucked his hands behind his back doing an imitation of Artemis stiff backed pose.

"Would you take our friends through the tour of our future city?" Laura looked over at Rastus a little twinkle in her eye. She had noticed the funny bit of business between him and his wife.

"Of course Madam President. If you would all step this way I think it'll be easiest to show through the models that the Commander is currently leaning on." Rastus waved a hand over to the models behind Artemis.

Artemis looked over her shoulder with a nonchalant look before pushing off and moving to the side. The Admiral smirked over at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He had heard this particular song and dance before.

* * *

_Six Months Earlier_

"_Ah frak it," Artemis tugged the dress over her head tossing it aside. Running a hand through the tangled mass that was her hair she stared at the mirror in front of her. This was supposed to be easy but she had no idea what to wear. _

_There was a knock at her door and she turned her head to the side._

"_Who is it?" Artemis called out grabbing a pair of sweats and pulling them up her legs._

"_Its me Commander," Agathon's voice came through the door._

_Grabbing her Tauron Bulls sweater Artemis quickly zipped it up. "Enter." _

_The door opened and Agathon stepped into the room. He took a moment to take in the giant pile of clothes on the floor. It looked like everything the Commander owned. Which while it didn't amount too much it was still quite a pile. _

"_Having problems Commander?" Agathon smirked slightly. He hadn't been the XO of the Pegasus for long but he had developed something of a rapport with his commanding officer._

_Sighing Artemis put her hands on her hips. "You could say that Captain. Can I help you with something?" _

"_I was sent to check on you sir. Are you planning on getting married in your pyramid jacket?" Agathon closed the door to Artemis quarters behind him._

_Rolling her eyes Artemis looked down at her clothes. "No Agathon I am not but I think there are at least two people who would object to us having this conversation with me in my underwear." _

_Karl laughed and leaned against the door. "Nothing I haven't seen before Commander but you do make a point." _

"_Of course I made a point. I'm Commander of this battlestar and I always make a point." Artemis sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of her neck. What the frak did you wear to a wedding?_

"_Why don't you just wear your uniform?" Agathon walked towards the pile of clothes nudging at a few things with his toe._

"_I think that would just piss him off besides I kind of want to wear something," Artemis gestured vaguely pausing in her thought. "Feminine?" _

"_Feminine? You sir?" Agathon crossed his arms over his chest smiling._

"_Don't start on me Agathon. I used to be able to tart it up just like any other girl." Artemis shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the clothing on the floor again._

"_Tart it up sir?" Karl laughed and leaned down moving a few pieces of clothing with his fingertips. He wanted to be careful in case he touched something of a delicate and feminine nature. _

"_You're really asking for it Agathon," Artemis waved a finger at Karl. Bending down she picked up something she had forgotten she had in her stuff. _

_Artemis pulled out the black shirtdress. It had been something she had bought right before she got on the Acropolis on a whim and had stuck it in the back of her locker forgetting about it. Holding it up she looked it over. It was a little wrinkled but it was better than her uniform._

_Looking over at Karl she gave him a little head jerk, "Turn around Agathon." _

_Artemis unzipped her jacket and reached down pushing off her pants. She unbuttoned the shirtdress and pulled it on. When she was done she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. _

"_You look good sir," Karl spoke up making Artemis turn around._

"_Thank you Agathon. Now get the frak out of here I have to finish getting ready." Artemis smiled at Karl before looking down at her legs. The braces were gone but they were still tightly wrapped with strips of athletic tape to make sure nothing jostled around in an unpleasant manner._

"_Yes sir," Karl gave Artemis a little salute before leaving the Commanders quarters. _

"_Frakking Agathon," Artemis pulled the dress down and looked at her hair. She was going to have to do something about it. What she did not know._

_When the door to her quarters creaked open she didn't even bother to lift her head. "Come on Agathon I'm wearing clothes stop hurrying me along." _

"_What was Agathon doing in here when you weren't wearing clothes?" _

_Artemis spun around and glared at Rastus._

"_Really Rastus what are you doing?" Artemis waved her hands glaring at the man._

"_I came to see you. I like the dress," Rastus turned his head and looked Artemis up and down. "And here I was thinking you would wear your uniform." _

_Artemis rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips. "Well thank you for that vote of confidence even though it would be appropriate and protocol for me to wear my uniform I thought I'd go with something a bit different." Artemis tugged on the bottom edges of her dress. _

"_Its nice. You look beautiful," Rastus reached out and cupped Artemis face in his hands. "I love you." _

_Artemis rolled her eyes heavenward and let out a sigh. "I love you too but you need to get out I need to finish getting dressed."_

"_Fine, fine," Rastus leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I'll see you in an hour in the temple."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Founders Day, New Kobol**

"To begin with we've decided to approach this city in a whole new way. We're going to divide the city itself up into sections as it were separating certain areas from the city form each other. We'll begin by building the housing area. People need solid homes. They're willing to buy their groceries from a tent but they don't like sleeping in them." Rastus waved at the residential area of the city model. They had already started building basic framework homes. It hadn't been easy finding carpenters but surprisingly enough a lot of people were willing to work just to get off the ships.

"The next stage will be the learning, political and religious centers. The schools will be built nearby the residential areas. Schools for younger children will of course be built closer than the schools for adults," Rastus pointed at where the schools were on the model.

"Schools?" Caldwell interrupted. Schools worried him. He didn't know what sorts of things these people would be teaching their children.

"Yes schools. Educating our children and adults is very important. There are so many specialty jobs that need to be done that we no longer have trained individuals for. This building in particular," Rastus pointed at one that could have been modeled off an Ancient Greek temple. "Is for the Ares Academy. Some of the Brothers and Sisters, as well as some of their students survived the attack and we're hoping to help them rebuild."

"What about other less specialized schools?" Carter leaned in looking over the little model buildings.

"When we start building the schools we will be building a secular school at the same time as we're building the Academy. Many Non-Taurons have expressed an interest in the Academy as they want their children to have a more religiously based education." Rastus gestured at the schools before looking back up at the Atlanteans. "Shall I continue?"

"Oh yes please," Carter smiled and gestured at him to continue.

"Right. As much as our religious and political leaders would like us to start on those sorts of buildings first we are limiting ourselves to only that which we consider necessary and fundamental to keeping our citizens happy, real homes, real schools and real buildings for our production centers. Factories need to have roofs or else it disrupts the machinery. All of this of course is having to be done at the same time which is consuming a significant amount of our work force." Rastus paused looked at their guests for a moment.

"We could like to have some help from the military but they're unwilling to release their pilots and other work forces to the building effort." Rastus gave Artemis a meaningful look.

"As Mr. Montesi has been told before both Battlestars are operating at half strength. With the extra labor provided by the Cylons things should be moving along at an acceptable pace," The Admiral butted in before Artemis could say anything. He had heard this fight before.

"Cylons?" Caldwell snapped his head up staring at the Colonists in shock. "I thought you were fighting with those guys?"

"We have resolved our previous issues with the Cylons and as you can see," Laura Roslin gestured at Caprica Six. "We have even given them a seat on the Quorum. The Cylons have provided us with two basestars and a host of laborers to help us build our new lives together. We are moving past the violence of our conjoined histories to build a better future."

"And you trust them?" Caldwell stared at Roslin not quite believing it.

"Yes, we do." Roslin nodded not wavering at all.

"Well that's great then," Carter moved in before Caldwell could further annoy their friends. "What are these little flags here?" Carter gestured at the flags lining a walkway.

"Ah yes that, that is going to be a memorial to the thirteen worlds we've lost, a flag statue for each of the worlds with their symbol. We're trying to encourage unity by reminding people that we've all come from the same place." Rastus waved at the little flags. "To further this idea the president has requested that we not allow colonists to separate themselves by colony. No little Tauron, no little Caprica, just all new Kobol."

"That seems like an interesting strategy. Are there that many problems between the different colonists?" Carter looked over at the Quorum who were all standing around looking a little ashamed.

"Some ancient wounds refuse to heal," Artemis spoke up suddenly leaning against one of the tent poles. "Its easier to forgive the Cylons for attacking us three years ago then it is for a Tauron to forgive Capricans for invading Tauron seven hundred years ago. We have songs about that."

Laura Roslin chuckled softly, "I've heard some of those songs Commander. I've always got the feeling they tend to run to the rude end of the spectrum."

"All in good fun Madam President, all in good fun." Artemis looked over at the Admiral who flashed her a little wink. The Admiral remembered those songs from his childhood.

"Yes but the Commander does have a point. Our Ancient prejudices run deep and while we are trying to overcome them it is still difficult at times. That is why we are working so hard to remind people that we are all one people." Laura folded her hands in front of herself. "That aside, Rastus is there anything else you wish to include in your presentation?"

Rastus clapped his hands together and looked back at the model. "I believe that is all for now or rather all that a model such as this can express."

Laura nodded, "Then how about a tour of what we've done so far? I think perhaps my Vice President can handle that?" Laura looked over at Lee. "And he can show you all the festivities currently taking place today as well."

Lee nodded. "Yes Ma'am. If you would all please follow me," Lee waved a hand towards the entrance of the tent.

"Um," Keller spoke up suddenly raising one finger. "I thought maybe I was to see some patients today. I mean why else would I be here?" Keller laughed nervously as everyone turned to look at her.

The Admiral and Artemis shared a brief look before Artemis stepped forward. "I can handle this Madam President. Dr. Keller, we have a military doctor but we are lacking in civilian doctors. However today wouldn't be the best day for it. I can introduce you to Doctor Cottle but I don't think any of your patients will be wanting to meet with you."

"Oh, ok." Keller nodded.

Artemis smiled and pulled open the tent entrance, "Doctor if you would come with me please."

"Of course," Keller nodded and stepped forward curling her hands around the bag handles.

"Admiral," Artemis nodded at Adama before stepping out of the tent.

"Play nice Commander," the Admiral called after her.

Rastus let out a snort of laughter and shook his head. He began to pick up his papers from the table. The Admiral walked over and leaned in close to Rastus.

"Is everything set up?" He raised an eyebrow looking up at Rastus.

"Yes sir," Rastus gave the Admiral a sneaky little smile. "Can I get her alone for a few hours?"

The Admiral nodded. "Of course. Once she's done playing tour guide to the Doctor she'll probably head back to the pyramid game."

"Good, where's Tomas?" Rastus nodded.

"She left him with Helo. He probably took him to see the Brothers and Sisters." The Admiral clapped Rastus gently on the shoulder. He liked Rastus. Rastus, made Artemis happy and the Admiral liked seeing those that he was close with happy.

"Thank you," Rastus nodded at the Admiral as Sheppard, Ronon and McKay wandered over.

"Nice set up you have here," Sheppard waved at the layout of the homes and schools. "The Ares Academy, that's where Artemis went right?"

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, you went there too didn't you Rastus?" The Admiral looked over at Rastus with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. I've known the Commander," He drawled out the word Commander. "Since I was six years old. She got there before me though. Her mother dropped her off there when she was four years old."

"You could do that?" Sheppard had come from something of a dysfunctional background but most boarding schools wouldn't take on a kid that wasn't even in kindergarten.

"Yes. The brothers and sisters were very accepting. They care deeply about their children. You see these," Rastus rolled up his sleeve to show the two rectangular tattoos on his arms. "These are for the children I'm dedicated to, my children. The brothers and sisters have one of these for each year they've taught. They care about children, so they would never turn a child away." Rastus rolled his sleeve back down.

"Do you have many tattoos?" Teyla stepped forward curious. She had seen the tattoo on Artemis hand and wondered why it was there. Now she understood.

"I have a few. They're traditional. Most Taurons you can see their life story by what's written on their bodies. Like this one," Rastus leaned forward and pulled down the neck of his shirt to show the tattoo on the right side of his neck. "It means that I'm married. My wife has a matching one."

Teyla smiled, "That is a very interesting tradition. What happens if you wish for your marriage to end?"

Rastus shook his head. "The only way Tauron marriages end is through death. Divorce is a sin against the Gods. Besides I've been in love with my wife since I was eight years old, I don't think that's going to change any time soon."

Setting a hand over her belly Teyla gave Rastus a small smile. "She is a very lucky woman then."

"I don't know. I'd say a bad marriage is a pretty big sin," John scratched a hand over the back of his neck.

Rastus just shook his head. "That sounds more like your dysfunction than mine. But if you would excuse me I have something I have to see to."

John nodded, "Sure, sure, sorry for keeping you."

"That's fine, Admiral," Rastus nodded at the Admiral before heading out of the tent.

Rastus easily found Artemis sitting on the bleachers watching the ongoing pyramid game. He practically had to physically drag her away to get her to go with him to the meadow. What he didn't notice was Ronon watching him from a distance. Once Artemis got to the field she threw her arms out and spun in a circle before collapsing into the wheat stalks. Rastus followed her down at a more sedate pace lying next to her in the grass.

Artemis smiled and stretched her arms over her head. "You know when I first set foot on this planet I saw this meadow and thought of home."

Rastus smiled and reached out a hand stroking her hair out of her face. "Just like home. Do you remember that little apartment we had? That crappy little apartment that always seemed massive and empty when you weren't there."

"Yes, I do. I hated that apartment. It was like living in the world's ugliest shoebox." Artemis shook her head and cracked her eyes open looking over at Rastus. "Why?"

"The quarters on the Pegasus remind me of that apartment," Rastus looked down at Artemis stroking a hand over her face. "Our children deserve better than that. I'm going to build us a new home. A beautiful home with a garden."

"Why a garden? There were no flowers on Tauron." Artemis curled her fingesr around Rastus hand.

"No flowers, just grass. Grass and maybe some of this wheat," Rastus snapped a piece of wheat off the stalk. He waved the little stalk of wheat at Artemis.

Laughing Artemis tried to bat the stalk of wheat away. "Not the wheat but grass, grass sounds good."

"Grass it is then and big windows, big windows along the east side to let in the morning light. We'll have a sitting room where we can sit and watch the kids play in the grass." Rastus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Artemis lips.

Smiling Artemis returned the kiss and stroked a hand over Rastus arm. "That sounds wonderful and then I can commute to the Pegasus. Lovely."

"Are you making fun of me?" Rastus stroked a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe just a little but its beautiful idea. I love my battlestar but I also love you and my children and I want the life that I once said no to." Artemis laid her hand against Rastus cheek and smiled up at him.

* * *

End of Chapter 15.


End file.
